


Things that shall not be

by Roxy279



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bit of a cross over between chapters 21-31, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 101,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxy279/pseuds/Roxy279
Summary: Set before the mountain. Finn doesn't die but Clarke  chooses to take his place. We see Clarke and Lexas bond grow and how they work to take down mount weather. Follows the same story line as season 2 but with a lot of changes. But clexa happy ending as usual in all of my stories





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yup so I'm back with another story I haven't doen one before the mountain so I thought I would give it a try.

Raven gave Clarke the blade and hid it under her sleeve. She looked out from the gates of camp Jaha and sighed. Finn was about to be executed for killing eighteen innocent men, women and children. She shook her head at the thought. She felt guilty about it, as he’d been looking for her. She looked back to Raven who looked like she was going to break down in tears. She loved Finn more the Finn loved her and Clarke knew that Raven deserved better but Raven felt that Finn was her only family again and she was flooded with guilt at the thought of her time in the bunker with him. If she had of known she wouldn’t have slept with him. She cared for Finn but not like Raven loves him and not like Finn loves her. She sighed again, looking over the camp the grounders had set up. She looked to the tent that belonged to the commander. She was the only one who could stop this. Clarke had to admit to herself that Lexa impressed her because she’s strong and confident in the things she does and she’s unapologetic about it. She took a deep breath and made her way down to try and reason with the commander. All the grounders were looking at her strangely and she rolled her eyes but was stopped by Indra who held a spear to her stomach.  
   
“I’m here to talk to your commander.” Indra ignored her and Clarke moved forward, wincing when she felt the tip of the blade pierce her skin. She watched Indra who looked surprised. She wasn’t going to back down. “Let me through.” She sneered.  
   
“Let her pass.” She heard the firm tone of the commander. Indra let up the spear and Clarke walked straight up to the commander. “You bleed for nothing.” She said softly. “You cannot stop this.”  
   
Clarke looked at her pleadingly. She was shocked at the compassion she heard in the commander’s voice and the look in sympathy that crossed her face. She felt the blade underneath her sleeve but she couldn’t do it for a number of reasons. She had to get her people out of mount weather and Lexa was going to help her achieve that and she had the feeling she would help her achieve much more. She felt a strong connection to the brunette since their first meeting. The look in her intense green eyes sent shivers up her spine and she knew. She just knew that Lexa didn’t want to do this either. So no, she wasn’t going to kill Lexa. She shook her head. But she would try to reason with her. “No, only you can. Show my people how powerful you are. Show them you can be merciful. Show them you’re not a savage.”  
   
The brunette looked away and Clarke saw sorrow pass through her face as she watched as warriors tied Finn to a tree. “We are what we are.” Lexa said.  
   
Clarke looked back up to her people and saw they looked scared but no one looked more scared then Raven. The commander wasn’t going to change her mind. “Then I am a killer. I burned three hundred of your people alive. I slit a man’s throat and watched him die. I’m soaked in grounder blood. Take me!” Clarke said.  
   
The brunette once again looked at her sadly. “But Finn is guilty.”  
   
“No.” Clarke shook her head and felt tears well in her eyes. “No, he did it for me.”  
   
Lexa looked at her sympathetically. “Then he dies for you.”  
   
Clarke shook her head and held up her chin. “I won’t let anyone die for me.” She said as she walked away from Lexa. “I am Clarke kom Skaikru!” She said loudly looking around at the grounders. “I am the leader of Skaikru and I take responsibility for Finn kom Skaikru’s crimes!”  
   
Every whispered amongst each other and she heard her mother scream. She looked over to the commander who was walking towards her angrily. “What are you doing?” She hissed under her breath.  
   
“I’m saving my people.”  
   
Lexa stood closer. “No, you are saving one foolish boy who is guilty!”  
   
Clarke sighed. “I know he is Lexa, but so am I. I won’t have anyone die for me.”  
   
“You’re a leader, Clarke. He gave himself up!”  
   
“Yes, I am their leader which is why I will take his punishment.”  
   
“There will be no alliance if you are killed.”  
   
Clarke shrugged. “Then you will never beat the mountain, Lexa. You need us and you know it. If you break the treaty because of me then you are just as foolish as Finn.”  
   
Lexa looked at the blonde angry. “You will not die for him!” She unsheathed her sword from her back and strode to the tree Finn was tied to and cut him loose. She punched him in the face, knocking him out. “Take him up to his people.” She demanded. “Clarke kom Skaikru has requested to take Finn kom Skaikru’s place but she will not receive death as she is their leader. She will receive fifty cuts! And the boy!” She took a deep breath. “The coward will lose a hand! And Skaikru will be the one to deliver this punishment. If they don’t they we will burn them to the ground!” The grounders cheered and grabbed Clarke to tie her to the tree. “No, turn her around!” She heard Lexa snap. They turned her around so her back was facing them. She felt a presence behind her but she wasn’t frightened so she knew it was Lexa. “If you were facing us they would run out of room on your front.” She said quietly. “Then they would turn you around anyway. At least this way you can sleep on your stomach without pain.” Clarke looked at her over her shoulder and smiled sadly at her. Lexa looked angry and sad. She really didn’t want this to happen. “Clarke, you should not be punished for the crimes of that foolish boy. Do you love him that much that you are willing to put yourself through this?”  
   
Clarke scoffed. “I’m not doing it for him, Lexa. I’m doing it for my friend, Raven.”  
   
“And she is worth this? Do you love her?”  
   
Clarke shook her head and chuckled. “Like a sister yes, but she’s also the mechanical genius that will help us defeat the mountain and she will not help if Finn dies.”  
   
Lexa nodded and stood with her arms behind her back. In this instant Clarke knew Lexa understood. She watched the brunette debate with herself in her head then watched as she admitted defeat. “I’ll make the first and last cut.” She said softly. “Don’t scream, Clarke. My people will respect you more.”  
   
“Will you respect me more?” She asked her.  
   
“I already did respect you.” She watched as she took out the blade. She faced the tree so she couldn’t see when it would happen. She felt the cold steel against her back and winced as Lexa dragged it across her skin. It was painful but she didn’t make a sound. “The first cut has been made!”  
   
.................................  
   
Lincoln ran to Abby who was sobbing at the gate, watching as they cut up her daughter. “Abby, come with me.”  
   
“No.” She shook her head.  
   
“Abby, the commander sent me! Get your medical supplies so that when she is taken to heda’s tent you can treat her.” Abby nodded and ran off to find her supplies. She ran past Raven and Finn who were arguing. She shook her head; she didn’t have time for this. Bellamy caught up with her. “Bellamy, make sure Finn loses his hand.”  
   
“What!?”  
   
“Just do as I say. I don’t want my daughter’s sacrifice to mean nothing, so make sure it’s done otherwise she went through this and we all die anyway!”  
   
Bellamy nodded. “Yes, mam.”  
   
She made her way back out to the gate and was stopped by Raven. “Can I come with you?”  
   
“No, Finn is going to need you.”  
   
Raven looked at her confused, and then the truth hit her. “Really, Abby!?”  
   
“Look at my daughter, Raven.”  
   
Raven looked over as a warrior made another cut on her best friend’s back. “It won’t mean nothing.”  
   
Raven nodded. “Okay, doc.”  
   
.........................  
   
Clarke’s back was on fire. They were up to the forty ninth cut. She hadn’t screamed once. But she couldn’t help the water that leaked from her eyes but she would rub her face on the tree to wipe them away. She was exhausted and felt like she was going to pass out but she stayed strong. She felt a calming presence behind her. “How does it look, commander?” She said weakly as she looked over her shoulder.  
   
The brunette looked angry and she made the last cut. She made some demands in Trigedasleng and she felt as the ropes were let loose from around her hands and a blanket was draped over her body to cover herself. Two grounders came up beside her to help her stand but she weakly pushed them aside and stood by herself. “Clarke?”  
   
“I can walk myself, heda.”  
   
Lexa nodded and walked beside Lexa. She took note that Lexa was walking slower for her. Every step she could feel burns and aches. It was like the cuts were splitting more. As they walked into the commander’s tent she collapsed against Lexa, who picked her up and carried her to her bed. She flipped her over so that she was lying on her stomach. She heard Lexa yell at someone and saw her mother’s face briefly then she passed out.  
   
.......................  
   
Abby ran into the tent and the state her daughter was in temporarily shocked her. “Do not just stand there, fix her!” Lexa yelled.  
   
Abby shook her head and walked passed the commander and started getting to work. Clarke had passed out and she was thankful. Looking at her back, Clarke was in for a rough couple of weeks. Abby started stitching, the entire time she felt tears running down her face.  
   
“Damn you, Clarke! Damn you for being so selfless! Just like your father.” She said to no one.  
   
“Her father?” Lexa’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts.  
   
Abby looked up and saw Lexa was standing nearby with a concerned look on her face. “Yes, they are the same.”  
   
Lexa nodded. “Where is he? Have I meant him before?”  
   
“No, he’s dead.”  
   
“Moba.”  
   
“What does that mean?” She asked starting another stitch.  
   
“I’m sorry.”  
   
“Oh, thank you.” She sighed. “Did you really have to do this?”  
   
“I would have much preferred to kill the coward.”’  
   
“Do you have to kill?”  
   
“Tell me Abby kom Skaikru, what you would have done to one of yours if they slaughtered eighteen innocent people?” Abby shook her head, knowing that the people on the arc would have been floated for a lot less. “I will take your silence as your answer.”  
   
Abby nodded. “He will be dealt with as you asked.”  
   
“I am glad.” Lexa said.  
   
“You are?” Abby said.  
   
“Yes.” Lexa replied.  
   
Abby nodded again. “I’m nearly done here. I will ask Lincoln to help me carry her back.”  
   
“She will stay here.”  
   
“Excuse me?”  
   
“She will stay here and she will rest. You will not move her.”  
   
Abby finished the last stitch and stood up. “Who do you think you are?”  
   
Lincoln stood by Abby. “Abby, please calm down and listen.” He nodded at Lexa so she could continue.  
   
“She doesn’t want to be carried back. She wouldn’t even allow my warriors to help walk her here and she needs rest. Your people will crowd her. Please come back tomorrow morning.”  
   
Abby huffed. “Fine.” She shook her head and leaned down to kiss the back on the blonde’s head. “Just please, I know you don’t care about us but she is, she is…”  
   
“Special.” Lexa said softly.  
   
“Yes, so please take care of her.”  
   
“I will do my best Abi kom Skaikru.”  
   
Abby nodded in understanding and then left, Lincoln stayed. “Heda, I know you think of me as traitor but I assure you that I have both people’s interest at heart.”  
   
Lexa sighed. “Stop with the formality brother.” She shook her head. “Out of everyone who knows me I thought you would understand my agenda.”  
   
“I do, sister.” He pleaded. “But these people are not bad. They are not the enemy. They are trying to survive like us.”  
   
Lexa turned away from him. “You think so little of me brother, you always have.” She said softly. “I have tried most my life to give our people some semblance of peace. I created the coalition. I even allowed the very same clan into that coalition that murdered Costia. That is how important peace is to me! And yet you choose to side with people that are not your own! You choose to disrespect me, not your heda but your own sister and the only family you have. Do not think I don’t know the real reason why is because you have fallen for one of them!”  
   
“Lexa please, please understand. I am sick of the blood shed! I’m sick of war. I love you Lexa. I don’t think little of you but I could not help kill these people, they are innocent. If I thought they were a threat I would have gone to you. I swear it.”  
   
Lexa turned to face her brother and walked up to him. She could see the sincerity in his eyes. She sighed and held his shoulder. “I know brother. I know.” She looked down to Clarke who was unconscious. Her back was bare. Fifty cuts scattered along her back.  
   
“She is strong, yes.” Said Lincoln smiling.  
   
“Yes, I have met no other like her.”  
   
Lincoln smiled at her. “You would like her people sister. They are much like the people from the old world you like reading about so much.”  
   
Lexa smiled at him. “Perhaps.” She frowned. “Make sure Finn gets punished, brother. You know what I will have to do if he does not.”  
   
“I know and it should be happening now.”  
   
“You better go then.” She said quietly.  
   
“Yes.” He grabbed her in a hug and squeezed her tightly. “I love you, sister. Please believe that.”  
   
She hugged him back and closed her eyes. “Yes, I love you too brother. Be careful, I do not trust these people yet.”  
   
He pulled back and looked at her. “Do you trust me?”  
   
“Yes, I do.”  
   
“Good little Lexie.”  
   
Lexa playfully pushed him away. “Don’t call me that.” Lincoln laughed and left the tent.  
   
Lexa got a chair and sat beside Clarke. She was astounded by the stubbornness of the blonde. She was impressed though, when she first met Clarke she stood her ground which many others haven’t and her dedication to her people was admirable. Not only that but the blonde was gorgeous. When she walked into her tent that day she knew she felt a connection to the blonde and she hadn’t felt a connection like that with someone ever. Not even with Costia. She sighed and looked at the blonde’s back. She could see the two cuts that she did, they were the smallest but even so it made her stomach turn. She had killed hundreds of people by tying them to a tree, she had tortured many for information but this was the hardness thing the brunette had to do. She knew that Polis wouldn’t be happy with her decision to keep the blonde alive instead of killing her like she intended to do to Finn but she felt that her and Clarke would do great things together. She had to defeat the mountain and worry about the rest later.  
   
.................  
   
Clarke stirred and groaned in pain. She grabbed the sheets over her and looked around, not sure where she was. She remembered why her back was on fire. “It’s ok you’re safe.”  
   
Clarke turned her head to the left to see Lexa sitting in a chair, looking at her concerned. “Hurts.” She groaned.  
   
Lexa nodded and left her chair. The blonde girl watched as she walked to her table and picked up a jar. “This is healing balm. It will take away some of the pain.”  
   
Clarke nodded. “Do it, please.”  
   
“Yes.”  
   
Lexa started to rub on the lotion softly and instantly the pain lessened. It also felt nice and cool on her hot back. She closed her eyes and relaxed. “Feels good.” She mumbled.  
   
“Yes.” Lexa smiled at her. “Sleep Clarke, we will talk tomorrow.”  
   
“We have a deal?”  
   
“Yes. You have your alliance, I swear it. We will take down the mountain together.”  
   
“Mmm, together.” She mumbled then fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

   
Clarke woke and groaned in pain. “Honey, your awake.”  
   
Clarke blinked her eyes open. “Mom?” She said, rubbing her eyes and seeing a blurry image of her mother. She looked around the tent looking for a certain brunette. “Where’s Lexa?”  
   
“The commander?” Abby frowned. “She said she had business to attend to.”  
   
“Oh.” Clarke said disappointed.  
   
Abby held up a bottle of pills. “I have pain killers.”  
   
Clarke sat up slowly on the bed and hissed in pain. She took the tablets from her mother. “Lexa put this lotion on my back last night that helped also.”  
   
“Really?” Abby said intrigued. “I will have to ask her about it.”  
   
Clarke nodded and noticed she had no top or bra on. “Where is my shirt?”  
   
“The commander said you could use this.” She held up a black top. “Yours was cut off remember?”  
   
“Oh yeah.” Clarke groaned as she stood up. Abby helped her put on her shirt. “I need to see Lexa before I go.”  
   
“Clarke, you really need to rest.” Abby said.  
   
Clarke huffed annoyed. “I’ll rest when our people are out of Mount Weather.” She shook her head. “Did Finn receive his punishment?”  
   
“Yes, honey I made sure that was done last night. I didn’t want all of this,” She said, pointing to the blonde, “to be for nothing. Speaking off, Finn was looking for you.”  
   
Clarke rolled her eyes. “I really have nothing to say to him mom. Tell him I’m busy trying to save our people.”  
   
Abby snapped. “Don’t shoot the messenger.”  
   
“Sorry, just tired and sore.” She rubbed her temples.  
   
“I know, honey.” Abby said.  
   
Just then Lexa strode into the tent. She passed and stopped to look at Clarke. She looked at her up and down and continued to her table where she poured water into a cup and handed it to the blonde. She smiled gratefully at the commander and was about to put her pain killers in her mouth but Lexa held her hand to stop her. “What is that?”  
   
“Huh? Oh it’s pain medication.”  
   
Lexa looked to Abby who nodded in confirmation. She let go so the blonde could take it. “Strange.” She shrugged.  
   
Clarke chuckled. “If you say so.”  
   
“We will be leaving here in two days time and make our way to Ton D.C. where Finn’s victims will have a pyre.”  
   
“Why two days, why not leave today?”  
   
“Because you are unfit to travel.”  
   
Clarke rolled her eyes and stood up slowly. “Mom, can you wait outside for me please.”  
   
“Yes, but I agree with the commander. You need to rest.”  
   
“Mom.” She warned.  
   
“Alright, I’m going. I’ll wait outside.”  
   
Clarke took a deep breath and looked at the commander. “I am not a child, I know what I am capable of so don’t tell me what I am unfit to do.”  
   
Lexa turned to look at the war table and she leaned over it with both her hands resting in front of her. “I don’t think you’re a child. I think you are stubborn.”  
   
“Thanks for the assessment commander but I make my own choices and I say I can leave today.”  
   
“Hmm, you could leave today.” Lexa said still looking at the map. “But you will be alone.”  
   
Clarke scoffed. “And you say I’m stubborn.”  
   
Lexa turned to her. “Yes.”  
   
“I’m assuming that means yes.”  
   
“Yes.” She smirked.  
   
Clarke grinned. “Fine but then after the pyre we talk about getting our people out right?”  
   
“Of course Clarke we both want the same thing.”  
   
“Good.”  
   
“Will you be ok with your people?”  
   
Clarke sighed and sat down. “Yeah, I will be.”  
   
Lexa shrugged and looked away. “You’re always welcome here.”  
   
“Thanks.”  
   
“Mochof.”  
   
“Mochof.” Clarke repeated.  
   
“Your mother awaits you, Clarke.”  
   
“Oh yeah right. Um, can I get some of that healing balm?”  
   
“Yes, this is all I have till Ton D.C. though.”  
   
“I’ll keep that in mind.”  
   
.........................  
   
Clarke was lying face down on her bed resting. She was bored but knew it was needed if she wanted to travel in two days time. She had only been in the room for one hour before Raven and Octavia barged into the room. They both froze in their spot as they stared at Clarke’s back. “Close the door.” She said annoyed.  
   
Octavia quickly ran to the door and shut it.  
   
Raven walked up to the blonde and knelt by the bed. “Fuck, princess!”  
   
She felt Octavia sit by her feet. “Are you okay, Clarke?”  
   
Clarke scoffed. “Never better.”  
   
Raven looked at her sadly. “You must really love him huh?”  
   
“What!? No! You think I did this for him?” She shook her head. “I did it for you, Raven.”  
   
“Oh.” She said sadly. “I’m sorry.”  
   
“Don’t be, Raven. I know how much you love him but just while we are here being honest, you deserve better than him.”  
   
“He’s a good person, Clarke.”  
   
Octavia huffed. “He walked into a village of unarmed people and shot and killed eighteen of them. Yeah, he’s a real good guy.”  
   
Raven shook her head. “He is, I promise.”  
   
Clarke held her hand. “There’s no taking back what he did. There is no excuse.”  
   
“I know.” She said, as tears rolled down her face. “Thank you, princess.”  
   
Clarke smiled. “I’d say anytime but I ain’t doing that again, Rayes.”  
   
Raven chuckled and wiped her face. “I owe ya one huh.”  
   
Octavia smiled. “More like fifty!”  
   
All three laughed but then Clarke stopped and looked at Raven seriously. “Keep him away from me ok, Raven?”  
   
“Of course, princess. I have to tell you though, he thinks you did this cause you’re madly in love with him.”  
   
Clarke groaned. “Just keep him away from me and the grounders. I have to leave in two days with the commander to have a pyre for the people he killed. You two will come get a team together. Get supplies cause after that we figure out how to get our friends back.”  
   
Octavia stood. “On it. Come on, Rayes. God knows how much shit you wanna take on this trip.”  
   
Raven laughed. “True. Okay well just get us if you need anything ok?”  
   
“I need sleep.”  
   
They both nodded and left. Clarke sighed and closed her eyes.  
   
   
   
................  
   
Octavia and Raven got Bellamy and Miller together and told them about their trip. When they left, Finn walked up to them. “Where is Clarke?”  
   
Octavia rolled her eyes. “Sleeping so fuck off.”  
   
Raven held her shoulder and shook her head. Octavia groaned and walked away, leaving them alone. “She’s resting.”  
   
“Well, I need to see her.”  
   
“She doesn’t want to see you, Finn.”  
   
“Why are you keeping us apart?”’  
   
Raven crossed her arms. “Are you for real?”  
   
“Yes, she took fifty cuts to her back for me.”  
   
Raven looked at him sadly. “No, she didn’t. She did it for me. Not you.”  
   
He didn’t believe her. “No, you’re lying. She doesn’t like you like that.”  
   
That made Raven laugh. “Ah yeah no shit.” She sighed. “Let it go, Finn.”  
   
“She loves me.”  
   
Raven sighed. She felt sorry for him standing there with his one hand and the other stump bandaged looking like a sad puppy. “I’m sure she cared for you at some point but she doesn’t love you. She told me herself. I have never lied to you Finn, right?”  
   
He frowned. “No, but-”  
   
“So why would I start now?”  
   
He nodded. “I still need to talk to her though.”  
   
“When she’s ready and not before.”  
   
“Right.” He said sadly.  
   
.........................  
   
Clarke sat up on her bed and put her shirt back on. She held her head in her hands. Her back was still really painful but she had been resting most the day. Now she needed food. She stood up slowly and made her way out of the bedroom. When she got to the cafeteria everyone stopped talking and looked at her. She rolled her eyes and continued to get food. Bellamy waved her over to his table. He was with Lincoln, who smiled at her softly.  
   
“Hey princess.”  
   
“Hey.” She said tiredly.  
   
He looked at her concerned. “How you feeling?”  
   
She shrugged. “Like I was cut fifty times on my back.” She looked up at him and smirked.  
   
He chuckled and shook his head. “I heard we are leaving tomorrow.”  
   
“Yup.”  
   
“Finn has been looking for you.”  
   
She groaned. “I heard.”  
   
“Speak of the devil.”  
   
Clarke looked across the cafeteria and sees Finn making his way towards his table. Both Bellamy and Lincoln went to stand. “Don’t you dare leave me!”  
   
“Oh, we thought-”  
   
“You though wrong ,Bell.”  
   
“Oh, it’s okay we won’t go anywhere.”  
   
Lincoln nodded. “We won’t leave you, Clarke.”  
   
She sighed in relief.  
   
Finn sat down opposite from her. “Hey princess.”  
   
“Finn.” She said as she ate her food, not even sparing him a glance.  
   
“Ah, do you guys mind if I have a word with the princess by herself?  
   
Lincoln frowned at him. “The princess can talk for herself, you fool.”  
   
Clarke chuckled. “He’s right.”  
   
He looked hurt. “Okay, Clarke can I speak to you alone?”  
   
“No.” She said, finally looking up to him. “If you have something to say just say it.”  
   
“Ah.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Okay um. Look, I just want to say thank you for saving my life.”  
   
“I didn’t do it for you.”  
   
“Oh yeah, right Raven said that. Don’t really believe that though.”  
   
Clarke scoffed. “I don’t really care what you believe.”  
   
“You don’t mean that.”  
   
“Yeah, actually I do. You killed innocent people including children. Do you even care?”  
   
“Of course! Why do you think I handed myself in. Why do you think I didn’t fight when they chopped off my hand.” He held up the stump where his hand used to be.  
   
“Look Finn, I’m trying to get our friends back while at the same time trying to stop a war and trying to win one. So I’m busy and I don’t have time for this shit.”  
   
He looked at her like a sad puppy but nodded. Bellamy broke the silence. “So princess, how long does it take to get to this Ton D.C.?”  
   
“Not sure. I’m going to go see the commander after I eat. I’ll find out more then.”  
   
Finn snapped his head up to her. “What!? You’re going to be alone with her. She did that to you.”  
   
Clarke scoffed. “No, she didn’t.” She stood up from the table after eating and made her way to her bedroom to get some more pain killers.  
   
Finn caught up with her. “I should come.”  
   
She continued walking. “No.”  
   
“You need to be protected from them.””  
   
Clarke turned sharply towards him. “No, they need to be protected from the likes of you, Finn!” She yelled. She winced because her back hurt from all of the tension shelt. “Just stay away.” She said more calmly.  
   
“You love me, princess.”  
   
She sighed. “I don’t love you, Finn. “  
   
..............................  
   
She made her way to the commander’s tent. She was tired and sore and pissed off that Finn couldn’t get the picture. She stood at the entrance and one of Lexa’s bodyguards that threatened her the first time she met the brunette was there. “What’s your job?”  
   
He looked at her questionably. “What?  
   
“Who are you to the commander?”  
   
He stood proud. “I am her guard.”  
   
“What’s your name.”  
   
“Gustus.”  
   
She nodded. “Is she available?”  
   
“Yes, she has been expecting your arrival.” She nodded and moved to enter but he blocked her path. “Remember-”  
   
“Yup.” She cut him off. “If I look at her the wrong way you will slit my throat.”  
   
He smirked. “Good, so I don’t have to remind you every time I see you.”  
   
“No, I’m good mochof.” He looked at her impressed and stood aside. When she entered Lexa was sitting and applying her war paint.  
   
“Hello, Clarke.” She said without looking up.  
   
“How’d you know it was me?”  
   
Lexa looked at her and smirked. “Only you would make a conversation with my guard whom no one approaches in fear of getting their throat cut.”  
   
Clarke smiled. “Yeah, well he will soften up to me.”  
   
Lexa shrugged. “Maybe. You have earned a lot of my warriors respect.”  
   
“I have?”  
   
“Yes, you took fifty cuts for one of your people Clarke, even though he’s a coward. My people still respect that.”  
   
“That’s good I suppose.”  
   
“So what brings you here?”  
   
She sighed and sat on the bed. “A couple of things actually. First, how long does it take to get to Ton D.C.?”  
   
“It’s a day’s ride.” Lexa said.  
   
“Okay.”  
   
“What else?”  
   
“Nothing. That was all I needed to know.”  
   
Lexa tilted her head. “Yes, but you said you came here for numerous reasons but you have only listed one.”  
   
“Oh, well I guess I just needed to get away.” She looked away embarrassed.  
   
“From what?”  
   
Clarke cleared her throat. “Finn.”  
   
Lexa shot up from her chair. “What!?” She hissed. “What did that fool do?”  
   
Clarke stood up slowly and made her way to Lexa. “Nothing.”  
   
“Well you are here so he must have done something!”  
   
Clarke sighed and leaned against the table. “He just, he thinks… he thinks I love him, he thinks I took the cuts from him.”  
   
Lexa scoffed. “So he’s foolish and big headed.”  
   
“Yeah, seems that way.”  
   
“Did you tell him clearly?”  
   
“Yes, Lexa. I told him in these exact words. “I don’t love you, Finn.”  
   
Lexa nodded. “I really do not like him.”  
   
“Look, I don’t want to talk about him.”  
   
Lexa sighed. “Of course, would you like to rest?”  
   
“Yeah, can you put some of that lotion on my back?” Clarke said.  
   
Lexa nodded and Clarke handed her the jar. She lied down on the bed and took off her shirt. She felt the bed dip and Lexa carefully and softly applied the cream. “It already looks better.”  
   
“Yeah, still got a while to go but I’m glad it’s not infected.”  
   
Lexa hummed and Clarke was trying really hard not to moan. It felt good. “Tell me about your father?” Lexa asked softly.  
   
“Mmm, his name was Jake. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.” Clarke said.  
   
“Like you.” Lexa said.  
   
“Yeah, he was an engineer on the Ark and he found out the air was running out. He wanted to warn the people and when the council found out they had him floated and I was arrested.”  
   
“What is floated?” Lexa said.  
   
“It is where you are sucked into space and because there is no oxygen, you suffocate.”  
   
“I am sorry, Clarke.” Lexa said.  
   
“He was a good man. Too good.” Clarke said.  
   
“Yes, what did he want to achieve by telling everyone?”  
   
“He wanted us to all work together to solve the issue.”  
   
“With the power of the people.” Lexa said.  
   
“Yeah, what about you, do you have any family?”  
   
Lexa finished and sat on the chair with her hands in her lap so she could look at Clarke, instead of talking to the back of her head. “Yes, I have a brother.”  
   
“What’s his name?”  
   
“Lincoln.”  
   
Clarke’s eyes widened. “What!” She yelled. “Lincoln?”  
   
Lexa shrugged. “Yes.”  
   
“Okay, that was unexpected. What about your parents?”  
   
“They are dead.”  
   
“Oh, I’m sorry Lexa. How?”  
   
“They were taken by the mountain.”  
   
“I’m sorry.”  
   
“Me too. They came back as reapers and Lincoln and I had to kill them.”  
   
Clarke grabbed her hand. “That’s horrible.”  
   
“Yes, when I walked into the drop ship and saw Lincoln I thought I had lost everyone I truly cared about. I still cannot believe that he is not a reaper.”  
   
Clarke gripped her hand firmly. “It’s true that we can cure them, Lexa.”  
   
“Yes, but you cannot tell anyone he is my brother, Clarke.”  
   
Clarke nodded. “Okay, you can trust me.” Clarke yawned.  
   
“I know. Sleep, Clarke.” Lexa said.  
   
“Okay.” Clarke mumbled and closed her eyes.  
   
....................  
   
When Clarke woke next it was dark and candles were lit around the tent. She rubbed her eyes and looked for Lexa but she wasn’t there. She sat up and put her shirt on and made her way to the maps on the table. She looked over everything and was impressed by how well everything was drawn.  
   
“Did you sleep well, Clarke?”  
   
Clarke jumped. “Shit Lexa, you scared me.”  
   
Lex raised her eyebrow. “My apologies.”  
   
“This is amazing, Lexa.”  
   
Lexa stood next to her. “The land?”  
   
“Well yeah but also the details of the map. It’s so well drawn.” She said in awe.  
   
Lexa nodded. “Yes, you can thank my brother for that he is quite the artist.”  
   
“I will definitely mention it to him.” Clarke sighed. “I guess I better make my way back.”  
   
“Will you be safe, Clarke?”  
   
“Of course why?”  
   
“The coward is unpredictable.”  
   
Clarke smirked. “You worried about me commander?”  
   
Lex blushed and tried to cover it by looking away. “No.”  
   
Clarke grinned. “I will be fine.” Lexa nodded. “Thanks for letting me stay here for a while.”  
   
“You are welcome here anytime.”  
   
Clarke smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow. What time?”  
   
“I need to see you before anyone else so before the sun rises.”  
   
“Done. Good night, Lexa.”  
   
“Good night, Clarke.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers I heard what all of you were saying bout Finn and I agree. He will be an ass for a while though but he will redeem himself eventually

Clarke got up early in the morning when it was still dark. Raven was passed out on the other bed in the room snoring away. She chuckled at her friend. Raven stirred and looked at her with one eye opened "what?" She said groggily "fuck" she rubbed her eyes "fuck off back to bed griffin if you think I'm getting up this early your crazy" she grumbled 

Clarke laughed "calm done rayes you don't have to get up yet. Just me" 

"Oh" she yawned "then get out and stop making so much noise" 

Clarke shook her head in amusement and left the room.

.............................

Clarke was just about to leave the gate when she felt a tug on her elbow. She turned and was facing Finn "hey princess" 

Clarke sighed "Finn I have somewhere to be" 

"This early in the morning? Your going to go see her again aren't you" 

"Thats not your concern!" She snapped and ripped her arm away

He held up his one good hand "I'm just worried we don't know these people Clarke" 

"I trust the commander" she shrugged 

"He shook his head "you trust to easy"

Clarke scoffed "yeah I know but in this case I trust that she will do what's right for her people- you know what I don't have to explain myself to you" 

"Can i at least come?"

Clarke laughed "I'll tell you what Finn you ask the commander if you can come and if she agrees so will I" 

He huffed "fine" 

She shook her head and walked away. She turned when she heard Finn following her "what?!"

"I'm coming to ask the commander"

"Are you serious?"

"Yup" he shrugged and walked passed her

................

When they got to the tent gustus was standing guard "her gustos" 

"Skaigirl" 

"I'm here to see the commander" 

"Yes but what is the coward doing here"

"Don't know that's his problem" 

He nodded and let Clarke in but blocked finns path. When she walked in Lexa was putting on her commander jacket "good morning Clarke" 

"Morning" 

Lexa turned and noticed the blonde seemed agitated "has something happened? Does your back need more healing balm" 

"I'm sorry" she said quietly "he followed me here" 

"Who?" She frowned 

"Finn" 

Lexa huffed in annoyance "what about your back?"

"Oh yeah I'm out of healing balm"

Lexa nodded "never mind we will get more in ton dc" 

"Thank you" 

Lexa sighed and sat on her throne. Clarke stood beside her "so I suppose you do not want me to kill him" 

Clarke laughed and smiled down to the commander "yeah" 

Lexa huffed again "gostos let him in" 

The tent parted and Finn walked in with his chin held high. He looked at Clarke and was confused as to why she was standing beside the commander 

"Commander" he said looking at Lexa

"Coward" she said calmly "why are you here?"

"I would like to come to ton dc" 

Lexa looked up to Clarke and Clarke had an apologetic look on her face. Lexa stood up and walked directly in front of Finn "is that right coward? Hmm" she said and circled him till she was standing in front of him again "you would like to come to ton dc where I will be having pyres for the innocent people you killed?"

"Oh um Clarke didn't mention that" 

Lexa grabbed Finn by the collar and threw him against the tent pole and held a blade to his neck "she is your leader! She does not explain herself to the likes of you! You do not get to ask questions you do as your told!" She yelled in his face. 

Clarke came up behind her and placed her hand on the brunettes shoulder "leksa just tell him no so we can get on with the day" 

Lexa nodded not taking her eyes off Finn "you are not to go anywhere near ton dc. If I find that you have somehow managed to worm your way into camp mark my words Finn. You will die. Slowly and painfully and no one will be able to save you this time" she grabbed him by his collar and threw him out the door "gostos take this coward back to camp Jaha!"

"Sha heda" he bowed then grabbed Finn by the scruff of the neck roughly pushing him forward. 

Clarke sighed. This wasn't really how she wanted to start the morning. She watched as Lexa calmly walked to the table and got herself a drink of water, she had to admit to herself that Lexa taking control like that was attractive but she shook her head at the thought because she didn't have time for that, she walked up to Lexa "are you ok" she asked softly 

Lexa frowned then raised an eyebrow at the blonde "of course. I am heda"

Clarke smiled "of course" 

Lexa put down her cup and faced the blonde "tell me klark Kom skaikru, do you always put other people's needs and concerns before your own" 

Clarke shrugged "I don't know. What makes you ask that?" 

"that coward clearly has an infatuation with you and might I add an unhealthy one, he followed you here even though I am assuming that you told him not too but yet you ask if I am ok?"

Clarke smiled "well you did get angry heda"

"That does not answer my question klark?"

Clarke rubbed her face with both hands. It was too early for this "I really don't want to talk about Finn leksa, what I want is to get to ton dc and pay my respects to the 18 people he murdered then work towards getting our people out. My love life or lack of is the least of our concerns" 

Lexa stood up straight "your right. Follow me there is a reason I asked you here before anyone else" 

Clarke nodded and followed her out the tent. It was still dark out as Lexa led them through the forest to a clearing that had a river. Clarke paused when she seen what was tied to the tree "is that a horse!" Clarke said shocked looking at an beautiful white horse and next to a beautiful black horse with a scar down its face "wow!" 

Lexa walked up to the white horse and smiled at it kindly. Clarke stayed where she was. Lexa looked at her confused "you can come closer klark they will not hurt you" 

Clarke nodded nervously and made her way slowly to Lexa and the 2 horses "I have never seen one upfront only in books on the ark"

"Come" she waved Clarke closer 

"Leksa what if it attacks me" 

Lexa smiled widely and shook her head "I swear klark, Bucephalus and grim reaper will not harm you" 

Clarke walked closer beside Lexa still nervous, Lexa rolled her eyes and walked behind Clarke to grab her hips and move her forward. She stood behind Clarke and grabbed her hand and lifted it slowly to the horses nose. She could feel Lexas breath hit the back of her neck and she was trying hard to not react to the sensation. She smirked over her shoulder to Lexa "so Bucephalus? Lexa as in short for Alexandria which is close to Alexander. Am I sensing a theme here?" 

Lexa smiled "I am named after my father Alexander and my grandfather was a bookkeeper in the library we have in our capital and he named his son after Alexander the Great. This horse was given to me by him when I became commander as a gift. My grandfather used to tell me and my brother stories of Alexander so many times I know them back to front with out the book so When I first meant him he was very untamed and He would not let anyone near him much like alexanders Bucephalus. I thought he was a gorgeous creature though and I didn't want anyone else to have him so I stepped towards him" 

"And did you calm him down like Alexandra the great?"

Lexa scoffed "no. He kicked me sending me in the air, my guards almost killed him on the spot but I did not want to give up on him. It took a month before he would allow me to sit upon him without throwing me off" Clarke chuckled "his name is Bucephalus but I call him buk, we have seen many things together" she said seriously "he is my friend" 

Clarke smiled at her and continued patting his head "he sounds great"

"He is" she walked to the black horse "now this horse is reaper"

"As in the angel of death?"

"Sha"

Clarke walked up to him and patted his nose "he doesn't look like death" 

Lexa smiled "no he does not but he's seen a lot of it" 

"Oh" she said sadly 

"This horse will be yours" 

Clarke snapped her head towards leksa "no leksa I can't take him from you he's yours" 

"It is fine klark. All the horses in our Capitol are for my picking. You need a horse for many reasons but the main one being you can not walk a full day in your condition" 

"Leksa. I appreciate it I do but I can't take something that belongs to you" 

Lexa walked up to grim reaper and fed him a carrot "he doesn't belong to anyone klark. I bought him along because he scares the people in Polis"

"What! why?" 

"They think because he has seen so much death that he is death" 

"What! That's unfair" she took the carrot from Lexa "don't worry grim I'm not afraid of you" she cooed while she fed him

"So you will have him?" 

"Sha it would be an honour" 

"Great now I have to teach you how to ride him" 

Clarke groaned 

.........................

It took until the sun rose before Clarke got the hang of riding reaper. Lexa assumed her she could ride beside her to make sure she doesn't fall off. Clarke was sitting on the horse as her friends and mother aproached her. Raven ran towards her and stopped so she didn't spook the horse "holy fucking shit griffin! It's a horse!" 

Clarke chuckled "yup his name is grim" 

Her mother walked up to the house causionly "honey can you ride it"

"Yeah lek- I Mean the commander has been teaching me" 

Bellamy smirked at her "is that right princess?" 

Clarke rolled her eyes "shut up bell your just Jealous that you have to walk and I don't" 

He laughed "I'm just curious what else the commander is teaching you" he winked

Lincoln walked beside him and nudged his shoulder "shof op Bellamy" 

Bellamy shrugged as Lincoln walked up to the horse "hello grim" he said softly to the horse 

O and Raven looked like they were going to jump out of there skin "you can pat him you know"

"Yes!" They both yelled as they walked to the horse and started patting him. Kane walked up beside them doing the same 

Clarke heard another horse approached she looked over her shoulder and see Lexa on buk with her full commander gear on and her war paint striding over to them confidently with gustus riding beside her "good morning skaikru"

"Morning commander" Kane said everyone else was to enthralled with the black horse to have even heard the commander. It made Lexa smile softly at Clarke but only for a second

Clarke looked at gustus "good morning gustus did you sleep well?" He grunted and rode ahead. Clarke smiled at Lexa "see he's warming up to me he didn't call me skaigirl or skaifool this morning" 

Lexa smirked and shook her head "if you say so" she rode a little ahead "come klark we will be at the front" 

Clarke nodded "oh man" Raven complained "hey ah commander can I have a horse" 

Lexa looked over her shoulder "no" she said simply and continued riding 

"Wow" Raven said "woman of many words hey griff" 

Abby laughed and handed Clarke some pain killers for her back "I know she gave you a horse honey but your back will still hurt some" 

"Thanks mom" she smiled as she rode of to be next to Lexa. 

.............

They were halfway through there journey and Clarke started to feel sick from the pain in her back. She looked pale and sweat was dripping from her forehead and like she would faint any minute. "Gotos we will rest here" Lexa said to her guard. Gustus rain off and commanded everyone to take rest. Lexa held Clarkes rains and led her forward away from everyone quickly. When they were out of sight she jumped of her horse and placed her hand on Clarkes leg "klark swing your leg over" 

She nodded and swung her leg around but lost balance and fell forward, Lexa caught her but in doing so put some slight pressure on her back making her almost scream in pain "fuck!" She grunted and she fell forward in the commanders arms

"It will be ok klark you just need to rest and perhaps your mother has more pain killers" 

"Mm" Clarke said not being able to form words. The warmth from lexas body was making her fall asleep"

Gustus came around the corner "get me a bedroll and Abby Kom skaikru"

Lexa was struggling to keep Clarke up so she gently took them both to the ground. Lexa sat back against a tree with Clarke between her legs her face buried in her stomach. Gustos ran around behind the commander and put the bed roll in place. Abby skidded around the corner "what happened' 

"She is in a great deal of pain" 

"I knew this was going to happen" Abby shook her head, she pulled some pain killers out of her pocket "I need you to roll her enough so she can take these 

Lexa nodded and turned Clarke slightly and tilted her head "klark open your mouth" Clarke did weakly and Abby put the pain medication in and poured water down her throat making her cough but eventually she took the medication. 

"This will make her sleep commander"

"Sha"

"Would you like me to take your place"

Lexa cleared her throat "no we are fine" 

Abby nodded "very well can you let me know if anything changes"

"Of course" Abby left "gustos make sure no one comes here"

"Sha heda" 

..............................

Clarke slowly opened her eyes and had to shut them serveral time to get adjusted to the light. She didn't know where she was but she knew she was on something soft and warm. Her back was hurting but a lot less then when she was on the horse. The she remembered that she almost passed out and Lexa as trying to help her down. "Leksa?" She groaned 

"Sha"

Clarke looked up to the sound of lexas voice and her eyes widened as she realised she was lying between lexas legs "I'm sorry" she said trying to get up

Lexa held her shoulders "klark it is ok try not to move" 

Clarke laughed "I'm in between your legs leksa" 

Lexa chuckled "Sha I can see that"

Clarke looked up to her and seen a hint of red on her face and laughed again "you should do that more often" 

Lexa frowned "do what?"

"Laugh and smile"

Lexa rolled her eyes "klark I don't have time for such things I have a coalition to run"

Clarke shrugged and snuggled into lexas stomach more "you have to laugh every now and then leksa otherwise life would be so dramatic and boring"

"I have not had much to laugh about"

"Really? So you have never had a woman wake up between your legs before?" She smirked up to the brunette. But her smile faded when she realised lexas jaw tensed "hey" she said getting Lexa to look at her "I'm sorry if that offends you"

"It does not" 

"Then what's wrong" she asked softly 

"I have not been with anyone since my last lover" 

"Oh" Clarke frowned "where is she" 

"Dead"

"Leksa I'm so sorry"

"Her name was Costia and she was taken from me because she was mine. The ice queen took her chopped off her head and then delivered it to my bed"

Clarke squeezed Lexa around the waist "I'm so sorry that's awful leksa" 

"Sha I thought I'd never get over the pain but I did"

"How?"

"By recognising it for what it is. Weakness"

She frowned and looked at lexas sad eyes "what is? Love?" Lexa nodded "so you just stopped caring about everyone? I could never do that"

"Then you put the people you care about in danger and if you lose them the pain will never go away. The dead are gone klark. The living are hungry" 

Lexa went to move but Clarke held her down "hey!" She said getting lexas attention "your wrong leksa, I know you don't get told that a lot but you are and I'm gonna prove it to you. Maybe not today or even tomorrow but one day I'll show you that love is not weakness. It's strength" 

Lexa smiled down sadly to her "I doubt that klark. Very much" she gently got out of Clarkes grip and stood behind the blonde and helped her up. 

Clarke grunted and turned so she could face the commander "I never back down from a challenge heda" she smiled "I can't wait to get more of that magic healing balm" 

Lexa smirked "magic" 

"Yup"

Lexa shook her head and walked towards buk "we will be there soon klark"

Clarke nodded and walked to reaper "hello reaper" she hugged him

Lexa looked on and smiled "come klark I will help you on then we can be on our way" 

Clarke gave reaper a carrot "look leksa he's adorable" 

Lexa laughed "I have never ever heard anyone refer to reaper as adorable" 

Clarke shrugged "he is though. Aren't you reaper" she cooed

"Come klark" Lexa placed her hands on the blondes waist and hoisted her up on her horse 

"Thanks leksa" she smiled 

"Your welcome"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers. I was quite upset when I posted chapter 4 and I am lucky enough for rize and tobesan who volunteered to be my betas. This chapter has been edited by rize while tobesan is going to work on my other fics and I am so grateful! I can't thank them enough! Awesome awesome people! I love writing clexa fics! And I love the clexa fandom. But some people can be rude to the readers but in this case something good has come out of it. Again thanks to rize for the edits and I can't wait to see what tobesan does to my other fics. :)

Clarke almost collapsed off her horse again when they arrived in ton D.C.. But the pain killers her mother gave her helped a little so she stood up straight and tried to ignore the pain. Lexa looked at her knowingly. They shared a smile between them and went to the center of Ton D.C. where there was a chorus of angry people who clearly didn’t want her or her people there. An angry man stood in front of Lexa and spoke in Trigedasleng. Clarke didn’t understand what he was saying but she knew he was upset and it was towards her people. Lexa nodded to Gustus and he walked to the man and knocked him to the ground, then started beating him. Clarke quickly walked up beside the commander. “Commander,” she said softly, “Please, stop him or they will blame this on us too.”

Lexa sighed and said something to Gustus in their language that made him back off. Lexa walked in the middle of Ton D.C. to address her people, “The skai people march with us now. Anyone who tries to stop that will pay with their life.” She turned and walked away.

Bellamy came up beside her, “Such a warm welcome.”

Clarke shrugged, “Can you blame them?”

“Hmm I guess not. We were just as welcoming to them.” He gently held her elbow, “Listen princess, I’ve been doing some thinking.”

“Did it hurt?”

He smiled “Funny. Seriously, I have an idea of how to bring down the mountain. You need an inside man.”

“How do you plan on getting in?”

“Lincoln knows the way in, from when he was turned into a reaper.”

Clarke shook her head, “Bell, it sounds dangerous.”

“Maybe, but It’s our only shot.”

“I need you here Bell.”

He smirked “Aww, you care about me princess.”

She scoffed, “Don’t flatter yourself, Bellamy. I don’t think Lexa will go for it. She’s a strategist and waiting for one man is not something she will do.”

“Lexa?” He smirked “First name basis now, princess?”

She blushed, “Shut up.”

He chuckled “Look, I want our people back. This will work.”

“I’ll talk to her, okay?” Clarke said.

“Talk? Sure. He teased.

She walked away in a huff. “Shut up.” She called over her shoulder.

.......................

Clarke stood next to Lexa, looking at the 18 bodies of the men, women and children that Finn had murdered. Lincoln stood behind her translating what Lexa was saying.

“Kru kom Tondisi, raun faya, oso wada klin laudnes-de kom foutaim.” _People of ton D.C. in fire we cleanse the pain of the past._ Lexa moved forward with a torch to light the pyre but looked over her shoulder at Clarke. She motioned for Clarke to come forward, which Clarke did wearily. She held the torch out to let Clarke hold it as well. “I know you look at this and blame yourself, but it is not your fault. Klark, together we will light the fire and we will both set all of these spirits free.”

Clarke nodded and helped Lexa light the pyre. They both stayed till it turned into ashes. She shook her head at the senseless act of Finn. Raven came up behind her and placed her hand on her shoulder. She had been crying, “I’m sorry, Clarke.”

“What for?” Clarke said.

Raven pointed at the ashes. “This.”

Lexa scoffed, “You both make a lot of apologies for the cowardly skai boy and not once even when he gave himself up did he apologize. Perhaps it’s time that the both of you realize that there is one person to blame for this, but for some reason you allow him to live.” She shook her head, “I will never understand it.” She looked at them both and walked away.

Clarke sighed, “She’s right.”

Raven leaned on her shoulder, “I know.”

“What’s done is done Raven but if he does another stupid thing I can’t protect him. I’m sorry.”

“I know.” She repeated, “I know.”

Clarke wrapped her arm around her waist, “Come on, the commander is holding a feast to celebrate the new alliance but I have to put some balm on my back so I can eat without throwing up in pain.”

“Alright princess we will talk later.”

..................

Clarke walked into Lexa’s tent, “Lexa?” She called.

Lexa walked out from behind the curtain which separated her private quarters from the entrance, “Sha.”

“I know you don’t understand why I did what I did but I am sorry for the loss of your people.” Clarke said.

“I know, Klark.”

“Good.” She nodded.

“Take off your shirt.”

Clarke smirked at her. “You have to buy me dinner first, Heda.”

Lexa blushed and rolled her eyes. She held up the balm to show Clarke why she asked. Clarke chuckled and removed her shirt, leaving her in her bra. Lexa walked up behind her and started applying the balm to her back. She was so relaxed that she leaned forward on the table. “It is looking better and better.” Clarke nodded, not being able to form words as Lexa’s hand massaged into her sore back. She felt Lexa tug at her hips, making her walk backwards. She turned and Lexa gestured to the bed. “Rest, Klark.”

“Will you rest?” Clarke said.

“No.” Lexa replied.

“Then neither will I.” Clarke said.

Lexa rolled her eyes, took off her jacket and threw it over her throne. She then walked back to the bed and lied down. Clarke climbed in beside the brunette and lied on her stomach. Clarke sighed happily. “You are very stubborn.” Lexa said.

Clarke chuckled, “Yeah so I’ve been told.”

“It’s frustrating.” Lexa half joked.

“You are just as frustrating.” Clarke replied.

Lexa turned her head and Clarke had to hold back a gasp when she saw how green and intense the brunette’s eyes were. “Perhaps, you are not like others I have come across, Klark of the skai people.”

Clarke smiled, “You mean you haven’t come across another woman who fell from the sky?”

Lexa grinned, “No, I can’t say that I ever have.”

“Well,” she said grabbing Lexa’s hand off her stomach and holding it between them, “I have never met a woman who comes from the ground and is the leader of the world.”

Lexa blushed and stared at the top of the tent while Clarke continued playing with her fingers till she fell asleep.

.......................

Lexa turned on her side when she saw that the blonde had fallen asleep. Clarke had her hand firmly in her own. She smiled at the gesture and watched the blonde sleep. She shook her head because love is weakness. She had to believe that and she had to believe it to be a good commander for her people. She gently untangled her fingers from the blonde’s but that made then blonde whine in her sleep and shuffle so she could throw her arm over Lexa’s hip. The brunette froze and slowly turned on her back so she could get out of the bed without waking the blonde but the more she moved the tighter the blonde’s hold on her was. Lexa sighed and closed her eyes. She hadn’t been held in almost three years and it felt good to be held by the blonde. She ran her hand up and down the blonde’s arm and fell asleep.

......................

Lexa was woken up by someone clearing their throat. When she opened her eyes the blonde girl was draped over her body and her hand had moved so it was firmly holding on to her breast. Gustus was standing at the end of the bed with his arms crossed. She shook Clarke awake. When Clarke opened her eyes and realized she was all over the commander she went red and removed herself. Lexa covered her body so Gustus couldn’t see. She then stood from the bed.

“Gouva yu klin! Hakom yu kamp raun hir!? “ _Explain yourself! Why are you here!?_ Lexa asks.

“Moba, Heda. I did not realize Klark Kom skaikru would be in your bed naked.”

Lexa moved up to his face, “Remember your place Gustus! I do not need to explain myself to you!”

“Moba heda. Ai nou wich em op.” _Sorry heda, but I do not trust her._ Gustus said.

“Wich in ai.” _Trust me._

He nodded “Moba always, heda. I came to find you to let you know the feast is ready.”

“Very well.” Lexa said.

He bowed and left. Clarke stood up embarrassed “Leksa, I am so sorry.”

“It is fine, Klark.”

“No, I just got you in trouble for what I’m not sure.” She said while putting her shirt on.

Lexa smirked, “I do not get in trouble, Klark I am heda. Gustus over stepped and I merely put him in his place.”

“Oh.” She said, “I’m also sorry I was all over you when I fell asleep, but you’re warm and comfortable.”

Lexa smiled, “So is my bed, Klark.”

“Oh.” She ran her hand through her hair, “I guess you’re more comfortable.”

Lexa shook her head “You are strange.”

“Thanks.” Clarke said.

“Go wait with your people, Klark. I will be there soon.”

“Okay.” She said, shuffling on her feet. “Uh, thanks by the way for letting me use you as a pillow.”

Lexa nodded as she watched Clarke hurry out the room.

...................

Raven was leaning against the wall of a cabin, “Hey princess, where’ve you been?” Clarke grabbed Raven by the arm and pulled her around the building and started pacing. “Hey, what’s going on?”

“Something mortifying happened to me just now.” Clarke said.

Raven looked her up and down. “More mortifying then being cut 50 times?”

“Yes!”

“What happened?” Raven asked concerned.

“So I went to the commander so I could get lotion to put on my back and we both lied down to rest because well, I didn’t give her a choice and when I woke up Reyes, I was all over her. I mean I was cupping her breast and my legs were thrown over her hip! And that’s not even the worst part, I had no shirt on and Gustus came in and saw us like that!”

Raven stared at her wide eyed then burst into laughter, “Oh my god!” She said trying to catch her breath “Oh my fucking god! You felt up the commander!”

Bellamy strode over, “Who did what now?”

Raven held Bellamy by the shoulder, “Clarke felt up the commander in her sleep!”

Bellamy laughed, “Only you princess could feel up the commander and get away with it.”

“Ugh! I’m so glad you both find this funny!”

Both Bellamy and Raven wiped their eyes. “Look princess, as funny as it is that you felt up the commander, did you talk to her?”

“I didn’t get a chance to Bell, but I will after the feast.” Clarke said.

Raven chuckled, “Now that you have felt the commander’s boob, how are you gonna look her in the eyes princess?”

“Fuck off Raven.” Both Bellamy and Raven laughed “Why do I tell you people anything!?”

“Cause you love us.” They both said.

.................

Clarke sat with her friends at a table full of food. All of the skai people’s eyes were bulging out of their heads, since never before have they seen such a variety of meats, fruits and even breads. “Holy fuck!” Raven almost yelled as she sat by Clarke.

Abby scolded her, “Raven language!”

“But look!” She said pointing to the food “Holy fuck!” She repeated.

Bellamy sat on the other side of Clarke “Whoa!”

Lexa walked into the room and everyone stood. Marcus spoke, “Commander please accept this gift. We drink it on special occasions.“ Lexa nodded as Gustus took it from him. He handed it to the commander and she looked at it curiously. “Thank you Marcus of the skai people.

“You’re welcome, Leksa kom Trikru. Just don’t drink too much of it.” He grinned.

Lexa smiled and looked at Clarke. “Klark, let us drink together.”

Clarke smiled, “It would be my pleasure.”

Bellamy smirked and leaned into her ear, “I bet it would princess.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the ribs. Lexa poured the drinks and handed one to Clarke, who smiled gratefully at her. “Heda, allow me.” Gustus said taking the drink from Lexa. He sipped the drink, looked around the table and handed the cup back to Lexa.

Lexa held up her cup and the rest of the skai people and the grounders did as well. “Tonight we celebrate our newfound peace and tomorrow we plan for war. To those we have lost and to those we shall soon find.”

But before Lexa could take a drink Gustus fell forward on the table and grunted.

Indra held her sword toward them, “It was the skai people!”

Clarke tried to get though, “It wasn’t us. You have to know it wasn’t us!”

Lexa looked at Nyko, “Don’t let him die!”

Nyko nodded as he looked at the bottle. Indra commanded everyone to leave. Clarke stood in front of Lexa. “We didn’t do this!”

“Gustus warned me about you but I didn’t listen!”

Clarke looked at her pleadingly, “Leksa, Please.”

Lexa shook her head, “Tell me, Klark. When those fifty cuts were being made along your back did you not wish that it was me?”

Clarke shook her head “No.”

Lexa looked like she didn’t believe her. “Heda!” One of her warriors said, “I found this on him.” He held up a vile.

Everyone looked at Bellamy. “That’s not mine!”

Lexa looked around in anger. “No skai person leaves this room!” She yelled and Clarke watched as the commander walked out of the room.

Bellamy walked up to Clarke. “Clarke, I swear to you that it wasn’t me.”

“I believe you, Bell.”

He sighed in relief. “What the hell are we going to do?”

Lincoln and Octavia walked up to them and he looked around the room. “We need to get out of here.”

Marcus shook his head, “We were so close.” He said sadly.

“Lincoln.” Clarke sighed. “What are they gonna do?”

“Most likely tie us all to a tree.”

Clarke shook her head and moved away from the group. She was hurt that Lexa thought she and her people would be capable of doing something like this.

Indra walked in with two warriors and retrieved Bellamy. They all tried to reason with them but they wouldn’t listen. She watched helplessly as he was dragged out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to rize one of my awesome betas for editing the chapter. Please let me know what you think. Thanks :)

Clarke sat alone helplessly at the table thinking of how she got here. Everyone else is outside watching Bellamy get cut. She hit the table in frustration and the bottle of alcohol tilted over. She picked it up and looked at it. She scoffed, knowing that Bellamy didn’t do this and that none of her people did because they wanted the alliance just as much as she did so they could get their people back out of Mount Weather. She walked around the table and picked up Lexa’s cup and smelt it. It was the cup that had poison in it. She grabbed the bottle and ran out to the center of Ton D.C. Bellamy was tied to a post and Indra was making a cut. Lexa stood in front of him. “I take no pleasure in this Bellamy.” Lexa said.

He shook his head, “We didn’t do this and you know it.”

Clarke ran up to them. “The poison wasn’t in the bottle, Leksa. It was only in the cup.” She took the bottle and took a big swig. She then swallowed back the bitter taste.

Lexa looked at her shocked and concerned, “Explain.”

“Like I said, commander,” she snapped. “It wasn’t us. The poison was laced in your cup.”

They let Bellamy down as Lexa stood there furious. “Who had access to the room!?”

Gustus stood beside her and pointed to the man who they first encountered when they entered Ton D.C. He stood there proudly, “The sky people took everything from me and you made an alliance with them. You are not my commander.” He spat at her feet. She looked at the spit then back up to him slowly.

“Tie him to a tree! This treachery will cost you your life!” The crowd cheered.

Lexa stood next to Clarke, “Klark?” She said softly.

Clarke scoffed and walked away. She didn’t want to be near the commander and she didn’t need for this the man lose his life. Raven and Bellamy followed her.

...................

Clarke was sitting in front of a campfire beside Bellamy and Raven. She hadn’t spoken a word since the commander tried to speak to her and no one pushed her. Her back was hurting but she didn’t want to sleep. She was thinking of all of the possible scenarios of sending Bellamy into the mountain.

“Skai girl.” She looked up and sees Gustus looking down to her.

“Gustus.” She greeted him.

“The commander has requested your presence.”

“Is that right?” She scoffed, “Is it in regards to the mountain?”

“I do not know.”

“Well then Gustus I’m not interested.”

“I wasn’t asking.”

“I don’t care; I guess you’re going to have to drag me there then.”

He huffed and walked away but returned five minutes later.

“Skai girl.” He said again.

She rolled her eyes, “Gustus.”

“It is about the mountain.”

“Fine.” she grumbled standing up and following Gustus to the commander’s tent.

When she walked in she saw Lexa was sitting slouched forward on her throne. She stood wobbly. She was drunk. She looked at Gustus, “Is she drunk?”

“It seems so. She drunk the rest of the gin Marcus gave her.”

Clarke sighed, “This will be fun.” She said quietly to him. He chuckled and left the tent.

“Klark.” Lexa hiccupped.

“Commander, you wanted to see me?” Clarke said.

“Sha.”

“You’re drunk.”

Lexa giggled. “Sha, that I am Klark of the skai people”.

“I don’t have time for this shit, Leksa.” Clarke said.

Lexa stood up straight with her chin in the air. “I'm the commander and you will do as I ask.”

Clarke scoffed, walked up to Lexa and shoved her slightly. Lexa being so drunk fell back in her throne. “You aren’t commandeering anyone tonight Leksa. You’re drunk.”

“And you.” She pointed at her, “Are beautiful.” She lazily winked.

Clarke blushed and rolled her eyes. “Oh, good you’re a flirty drunk. Sober Leksa will be so happy tomorrow.”

“Did it hurt Klark?”

“What?”

“When you fell from heaven.” Lexa laughed and fell out of her chair. “Get it? Cause you actually fell out of the sky.”

Clarke groaned and popped her head out of the tent. “Gustus?”

He smirked at her. “Sha, skai girl?”

“Come on, I so do not want to deal with a drunk commander right now. She’s using terrible pick- up lines.”

Gustus laughed, “She will be angry at herself for that tomorrow.”

“Come on, help me out.”

“She wanted you skai girl.”

“Yeah, well I’m angry at her!”

“Why?” He said.

“Are you serious right now?”

“Sha, I am. Is she really wrong to think your people would harm her?”

“Can’t someone else do this?”

He pointed over to a bunch of grounder women who were looking at the tent desperately. They were really dressed down for grounders. “Yes, there are plenty of women here that would be willing to help her.”

Clarke’s eyes widened and she groaned as Gustus smirked at her and she huffed and walked back into the tent. Lexa was still on the ground giggling. “Clarke, take off your shirt.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “I don’t need any healing balm.”

Lexa laughed, “Who said anything about healing balm?”

Clarke huffed, “You take off your shirt.” She retorted.

“Very well.” She stood up slowly and took her shirt off, leaving her in just her bindings and pants. “Your turn now.” She smirked.

Clarke rolled her eyes and turned Lexa around trying really hard not to gawk at the commander. She placed her hands Lexa’s back and moved her towards the bed. Lexa sat down and Clarke poured her some water and shoved in into Lexa’s hands. “It’s more of that drink.”

“Oh.” Lexa said excitedly and drank the entire thing in one go. “That’s quite impressive. It tastes just like water.”

Clarke chuckled, “Sure thing commander. Now have some more.” She handed her more water and Lexa drank it all. “Lay down.” Lexa nodded and laid down.

“Klark?”

“Yeah?”

“I am sorry.”

Clarke sighed, “Just go to sleep Leksa.”

“Okay.” She said and closed her eyes.

When Clarke knew she was asleep she made her way outside the tent. “Goodnight, Gustus.”

“Night, skai girl.” He smirked.

........................

When Clarke woke in the morning she groaned in pain and took some pain medication. She needed the healing balm which meant she had to see the commander. She rubbed her eyes and made her way to the commander’s tent.

Gustus was standing guard. “Gustus, did you sleep well?”

“Sha, and you skai girl?”

“I’ve slept better. My back was hurting last night.”

“Hmm you are strong skaigirl.”

“Thanks, I actually came to get more healing balm. Is Lexa awake?”

Gustus chuckled. “Sha.”

Clarke walked in and Lexa was slouched over her table, her head in her hands. “Gustus, not now.” She mumbled.

“Not Gustus.” Clarke replied.

Lexa stood up quickly and Clarke could tell that her head must be hurting. “Klark.” She said softly. “I apologize for my behavior last night.”

Clarke stood with her hands in front of her. “Is that all?”

Lexa put her chin out in the air. “Sha.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Okay, well I just came to get some healing balm since I left it here last night.”

Lexa grabbed the balm. “Would you like me to put it on?”

“No.”

Lexa nodded and handed her the balm. “Who will do it for you?”

“Raven or Bellamy?”

“Bellamy?”

“Yes, the man you cut up yesterday for no good reason. Actually, he could probably use some.”

Lexa snarled, “It is only for you.”

“Are you giving me the lotion or not Leksa?”

“Yes, but.”

“Then I can do with it as I please.” She huffed, taking the balm from Lexa. “I’ll see you later when we talk about how to get our people out of the mountain.” She walked out and sighed. She sadly looked over her shoulder at the commander’s tent and then shook her head and left.

......................

Clarke walked into a room known as the war room. It had a large round table and in the middle of that table was a large and very detailed map. People were already there waiting for her including Lexa. There was a space next to Lexa but she refused to stand next to her so she squished herself between two large grounder men. She missed the hurt look on Lexa’s face.

Lexa sighed “Now that we are all here we can discuss how we are going to take down the mountain. I know a lot of you don’t agree with the alliance with the sky people, but I honesty do not care. They have tech and knowledge that we do not. Klark?” Lexa looked over at her.

“Right.” Clarke said, standing up straight. “I think the only way to take down the mountain is by sending an inside man first.”

There were protests heard around the table. “Listening to this skai girl is a waste of time commander. You said they can’t breathe our air, so let’s blow the door off and be over with it.”

Clarke shook her head. “No because they have a containment system of multiple airlocks just like we had on the ark. Our inside man can shut that down.”

“If he gets inside.” He cut her off and glared at her.

Lexa looked at Clarke. “What if we shut it down from the outside? You said that the dam gives them power.” She shrugged. “Let’s take that away.”

“That dam survived a nuclear war commander, I highly dou-”

The man grunted and slammed his hands on the table and looked at the commander. “All she offers receives an immediate no!”

Lexa shook her head at him. “Quint!” She warned

He stood up. “My apologies commander, but the biggest army we have ever had waits for us to give them a mission and the longer we wait, the longer our people die in that mountain.”

Clarke huffed. “It’s the same for all of us.”

“We have lost thousands. How many have you lost girl?” Clarke stood there without an answer because that really couldn’t compare. “She says she has a plan! I say waiting for one man to get in the inside is not a very good one.”

The warrior standing next to Lexa nodded. “I agree with Quint. We have an army so let’s use it.”

Clarke was getting annoyed because no one seemed to be listening to her. “We will after Bellamy lowers their defenses and turns off the acid fog. I don’t care how many men you have! If you can’t get to your enemy then you can’t win.”

“You are the enemy!”

“I’m sorry, but have I done something to offend you?” Clarke said.

Quint walked up to her. “Yes, you burnt my brother alive in a ring of fire.”

Clarke felt guilty and sad about that but she couldn’t show it in front of these generals, so she walked up to his face. “He shouldn’t have attacked my ship.” She said calmly.

He glared at her. “You’re very brave under the commander’s protection aren’t you?”

“Noumou.” _Enough._ Lexa said.

“Ai nou na glong op kom disha kru.” _I’m not gonna join with this crew._

Clarke wasn’t sure what he said but knew it had to do with her people. Lexa glared at him and picked up a map and looked at it, then looked at Clarke. “Quint’s right. Waiting for Bellamy isn’t a plan. It’s a prayer. One that’s not likely to be answered.”

Clarke sighed. “Excuse me, I need some air.” She said as she walked out of the room followed by her guard. She walked at quicker pace so she could be alone and walked into the forest surrounding Ton D.C. She knew that Lexa wouldn’t agree with her plan but it still annoyed her. She was walking for at least thirty minutes when she heard a rustling in the bushes. She turned to see Quint staring at her from about twenty five meters away. Clarke got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. This man wanted her dead because she did kill his brother after all. She continued walking and her guard followed her.

“Not so brave now are you skai girl?” Quint called to her.

She took a deep breath. She knew this man was going to try and kill her. She stood behind a big tree to see if she could hear him but she heard nothing. She peeked around the tree and Quint was nowhere to be seen. She looked around confused and then an arrow rooted itself into the tree beside her face. Sha ran and she could feel the arrows flying past her. She ran for about ten minutes but had to stop so she could catch her breath. She heard something behind her and quickly turned and held up her hand gun. It was her guard, Bird. She sighed in relief “Bird, thank God.” She looked behind her then back to Bird. She lost her breath when she realized that Bird’s arm had been ripped off.

“Save yourself.” Her guard said as she fell to the ground.

Clarke ran again but didn’t get far when she felt a body tackle hers to the ground. It was Quint and he was above her with his hands around her throat. “For my brother.” She grunted as he held a knife above her. He screamed in pain as a knife was thrown into his wrist. He rolled off of her and looked to the side. It was Lexa and her guard.

Lexa walked over to him quickly and pulled her knife out of his wrist, making him scream. “Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op!” _Attack her and you attack me._ She said looking down to him.

Clarke looked at her relived. “Thank you.” She said, trying to catch her breath.

Lexa looked at her annoyed. “Where is your guard?!”

Clarke looked back to Quint. “He killed her.”

“She lies! My fight is only with her!”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Your fight is over.” Quint looked up to her frightened. “The kill is yours, Klark.”

“No.” Clarke shook her head, “I’m not killing anyone else.” Lexa shook her head in disappointment. Everyone jumped when they heard a big roar, “What was that?” Clarke said scared.

“Pauna.” Lexa gasped, pulling out her sword and slashed the back of Quint’s legs. “Run!” She yelled, as a giant gorilla made its way towards them.

“What the hell?” Clarke called over her shoulder at Lexa. “First, one of your people tries to kill me and now I’m running from a giant gorilla.” Lexa caught up to her. “If I wasn’t running for my life I’d think this was funny!”

Lexa shook her head. “We need to hide.”

Clarke saw some sort of pipe. “Here, I found something.” They crawled through the other side and stood shocked at the decapitated carcasses. “What is this place?” She looked around.

“It’s their feeding ground.”

Clarke shook her head. “Let’s go.” She said as she led them. They stood and waited but then the pauna jumped into the feeding ground and Clarke could feel her heart beating in her throat. She watched helplessly as the gorilla ripped into Lexa’s guard. When it stopped and came at them Clarke did the only thing she could think of and shot it multiple times. It fell to the ground and Clarke looked at Lexa and signed in relief thinking they had escaped the beast but then it jumped back up. Clarke and Lexa ran again and came to a railing with an edge. Therefore, the only way down is if they jumped. Lexa nodded and they both jumped but Lexa landed on her shoulder and grunted in pain. Clarke helped her stand and threw the brunette’s good arm over her shoulder and lead them away. They found a small opening and Clarke crawled through first. The beast got hold of Lexa’s ankle and started to pull her out. Lexa then looked up at her sadly. “Leave me!”

Clarke looked at the beast with determination. “No way.” She said, as she shot at it until her bullets ran out. The gorilla backed off and Clarke pulled Lexa through and kicked the hatch closed. They ran until they saw a door and Clarke kicked it open. Then she helped Lexa sit on the ground and unsheathed the sword from Lexa’s back, using it to keep the door closed. “I think we will be safe here for a little while.”

“Sha.” Lexa grunted in pain. Clarke ran to her side and started looking at her shoulder.

“I’m gonna make you a sling. That way you’re not using your arm.”

“Okay.” She said as Clarke ripped some of her shirt. “I’m glad that I found you when I did.”

“Yeah.” Clarke sighed. “Were you looking for me?”

“Sha.” Lexa admitted.

“Why?” Clarke said still making her the sling.

“Just to see how your back was. You seemed upset when you left the war room.” Lexa replied.

Clarke scoffed. “Not upset, but annoyed that no one seems to listen to what I say.”

“I listen to you, Klark.”

Again Clarke scoffed and looked at Lexa “I told you we didn’t poison your drink!” Lexa sighed and didn’t say anything. “Are we suddenly finished talking now commander? You’ve got nothing to say on the issue?” Lexa turned away from her. “Whatever, stand up so I can put the sling on you.” Lexa stood up but still didn’t make eye contact with Clarke.

“You should have left me to die. Now, two will die here instead of one.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “I’m still new to your culture but when my people save a life we say thank you.”

“I’m being serious Klark. To lead well you must make hard choices.”

Clarke shook her head and turned to Lexa. “Really, you’re telling me that?”

“You couldn’t kill Quint and you wouldn't leave me to die. That was weakness.”

“I thought love was weakness, commander.”

“Mockery is not a product of a strong mind Klark.”

“Whatever Leksa, I’m done with this conversation.”

Lexa shook her head. “You want me to apologize for thinking that your people would harm me but you’re not the first group to try and eliminate me.”

“Cut the shit Lexa, I told you it wasn’t us! Why would I go through what I went through if I truly wanted you dead! I want my people out of mount weather and I need your help to do that! You should have trusted me!”

“Why would I? I barely know you.” Lexa said.

Clarke walked up to Lexa until they were nose to nose. “You know me enough to know I wouldn’t hurt you.”

“I cannot trust anyone Klark!” Lexa said.

“You can trust me, Leksa. I saw your face when they brought out Finn to execute him. I saw your face when you had to cut my back and I saw your face when Indra cut Bellamy. You can hide behind your heda mask when it comes to anyone else but you can’t hide from me. You don’t agree with all of the ways of your people. That’s why you got drunk after you realized that you were wrong!”

“You know nothing.” Lexa growled.

“Tell me then, Leksa. Tell me that you enjoyed slowly sliding your blade across my naked back. Tell me!”

 

Lexa flinched and looked away. “It is our way.”

“It’s stupid and pointless, and you know it.” Clarke said.

“Your people are what are no better.”

“Yes, I admit that! But so can you!”

“Fine, yes it is stupid. Are you happy now?”

“No, tell me why you didn’t believe me?”

“Because.” Lexa said.

“Because why Leksa?”

“Because you are kind and you have a good heart, Klark. And we have become close. I enjoy spending time with you. There have been other people that have used me to their advantage so I thought that perhaps you were like them.”

Clarke shook her head and held Lexa’s hand in her own. “You thought wrong.”

“Sha, and I’m sorry.” Lexa apologized.

Clarke nodded. “It hurt, Leksa.”

“Trusting does not come easy to me like it does you.”

“I know but I swear Leksa, I’m not here to hurt you.”

“Sha, I know.” Lexa said.

There was a big roar and a bang on the door. “It found us!”

“Don’t be afraid, Clarke. Death is not the end. My spirt will find another.”

“No, I need your spirit to stay right where it is.” She grabbed Lexa’s hand and pulled her against the wall. Lexa caught on to what she was doing and nodded. She pulled out the sword the beast ran in the both quickly ran outside and shut the door. “It won’t hold it long. Come on”

.............

Lexa stopped them after walking for 30 minutes. “We should rest.”

Clarke nodded. “Yeah, I’m pretty exhausted.”

Lexa leaned against a tree and Clarke sat next to her. “As to be expected when animals and men try to kill you.”

Clarke chuckled. “Yeah.” She rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder and closed her eyes. Lexa tensed but then relaxed. Clarke was leaning heavily on her so Lexa maneuvered her so the blonde’s head was lying in her lap.

......................

Clarke woke abruptly from the sound of a roar and she sat up quickly.

“It’s ok, you’re safe.” She heard Lexa say.

Clarke realized that she had been sleeping in Lexa’s lap and blushed. “How’s your arm?”

Lexa shrugged. “Hurts.”

Clarke smiled at her. “I’m sorry I fell asleep on you again.”

“It’s fine.” Lexa smiled back.

They both stood. “I guess we should head back. People are probably wondering where we are.”

“Sha, and Klark? I was wrong. You show no signs of weakness. Do you have faith in Bellamy?”

“Yeah, I do” Clarke looked back at where the beast was now caged. “Leksa! If we can get Bellamy inside he can free your people and take them out from the inside of the mountain.”

Lexa nodded. “I hope your faith is well placed.”

“It is. Come on, this is going to work!” Clarke said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my awesome beta!

When Clarke and Lexa got back to camp Lexa made her way to her generals to inform them of the plan and Clarke made her way to Bellamy.

Raven and Bellamy ran to Clarke and hugged her tightly. Raven pulled back and pushed her back. “Where the hell have you been? We have been worried sick!”

“Yeah, princess. What the hell?” Bellamy said.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Oh ya know, just went for a stroll and was chased down by a maniac who was angry at me for killing his brother in a ring of fire, but Lexa saved me just in time and THEN we were chased through the forest by a giant fucking gorilla!”

Bellamy and Raven looked at her wide eyed. “What?” They both yelled together.

“It’s not a joke, it actually happened. But look, I’m fine and so is Lexa. But Bird is dead and so is Lexa’s guard.”

“Fuck.” Raven said. “Are you sure you’re ok?”

Clarke sighed. “Honestly, we are lucky to be alive. But listen, that’s not why I came to find you. Bellamy, Lexa has given us the go ahead.”

Bellamy smiled. “About time.”

“Raven, you and I have to get back to Arcadia and figure out a way to figure out how to help Bellamy take down their defenses.”

“Sounds good, princess.”

She sighed, “Yeah, go get ready and I’ll meet you there.”

Bellamy smirked at her. “Where are you going?”

“To speak to Lexa.” Clarke said.

“You mean to say goodbye.” He teased.

“Fuck off, Bellamy.” Clarke said.

He laughed. “Where is my goodbye?”

Clarke rolled her eyes and gave him the finger. “That’s goodbye enough for you.” He laughed again and hugged her. “Be careful alright, Bell?” She said seriously.

“I’ll try.” He pulled back. “If anything happens to me will you keep an eye out for Octavia?”

“Of course, Bell. May we meet again.” Clarke said.

“May we meet again.” He smiled back and then turned and gave Raven a hug. “Take care, Reyes.”

“You too, Bell boy.” Raven said.

When they both left she made her way to Lexa’s tent.

...................

Clarke stopped in front of Gustus. “Hey, Gustus.”

“Hello, skai girl I heard you had a run in with pauna.”

Clarke chuckled. “Yeah, was heaps of fun.”

Gustus laughed but then looked at her seriously. “Thank you for taking care of the commander.”

“We took care of each other. We make a good team.” Clarke said.

“Yes, I can see that now.” Gustus said.

She smiled at him and walked through the tent. Lexa was removing her jacket and shoulder guard. “Hello, Clarke.” Lexa said.

“How do you always know it’s me?” said Clarke.

Lexa looked over her shoulder and smirked. “You’re the only one on earth who doesn’t announce herself in my tent.”

Clarke smiled. “True.” Clarke noticed that Lexa had a gash on her shoulder and it was black. “Oh my God, Lexa!” She walked quickly towards the brunette and held her shoulder closer for inspection. She quickly got a piece of cloth from the table and started dabbing the gash. She pulled the cloth away. “It’s black blood! I don’t understand.” She shook her head. “It must be infected!” She grabbed Lexa’s arm and started pulling her out of the tent. “Come on we have to find my mother!” said Clarke.

Lexa stopped Clarke. “Clarke, it’s fine” she said calmly.

“Fine! But your wound is black, Lexa! Come on.” She pulled at her again.

Lexa chuckled, “Clarke look.” She held a blade to the tip of her finger and pressed it down to draw blood.

Clarke grabbed her hand and studied it. “Your blood is black?”

“Yes.” Lexa said.

“But, how? Are you sick?” Clarke looked at her confused.

The brunette smiled gently at the blonde. “No, I am not sick. I am a natblida or nightblood in gonasleng. We are born with black blood and only those that are nightbloods can be commander.” Lexa said.

“Oh.” Clarke said. She sighed. “So, you’re okay?”

“Yes, Is Bellamy gone yet?” Lexa said.

“Yeah.” She sighed and walked closer to Lexa. “I have to go back to Arcadia.”

“Oh.” Lexa said and looked away. “Of course.” She looked at the blonde. “The ride there should be a lot easier on your back.”

“Yeah, the magic balm is... well magical.” Clarke blushed.

Lexa nodded. “It is very effective.”

“Yeah.” Clarke rubbed the back of her neck. “Ah-”

“You will take a guard with you.” Lexa interrupted her.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Is that right?”

“Yes, you need to be safe.” Lexa said.

Clarke walked over to her and gently rubbed her arm. “I am safe, Lexa.”

“I can’t protect you while I’m not with you, so you will take Ryder.”

Clarke chuckled. “You’re bossy you know that?”

Lexa shrugged. “Ai laik heda.”

“Of course you are.” She walked closer to Lexa and carefully raised her arms to wrap around Lexa’s shoulders. She felt Lexa tense but then relax and wrap her arms around Clarke’s waist. Clarke smiled into Lexa’s shoulder. She knows that sending a guard to protect her was Lexa’s way of showing she cared, and at the moment that was good enough. But the hug full of caring and warmth felt like nothing she had ever felt before and it was only a hug. It frightened Clarke a bit but the hug made it better. She pulled back and smiled at Lexa. “I’ll be back in a couple of days Lexa, the latest a week.”

Lexa nodded and stood back from Clarke. “You should be on your way then, Clarke kom Skaikru.” She smiled at Clarke.

“Sha, heda.” Clarke smiled and turned to leave.

“Clarke?” said Lexa.

Clarke turned. “Yeah”?

Lexa walked towards her, knelt down and wrapped a leather band around her thigh and placed a blade in there. Lexa stood and shrugged. “For safety.” She blushed.

“Uh huh.” Clarke smirked and quickly pecked Lexa on the cheek. She then rushed out of the tent. “See you soon, Lexa.” She said over her shoulder.

“I’ll see you soon, Clarke.” Lexa said.

When she was out of the tent she side hugged Gustus who laughed and shoved her away. “Take care, skai girl.” He said.

“You too, Gustus.” She smiled.

Octavia was waiting by a horse pacing back and forth. She marched up to Clarke when she saw her. “What the fuck, Clarke? You sent my brother and my boyfriend on a suicide mission!”

“They volunteered, Octavia. It was Bellamy’s idea.” Clarke said.

She huffed. “You didn’t have to agree!”

“It’s a good plan.” Clarke said.

“If anything happens to them.” She warned.

Clarke moved up to Octavia’s face. “You will what, Octavia?”

“They are my family!” She yelled.

“We are at war!” Clarke yelled back.

Raven walked over and separated them. “Whoa, what’s going on?”

“Clarke thinks she can decide who lives and who dies!” Octavia yells.

Raven shook her head. “What the hell are you talking about?!”

“She sent Bell and Lincoln away.”

“It was Bell’s idea, Octavia. Do you have such little faith in the both of them?”

“No-” Octavia said.

“Look.” Raven sighed. “I get it you’re angry right but don’t take it out on princess. All she has ever done is what’s best for us and you know that. If Bellamy and Lincoln didn’t want to help, Clarke would not have sent them.”

Octavia shook her head. “Of course you would back her up. She did take fifty cuts for your boyfriend.”

Raven shoved her, “Fuck you, O!”

Clarke held her back. “Listen, Octavia. We are trying to get our friends back. So are Bell and Lincoln. I have faith that both of them will succeed in their plan. It’s risky, we know this but it was their choice because that’s the sort of men they are and you know it.” She pulled Raven till they were both near the horse. “Come on Reyes you can sit behind me.”

Octavia huffed and walked away. “She’s being a bitch.” Raven mumbled.

“She’s just scared Raven.” Clarke said.

“Right.” Raven shook her head and looked at Grim. “So I get to ride the horse with you!”

“His name is Grim and yes.” Clarke smiled.

Raven jumped in the air. “Yes!”

Clarke laughed and got up on her horse. “Come on, Reyes. Let’s figure out how we’re going to save our people.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks rize :)

When Clarke and Raven arrived at camp Jaha they were greeted by their friends and children who were in awe of Grim. She let them pat him and he soaked it up. Finn was standing nearby, a bit hesitant to approach them. She rolled her eyes and waved him over. He walked slow walked over with his one hand in his pocket.

“Hey, princess.” He said quietly.

“Finn.” She walked away back to the horse.

Raven walked up to him and punched him in the arm. “Space walker!”

“Hey, Raven.” He smiled.

“So I heard the commander roughed you up a bit huh?” She smirked.

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, yeah.”

Raven laughed. “You thought you could walk into her tent and her be all...” She waved her hands around trying to find the words.

“Weak.” He finished for her. “Yeah, I won’t make that mistake again.”

Raven laughed and shook her head. “She’s a good leader, Finn.” She looked back at Clarke who was patting Grim and laughing when Grim snorted and scared all the children. She picked up a little girl that was about five years old and held her on her hip while she let her pat Grim on the nose. “So is the princess, Finn.” She looked back to him. “You need to learn how to trust her.”

“I do.” He frowned.

Raven crossed her arms. “Clarke knows what she’s doing and she has good judgment of people. She wouldn’t have made a deal with the commander if she didn’t trust her in some way and she can take care of herself. You walked into the commander’s tent that morning because one: you thought the commander was going to hurt Clarke and two: you didn’t think Clarke could take care of herself. She doesn’t need a knight in shining armor, spacewalker.” She smiled softly.

Finn nodded. “Do you trust the commander?”

“I don’t really know her that well but Clarke trusts her and I trust Clarke so..”

Finn nodded again. “The grounders are scary.”

She looked at him sadly. “You’re the one who shot eighteen innocent people where they stood without blinking an eye.” He looked away and gulped. “You’re scarier to them.”

He looked back at her with red eyes. “I will never be able to make up for it.”

“No.” She shook her head. “You won’t. It’s something you will have to live with.” She patted his arm and walked by him.

Finn walked behind Clarke and cleared his throat. Clarke turned “Finn.” She said again.

“Hey.” He pointed at the horse. “Who’s your new friend?”

“This is Grim.” She said smiling.

“Where did you get him from?” He said.

“The commander.” She shrugged.

Finn looked behind the horse and sees a scary huge looking grounder. “And him?”

“He’s here for my protection by Lexa’s orders.” She said.

“Right.” He nodded and looked at Grim. “He’s gorgeous.”

Clarke looked at Ryder. “Well, he’s not my type but okay.”

Finn chuckled. “No, Grim.”

Clarke laughed. “Right.” She said and went back to patting Grim.

“Clarke?” He said softy.

“Yeah?” Clarke said.

“How can I make up for what I did?”

Clarke sighed. “You can’t.”

“Right.” He said sadly.

“But.” She shrugged. “That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t try.”

“Yeah?” He said.

“Yeah. You can start by helping us figure out how we’re going to get our friends out of Mount Weather.”

“Okay.” He said with hope in his eyes. “Ah.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Do you think there’s a chance you and I-”

“No.” She cut him off.

“Oh.” He said sadly. “Is it because of what-”

“Partly.” She sighed. “Look Finn, I’m a forgiving person. I mean I forgave my mother and she is partly responsible for my father’s death. When we first landed Bellamy was a complete and utter dick but he is now one of my best friends and I even forgave you for not telling me about Raven because I get it, you thought you would never see her again. You’re not the person I thought you were and to be honest I have my eyes set on someone else.”

He looked away hurt, making Clarke feel a tinge of guilt. “Sometimes I wish you had of left me on that tree.”

Clarke looked at him sadly. “That would have been an easy way out for you.” She said softly and gripping his arm. “You’re here now. Those people that you killed aren’t. They’re dead. You owe it to them to find a reason to be here.”

“I thought you were the reason.”

“I can’t be the reason for you. You need to find that out on your own. You wanted peace like me when we first landed.”

“Yeah.” He smiled. “I did.”

“What changed?” She said.

“I changed because I thought they had you.”

She sighed again. “Well, they didn’t. If you would only spend some time with them and get to know them you would see that they’re not very different from us. Their way of living is different, yes. But we are all human and we all want the same thing.”

“Peace.” He said softly.

“Yeah.” She smiled. “I’m glad you’re not dead Finn and I hope you find your calling but you’re going to have to do that alone. And let me make myself clear.” she looked at him seriously. “You and I will never be and if you fuck up again I won’t be able to save you again.”

He nodded. “Okay.”

“Good.” She stood back. “Let’s get to work then.”

......................

It had been almost a week since Clarke and Raven had arrived at camp Jaha. She had a showdown with her mother and sent her back to Ton D.C. with Kane and sent Emerson to Mount Weather with a message. She hadn’t heard from Bellamy yet either so she was stressed about that. So she finds herself in her room lying down on her bed, staring at her ceiling unable to sleep. Her thoughts kept drifting back to that of green eyes. Raven barged in and plopped herself down next to Clarke.

“Griff, you look deep in thought.” Raven said.

She sighed. “Yeah, I’m just tired.”

“Uh Huh! Or, you’re thinking about the commander hottie!”

Clarke sat up. “Hottie?”

Raven sat up and laughed. “Yeah, well I do have eyes, Griff.”

Clarke frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. “I don’t like you calling her that.”

“What? Hot?”

Clarke gritted her teeth. “Yes.”

Raven chuckled. “Clarkie, why don’t you just make a move already?”

“What?!” She shook her head. “No, it’s just. It’s just disrespectful that you call her that.”

Raven laughed and slapped her leg. “Oh my god Griff, you got it bad but listen.” She said seriously. “Don’t go near the guys when they talk about her then ok?”

Clarke stood from the bed. “Why?”

Raven smirked. “Well look Griff, the commander is very attractive and the way she carries herself is sexy as fuck and well the guys talk about it a lot.”

Clarke took a deep breath. “Who are these guys?” She said calmly. “I want names.”

Raven shook her head. “No way in hell I’m telling you, Griffin.”

“Raven!” She warned.

Raven laughed. “Look, you’ve gotta make a move princess before someone else does and for your own sanity.”

Clarke rubbed her temples. “Raven, we have so much going on right now-”

“Yup!” Raven said cutting her off. “We’re about to go to war. We could die and so could she, so maybe do something about this.” She waved towards Clarke. “Cause you might not get another chance.”

Clarke groaned. “And what would you have me do, Raven?”

“I don’t know just like kiss her or something.” Raven said.

“Oh.” Clarke said with a sarcastic tone. “Just kiss her.” She clicked her fingers. “Good idea, Reyes. I’ll walk up to the leader of the world and just plant one on her! Good work.” She gave Raven the thumbs up.” What would I do without your wisdom?” The blonde rolled her eyes and sat on the bed.

Raven laughed. “Maybe you can get laid and you would be less tense.” Clarke glared at Raven. Raven held up her hands. “Or not.” She sat down beside the blonde. “You clearly have feelings for her, Griff.” She said softly.

“Yeah.” She replied. “What if she doesn’t have feelings for me though? Apparently all of our people and hers want her.” She huffed .

Raven chuckled. “They lust for her. You care for her, it’s different.” She gently taps the blonde’s shoulder. “Although you did feel her up in your sleep so you must be lusting after her a bit too, aye Griff.”

Clarke blushed. “Shut up.”

“You’ve never backed down from a challenge.”

Clarke stood and started pacing. “You’re right, Raven.” She stopped and stood in front of Raven and took a deep breath. “I’m going to kiss her.”

Raven jumped from the bed. “Yes!” She yelled. “Now in all seriousness, Griff. When you and Lexa are a thing and me being your best friend/sister and all can you hook me up with some grounder food?”

Clarke chuckled and was about to respond when Bellamy came through the radio. “Clarke? Raven?”

Raven handed the radio to Clarke. “Bell?”

“Yeah, it’s me listen I don’t have a lot of time princess so I’m gonna keep this short. They are sending a missile to Ton D.C.”

“What?!”

“They have already sent a spotter, princess. Please tell me you’re there?”

“No.” She said softly.

“Clarke, is my sister with you?” He asked.

“No.” She replied again, tears springing to her eyes.” She rushed out the room followed by Raven.

“Then radio someone!”

“The radios are off, Bell. In case they were trying to listen in.” She said rushing towards Ryder. “Ryder saddle up!” She demanded. He nodded. “Don’t worry Bell, I’m going there now.”

“Clarke, I have to go please-”

“Bell, I’ll get there ok?”

The radio clicked off. Raven ran up to her. “What’s the plan?”

“I’m going to Ton D.C. to warm them. You stay here and work on the explosives.”

Raven grabbed her elbow. “I should be with you.” 

“No.” Clarke said softly. “You are needed here.”

Finn ran up to them. “Hey!” He noticed how panicked they looked. “What’s going on?”

Clarke walked up to Grim and jumped on him. “Mount Weather is about to show up at Ton D.C.”

Finn eyes widened. “What?” Ryder shoved past him. “Let me go with you!”

“Finn.” Clarke shook her head.

“Please princess, I want to help!” He said.

Clarke grunted. “Fine! Ryder, help Finn up.”

Ryder shook his head but helped the one handed boy up. “He better hold on. If he falls off, I’m not stopping.”

Clarke shrugged. “You got that Finn?”

“Yeah.” He looked scared. “I won’t though.” A look of determination crossed his face.

Clarke rode quickly except for Ryder and Finn. Finn was clutching on to him for dear life. They were half way there when she came up beside them both and stopped, holding her breath as she watched a missile launch from the top of mount weather and heading towards Ton D.C.

“No.” She said quietly, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She thought about her mother, her friends and Lexa. She thought about all of the innocent people that must surely be dead. She shook her head as a look of determination crossed her face. “Let’s go, Grim!” She yelled to her horse, riding ahead with Ryder and Finn trailing behind.


	8. Chapter 8

When Clarke entered what used to be Ton D.C. she had to hold back her tears. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked behind her. Ryder looked at her with sadness. She could tell the large man also was holding back tears. She looked forward again and felt Finn stand next to her. There were body parts everywhere and screaming heard all around. Buildings and huts were no more than rubble. She took a deep breath. “Ryder, go find the commander and Gustus.”

He nodded and ran off.

Finn looked at Ton D.C. and gulped. “Princess.” He said softly. “Fuck.”

“Yeah.” She shook her head. “I should have gotten here sooner.”

He looked at her and shook his head in disagreement. “No, you got here as soon as you could.”

She took a deep breath. “You wanna do some good, spacewalker? Go help the injured.”

Finn nodded. “What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to find mom and Lexa.”

He nodded and ran off. She watched and took a deep breath. Grim nudged her. She sighed and patted his nose. “I know, boy. Come on.” The blonde hurried through Ton D.C. but had to leave Grim tied to a tree in fear he might get hurt. She saw a boy on the ground being treated by a woman, who she immediately recognized. “Mom!” She yelled, running towards Abby.

Abby snapped her head up and looked at Clarke, smiling in relief. “Clarke.” She said sadly. Clarke knelt down beside her to help her with the boy. He had damage to his stomach and lost a lot of blood. Abby looked at Clarke and gave her a knowing look. It was a look that she has seen many times ever since she was a child working in the clinic on the arc with Abby.

Clarke nodded at her mother and grabbed the little boy’s hand and smiled sadly at him. “Yu gonplei ste odon.” Your fight is over.

The boy nodded. “Sha.”

Clarke looked at the boy in his eyes which were slowly losing their light. “Heda and I will make the mountain men pay. I swear it.”

The boy smiled weakly. “Sha, mochof.” He closed his eyes and stopped breathing.

Abby sighed. “What happened?”

Clarke stood up with her hands on her hips. “I tried to get here to warn everyone but I wasn’t fast enough.”

Abby hugged her daughter. “Oh honey, you did what you could.”

Clarke pulled back. “I need to find Lexa.”

Abby nodded. “Go. I’m going to see if I can help anyone else.”

Clarke left her mother hurriedly and made her way to the war room. Clarke knew Lexa spent a lot of time there even without meetings. It’s big and quiet, just the way she knows the commander likes it. When Clarke got to her destination the once war room was now left in pieces. If anyone was in there they wouldn’t have survived. Clarke pushed back the tears that were threatening to fall at the thought of Lexa being killed. She looked around and saw Octavia. “O!”

Octavia looked at her and sighed with relief. She had cuts and bruises, but overall seemed well. “Clarke!” Octavia limped her way over to Clarke and hugged her tight. “Clarke, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry about all the shit I said, I-”

“Hey.” Clarke pulled back and held her arms. “Hey. I know, okay. I get it.” She smiled sadly. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“So many people died, Clarke.”

“I know, but we’re gonna win this war, Octavia.” Octavia nodded. “Have you seen the commander?”

Octavia frowned. “The last time I saw her she was in the war room.”

Clarke froze and stepped back. She swallowed the lump in her throat. “Oh.” She said, her voice broken. “I have to go.” She said walking away.

“Clarke, wait!” She heard Octavia yell but Clarke ran out to the forest. She needed a moment to herself to take everything in. She slumped against a big tree and slid down to the ground, not worried about the pain in her back. She buried her face in her knees and cried.

“Clarke?” She heard a familiar voice. She looked up and in front of her stood Lexa with a grey shawl around her head. She looked uninjured. Clarke quickly got up and jumped into Lexa’s arms. She held her tightly around the shoulders and sobbed into her shoulder. She felt Lexa wrap her arms around her waist. “Clarke?” She said softly.

Clarke pulled back and turned Lexa around so her back was against the tree and starting patting Lexa down, looking for injuries. “Are you hurt?”

Lexa shook her head. “No.” She said sadly. “I had a lot of energy to burn, so Gustus suggested taking a run. I felt the ground shake and heard the screaming and I knew it was Ton D.C. I ran here as fast as I could.”

Clarke cupped both of her cheeks. “I’m so sorry, Lexa. I’m so sorry.”

Lexa nodded and looked away. Clarke wrapped her arms around her shoulders again and hugged her closer. It lasted for about a minute but Lexa held onto Clarke’s hips tightly. “They will all pay.” She mumbled into Clarke’s shoulder.

Clarke nodded. “Yes, they will.” Clarke pulled back and looked into the intense green eyes. She slid her hands from her shoulders, up her neck and pulled her in, closing the distance between their lips. Lexa was tense at first but then she switched angles, allowing Clarke’s tongue to slip passed her lips. It was soft and gentle but also desperate. Clarke pushed Lexa against the tree so their bodies were flush against each other. It made Lexa moan and hold on tightly to the blonde’s hips.

Lexa pulled back. “Clarke, we can’t.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and started kissing below the brunette’s ear. “Mmm, I know right now isn’t the right time.” She nibbled on her neck, making the brunette gasp. With great effort she pulled back, putting her body’s weight against the commander and cupping her cheeks. She saw that Lexa’s face was flushed. It made Clarke smirk internally knowing that she could get that sort of reaction from the commander. But she knew that now wasn’t the time so she shook away her thoughts and gently caressed Lexa’s cheeks with her thumbs. “There is a spotter here somewhere. That’s how they were able to locate Ton D.C.”

Lexa nodded and rubbed calming circles on Clarke’s hips. “He must die.”

“Yeah, I agree. We just have to find him.” She closed the distance between them again and nibbled on the brunette’s bottom lip. She felt Lexa grip her hips tightly, almost as though to ground herself.

Lexa pulled back again. “Clarke, we can’t do this.”

The blonde chuckled. “Okay, commander.” Clarke smirked and started leading the way.

Lexa caught up. “Clarke, I am serious.”

“Ah ha.” Clarke looked around trying to find the spotter. “You any good at tracking?”

Lexa scoffed. “Of course! I am heda.”

Clarke smiled. “Well lead the way then, heda.”

Lexa rolled her eyes and starting walking away. She paused when she felt a warm hand hold hers gently. “Clarke?”

Clarke grinned and shrugged. “I don’t want to get lost.”

Lexa huffed. “Fine.”

Clarke grinned. “Ah ha.”

Lexa shook her head and lead the way. She pulled Clarke down to the ground when she saw something in the corner of her eye. “There’s someone here.”

Clarke pulled her hand gun out. “Where?” She looked around.

Lexa pulled Clarke up and they weaved their way around trees. They pressed their backs against a tree. Clarke held her gun up and peeked around the corner.

“Lincoln?”

He stood up slowly. “Clarke?” Lexa went around the tree. He sighed at the sight of his sister. “Sister!” He said running toward her. He picked her up in a bone crushing hug and afterwards put her back down. “Have you seen Octavia?”

Clarke stood beside Lexa and held her hand once more. “She’s alive and well Lincoln.”

He sighed in relief. “What are you doing out here?”

“I’m looking for the spotter.”

Lincoln growled. “I’ll help.”

Both women nodded. “Come, brother.” She pulled Clarke along, forgetting that she was still holding onto her hand.

................

After ten minutes of walking they heard a gunshot and felt the bullets almost hit their bodies. “Run!” Clarke yelled.

The three of them ran, losing Lincoln as he went a different direction. Lexa and Clarke jumped over a log and leaned back, trying to catch their breath. “Are you okay, Clarke?”

“Yeah, as okay as I can be I guess. I tried to get here to warn everyone, Lexa.”

“Clarke, you did what you could. This isn’t your fault.”

She sighed and pulled the brunette in for another kiss, but Lexa pulled back. “Clarke, we can’t.”

“Why?”

“Cause your life will be in danger.”

Clarke covered her mouth to hide her laughter and shook her head. “In danger? Lexa, I have been strapped to a pole and cut on my back fifty times. I’ve been chased by a lunatic and a giant gorilla. And now a damn mountain man is shooting at us. I highly doubt being with you will put my life in more danger than it already is. It seems danger follows me wherever I go.”

Lexa looked at her sadly. “Clarke, I can’t take that risk again.”

The blonde nodded and kissed the brunette again softly and briefly. “If you don’t want this I’ll respect your wish as much as it hurts.”

Lexa held Clarke’s hand and looked at her with concern. “I don’t want to hurt you, Clarke.”

“I know.” She sighed and squeezed Lexa’s hand. “Just tell me what you want and I’ll be okay. Or I’ll try to be anyway.”

Lexa looked at her intensely. “I think it’s best if we kept our relationship professional.”

Clarke noticed the hint of sadness in Lexa’s tone. She removed her hand from Lexa’s and also noticed the hurt on her face. “Okay.” She nodded and looked away to hide the hurt from the rejection. “Okay, let’s find the spotter, commander.”

“Clarke-”

“I think it’s better if we split up. We’ll be able to confuse him this way.”

“Clarke-”

“May we meet again, heda.” She smiled sadly. Before Lexa could say anything else the blonde started counting, “Okay. One, two, three, go!” She said, jumping up from her spot and running the opposite direction from Lexa. She was right. It confused the spotter and he didn’t know who to shoot at. She ran until she managed to hide behind a rock. She sat and leaned against it, closing her eyes and tilting her head back towards the sky. “I shouldn’t have said anything.” She pushed back the pain from the rejection. “Fuck.” She said softly. She froze when she heard a twig snap.

“Come out, Clarke Griffin.” She heard an unknown voice.

She stood up slowly and pointed the gun at the spotter. She gasped when she saw the spotter had a gun pointed against Lincoln’s head. “Put the gun down.”

“No.”

“Put it down or I will kill him.” He snarled.

Lincoln nodded at her. “Clarke it’s ok. Save your people.”

“You are my people.” She said shooting Lincoln in the shoulder and hitting the spotter right in the heart, his body falling to the ground.

Lincoln grunted and then smiled at Clarke. “Nice shot.”

She nodded. “Go back to Ton D.C., I’ll be there soon.”

He frowned. “Clarke, we’ll go together.”

She looked away. “I just need some time to myself right now, Lincoln.”

Lincoln moved forward and gripped her shoulder. “Give her some time, Clarke. She has lost so much.”

Clarke looked up into his eyes. “No, I will give her what she wants and that’s not me.” She sighed. “I’m fine. I just need to be alone right now.”

He nodded and started walking away but felt something sharp hit his leg. He looked behind him and saw three grounder men approach Clarke from behind and knock her out. He tried crawling to her but the pain in his leg was so intense it knocked him out.

.....................

Clarke woke up with a headache. She groaned and opened her eyes to four clean white walls and a closed door. “Oh no.” She said as she got up and ran to the door, trying to open it. “Fuck.” She mumbled. “Welcome back to mount weather.” She said to herself sarcastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it and once again thank you to my lovely betas :)


	9. Chapter 9

What chapter 9

Lexa, made her way with Gustus to where she saw Clarke run off to. She hoped that the blonde was okay. She wasn’t happy with the way she left things with her but she said what was necessary to protect Clarke, even though her heart was screaming at her to kiss her and tell her that she wanted to be with her too. She cared deeply for Clarke but she couldn’t be selfish. They run to an open field and see Lincoln lying on the ground unconscious. “Lincoln!” She ran to her brother with Gustus following behind her. They both checked him and found two gunshot wounds, one in his shoulder and one in his leg. “Gustus! Pick him up and take him to Ton D.C.!”

Lincoln opened his eyes. “Clarke....they have Clarke.” he croaked.

Lexa felt herself stumble backwards. She felt like she couldn’t breathe. “Heda!” Gustus yelled.

“I have to find her.” She said quickly looking around to where they might have taken her.

Gustus placed his hand on her shoulder. “Heda, that isn’t wise right now. We need to get back to Ton D.C. and get Lincoln a fisa.”

“They took her.”

“Sha heda, but she is strong and stubborn.”

Lincoln groaned, snapping Lexa out of her thoughts. She would get Clarke back but she had to be smart about it. “Sha, let’s go!” She ran ahead.

................................

Lexa was pacing in her tent. When they got back Ton D.C. Abby attended Lincoln. He will be fine. She didn’t tell Abby about Clarke yet.

Gustus parted the tent. “Heda, Marcus Kane and Abigail Griffin are here to see you as requested.”

“Let them in.”

Kane walked in first with a slight limp and Abby following behind him. “Commander, I am so sorry for the loss of your people.”

“Thank you, Marcus.” She sat in her throne. “I have news. There is no easy way to say this so I will just say it. The mountain men took Clarke”

Abby’s eyes widened. “What!?”

Kane held her close. “How?”

“It is unclear at this point in time.”

Abby looked frantic. “Well we have to get her back!”

“Just wait, Abby.” Kane sighed. “Commander, I know that look. What are you planning?”

Lexa stood up. “Raven will take Clarke’s place as leader of Skaikru. You will bring her to me. Clarke’s plan stays in place.”

“What about Clarke? They will kill my daughter!”

“No, they won’t.” Lexa said calmly.

Kane nodded and turned to Abby. “They won’t kill her Abby.”

“How can you be so sure Marcus?”

Marcus looked to Lexa and nodded. Lexa took a deep breath. “Because she has information, so they will most likely torture her.”

Abby gasped and then sobbed. Lexa walked in front of her. “Listen to me Abigail Kom Skaikru. Your daughter is the strongest person I have ever come across. She will live and we will take down the mountain. As soon as Bellamy lowers their shield we will march to Mount Weather. We will get her and all of our people back.”

“But if we can’t-”

“We will. As soon as Raven gets here I will have her contact Bellamy and let him know that Clarke has been taken. He will keep an eye out for her.” Abby nodded. “Kane, I need Raven here as soon as possible.”

“We have cars she has been working on actually, but someone will have to ride hard to Arcadia.”

Lexa nodded, “Gustus, tell Ryder to come here.” Lexa sat back down on the throne and rubbed her temples, trying to ease her headache.

Kane approached her. “Is there anything we can do?”

“Yes.” She said tiredly. “Please continue to assist the injured. I would greatly appreciate it and it will not be forgotten.”

Abby nodded. “Of course, can you please keep me updated?”

“Yes, I’ll do my best.”

Ryder walked into the tent. “Ryder, I need you to ride quickly to Arcadia and deliver a message to Raven kom Skaikru. Kane will give you this message go now.”

Both Kane and Ryder ran from the room. “Why do you want Raven leading and not me or Marcus?”

“Because I trust Clarke, and Raven and Bellamy are Clarke’s seconds so I trust them.”

“I’m her mother though.”

“But you are not her second, Abigail.” She sighed. “Please go, I need to be alone.”

“Ok.” Abby nodded. “I’ll go check on Lincoln.”

When Abby left the tent Lexa walked over to the maps. She thought of the last thing she said to Clarke and closed her eyes. “Jok!” She yelled, throwing everything off the table.” She sat in the chair and thought about their first kiss and a tear escaped her eye. She should have told Clarke how she really felt. She should have shown her how she felt. “Gustus!”

He walked in the tent. “Sha, heda?”

“Tell Indra to have warriors ready to spar with me.”

“Sha, heda.”

...............

When Ryder arrived she quickly packed her things and drove as fast as she could without killing herself. Raven was now making her way quickly to the commander’s tent. She came to the outside of the tent but Gustus stood in her way. “Hey, Gus.”

“It’s Gustus.”

“Sure. Whatever, Gus. Look I need to see the commander.”

“Let her in.” She heard a feminine voice say.

Raven walked in and Lexa was sitting in her chair. She had black circles under her eyes and she was bloody and bruised. Raven sighed and placed her hands on her hips. “What’s the plan, commander? We need to get Clarke back.”

Lexa nodded and stood up tiredly. “You need to contact Bellamy.”

“I always wait for him to contact me in case he gets caught.”

“Is Clarke not worth that risk? Did she not take any risks for you?!”

Raven frowned. “Hey look back off, commander ok?”

Lexa walked up to Raven. “That mountain has taken everything from me. It will take no more!”

Raven noticed that Lexa was exhausted. “Okay, okay.” She carefully placed her hand on the commander’s shoulder. “Okay listen, I want the mountain to crumble as well. Just give me a second okay I will try.” Raven sighed and held the radio to her mouth “Bell?” She whispered. They waited for two minutes before they heard static.

“Raven?” They heard Bellamy’s voice.

Raven held up the radio to Lexa’s mouth. “Bellamy kom Skaikru it is Heda. I don’t have time to waste, so listen carefully. Clarke kom Skaikru was taken yesterday by the mountain men. You will find her and keep her safe. If she dies so does our alliance.”

Ravens eyes widened. Whoa! Calm down commander.”

“Don’t tell me what to do!”

Bellamy came through on the radio. “Shit! They have Clarke. Look I have to go but I’ll keep you updated.”

Raven watched as the commander started pacing. “Wow, she did it.”

“What?” Lexa snapped.

“She kissed you. She said she was going to. She cares about you, you know?”

Lexa swallowed hard. “Yes, I know.”

“We’ll get her back commander, but not while you’re like this.”

“Like what?”

“Exhausted, unreasonable, angry and bitter just to name a few.”

Lexa shook her head. “Do all Skaikru say exactly what they are thinking?”

Raven laughed. “Only Clarke and I.” Lexa nodded. Raven can see that the last couple of days have taken their toll on the commander. “Look commander, I don’t know you very well but Clarke seems to. She talks about you all the time and from what she has said you are strong, intelligent and brave. We need that commander right now and for you to be those things you need rest. You may be the leader of the entire civilization but you’re still human and humans need to sleep and eat to refuel. If you want your people back and if you want Clarke back you will eat the food on the table, get on that bed and sleep.”

Lexa looked at her dumbfounded that someone spoke to her in such a manner but she thought about it and the sky mechanic is right. “I’m going to eat and sleep because I want to.” She said, holding her chin high. She moved past a smirking Raven to the table of food and ate bits and pieces. She then removed her shoulder guard and lied in bed.

“Not to be rude,” She heard Raven say. “But if you’re not gonna eat this food can I?!”

“Yes, do not go anywhere. If Bellamy contacts you I want to know immediately.”

“Sure, sure.” Raven waved her off, stuffing her face with food.

Lexa rolled her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

.....................

Lexa shot up from her bed when she heard static from the radio. Raven was on the chair napping she also shot up from her chair. “Raven, you there?” They heard Bellamy say.

“Yeah, Bell?”

They waited a moment. “Hey Reyes.” They heard a familiar husky voice. Lexa noticed that Clarke sounded tired.

“Griff! Oh thank fuck.” Raven looked at Lexa who was pacing the room. She handed Lexa the radio and nodded at her to talk.

“Clarke?” She said softly.

“Commander.” Clarke sighed.

“Are you well?”

“Mmm, just great.” She heard the blonde mutter.

Raven took the radio back sensing that Clarke wasn’t going to talk much to the commander. “Griff, what’s going on? What did they do to you?”

They both heard the blonde scoff. “Nothing I can’t handle.”

Lexa held out her hand to Raven so she could take the radio back. “Clarke, may we speak alone?”

“Sure.”

Raven nodded and left the tent. “Raven just left.” Lexa said softly.

“Yeah, so did Bellamy. Commander, what can I do for you?”

Lexa frowned. “Clarke. I have- I was- so worried.” She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Well commander I am fine, so no need to break the alliance. Me and Bellamy will get the shield down and then contact you to let you know since Raven is with you now. I gotta go, commander. I’ve got to get back to business.”

Lexa stood there dumbfounded. This was not the blonde she knew. Just as she was about to go get Raven the radio came to life again. “Commander.” She heard Bellamy say.

She pushed aside her hurt at the blonde being so cold towards her. “Bellamy.”

“Hey commander, look I know there is a lot going on right now but Clarke is hurt. I mean not just physically, you hurt her. She will get over it but in the meantime let’s just get our people out.”

“I did not mean to hurt her.” She said softly.

“I know.” He sighed. “But you did. Rejection hurts, commander. I wouldn’t know myself because I’m so god damn good looking.”

Lexa scoffed but smiled at the skai boy’s confidence in himself. “What did they do to her?”

“They beat her up pretty badly, commander.”

Lexa snarled. “They will all pay!”

“Not all of them are bad although Clarke is having trouble seeing who is good here.”

“Can you blame her?”

“No not really, commander.”

“We will be waiting for you to tell us when the acid fog is disabled, Bellamy kom Skaikru. Please tell Clarke to stay safe.”

“Will do commander, talk to ya soon.”

“Raven!” She called.

Raven strode into the tent. “Sup commander?”

“They will let us know when the acid fog is disabled. Prepare your people and I will prepare mine.”

“Me why do I have- oh right.” She chuckled. “You made me leader. Okay, I will go do that now but is Clarke ok?”

“I really don’t know how to answer that Raven.”

“Oh. Um, what did she say?”

“Nothing, Bellamy said more than her.”

“What? Okay, what did he say?”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Raven put her hand on her hips. “Well tough commander, I need to know what’s up with Clarke because that did not sound like our princess.”

Lexa walked to the war table and lent on it with both her hands. “They beat her up.”

“Yeah, and?” Lexa looked at her confused. “I don’t mean it like that. I mean they beat her up. We both knew they were gonna hurt her but she’s tough. That is not the reason why she was acting cold.”

Lexa nodded. “Bellamy said I hurt her.”

“Oh.” Raven sighed. “But you kissed her back right?”

“Yes, but I told her that it was best if we kept our relationship professional for her own safety.”

Raven gasped. “You rejected her!”

“No I.” She shook her head. “No, I was just honest.”

“Well honestly commander that was shitty of you especially since you clearly have feeling for her.”

“What no-”

“Look.” Raven held up her hands. “It is just us in here and I am certainly not gonna tell anyone anything that is said in this tent. When I walked in here and saw you do you know what you looked like?”

“The commander?” She said confused.

“Ah no.” She laughed. “Far from it actually you looked like a person who was concerned for a loved one.” She shrugged. “And now I think Clarke is just sticking to what you requested from her.”

“Oh.” She said looking away. “Yes, it seems she was.”

Raven sighed. “Look, let’s get our people the hell out of that hell hole and then you can talk to Clarke in person.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” She stood up straight. “Go get your people ready.”

Raven stood up straight and saluted the commander. “Sir yes sir!” Afterwards she marched out of the tent. She heard Raven say. “See ya, Gus!”

Lexa smiled when she heard Gustus mumble. “Foolish skai people. It is Gustus skai tinka!”

“Yeah yeah, we will catch up later Gus!” She heard Raven say from afar.

Lexa shook her head in amusement and went back to the war table. She had a war to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you to my beta :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all still enjoying the story. Let me know if there’s something you wanna see in this story I’m all ears. Thanks again to my beta. I’m learning so much

What chapter 10  
   
Clarke sat on the bed with her legs crossed as she waited patiently for someone to come by. She searched the room as soon as she woke up but it seems the mountain men have learned from their previous mistakes. If Clarke was being honest with herself she found that she was quite bored and with nothing to do in the bright white room. She thought of Lexa and their last encounter. She was hurt and the more she thought about it the more it stung but she respects Lexa so she will do as Lexa requested and keep things professional between them. She wonders to herself if the brunette has noticed she is missing and she hopes Lincoln is doing well. He was shot twice but if someone found him quick enough she had every confidence that he would be ok. She looked to the little glass window on the door and sighed. She knew that these people weren’t going to kill her but they were going to try and extract information from her. She wasn’t looking forward to it but luckily her back was a lot better although not completely healed but all the cuts were healing and are scabbing over.  
   
The door opened and she looked up with a bored expression. It was Emerson and the bastard was smirking at her. “Well well well.” He smiled walking over to the bed. “The princess has returned.”  
   
“Emerson.” She said lazily.  
   
“Clarke Griffin.” He said happily. “I couldn’t believe it when they told me they had you. I thought for sure you had died in the savages’ village.”  
   
She rolled her eyes. “It’s called Ton D.C. you ass.”  
   
He shrugged and smirked at her. “All those people are dead. Was the commander one of those killed?”  
   
“Yes.” She lied.  
   
He scoffed. “What did she have planned?”  
   
She rolled her eyes. This was it, the first line of questioning. This will be when they start hurting her. “Don’t know.”  
   
He quickly moved toward her, grabbed her by the shirt and threw her off the bed making her hit the floor hard. She glared up at him and stood up slowly.  
   
“We will get the information out of you one way or another.”  
   
She smirked at him. “Go ahead.”  
   
He punched her in the stomach, making her loose her breath. She was about to fall to the floor but he grabbed her, threw her to the wall and punched her in the face, splitting her lip. She groaned and looked at the now smiling Emerson. She smiled then spat blood right in his face. He wiped it off quickly making her laugh. “Come on Emerson, you’re wiping my blood off your face. Don’t your people need it to live? What a waste, here have some more.” She said spitting at him again.  
   
Just then cage walks into the room. “Stop, Emerson.” He stops mid punch and steps back.  
   
“Yes Mr. President.”  
   
Clarke looked at him confused. Mr. President? What happened to Dante?”  
   
“He is safe.”  
   
Clarke wiped the blood from her face. “You had him arrested, your own father.”  
   
“He’s old and no longer has the support of the people. The people want out.”  
   
“And to do that, you kidnap innocent people and drain them of their blood?”  
   
“They are not innocent.”  
   
She scoffed. “Have you ever thought of just, I don’t know asking them?”  
   
Cage laughed. “You’re just as delusional as my father. Those people are savages.”  
   
She shook her head. “No, you’re the savage. You and the people who think it’s right to take people against their will and use their body like it’s nothing. Take their life like it’s nothing! You’re sick! You all are.”  
   
Cage looked at her in disgust. “Well, I was going to see if we could do this without violence but it doesn’t look like that’s going to happen.” He nodded at Emerson then left the room.  
   
“So.” Emerson said standing in front of the blonde. “Tell me what the commander bitch has planned?” Clarke had a look of anger cross her face. He clapped his hands and laughed. “Oh no, don’t tell me you have fallen for the savage?” Clarke tried not to react but the more Emerson insulted Lexa the angrier she became. “You have!” He laughed. “This is priceless. You actually believe that the savage cares about you? You’re not as smart as Dante made you out to be.”  
   
Clarke had enough she charged at him. “Fuck you!” She screamed. They both tumbled to the floor but Emerson got up quickly and pulled her back up by her hair and threw her against the wall again. He smirked at her before punching her all over her body.  
   
..............……….....  
   
Clarke lay on the floor feeling sore and pissed off. Emerson bashed into her for a good two hours. Breathing hurt at this point. Luckily he didn’t hurt her back any more. The only reason why he stopped was to take a break and eat. So here she is now lying on the floor and staring at the ceiling wondering what her life would be like if she never had to come to earth. She sighed. Earth is beautiful. It was like everything she ever dreamed of. Everything her father told her it would be. She would have never met Lexa if she hadn’t landed with the 100. She sobbed at the thought of the brunette who didn’t want anything romantic with her. Right now in this room she had never felt more alone. She wiped the tears from her face and stood from the floor and made her way to the bed to lie down. She wanted to be well rested for the next round.  
   
.................  
   
She was woken up by the sound of the door. She sighed. “Clarke?”  
   
Clarke turned quickly and her eyes watered at the sight of her friend. “Bell.” He helped her down from the bed and then she hugged him tight.  
   
“Come on princess, I have to get you out of here.” She followed him out the door and he led them around. She had no idea where they were going. They entered a room full of machinery. He looked at her, “It’s where I have been hiding. No one ever comes here.”  
   
She nodded. “How did you know I was here?”  
   
“The commander demanded I find you and keep you alive and safe or the alliance would be broken.” He smirked. “If you ask me it sounded like an empty threat. She sounded concerned for you.”  
   
Clarke shrugged as she sat against the wall. “You heard wrong.” She said sadly.  
   
He sat down beside her. “Hey.” He nudged her shoulder. “What’s up?”  
   
“It’s nothing.”  
   
“Come on, princess.”  
   
Clarke looked at him with water in her eyes. “She doesn’t want me.”  
   
“What? Nah, I don’t believe that. I’ve seen the way she looks at you.”  
   
“Yeah, I thought the same thing but she just wants to keep our relationship professional.”  
   
“Did she say that?”  
   
“Yeah.”  
   
“Ouch. I’m sorry.”  
   
“Not your fault it’s mine for thinking I could actually find some happiness in my damn life.”  
   
“Hey you will.”  
   
She laughed with tears falling from her face. “I was disliked on the arc because of mom and dad’s status. My only friend was Wells who is now dead. I trusted Finn and he betrayed me by lying to me about having a girlfriend and my father was floated for trying to do the right thing. I was sent to earth were I have had to make terrible decisions. I have been beaten and tortured and beaten again. People are always trying to kill me. And I have asked for nothing, not one thing, but her.” She sighed. “She’s special, Bell. I want to be with her and I thought she wanted to be with me.” Her bottom lip trembled. “But I was wrong.” She wiped the tears that fell. “But I respect her and I will respect her decision. She wants to keep it professional and that’s what I’ll give her.”  
   
Bellamy side hugged her carefully, not wanting to hurt her further. “I’m sorry.”  
   
“It’s okay.”  
   
He took off his jacket and bunched it up to make a pillow for Clarke. “Here, sleep.”  
   
She nodded at him and closed her eyes.  
   
.............  
   
When Clarke was asleep, Bellamy thought it was a good time to contact Raven and the commander again. “Raven, are you there?” Bellamy said quietly.  
   
“Yeah Bell?” She replied.  
   
He sighed and smiled when he heard Raven’s voice. Clarke sat up and looked at him. He handed her the radio. Hey, Reyes.” She said exhausted.  
   
“Griff! Oh thank fuck.” Clarke smiled at her friend’s voice.  
   
“Clarke?” She heard a familiar voice. A voice she can’t seem to get out of her head.  
   
She shook away her thoughts. She promised Lexa she would respect her wishes. ”Commander.” Clarke said in a formal tone.  
   
“Are you well?” Lexa said.  
   
Clarke frowned because it sounded like Lexa was concerned. She rolled her eyes because this is supposed to be professional. “Mmm, just great.” She muttered.  
   
“Griff, what’s going on? What did they do to you?” She heard Raven say.  
   
She scoffed thinking about her beating. “Nothing I can’t handle.”  
   
“Clarke, may we speak alone?” Lexa said.  
   
Clarke thought about it and looked at Bellamy. He shrugged and moved to the other side of the room out of ear’s length. “Sure.”  
   
“Raven just left.” Lexa said softly.  
   
“Yeah so did Bellamy. Commander, what can I do for you?”  
   
“Clarke, I have- I was- so worried.”  
   
Clarke was confused by Lexa’s tone. She really sounded worried but again she shook away the thought and got back to business. “Well commander I am fine, so no need to break the alliance. Bellamy and I will get the shield down and then contact you to let you know since Raven is with you now. I’ve got to go, commander. I have to get back to business.” She walked over to Bellamy and handed him the radio back. He sighed and walked outside the room.  
   
She made her way back to her spot and lied down again. She needed to rest if she was going to free everyone from the mountain.  
   
   
.........  
   
Both Clarke and Bellamy were running from guards. They climbed up the vent in the acid fog room and crawled through quickly when they felt the room shake. The both laughed at each other. They were lucky to be alive. Lexa and her grounder army will march their way to Mount Weather with their people following. They were going to win this war.


	11. Chapter 11

What chapter 11

Raven had explained to Lexa that she and Wick were going to take out the turbines at the dam so Lexa and her warriors could open the door to Mount Weather.

Lexa was now marching with her warriors, with Gustus, Indra, Lincoln and Octavia at the front with her. Indra shared a small smile with her then raised her sword and screamed, making the rest of her army follow. She smirked at it all. They were going to win this war. She was going to get her people back, as well as the sky people. Clarke. She sighed at the thought of the blonde. She was going to ask Clarke to come to Polis with her. She was going to make Skaikru the 13th clan because they have made themselves more than worthy. She held her sword in the air and did her war cry with her army and marched forward.

.........................

Clarke and Bellamy were letting grounders out of the cage. Bellamy had promised Echo that he would come back for them and Clarke agreed because it was the right thing to do. These people were skin and bones. What the mountain men have done to them is atrocious and Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat because they will pay. Every single one of them. She hadn’t spoken to Lexa since the first time they spoke on the radio. She’d only spoken to Raven. It was all that was needed but she’d be lying to herself if she said she didn’t miss Lexa.

“Clarke?”

She turned and faced Echo. “You must be Echo.”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry for what your people have gone through.”

“Thank you. The commander will make them pay, I am sure.”

Clarke smiled. “Yes, she is most likely outside these doors with the biggest army you’ve ever seen. When my friend cuts the power she will open the door and the warriors will take over the mountain.”

Echo smirked, “I always liked the commander as much as my queen hates her.”

Clarke frowned. “You’re Ice Nation.”

“Yes. What my queen did to the commander was terrible but she is strong. She still allowed Azgeda into her coalition even though our queen committed an act of war and an act that was personal. She gained a lot of respect from Ice Nation after that and my queen lost a lot of support.”

“No offence Echo, but your queen sounds like a bitch.”

“Yes.” She shrugged.

Bellamy approached them both as they felt the mountain shake and the power turn off. “She did it.” Clarke smiled.

The smile was soon removed from her face when the door burst open and ten mountain men guards stood there pointing their guns at them.

The grounders were about to move forward but Clarke knew they would all be gunned down. “Stop!” She yelled over her shoulder. They all looked ready to spill blood but they stopped. “Cage, it’s over. Let us leave here with no blood shed.”

He shook his head. “Those savages are about to take over my home and kill my people. I will do what I have to in order to save them. So this is what’s going to happen, Clarke Griffin. You’re going to come with me and these animals, along with your friend and will stay here or my men will shoot them all dead.”

Clarke thought about her options. The grounders had no weapons and there were about one hundred and fifty of them. Half of them would be killed. Bellamy would be killed. She sighed and nodded. Bellamy moved forward to stop her but Echo held him by his arm. “Let her go, skaiboy. Trust your leader.”

Clarke was escorted out. Cage sighed, “My father told me I underestimated you.”

“Well your father is a smart man.”

“Yes, he is.” He shook his head. “But old and foolish.”

Clarke laughed. “This mountain has been here for what a hundred years? It’s stood strong for a hundred years. You take charge and you’ve lost your acid fog wall. Your electricity and the grounder army is about to take over this place by storm and you believe your father is foolish?” She chuckled. “Okay.” She shrugged.

He grabbed her by the elbow roughly and stopped her. “You think of us as the enemy but we are only trying to survive! I have made decisions my father couldn’t.”

“I know these people which you refer to as savages. They survived a nuclear war. They lived through that and built a society that has families and children in it. A society that had to be built on war because of the threat your people pose to them. You stole from them for centuries. So many lives were lost and you try to justify it by saying you did what you needed to do in order to survive. That’s bullshit. You’re not above the grounders. No Cage, you are so far below them and I sincerely hope you get what’s coming to you.”

He looked at her with a red face and shoved her forward. “You will pay for that, Clarke Griffin.” He snapped.

She was pushed into a room where guards had her mother and her people tied to tables, surrounded by people in lab coats. Clarke went pale when she saw they were extracting bone marrow while they were awake. She turned around and shoved Cage back, making the guards grab and drag her to a bed. She protested the entire time. When they had her strapped she heard a familiar voice.

“Let me go you sick fuck!”

“Raven?” She asked.

“Clarke!” Raven yelled, trying to get to her but guards held her back.

“Let us go cage!” She yelled.

He laughed. “No no Clarke, you’re leverage.”

“This won’t work; the grounder army will attack anyway!”

“Then I’ll take you all down with me.”

He picked up a drill and held it above Clarke. “Fuck you!” She spat.

The speakers in the room crackled. “Stop now, son.” She heard Dante say. “I’ve made a deal with the commander. Now let them all go.”

Cage snarled and threw the drill on the floor. “Let them go!” He said, rushing out of the room.

Clarke was helped out of her straps by Raven. “What the hell did she do?” Clarke said, sitting up in her bed. The guards were pushing her and her people out of the room; while some of the ones that were in good condition carried the ones that couldn’t walk.

Raven was next to Clarke as they were being pushed through Mount Weather. “I don’t know! What could she have done, Griff?”

Clarke honestly had no idea. A door burst open and Bellamy and the grounders were being ushered out. He noticed Clarke. “What did she do?”

“I don’t know.”

Echo caught up with them. “Heda is smart. She must have come up with something.”

They all made it outside the door. Some grounders cried in relief. Lincoln and Octavia were standing in front with the grounder army and Indra. She rushed over to them. “What the hell did she do?”

Lincoln frowned at her. “Who?”

“Lexa! Dante made an announcement saying Lexa made some sort of deal!”

Octavia paced. “What could she have possibly done to free everyone?”

Clarke looked at Lincoln. “Lincoln? Please, I’m worried!”

He nodded and by the look on his face he was too. Octavia stood near him and held his hand.

Clarke started looking around. “Fuck this, I’m going back in.”

But before she could move Cage and Dante walked out and stood next to Lexa. He was looking at the crowd and smiled sickly when he found Clarke. He smirked at her. “Your commander has made a deal with us!” Cage said loudly, “Herself in exchange for all of you.”

The crowd murmured. Lexa looked at Clarke sadly. Clarke pushed herself forward but stopped when guards held up their guns. “Dante? Cage? I’m warning you-”

Lexa interrupted her. “The deal is done.” She said loud enough for everyone to hear. “My spirit will choose wisely.”

Cage pulled his father and Lexa through the door with their guards walking backwards behind them for protection. Clarke rushed to the door but it closed shut. She tried to open it but it seemed locked again. Lincoln rushed up next to her, trying to open the door as well. Octavia came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, crying into his back. “No.” He said sadly.

“There has to be a way in!” Clarke said, searching the door. Indra held her shoulder but Clarke shrugged her off. “I’m going through the mines.” She said and started to walk away.

Raven rushed up beside her. “Griff? Come on, let’s go.” She gently grabbed the blonde’s arm but Clarke shrugged it off and kept walking away.

Bellamy caught up, “This isn’t the right time, princess.”

She huffed. “You might be okay with her giving her life for us but I’m not okay with it!”

He stood in front of her, blocking her way. “You will die, Clarke.” He said softly.

She felt tears escape her eyes. “I don’t care.” She walked past him.

Bellamy looked back at Indra who nodded at him. He raised his baton and hit Clarke on the head, knocking her out.

Raven rushed up to her friend. “Bellamy, pick her up. We’re going back to Ton D.C.”

Raven shook her head. “She’s going to kill us.”

Indra walked over to them. “It was for her own good. Put her on her horse. Heda had him bought back for her.” She said quietly.

Bellamy made his way over to Grim with Clarke in his arms and put her on top of the horse. Gustus was on his own horse and made his way over to Clarke and held her reins as he led them off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Roxy :)


	12. Chapter 12

Lexa stood in front of the door at Mount Weather. She felt the explosion and smiled. She quite liked Raven. She was very outspoken and confident in her abilities. She walked back to the front of the army. “Lincoln you stay here with Octavia and Indra and hold the line. I am going in!” He looked at her proudly as she ran off with her sword held high and Gustus trailing behind her. She led a group of twenty through the doors and was met with an old man. “Commander, I presume.”  
   
She snarled at him. “You must be Dante.”  
   
“Yes, we have much to discuss.”  
   
She scoffed. “I’m going to kill you and everyone in this cursed mountain.”  
   
“Hmm I don’t think that would be wise, commander. I’ve come to make you a deal and it’s one that you can’t deny.”  
   
Lexa had been a leader so long she could tell one liar from the next but this man was not lying. “Why would I do that when I can just kill you?”  
   
“Then your people will die and what would be the point in of all this.” He waved his hand toward her warriors. He opens a door and she looked in carefully and sees it had small boxes with moving pictures on them. Lexa remembers reading a book from the old world. This was called a television. Gustus held her shoulder and glared at Dante. Dante looked at Gustus then to Lexa. “Commander, I’m just an old man. It’s just me and you in this room. I am no threat to you.”  
   
Lexa scoffed. “This entire mountain is a threat to me and my people and has been for many years.” She nodded at Gustus. He reluctantly moved out of the room. She ordered her warriors to stay but be cautious and moved closer to the screen. In one box she could see her people which looked starved, beaten and bloody. Bellamy was with them and seemed to be shielding them from mountain men that had guns pointed towards them. She then looked at another screen and she sees a head of blonde hair being pushed into a room where people were strapped to a bed and being cut into. When the blonde turned and pushed the man Lexa snarled. Clarke had a split lip and two black eyes. She turned to Dante and held a sword to his throat. “Who did that to Clarke kom Skaikru?”  
   
“Clarke Griffin? That would be Emerson.”  
   
“He will die by my hand.” Lexa said.  
   
Dante held up his hands. “Not before she dies by my son.” He nodded to the screen and sees Clarke being strapped to the bed. “You can take all of your people right now commander and the mountain will never bother you again. All you have to do is leave the Arkers and walk away with your army.”  
   
“What do you want with them?” Lexa asks.  
   
“Their blood.” He replied like it was nothing.  
   
“She looked to the screen and sees Raven being dragged into the room.”  
   
“No, there’s no deal.” She snapped.  
   
“Commander, I thought you were a woman of logic. Now I have no doubt that your army would win but many and I mean many would die. We have guns and yes I’m aware that bullets will run out but how many people are you willing to sacrifice?”  
   
Lexa took what he said into consideration and looked back to the screens. “Yes, I am a woman of logic and what you say is true Dante kom maunon. That is why I have a counter offer.” She held up a blade and cut her hand.  
   
Dante gasped. “It’s black?”  
   
“Yes, I am a nightblood. My blood is worth much more than the sky peoples. We were the first ones that survived when the bombs ended the world long ago.”  
   
Dante looked at her intrigued. “Very well, commander.”  
   
Lexa looked back at the screen and the mountain men were about to hurt Clarke. “Make him stop now!” She yelled.  
   
Dante nodded and spoke into a microphone. “Son, stop. The commander has made a deal.” She watched and breathed a sigh of relief at Clarke being let go. “Before the deal is done I will have to test your blood so follow me.” He walked out the room.  
   
She was led to a room with a man in a white coat who looked just as shocked at her black blood as Dante. He took a sample and gasped. “This is amazing, Mr. President. This blood has radiation levels in it!”  
   
Dante smiled. “Good. Then it’s a deal, commander. Let’s go tell your people.” On the way she was met with the man who Dante called Cage. The same man that strapped Clarke to a table. She bit back her anger and continued to the mountain’s door.  
   
Gustus was still waiting with the warriors. “Heda?”  
   
“Gostos, rowe op.” _Gustus, retreat._  
   
“Heda?”  
   
“Gostos, Ai laik dula ai job osir kru au. Wich in heda, wich in ai.” Gustus, I’m doing my duty for our people. Trust your heda. Trust me. He nodded and led the warriors back to the front line.  
   
As she made her way out to the front she looked into the crowd for her bother and Clarke. When she found them they looked worried and scared. “Your commander has made a deal.” Cage said loudly. “Herself for all of you.”  
   
The crowd murmured. Lexa looked at Clarke. She looked sad and angry. The blonde pushed herself forward but stopped when guards held up their guns. “Dante? Cage? I’m warning you-” Lexa smiled at the blonde’s bravery but Lexa had to stop her from doing something foolish.  
   
She interrupted her. “The deal is done.” She said loud enough for people to hear. “My spirit will choose wisely.” Emerson grabbed her by the elbow and led her inside. When they got inside they stripped her of her weapons and pushed her into a room with a bed and four white walls. She sighed and lied on the bed. When she turned her head she was hit with a familiar sent. It was Clarke’s scent. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She imagined Clarke lying next to her smiling at her and holding her hand. She smiled at the thought. These are the thoughts that will keep her fighting while the mountain men drain her for everything she has.  
   
........................  
   
When Clarke woke up she was in Lexa’s tent. She got up quickly but the motion hurt her head. She walked to the table groggily and looked for the map of Mount Weather. She wasn’t going to let Lexa die in that hell hole. She would go back to the mountain herself if she had too. She found the map then threw everything off the table and started studying it. She felt someone walk up beside her. “Skai girl?” Gustus stood at the entrance of the tent.  
   
“I’m going to get her back, Gustus, with or without anyone’s help.”  
   
Gustus leant on the table and looked over the map. “What do you plan to do?”  
   
Clarke shook her head. “I’m going to go through the tunnels the same way Bellamy got in.”  
   
“Hmm.” He said, rubbing his chin. “I will accompany you.”  
   
She nodded and grabbed her pistol and other weapons. As they were about to leave Raven was blocking the entrance. “Griff, please tell me you’re not going back.”  
   
“Get out of my way, Raven.”  
   
“Clarke, please. Just think this over.”  
   
“I have. Now move.” Clarke says.  
   
Finn came and stood beside Raven. “Princess, I heard what happened. Let’s think about this.”  
   
Clarke was getting frustrated ane shoved past them both with Gustus behind. Raven caught up to her. “You will die in there.”  
   
Clarke scoffed. “Do you have any idea what they’re going to do to her?”  
   
Raven blinked. “Of course, but this is what Lexa wanted.”  
   
“I don’t care!” She said through grit teeth.  
   
Bellamy came up to them, having seen them all hurry off. “I know you care about her princess but-”  
   
“But nothing!” She yelled. “Fuck Bellamy, you’ve seen what those animals did to the grounders! They will do worse to her!”  
   
“Why will they do worse to her?” Bellamy asked.  
   
Gustus got on top of his horse. “Because she’s a nightblood.”  
   
Clarke nodded. “Her blood is different from ours.” She said, getting mounting on top of Grim.“ Look, I’m going and no matter how many times you knock me out.” She glared at Bellamy. “I will keep trying to get in that damn mountain.”  
   
He nodded. “I’m coming them.” He said standing up straight. Echo rode up beside them.  
   
“Get on then, skaiboy.”  
   
Lincoln and Octavia rode up on one horse. “I have lost everyone to that mountain. If I die trying to save my sister then so be it.”  
   
Raven and Bellamy looked at him with wide eyes, shocked to hear they’re related and didn’t know. Clarke held out her hand to Raven who took it and jumped on the back of Grim. “Your mother is going to kill me.” Raven grumbled. “But I don’t want to leave her there either. She’s cool yah know.”  
   
Finn looked up to them both. “Please, let me help?”  
   
Clarke nodded and motioned waved him over to Gustus who grumbled, helping him on the horse.  
   
Clarke kicked grim off at a fast pace with everyone behind her.  
   
...................  
   
Lexa stood up when Cage entered her room with another man. “Okay commander, we are ready for you to keep up your end of the deal. Emerson bring her to the hospital wing.”  
   
Lexa snapped her head to the man who had beaten Clarke. “Emerson?” She asked calmly.  
   
   
“Yeah.” He smirked.  
   
“I’m going to kill you, Emerson.”  
   
He chuckled. “I doubt that, girl.”  
   
She kicked him in the chest sending him flying into the wall. He got up and ran to her but she swiftly dodged his attack moving behind him and holding his neck in her arm. “This is for Clarke.” She said, snapping his neck. She watched the lifeless body of the coward hit the ground and looked at Cage who stood there shocked.  
   
Dante walked in behind him and shrugged. “She did say she was going to kill him.”  
   
Cage nodded but before he could speak he shoved him aside and led Lexa out of the room. They walked down the hall. “What are you going to do to me? I can’t imagine it will be pleasant.”  
   
“No.” He said. “ It won’t be. It will be long and tortuous.”  
   
“Hmm.” She said, walking with her hands behind her back. “Very well.”  
   
He frowned at her “You are just as surprising as Clarke. I underestimated her. The same as I underestimated you and your people.”  
   
“Yes.”  
   
When she entered a room full of people in white coats, she was strapped to a bed and felt a sting in her arm and watched as her blood left her body. “We are going to take blood first.”  
   
“I don’t care what you do, Dante.”  
   
........................  
   
When Lexa woke next she felt like she couldn’t move. She physically couldn’t move a muscle because she was very tired. “Hi.” She heard a female voice say. “I’m Maya.”  
   
“You helped Skaikru.” She mumbled.  
   
“Yeah, I did.”  
   
“Thank you.” She said sincerely.  
   
“I’m glad everyone got out.” Maya said.  
   
“As am I.” She said tiredly.  
   
“Let me try to help you.” She whispered.  
   
Lexa shook her head. “No, your people will kill you.”  
   
“Commander.” Maya sighed. “This is going to get so much worst for you.”  
   
“I know.” She smiled. “You are good. I didn’t think I’d ever meet someone from the mountain that is good.”  
   
“There are a group of people like me that refuse treatment. They would rather be locked up in this mountain for a lifetime than agree with what’s being done to your people.”  
   
“I’m glad there is some good left here.”  
   
“So, I can help you?”  
   
“No, Maya. You can’t.” Lexa said.  
   
Maya held her hand. “Please, commander.”  
   
“No.” She said firmly.  
   
Maya nodded and cried. “This is so unfair. It makes me sick what they’re doing.”  
   
“Yes, tell me what will happen next?” Lexa asked.  
   
“They will take more and more blood, then bone marrow and then ask for volunteers.”  
   
“You and anyone who helped Skaikru will volunteer.”  
   
“What?! No, we couldn’t!”  
   
“You will, Maya. If I’m going to die of blood loss I at least want my blood to go to people who I think are worthy. I think I deserve that.” Lexa said.  
   
“Commander-”  
   
“It is my last request.” She said sadly. She closed her eyes, feeling the sleep kick in.  
   
“Ok, commander. We will.” Maya sobbed. “Just for you.”  
   
....................  
   
Maya snuck back into her room that she shared with her parents. They were dead now, killed for trying to hide the Arkers. There were six people in the room waiting. Nick who was her age and his girlfriend Jen. Tom who was an older man and his two sons, Tim and Tank and Sarah who was also her age. They looked at her for answers. “She’s not doing so well and she doesn’t want my help in fear I will be killed.”  
   
Tom leaned forward on the table and hit it. “What they are doing is sick!” He yelled.  
   
His eldest son Tank held his shoulder. He was seventeen while his youngest brother Tim was just ten. His wife was killed three years ago trying to set grounders free. She was shot between the eyes by Emerson. He was the same height as his father with the same short blonde hair and toned with hazel eyes. “We know, dad.”  
   
Jen sat down and sighed. “I can’t be here anymore with these people.” Nick sat down next to her and hugged her.  
   
Maya shook her head. “She had one request.” They all looked at her. “She wants us to volunteer to take her blood.”  
   
“What?!” They all yelled.  
   
Tom walked forward, he was six feet tall and all muscle. If Maya didn’t know him she would be intimidated but she did and knows he is a good man and his sons are too. “I will not participate in that, it’s inhumane!”  
   
Maya sighed, she knew it was the reaction she would receive and she doesn’t blame them.  
   
Sarah sat down next to Nick and Jen. “Why does she want us to do this?”  
   
Maya sat at the table. “She wants her blood to be used on people she thinks are worthy. She said it was her last request.” She smiled. “The commander killed Emerson.”  
   
At that statement Tom sat down beside his sons. “How?”  
   
“Well, Emerson was the one that beat Clarke half to death and when Lexa found out she said to Dante she would kill him and well a couple of hours later Emerson walked in the commander’s room with Cage and Cage mentioned Emerson’s name and then she snapped his neck.”  
   
Tom smiled. “I’m glad.” A look of sympathy crossed the big man’s face. “And you’re sure she wants us to volunteer?”  
   
“Yes, very sure. She wouldn’t take no for an answer.”  
   
Tim perked up, his short blonde hair bouncing up and down as he bounced in his chair. “I like her.” He said smiling.  
   
Sarah stood up from the chair. She was about Maya’s height and had ginger hair and blue eyes. “How do we even do that, it’s not like we have kept it a secret that we are against our own people.”  
   
Nick scoffed. Her ran his finger through his black thin hair and a dark look crossed his brown eyes. “They are not my people.”  
   
Jen squeezed his hand and looked at her partner lovingly. She put her hair back behind her ear. “Same.” Tears left her black eyes. “Same.” She repeated.  
   
Tank sighed. “We have to put on a show as hard as that sounds.”  
   
Everyone nodded. “It’s settled then.”  
   
“Yes.” Tom said. “But if and when we can breathe air we will be finding the grounders and helping eliminate these animals.”  
   
Everyone nodded in agreement. “I have a feeling that will happen sooner than later.” Maya stated.  
   
“What do you mean?”  
   
“I don’t know Clarke that well but from the short amount of time I did know her and the amount of things I have heard about her.” She chuckled. “She won’t leave the commander here. She’ll come back even at the cost of her own life.”  
   
Tim smiled. “I like her too, daddy!”  
   
Tom ruffled his youngest son’s hair. “Yes, I do too son.”  
   
Nick stood up. “When they announce the request for volunteers we’ll be waiting and raising out our hands.”  
   
“Yeah.” They all said.  
   
Maya smiled. “This will make Lexa so happy.”  
   
“Who’s Lexa?” Asked Sarah.  
   
“The commander.”  
   
They all smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never stop thanking my beta, thanks mate :)


	13. Chapter 13

Clarke hopped off Grim and patted his nose. She was outside a cave with Bellamy and Echo beside her. “Don’t have to worry about reapers. We took them all to get treated.”  
   
Clarke nodded and led the way in with everyone following her. They all stopped in front of a steel door. “Any ideas on how to get in?”  
   
Raven moved forward and looked at it. “It can only be opened from the other side.”  
   
Clarke shook her head. “That’s not good enough. We have to find another way in.”  
   
Finn walked up to the door. “Listen princess, I think it’s better if we wait.”  
   
“What?!” She snapped.  
   
He held up his good hand and pointed over to a large bin with bodies in it “They still have people in there right now that are dead. They will bring them out here and then we can attack.”  
   
Gustus nodded. “The foolish skai boy makes a good point.”  
   
Lincoln huffed and started to pace. “That could take days!”  
   
“I agree!” Clarke snarled. “She doesn’t have days.”  
   
Echo sighed. “She does, Clarke. They will drain her for days.”  
   
Clarke shook her head. She knew they were right but it still was terrible. Gustus walked up behind her and held her shoulder. “I know, Clarke kom Skaikru. It is hard for us being so close but yet so far away. But this plan is smart and honestly the only one we have.”  
   
She nodded. “I know.” They all hid around a corner and sat. One person went on watch at the front of the cave and one peeking around the corner watching the door.  
   
She felt Finn sit next to her. “We will get in.” He smiled at her.  
   
“I hope so. She better be alive.” Clarke said.  
   
He looked at her curiously. “And if she’s not?”  
   
She took a deep breath then held her chin high. “Then I will kill them all.”  
   
Finn frowned at her. “Do you really mean that?”  
   
She looked directly in his eyes not missing a beat. “Yes.”  
   
He frowned but nodded in agreement. “Okay, princess.”  
   
Bellamy sat down next to her other side. “Hey, I’m sorry about knocking you out.”  
   
She shrugged. “I understand why it was probably better that way.”  
   
“Still, I’m sorry.” He said.  
   
“I know.” Smiled at him.  
   
“So?” Raven said sitting in front of her. “What’s so special about Lexa’s blood?”  
   
“It’s black.”  
   
Raven’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry, but did you just say that the commander’s blood is black?”  
   
“Yeah.” Clarke shrugged.  
   
“What!? What is she, an alien?”  
   
Gustus scoffed. “You all fell from the sky in a space ship. That makes all of you the aliens.”  
   
Clarke, Raven, Bellamy and Finn held their hands over their mouths to cover their laughter. “I like you, Gus.” Raven laughed.  
   
He rolled his eyes. “Foolish sky people. “ He grumbled and continued looking around the corner at the door.  
   
........................  
   
Dante and Cage were in the room with the scientists that were examining the black blood. “Sir, it’s amazing like nothing I have ever seen. She has all blood types and it holds radiation. It is truly amazing.”  
   
Cage smirked. “We will make the announcements for the volunteers.”  
   
Dante nodded. “Yes, you go do that son. I will go to the commander.”  
   
“Why?”  
   
“She is literally being drained of her life. Is she not entitled to know what is happening to her?”  
   
“She is a savage.”  
   
“So we think? But I think there’s more to her than meets the eye. She is quite intelligent.”  
   
Cage huffed. “Whatever, I’ll make the announcement.”  
   
....................  
   
Maya stood with the group and waited for the announcement. She stood tall when Cage entered. “People of Mount Weather, we need more volunteers.” Was all he said.  
   
The six of them held up their hands. Cage looked at them curiously and walked up to Tom. “Really Tom? Change of heart?”  
   
Tom looked at the group and sighed. “Yes, sir. Those damn savages are the reason why my wife is dead. It would be an honor to take their blood.”  
   
Cage smirked. “And the rest of you?” They all nodded in agreement. “Good!” He clapped his hands together. “We have our volunteers! We will come collect you in a couple of days’ time.”  
   
.......................  
   
Lexa could barely open her eyes. She felt so weak. She was still in a bed with tubes coming out of her. She looked to her right and noticed she wasn’t alone “Dante?” She said weakly.  
   
He smiled sadly at her. “What is your name since you know mine?”  
   
“Lexa.” She said softly.  
   
“Lexa? Any reference to Alexander the Great?” She nodded weakly. “Have you read stories about him?” She nodded again. He looked away and sighed. “They tell me you are refusing to eat and drink.”  
   
“Yes.”  
   
“You would feel better if you would do these things.”  
   
“Rather. Die.” She forced out.  
   
“Hmm. They will put it in your tubes.”  
   
“Let them.” She said in a whisper.  
   
“I’m sorry.” He said quietly. She looked at him with her vision blurry. He was being sincere. “Do you believe in karma? Do you know what karma is?” Lexa shook her head. “Back in the old word Buddhist and Hindu religions believed that what happens to a person happens because they caused it with their actions. I fear for what will to happen to me.”  
   
She blinked and looked at him. “It is not too late.” She croaked.  
   
He smiled at her sadly. “Yes, it is but I know that whatever happens to me I will deserve it.” She nodded understanding. “Do you know how long you have been here for?”  
   
“No.”  
   
“Two days. They will take bone marrow from you now.”  
   
She took a deep breath. “Okay.” She sighed.  
   
“No, it’s not.” He shook his head. “I’m going to read to you.”  
   
“Why?”  
   
He sat back and smiled at her. “What is happening to you is on me. I’m not sure what’s going to happen to me but like I said I know I deserve it but I think it will happen sooner rather than later so until then I’m going to read you some Alexander stories. They are my favorite.”  
   
“Mine too.” She closed her eyes to the sound of the old man reading her the same stories her grandfather used too.  
   
.....................  
   
Clarke was sitting in the cave, her knee bouncing up and down. “Three days!” She said to everyone.  
   
“We know, Griff.” Raven said, holding her hand trying to calm her down.  
   
Lincoln sat down and sighed. “It takes as long as it takes.”  
   
Clarke heard Lexa say that once. It bought her comfort. She shared a smile with him and walked to the entrance of the cave to take watch. She leaned against the cave wall and she felt a presence behind her. She turned to see Lincoln, who said nothing but just stood next to her looking out into the green forest.  
   
“This is my fault.” Her voice cracked. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes but held them back. “Three damn days, Lincoln. Three! She could be-”  
   
“Hey.” He said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She sunk into his warm embrace. “This is no one’s fault but the mountain men’s.”  
   
“I should have done more!”  
   
“You did everything you possibly could. You and Bellamy disabled the acid fog. You released our people from their cages. What else could you have done?”  
   
Clarke shrugged. “I don’t know… something!”  
   
“Clarke.” He sighed. “Lexa made what choice she thought was best. She got our people out without any bloodshed.”  
   
“All except hers.”  
   
He nodded. “That is Lexa. She’s selfless. Tell me, if you had the same option would you have done differently?”  
   
She looked at him sadly. “Probably not.”  
   
“You’re feeling this way because you care about her and you know in great detail what they will do and have already done to her.”  
   
Clarke nodded and he left her by herself to sort out her thoughts.  
   
........................  
   
Maya and the group were lying in the hospital wing. They had revived treatment a day ago. She looked over at Tom who was holding Tim in his arms. He smiled at her.  
   
“Is this what she wanted?”  
   
“Yeah.”  
   
He nodded and looked around the room to see if they had any company. Everyone looked at him. “We will be taken outside and our masks will be removed. There will be three guards and most likely Cage. I say if we can breathe fresh air, we take them on and make a run for it.”  
   
Nick nodded. “Sounds good to me.”  
   
Doctors came in and took samples from all of them. Their blood was all black now. The doctor smirked. “It worked!” He said happily.  
   
They all had restrained themselves from rolling their eyes. Cage walked in with three guards. “Time to take a walk then.”  
   
They all stood from their bed and put on hazmat suits. Maya led them out, following Cage. “I’m glad you changed your mind, Maya.”  
   
“Mhmm.” Was all she could say without yelling at him.  
   
“All of you, when you’re able to breathe air it will be exhilarating.” Again they all ignored him. They walked out the front door of the mountain. Tom positioned himself in front of one guard and so did Tank and Sarah. “Okay.” Cage said. “Take them off. Maya first.”  
   
Maya slowly undid her helmet and removed it from her head. She took a deep breath and was almost floored by the aroma surrounding them. Cage smiled at her. She hated him but she fake smiled back. She nodded at Tom, Tank and Sarah, all of whom removed their helmets at the same time. The guards lowered their guns in surprise. Tom noticed and nodded at everyone then he elbowed the man behind him while Tank threw his head back and broke the guard’s nose behind him and Sarah, well she threw back her fist hitting the man behind her in his family jewels. They all grabbed the guns and pointed it at the guards. Cage was shocked. “Think about this.” He snapped.  
   
Maya scoffed. “We have, asshole.” All three shot the guards dead but couldn’t get to Cage on time before he ran inside. Tom picked up Tim. “Let’s go!” He yelled.  
   
They all ran for their lives.  
   
............................  
   
Clarke heard scurrying of feet and crouched behind a bush. Six people were running past the cave, including a child. She noticed someone. “Maya!” She yelled after the black haired girl.  
   
Maya stopped and turned towards the familiar voice, making everyone stop. “Clarke?” She said. “I knew you’d be back.” She smiled.  
   
Everyone ran out of the cave to look at the unknown people. Gustus was about to attack but Clarke shook her head at him, making him stop. Clarke looked at Maya’s face. She had a scratch and it was bleeding but it was bleeding black blood. Clarke gasped and pushed Maya against a tree with a blade against her throat.  
   
“You took her blood!” Clarke said.  
   
“No, wait!” Maya pleaded.  
   
The little boy she noticed ran up to her and tried to push her back. He also had scratches on him and they were black. “You all took her blood!” She yelled.  
   
Her friends got ready for a fight but the big man that was with them held up his hand. “It was her request.” He said calmly. Clarke loosened her hold. “She asked us to.”  
   
Maya nodded at Clarke. “I swear, Clarke. You know how wrong I think what they’re doing is.”  
   
Clarke stepped back. “I am Tom and these,” He said pointing to his sons. “Are my sons Tank and Tim. And that,” He said pointing to the young couple. “Is Nick and Jen.”  
   
Sarah stepped forward.” And I’m Sarah.”  
   
Maya nodded again. “All of us were helping the Arkers hide and move around freely.”  
   
Bellamy frowned. “Yeah princess, they all look familiar.”  
   
Clarke nodded. “Sorry.” She mumbled, moving back.  
   
Maya moved forward and hugged her. “It’s what she wanted, Clarke.”  
   
Clarke nodded. “You saw her?”  
   
“Yeah, I tried to help but she refused. She didn’t want us being killed and she wanted her blood to be used to help those that helped her people and yours.”  
   
Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat. “How was she?”  
   
Maya sighed. “Not good.”  
   
Clarke paced. “I have to get in!”  
   
Tank moved forward. “Well, we just killed three guards so no doubt people will be there to retrieve their bodies.”  
   
“Where?!”  
   
“The front door.” Clarke ran, leaving everyone trailing behind her. She could see the door in clear sight. The bodies were still there. She lied flat on her stomach behind a bush. Everyone followed.  
   
“Bell, scope the area. When I give the signal take them out as quickly as you can. Octavia?”  
   
“Yeah?”  
   
“See that rock there?” Clarke pointed to a rock that was close to the door.  
   
“Yeah.”  
   
“Go now and hide behind it. When I give you the signal you will hold the door open till all of us get there.”  
   
She nodded and gave Lincoln a kiss and hurried to the rock.  
   
They all sat in their hiding spots while waiting for their moment.  
   
.................................  
   
Dante had been reading to Lexa for a couple of hours. They took bone marrow from her pelvis and her ribs. She was out cold. He didn’t know how much longer she had left. Cage swung the door open and walked frantically up to Lexa “Those traitors?!”  
   
Dante sighed and closed the book he was reading. “What are you talking about, son?”  
   
“Those goddamn traitors! Maya and her group volunteered to take this savage’s blood. Then, when they were able to breathe the air outside they killed three guards and took off.”  
   
Dante looked at him and smirked. “You really thought they would change their mind? Tom’s wife was killed under your command. Maya’s parents were killed under your command.”  
   
Cage huffed. “Doesn’t matter. We got more of her blood and we are going to take more bone marrow.”  
   
Dante stood up. “Son, she can’t take any more.”  
   
“Not my problem, dad. We need her blood to breathe the air outside.”  
   
“This isn’t right.”  
   
“You’re the one who made the deal!”  
   
“Yes. I did but I stopped a war. I wanted to stop the bloodshed. I didn’t want this.” He pointed to Lexa.  
   
“We are doing this. I’ll have you arrested again, dad. I really don’t care.”  
   
“Son? Tell me you feel just an ounce of guilt.”  
   
He shook his head. “No, I don’t.”  
   
Dante looked at his son and he knew in this moment that his son was the monster that he created. “I won’t be a part of this anymore.” He moved around the bed and gave Lexa a longing look of guilt. “We are all going to pay for this.”  
   
Cage frowned. “By who? The grounder army retreated on her command. They are not coming back.”  
   
Dante chuckled. “You’re right son, they won’t. But Clarke Griffin will and you underestimate her. She will be our downfall.”  
   
“She isn’t getting in this mountain.”  
   
“I really hope I’m not here to see it happen.” He looked at his son and left the room.  
   
...........................  
   
Clarke looked at the door intently. She shook her head in frustration. That big piece of steel was keeping her from Lexa and it was driving her mad. Raven nudged her shoulder. “Hey, calm down.” She whispered.  
   
“She might be dead and we’re all lying here like idiots.”  
   
Tank crawled over towards them. “You’re not an idiot, Clarke. This is the only way in at the moment. There is nothing else to do but wait.”  
   
She shook her head. “I should have fought more when she announced her deal.”  
   
Finn looked at her. “She’s the commander, Clarke. I think she did what she thought was right for everyone.”  
   
Sarah, who was lying next to him nodded. “She sounds pretty amazing.”  
   
Finn chuckled. “She scares me but strangely I respect her.”  
   
Tom nodded. “I respect her a hell of a lot more since she killed Emerson.”  
   
“What?” Clarke said. “She did?”  
   
Maya chuckled. “Yeah, she found out that he hurt you, Clarke. Then she snapped his neck.”  
   
Clarke smiled. “I’m glad that bastard is dead.”  
   
Nick and Jen said together. “You’re not the only one.”  
   
Bellamy shushed everyone. “Eyes ahead.”  
   
Clarke looked at the door and saw two men carefully make their way out in hazmat suits. The door was slightly ajar. When they bent down to pick up the bodies she looked at Bellamy. “Now, Bell.”  
   
Bellamy aimed the first shot at the first man that came out and got him in the head, killing him instantly. The second man tried to run to the door but Bellamy shot him in the back. “Now, Octavia!” Clarke yelled, jumping from the ground and running towards the door. Octavia held the door open as everyone ran there. She peeked inside and no one was there. “Okay, listen. Tim should stay here.”  
   
Tom nodded. “Jen, you and Maya stay here with Tim.”  
   
They both nodded and ran to where they were hiding. Clarke slowly entered with Lincoln by her side. “Raven, you stay with me.”  
   
“Okay.” Raven said holding up her handgun. They walked in slowly. “This place gives me the creeps.”  
   
Sarah huffed. “Try living here.”  
   
Finn looked at her sadly. “We will get out of here and then you will see outside. It’s pretty amazing.”  
   
She smiled at him. “I can’t wait.”  
   
They came to a room with monitors. Clarke waved everyone in. Dante was sitting at the chair looking at the monitors. “Clarke Griffin.” He said without turning around. “I was wondering when you would come back.”  
   
“Dante.” She snarled. “Get up.”  
   
He stood slowly with his hands in the air. “I knew you would come back.”  
   
“Where is she?!”  
   
Dante pointed to a screen and Clarke quickly moved up to it. Doctors were cutting into Lexa. She looked sick. Her face was sucked in and pale and you could see her ribs. Cage was standing there watching. She turned to Dante. “How do I speak to the people in that room?” He pointed to a button. “Raven?”  
   
“Yeah, Griff?” When Clarke looked back, Raven had gone pale looking at the screen.  
   
“Raven, I need your brain come on.”  
   
She shook her head and moved beside her. “Okay Griff, I’m all ears.”  
   
She looked back to Maya’s group. “Where is everyone?”  
   
“Level five.”  
   
She looked back to Raven. “Make it so we can irradiate level five if needed.”  
   
Raven got to work and Clarke bent down to talk into the microphone. “Cage, stop now.” Cage looked up to the camera and smiled. He shook his head. “I have your father here, Cage. I will kill him if you don’t let her go.” She looked to Dante and Gustus pushed him forward. “Say something!”  
   
“Son, it’s true.”  
   
Cage and the doctors stopped what they were doing. He walked to the wall and pressed a button. They all heard a crackle. “You won’t kill him Clarke.”  
   
“Don’t tempt me, Cage!” She looked at Dante. “Tell him to stop!”  
   
Dante shrugged. “You heard her son, just stop.”  
   
“No.” He said smiling up at the camera. Clarke turned around and held the gun to Dante’s head. He smiled at her as she pulled the trigger. Everyone near Cage ran out of the room, just leaving him.  
   
“You will pay for that, bitch!” He walked over to Lexa and held a knife to her throat.  
   
“Cage, I’m going to irradiate level five and kill everyone last one of you if you don’t step away from her.” She covered the mic. “Tom, Tank and Sarah, lead Bellamy and Gustus to that room now.” She took a radio from Raven. “Bell, keep your radio on and when I give you the signal you run into that room and do what is needed.”  
   
They all ran out of the room.  
   
Cage looked back up to the camera. “I can’t believe you would choose these savages over us.”  
   
“You’re the savage, Cage!” She yelled into the mic.  
   
“No, I’m a survivor.”  
   
“No, you’re a goddamn coward. You have a knife held against the throat of an unconscious woman!”  
   
He laughed like a maniac. “She’s nothing.”  
   
She saw that Bellamy and Gustus were outside the room. “This is your last chance, Cage.”  
   
“No.” He said simply.  
   
She looked at Raven. “Is it done.”  
   
“Yeah, just have to pull that lever.”  
   
“Don’t make me do this, Cage.”  
   
He raised his knife and stabbed Lexa in the leg. In that moment watching Cage bring down the knife in Lexa’s leg Clarke realized that he was never going to stop. She killed his father and is threatening to kill his people but still he wouldn’t stop now and probably never will so she rushed over to the lever and pulled it without hesitation. “Now!” She yelled into the radio. She watched on the screen as Bellamy, Lincoln and Gustus rushed into the room and Bellamy shot him dead.  
   
She turned to Sarah. “Take me there now!”  
   
Sarah rushed out of the room with Clarke following behind her. She kicked open the door and ran to Lexa. Lincoln was holding his sister tightly and crying. Octavia was hugging him from behind. She shoved them out of the way and felt for a pulse. It was weak. “Gustus and Tom kill anyone who is alive in this damn mountain!. Sarah, sit. I need your blood.”  
   
“Blood transfusion?”  
   
“Yes.” She said, looking for the equipment. “Lincoln?” He was shocked as he stared at his sister. “Lincoln!” She yelled. He wiped his face and looked at her. “Look for something to stitch her up with now!”  
   
Clarke found the equipment and started hooking her up to Sarah. “Finn? Ride with Octavia to Ton D.C. I need my mother!” They both nodded and left.  
   
When she had Lexa all hooked up and Lincoln was stitching her up, Clarke held the brunette’s face in her hands and let her tears fall. “Lexa?” She sobbed. “Lexa kom Trikru?”  
   
Lexa moved her head slightly. “Beja, hod klin.” _Please, stay away_  
   
Clarke still held her face in her hands. “Lexa, en’s ai Clarke.” (Lexa it’s me Clarke)  
   
Lexa opened her eyes slowly. “Clarke?”  
   
“Sha.” She smiled, as the tears ran down her face. “Ai laik hir.” _I am here_  
   
“No, leave. Dangerous.”  
   
“We are all safe now.”  
   
Lexa blinked. “Safe?”  
   
“Yeah.”  
   
“I’m dreaming.” She said, falling back unconscious.  
   
Clarke sighed and stood up straight. She wiped the tears from her face and started helping Lincoln.  
   
“She’s going to be okay right Clarke?” He asked hopeful.  
   
“Yeah, she has a long road ahead of her though.”  
   
Clarke kissed Lexa on her forehead. “She is strong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this chapter, it’s pretty long as well, hope you guys enjoyed it, thanks to my beta ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Octavia rode into Ton D.C. and quickly jumped off her horse, leaving Finn trailing behind. She rushed around looking for her fos. “Indra!” She yelled.

Indra ran out of a hut and hurried to Octavia. “Second?! What is it?!”

“We need Abby now! Finn, go find her and hurry up with it!” She barked at him. He ran off quickly.

Warriors all started to gather around her knowing she came back from the mountain. Indra placed a calming hand on her shoulder. “What happened? I went to check on the Mount Weather survivors and you were gone.”

“Clarke killed them all.”

Indra frowned. “What?”

“The maunon. It’s a long story but basically she irritated the mountain men and ordered anyone alive to be killed. Indra, heda is alive but she needs Abby right now!” Octavia said.

Indra took a deep breath and looked around the people. “THE MOUNTAIN HAS FALLEN AND HEDA LIVES!” The people starting stomping and cheering. She looked to Ryder. “Gather fifty warriors and head to the mountain.”

When the warriors all took off Indra looked at Octavia who looked lost. “What is it?”

“I’m worried about Clarke. She killed just over two hundred and fifty men, woman, and children and look I’m not sad about it but that’s got to do something to a person. I mean right now she is fine cause she’s busy helping the commander but...”

“Clarke, is strong Octavia.” Indra said.

“I know.” She sighed.

Abby came running with Finn. “Finn told me everything, let’s go!”

Abby rode with Indra and Finn with Octavia. She was worried about her daughter as well.

...............

Gustus wiped his sword of the blood from the mountain men. There were twelve people who didn’t die from Clarke pulling the lever. So he and Tom ended their life. He walked through level five and saw the two hundred and fifty something people that were dead. They were burnt with blisters all over their body. He walked out and could see Tom leaning against the wall. He looked up when he heard Gustus enter. “Gustus,” He held out his hand. “I’m Tom.”

Gustus shook his hand. “I know.”

He looked through the door of what used to be his people lying on the floor dead. “Does it make me a bad person that I don’t feel an ounce of guilt?”

Gustus stood next to him. “They did terrible things to my people for generations and would have continued for many years to come. No, I do not think that makes you a bad person.”

“They killed my wife you know.” Gustus looked at his sad face. “She was a nurse. She was kind and caring and a damn fine woman. She loved her family. One day she came home and she looked pale and I thought she was sick. It took me four hours to get her to utter one word to me. Do you know what that word was?”

“No.”

“Monsters. She kept on saying it over and over again while I held her in our bed. Monsters, monsters, monsters, she kept saying. I thought she had lost her mind! I thought something had happened to her. I didn’t know what to do so I did what any other loving husband would do and held her till she went to sleep. I held her all night. When she woke she sat up in the bed and cried and she told me. She told me that because she was good at her job she was being promoted to a job that needed to be done for the president and she told me at first she was proud. I mean our leader was giving her a higher job. She was led to a room with bodies hanging from the ceiling. Actual people were hung upside down! And cages full of sick and starved humans! She was told these people were savages from outside and didn’t deserve to breathe the air outside if we couldn’t. She said she was so scared all she could do was nod. I asked her to not go back and I begged her but she refused because she was stubborn and she was good and she wanted to help. She went back and when she came home that time she just sat at the table and hugged both of our sons so tight. What had happened that day was she met a boy who was about Tank’s age back then and I knew; I just knew that she was going to try free them and I didn’t blame her. I didn’t try to stop her, I helped her in any way I could. I held her that night and told her everything would be okay.” Tom sighed and wiped a tear from his face. “That was the last time I held her, as the next day she was caught trying to free them. Cage and Emerson arrested her and bought her to my room with my sons in their beds sleeping and shot her right between the eyes. My sons woke up because of the noise and I tried to shield my sons from their mother’s dead body, but they knew it was their mother. I was holding her in my arms and we all held her lifeless body for hours. It was then in that moment that I knew that those people in there,” He pointed to the dead bodies, “were not my people.”

Gustus held his shoulder to comfort the man. “I would proudly have you and your sons become part of Trikru.”

Sam looked up. “Would the commander be my leader?”

“Yes.”

Tom stood up straight and puffed out his chest. “It would be an honor to serve her. I will ask her myself if we can become Trikru.”

“Good, I am glad.” Gustus said.

...................

Gustus made his way to the command room and he found Raven bent over in the chair with her head in her hands. She looked up, “Hey Gus.” She said sadly.

“Skai tinka.” He said.

“I’m tired.” Raven replied.

“Yes, I can see that. You look terrible.” Gustus said.

Raven looked up to Gustus, smirking. “Haha, very funny you dick.”

“Why are you in here by yourself?”

“Just been going through what Abby could use medical wise.”

“That is smart.” He said.

“Yeah, Gus is it weird that I don’t feel anything for these people?”

“Tom just asked me the same question. Those people, if that’s what you want to call them were monsters.” Gustus said.

She nodded. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Get some rest, tinka. You need your beauty sleep.” Gustus said.

She chuckled and threw a pen at him. “Asshole.”

He smirked and left the room.

.....................

He looked into the room were the commander was. Clarke was leaning over her bed, holding her hand and crying. He decided to guard the door to give her some privacy. He slowly shut the door so she wouldn’t hear. Bellamy started to walk in but Gustus placed his hand on his chest to stop him “What?” Bellamy asked.

He nodded to the little window and Bellamy peeked in. He sighed “Although I believe these people deserved what they got, this will have a long lasting effect on Clarke.”

“Yes, she will deal with it.”

“Yeah.” He said, standing closer to Gustus. “I just don’t know how she will deal with it. I hope Lexa wakes up soon to help her through it.”

“They will help each other.” Gustus said.

“Yeah.” He smiled. “Octavia should be back soon but in the rest of us are going to start moving the bodies outside. We thought the commander might appreciate a pyre since we know that’s the way you guys do things.”

“Yes, mochof Bellamy. As soon as Abby is here I will also assist.” Gustus said.

“Thanks, Gus!” He patted him on the back.

“It is Gustus.” He groaned.

Bellamy chuckled and left.

.........................

When Abby arrived she ran through the mountain doors and was led by a girl named Sarah to where the commander was. When she entered Clarke was checking her vitals. “Mom, thank god!”

“Baby, I’m so glad you’re okay.” She rushed up to Lexa and checked her vitals. “Her blood is black? What?” She shook her head. “She needs more blood.”

Sam stood at the door. “She can have mine!” He strode over to her and sat in a chair.

Abby hooked him up. “Is it the same blood?”

“Yes.” He replied simply.

Abby looked to her daughter for an answer. “Not now mom, but what he says is true.”

The older woman nodded and moved over to Clarke who was setting Sam up for the blood transfusion. “Clarke baby, leave this to me. Indra wants to see you.”

Clarke nodded and reluctantly but left. She made her way outside and was met with Indra and about fifty warriors that all started chanting ‘Wanheda’. She frowned and looked at Indra. “What does ‘Wanheda’ mean?”

“Commander of death.” Indra said.

Clarke swallowed harshly and looked around to see if they could have been chanting that to someone else. She couldn’t. She shook her head and looked at the crowd and smiled when she saw her horse. “Grim!” She whistled. Grim came running and the warriors parted ways to let him through. She patted his nose happily. She realized it had become quiet and the warriors were all staring at her. “Indra? Why is everyone staring at me?”

Indra sighed. “They think Grim here is the Grim reaper and now you’re the commander of death. They are a little frightened, is all.”

“I’m going to take Grim for a ride.”

Indra nodded as Clarke mounted on Grim and took off. She found a quiet area and jumped off the horse and sat against the tree and cried. She cried for all the people she killed and she cried for the pain Lexa would be feeling later. She cried because she was now the commander of death. Grim nudged her with his head. She laughed and nudged him back gently.

.....................

After a couple of hours Clarke made her way back to Mount Weather. She stopped in her tracks when she saw all the bodies of the mountain men out the door. The warriors had moved them out and she was guessing it was for a pyre. Clarke felt bile rise to her throat and ran to the nearest bush. After throwing up she sat against a rock and looked at all the dead bodies. She shook her head and stood up. She wanted to see how Lexa was going so she would have to move past all the bodies. When she got to the door she almost threw up again because of the smell. It smelled like burnt skin. She gagged and ran inside the mountain. She ran all the way to Lexa’s room. Gustus was standing at the door and looked at her curiously. “Are you well?” He asked.

She shrugged and moved into the room. Abby was hovering over Lexa, checking her vitals. “How is she?” Clarke said.

“She will be fine, honey. She just has some healing to do. But from what I’ve seen and heard she will be fine. She’s a strong one.” Abby smiled.

Clarke nodded because she knew that was true.

Abby walked over to Clarke and hugged her. “How are you?”

Clarke scoffed into her mother’s shoulder. “Just great.”

“Clarke?”

“Mom, I just can’t right now. I don’t want to talk about the fact that people are calling me the commander of death because I killed an entire civilization!”

Abby squeezed her tighter. “You’re a good person, Clarke.”

“Don’t say that. I’m not, I’m a murderer.”

“Honey.”

Clarke pushed back from her mother. “No mom, please I can’t do this right now.”

Abby could see Clarke was barley keeping it together. She wiped the tear tracks from her daughter’s face. “You will have to eventually. This will eat you up inside.”

She huffed. “It already is.” She pulled up a seat near Lexa’s bed and sat down. The brunette looked peaceful. Clarke noticed that Lexa was now wearing a green singlet. She looked at her mother. “You changed her clothes?”

“Yes, I thought she wouldn’t appreciate being in mountain men clothes, so Indra rounded up some of the commander’s clothes.”

Clarke smiled at her mother. “Thanks, mom.”

“No, need to thank me honey. It’s the least I could do. She was willing to give her life for us and I can see now why you care for her.” Clarke went to protest but Abby cut her off. “Don’t deny it. I can see the way you look at her and the way you talk about her.”

“We’re just friends.” Clarke said.

“Is that all you want though, to just be friends?”

“No, but I have never gotten what I’ve wanted my entire life mom and I don’t expect that to change now.” Clarke said..

Abby sat down by her daughter and held her hand. “You know when your father first asked me out I turned him down.”

Clarke frowned. “You did?”

“Yes, I was nineteen at the time and I was busy trying to become a doctor but your father being...well you father kept on asking.”

Clarke chuckled. “Yeah, sounds like dad.”

Abby smiled, recalling the memory. “This one day I was so annoyed that I told him, ‘I’m busy, why do you keep asking me when you know I’ll just say no?’, he said that life is one giant battle, one fight after the next and this battle between you and I, I plan on winning.” Abby laughed. “I laughed so hard. It was the first time I had laughed in years and I knew he would keep me laughing so I agreed to a date. Then on our wedding day when we exchanged our vows and we were announced married he leaned into my ear and whispered, ‘Told you I would win this battle Abigail Griffin.’”

Clarke laughed. “He said that?”

“Yes.” Abby shook her head in amusement. She looked at her daughter and brushed her hair behind her ears. “I loved him, Clarke. I told Jaha because I thought as his best friend he would talk him out of it but I should have known better because he would never back down from what was right. I saw him the day before he was executed.”

Clarke looked at Abby quickly. “What?”

“Yes, I had to see him. He had to know it wasn’t me that betrayed him. I walked to his cell ready to defend myself but before I could he took me in his arms and held me close. He told me he knew it wasn’t me and he knew I was only trying to protect him but he did what he felt was right.” Abby wiped her tears. “You are so much like him, honey. So good and always, always trying to do what you think is right and he told me so on that day. He told me that you would try to do what was right and let the people know it was his idea to put you on the list of the hundred.”

“Mom?” Clarke sobbed.

“He would be proud of you.” She smirked and looked at Lexa. “And if he was here right now he would tell you to keep fighting to win this battle between you and the commander.”

Clarke blushed and looked at Lexa. She held the brunette’s hand and smiled. “She’s stubborn.”

Abby scoffed, “You’re more stubborn.”

Clarke smiled sadly at her mom. “I can’t fight for her right now because I’m not good enough for her. I need to better myself first.”

“What? Honey that’s not true.” Abby said.

“Mom.” Clarke sighed. “I just committed genocide. I need to clear my head before I can even think about being with her.”

Abby nodded. “Okay, honey.” She stood up and kissed her on the head “I’ll leave you two alone for a while.”

“Mom?”

Abby turned. “Yeah?””

“Mom, I love you.”

Abby smiled. “I love you too.”

........................

Clarke had her head rested on Lexa’s hand, staring at the brunette, wishing she would wake up. She so desperately wanted to hear her voice and to see her beautiful green eyes. It’s been two days now and Lexa still hasn’t woken up but Clarke stayed by her side. But the more Clarke stayed in silence with only the beeping of the heart monitor, the more she thought about all she had done since landing on earth. She sat up when she heard a knock on the door. “Come in.”

She looked behind her and Indra strode into the room. “Wanheda.” She greeted.

Clarke rolled her eyes at the title. “Indra, what can I do for you?”

“I need to know when the commander will be awake.” Indra said.

“I don’t know Indra, like I told you yesterday and the day before, she’s healing.”

“The warriors are getting restless.” Indra said.

“What? Why?” Clarke said.

Indra looked at her confused. “Because their commander is still in the very place that has been haunting our people for centuries.”

“Tell them she’s healing.” Clarke said.

“She needs to get out of here, Clarke.” Indra said.

“No.” She stood. “She needs to heal!” Clarke took a deep breath to calm herself down. “You think I want to be here? In this damn cursed mountain that will haunt me for the rest of my living days?!”

“Wanheda..”

“Stop calling me that, damn it!” She yelled. Indra held on to her sword, ready to protect herself. “What? Are you going to kill me, Indra?” She walked forward and removed a blade from her strap on her thigh. Indra drew her sword. “Here?” She held out her blade. “Go on, take it.” Indra backed up.

“Clarke, I’m warning you.” Indra said.

Clarke scoffed. “Yeah, yeah.” She laughed. “Come on Indra, I know you want me dead.” She threw the blade on the floor and held up her hands. “Free pass.”

“Clarke?”

“DO IT!”

Gustus ran into the room and pushed Indra back. “Clarke?”

“What!?” She hissed. “I’m giving the people what they want!”

Bellamy heard the commotion while walking down the hall and ran into the room “Princess, what the hell!?”

She glared at him. “Back off, Bellamy.”

Gustus walked closer to her slowly. “No one wants you dead, skai girl.”

Clarke laughed till she felt tears running down her face. “Everyone is scared of me. My own friends who I have given everything for won’t even look at me.”

Bellamy shook his head. “No princess, that’s not true.”

“Yes, it is!” She yelled at him. “I killed everyone one of them, you think I don’t hear what people say about me!?” She picked up the blade and tried to give it to Gustus. “Go on. Take it and do me a favor.”

“Never.” He replied calmly.

Octavia and Raven ran into the room. “What the fuck?” Raven said.

Octavia stood next to Indra. “Fos, what is wrong?”

“Wanheda has lost her mind.” Indra said.

Clarke threw the blade at Indra, hitting her in the shoulder. Gustus and Bellamy tackled her to the ground. “I told you not to call me that!” She yelled, trying to get away from Gustus and Bellamy.

Octavia helped Indra while Raven was yelling at Bellamy and Gustus. “Get the fuck off her!” She was pushing at the both of them.

Abby ran into the room and looked at the scene in front of her. Octavia looked up to her. “Abby, Clarke, she.. I think it’s catching up to her.”

Abby nodded and ran to a cabinet to find a syringe. Raven saw what she was doing and blocked her way. “What the fuck Abby!?”

“Raven, trust me!”

Raven shook her head and pushed Bellamy away and jumped on Gustus’ back. “Get off her, damn it!”

Gustus gently removed Raven. “We are trying to help, tinka.” He said gently. He moved to Clarke and held her down while Abby pressed the needle into her daughter’s leg. They all watched as she slowly closed her eyes.

Raven ran to Clarke’s side and cradled her head in her lap. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” She looked at Abby.

“Raven.” She said sadly, slumping to the floor. “Raven, she hasn’t eaten or slept in three days.”

“So!?”

“Raven, please understand.”

“Fuck you! Fuck you all! You all could have handled this better!” She cried.

Octavia sat up. “Abby, Indra needs you.”

Abby nodded and left Clarke’s side to tend to Indra’s wound. “Yeah, that’s it Abby just walk away.”

Octavia shook her head. “Raven, calm down. Clarke just threw a blade at Indra.”

“Yeah well she probably fucking deserved it!”

Octavia huffed. “Fuck you!”

“Fuck you too!” She yelled back.

Bellamy kneeled by Raven. “Reyes.” He held her shoulder. “Come on, they would never hurt her and you know it. Here, let me put her on the bed near Lexa.”

Rave nodded and watched as Bellamy carefully picked her up and placed her down. She stood up. “Abby, you better not give her anymore of that shit!”

“Raven!” Abby hissed. “She needed it.”

“She needs not to be in this mountain!”

Gustus stood up. “Everyone calm down!” He yelled. Everyone went silent. “Indra, you went too far. Raven, you know Abby did what she needed to and she’s right, Clarke hasn’t slept or eaten in three days and yes I agree with you, Raven. Abby, no more of whatever you put in her and she needs to be out of this mountain.”

Indra hissed from the floor as Abby stitched her up. “So does heda.”

Abby shook her head. “Indra, all those machines that are hooked to the commander are making her stronger but her body went through a lot. I’m sure as soon as she wakes up she will leave this nightmare of a place.”

Indra nodded. “You are right.”

Raven sighed. “We need Lexa to wake up.”

“Yes.” Gustus agreed. “Until then let’s leave them both to rest.”

They all left with a longing look over their shoulder. Abby walked beside Raven and Raven threw her arm around her shoulder. “Sorry, doc.”

“I know.” Abby smiled.

“We can’t help her and it’s driving me nuts!” Raven said.

“I know.” She said again. “I would never hurt her on purpose.”

“I know that too.” Raven said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and thanks to my beta. I hope your all enjoying the story still. FYI I totes miss Lexa :(


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Been a little under the weather. Thank you yet again to my beta :)

When Clarke awoke she had a headache. She groaned as she sat up and tried to place where she was. She looked to her left and saw that Lexa was still unconscious. What happened was slowly coming back to her. She held her hand over her mouth trying to contain her sobs. She had attacked Indra! “Clarke.” She heard.  
   
She jumped when she realized that Raven was sitting beside her. “Raven?”  
   
“You’re ok.” She said, holding her hand.  
   
“No, I’m not.” She shook her head. “I need to get out of here, Raven.”  
   
“I know.” She sighed. “I packed some stuff for you.” She pointed to a bag at the end of the bed. “And I found some pencils and paper so you could write a letter to your mom and Lexa. I know you want to make a quiet getaway.”  
   
Clarke sat up and hugged Raven. “I’m sorry.”  
   
Raven pulled Clarke back. “Hey, don’t be sorry I get it. You need some time to work through your shit. Just promise me you will come back, Griff.” She smiled sadly. “You’re my family, yah know?”  
   
Clarke hugged her tighter. “You’re my family too, Reyes. My sister.”  
   
Raven smiled into her shoulder. “Yeah, you are.” Raven stood up. “Don’t leave here without writing at least your mother a letter.”  
   
Clarke nodded.  
   
..................  
   
Clarke sat beside Lexa for hours while writing her mother and Lexa a letter. She had to get away for a while and try to rediscover why she wanted so badly to come to earth in the first place. When she finished she placed the letter in the commander’s jacket and sat by her bed, holding her hand. “I’m sorry, Lexa. I’m sorry I can’t stay and wait till you awake. I can’t be here anymore having people look at me the way they do. I wrote you a letter that explains everything. I hope you’re not too disappointed.” She stood up and looked over the commander and smirked. “I’m going to win this war going on in my head. Then I’m going to come back and win this battle between you and I.” She lent down and gently kissed Lexa on the lips. “You will be mine one day Lexa kom Trikru. May we meet again, heda.”  
   
......................  
   
It was late in the afternoon and Raven and Bellamy had led Grim to the cave they were staying in for three days. They let Clarke know so she could make her way through Mount Weather discreetly. Bellamy had his arms crossed and was sulking. He wasn’t happy with Clarke’s decision while Raven smiled and patted Grim, accepting that Clarke had to do this. They both turned toward Clarke who was standing there looking sad. “Princess.” Bellamy pleaded. “YOU don’t have to do this.”  
   
“Bell, you know that isn’t true.” She said.  
   
Raven hugged her. “You come back alright?”  
   
“Yeah, I will I promise.” She pulled an envelope out and gave it to Raven. “Give this to mom and tell Lexa hers is in her commander jacket.”  
   
Raven smiled. “I will.” She looked sternly at the blonde. “You fucking come back alright?”  
   
Clarke chuckled. “I will. You make sure our people keep out of trouble.”  
   
“I’ll try.” She shrugged.  
   
Clarke approached Bellamy. “When will you be back?”  
   
“I don’t know.”  
   
He nodded. “We’re gonna miss you, princess.”  
   
She smiled at him and hugged him. “Me too.”  
   
She pulled back and mounted her horse. “Do you think the commander will understand?”  
   
Clarke chuckled and shook her head. “Ah no, I’m pretty sure she will be pissed at first. But she will eventually understand. Make sure you give her my letter and make sure our people stay out of trouble. Lexa will want you two in charge to keep the peace treaty and show the grounders that we can be part of their world. That we can be useful and Lexa will have us be a part of her coalition but she won’t if we fuck up. So make sure they don’t.”  
   
Raven blinked. “I’m sorry, start again so I can write this shit down!”  
   
Bellamy looked just the same. “Ah, go back to the part about Lexa being pissed!”  
   
Clarke laughed and looked at her two best friends. “You will both be fine.” She smiled. “I love you guys. I’ll see you soon.”  
   
They both waved as she rode off.  
   
.............  
   
Two weeks later, Lexa opened her eyes slowly and moaned in pain. She looked around and almost jumped when she saw Abby was standing next to her. “Abby?”  
   
“Commander!” She said happily.  
   
Lexa tried to swallow but her mouth was dry. “Water?”  
   
“Of course!” Abby helped Lexa sit up and held the cup to her lips. She sighed as the cool liquid swished around in her mouth.  
   
“Mount Weather?”  
   
“Yes. What was the last thing you remember?”  
   
Lexa lied back and tried to think. “Clarke was here.”  
   
“Yes, she was. Two and half weeks ago. Let me get some people and help explain to you what happened.”  
   
“Very well.” She nodded. “But where is Clarke?”  
   
Abby sighed. “We will get to that.” And she left the room.  
   
When Abby returned the first person to walk in the room was Lincoln. He smiled largely at her and almost picked her up off the bed. “Sister.” He sniffled into her shirt. “I almost lost you.”  
   
Lexa hugged him back. “I am here, brother.”  
   
He pulled back and Lexa wiped the tears from his eyes. Indra walked through with Octavia and Raven. Gustus and Abby walked through next then Maya and four other people she didn’t know. She sat up in her bed and looked around the room. She was about to ask where Clarke was but Raven was shaking her head at her, so she would wait. “What happened?”  
   
Bellamy spoke first and told her how when she announced when she traded herself for the freedom of her people and Skaikru that Clarke ran to the door and when she couldn’t get in she said was going to find another way in. He explained that he had to knock her out and they took her back to Ton D.C. Gustus then told her as soon as the blonde woke up she started working right away on how to get in the mountain and how he, Raven, Bellamy, Finn, Echo, Lincoln and Octavia decided to help. He explained that they waited outside the door in the cave for three days. Then Maya stepped forward and told her how she did as she requested. She and these other people she didn’t know took her blood and when they had the chance they killed some mountain men and ran to find any grounders but on the way they ran past Clarke who was upset and thought that they took her blood. Lincoln then explained how they waited until mountain men come to collect the bodies then Bellamy shot them dead and they ran into the mountain. Now Raven spoke.  
   
“So yeah, we get to the control room where Dante was and Clarke straight away asked where you were. We saw on the screen that they were about to take more bone marrow from you and Clarke threatened to kill Dante if Cage didn’t step back. He didn’t, so Clarke shot him between the eyes. She then told him if he didn’t get away from you she would irritate the mountain. He stabbed you in your leg, so Clarke pulled the lever and Bellamy and Gustus ran into the room and killed him. Then she ordered same people and Gustus to kill anyone remaining.”  
   
Lexa sat there taking it all in. Clarke had killed everyone in the mountain. “Where is Clarke?”  
   
Bellamy looked at everyone. “Can everyone leave me and Raven to explain this part to the commander?”  
   
They all nodded in agreement. “She left, commander.” He sighed.  
   
“What?!” She hissed.  
   
Raven held up her hands. “Listen, what she did got to her. She actually didn’t sleep or eat for three days and she attacked Indra and went a bit crazy. She had to go.”  
   
Lexa snarled. “You just let your friend leave!”  
   
“It’s what she wanted!” Lexa hit the bed in frustration. “She left you a letter.” Raven walked to the commander’s jacket and pulled out the piece of folded paper. “She told us you would be angry but that she needed this.”  
   
Lexa nodded and Bellamy looked at her. “We will let you read this and take a moment to yourself.”  
   
Again she nodded and when the door closed she slumped back against her pillows. She sighed and opened the letter.  
   
 _“Dear Lexa,  
If you’re reading this it means you have woken up and probably have been informed of everything that has happened. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there when you woke up but I had to leave. I have been fighting hard for my people for so long that I forgot what I was fighting for. Peace. That’s all I want but somehow I have managed to kill so many and I feel their deaths. Lexa, it sits so heavily on my chest but for some reason you help take the weight off, even if it’s just slightly. I don’t regret irradiating the mountain. It was made apparent to me that they were never going to stop. But again it sits heavy on my chest and makes me feel like I can’t breathe. I have to leave so I can remember all the reasons why I so desperately wanted to come to earth in the first place. But know this, even though I have done a many great deal of horrible things, meeting you is something that I will never regret. Don’t be too hard on Raven and Bellamy. I wanted this. I will come back and we will meet again.  
   
Love, Clarke.”_  
   
Lexa held the letter to her heart. She was feeling so many different emotions right now: anger, sadness and bitterness, but she understood why Clarke had to leave. There was a knock on the door and she sat up straight. Shortly afterwards, some of Maya’s friends walked in. They were the ones she didn’t know.  
   
“Hello, heda.” The older man said. “My name is Tom and this is my son Tank and Tim.” Tank nodded while Tim waved at her excitedly.  
   
Lexa smiled. “Hello.” She said politely.  
   
Tom moved closer to the bed. “I know you must have a lot going on right now but I wanted to ask you something.” She nodded. “As you know, we were part of the mountain but I do not consider myself one of those monsters and neither do my sons. I would be honored to be a part of Trikru and serve under you, commander.”  
   
Lexa nodded. “I would be honored also if you and your sons joined Trikru.”  
   
Tim jumped up. “Yes!”  
   
He yelled, making Lexa smile slightly. “I will have Gustus organize it when we get back to Ton D.C., but it will not be easy for you.”  
   
“Life was not easy here either commander, but we managed. I am aware that we will have to prove ourselves.”  
   
“Good, go tell Gustus to ready the arrangements.” Lexa said.  
   
“Thank you, heda.”  
   
When they left, Lexa read over the letter again and rolled to her side and went back to sleep.  
   
....................  
   
The next time Lexa woke up it was because of some rattling happening in her room. She sat up to look for the noise. Raven was sitting at a table with tools trying to fix something Lexa wasn’t sure what it was. “Raven?”  
   
Raven looked up. “Oh, sorry commander. Did I wake you?”  
   
“Yes.” She said rubbing her eyes. “What are you doing here?”  
   
Raven shrugged and sat by the bed. “Well nothing really. Bellamy is helping Abby took medical equipment and transported it back to camp Jaha and everyone was asking me a million questions, which was annoying so I came here because I knew no one would bother the commander.”  
   
Lexa raised an eyebrow at Raven. “You’re bothering the commander.”  
   
Raven laughed. “Yeah, but I’m like Clarke’s best friend so you won’t hurt me.”  
   
She rolled her eyes. “You did let her leave.”  
   
“Let her?” She chuckled. “Come on commander, you know Clarke does what Clarke wants. If she didn’t want to leave she wouldn’t have. She did what was best for her own sanity and I think after everything she’s been though she‘s entitled to that.”  
   
Lexa sighed. “I know. I’m ready to lead my people back to Ton D.C. Then I have to make my way back to Polis. You will accompany me.”  
   
“I will?” Raven asked.s  
   
“Yes, Bellamy will stay with Skaikru and you will come to represent your people.”  
   
Raven groaned. “Why me?”  
   
Lexa stood from her bed. “Because Bellamy annoys me and you annoy me a lot less.”  
   
Raven chuckled. “Aww I like you too, commander.”  
   
Lexa rolled her eyes. “I need Gustus.”  
   
“Sure.” Raven stood. “Hey, Gus!” She shouted at the door.  
   
Lexa glared at her. “I could have done that.”  
   
Raven smiled and shrugged. “But you didn’t.”  
   
Gustus walked in. “Heda?”  
   
“Gustus, have Indra ready the warriors to leave. Tell Bellamy kom Skaikru to meet me here now and I also want to speak to Maya.”  
   
“Yes, heda.” He left quickly  
   
Bellamy walked in. “Commander.”  
   
“Bellamy, have your people removed all the medical equipment?”  
   
“Yes commander, I have to admit I thought you would be upset about it.”  
   
Lexa stood tall with her hands behind her back. “Skaikru’s’ medical knowledge is beyond what my people knows. This can help my people which will help yours. It’s the same with your tech.”  
   
“Oh yeah!” Raven said. “Bell, this is what Clarke was talking about. About how we have to show the grounders that we are worthy, this is the way.”  
   
“Okay.” He nodded. “Great.”  
   
“Raven will come with me to Polis to show the coalition some of what you all can do.”  
   
“Can I bring Abby? She is the doctor. I mean, I can explain tech but I’m not so good with medical stuff.”  
   
“Yes, that makes sense.”  
   
Bellamy nodded in agreement. “Kane and I will lead Skaikru then.””  
   
“Yes, there is one more thing”  
   
Bellamy sighed. “Why do I get the feeling I won’t like this.”  
   
“Because you won’t. If you want your people to be part of my coalition you have to get rid of your guns.”  
   
“That’s not going to happen, commander.” Bellamy said.  
   
Lexa stood up and Bellamy quickly turned because she had no bottoms on. Lexa pulled up a pair of pants and put on her jacket. “You can turn now.” She said with amusement. “You use the same weaponry as the mountain men. This is the way my people will see you and they will fear you.”  
   
Raven nodded. “Makes sense Bell, I mean the grounders have never used guns.”  
   
“Yes, I understand that you want them to feel safe and I can have warriors teach your people how to fight but listen carefully: there will be no peace between our people while you hold the same weapons that the mountain men have used for decades to slaughter us.” She shrugged  
   
Raven sat on Lexa’s bed. “What do you want with us commander?”  
   
“I want Skaikru to eventually become the thirteenth clan. No one would go against your people and trading would benefit yours and my people greatly. I know that all your people have seen is war but that will change once you see Polis.”  
   
“Bellamy, I agree with Lexa and Clarke.”  
   
“Clarke’s not here, Raven.”  
   
“No but you know she would agree.”  
   
He shook his head. “It won’t be easy and it won’t happen overnight.”  
   
“These things never do Bellamy kom Skaikru.”  
   
“Raven, remember take a radio with you.” Bellamy said.  
   
“Yeah, I will.” She replied.  
   
Bellamy left and Raven remained in the room. “So,” She smirked. “When do we leave?”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a merry Christmas everyone and a big thanks to my beta!

Clarke woke grasping for air. She had dreamt of the mountain men burning, chasing her and calling her a murderer. She held her hand to her heart and took a deep breath. It had been a month since she left Mount Weather and since she left Lexa. She lied back down on her bed and squeezed her eyes shut trying to get rid of the images of all the people she killed. She tried to think of a certain pair of green eyes to calm her down. She rolled to her side and sighed.  
   
Knock knock.  
   
Clarke sat up in her bed. “Come in.”  
   
Niylah, the daughter of a trader stood leaning against the door, smirking at her. She had found the trading post on the second week that she left and Niylah had been very helpful in advising her on what she could do to earn food and clothes. She was terrible at hunting at first but when she first came back defeated Niylah offered to show her how to hunt so now she is pretty good with a bow and arrow. She spent most of her time trying to hit targets she set up for herself around the forest. It’s not like she had anything better to do. Niylah also offered her a bed. She had to earn it though by scavenging, which she didn’t mind. “Hello, Wanheda.”  
   
Clarke rolled her eyes. “Niylah.” She sighed. “Will you ever stop calling me that?”  
   
She shrugged. “No.” Niylah laughed, making Clarke look up quickly.  
   
“What’s so funny?”  
   
“I’m sorry you just look ridiculous.”  
   
Niylah was pointing to her hair that was currently red, which she dyed using berries. “It was your idea!”  
   
“Yes.” She chuckled. “But I didn’t think it would be this amusing.” She laughed again.  
   
Clarke smiled. “Well, it had to be done.”  
   
“Yes, not many people have hair like yours, Wanheda. Or beauty.”  
   
Clarke rolled her eyes. “Don’t be flirting with me this morning, Niylah. I just woke up.” She grumbled.  
   
Niylah smirked. “I can’t help it.”  
   
“Sure you can.” Clarke stood. “See me? Not flirting with you right now.” She shrugged. “Easy.”  
   
Niylah sighed. “Whoever has your heart is a lucky person, Wanheda.”  
   
Clarke shook her head but smiled. “Maybe, maybe not.”  
   
“Yes, especially when they see your new hair color.” She chuckled.  
   
Clarke walked over and playfully shoved her out the door. “If you just came here to annoy me, please go away.”  
   
“I haven’t.” She smiled. “I have news from Polis.”  
   
“Oh?” Clarke looked serious. “Okay, well I’ll get dressed and then I will come back to talk to you.”  
   
Niylah nodded and walked away. For a month now she has heard nothing about Skaikru or Lexa and she has been tempted to visit both her family and Lexa but didn’t feel the time was right, What she has heard though is that the ice queen wanted her alive so she could kill her and take her power, which is why she changed her hair color as a disguise. She quickly got dressed and made her way to Niylah at the back of the trading post. “Hey, gorgeous.” Niylah smirked form the dining table.  
   
“Just call me Clarke.” Clarke said.  
   
Niylah shrugged. “Okay, Wanheda.”  
   
She rolled her eyes. “So what’s the news?”  
   
Niylah sighed. “Everyone is looking for you, Clarke.”  
   
“Cause of the queen?”  
   
“Because you hold the power of Wanheda.”  
   
Clarke scoffed. “I hold no power.”  
   
“Well yes, I know that. I did have to teach you how to hunt after all.”  
   
Clarke smiled sadly. “Should I go back?”  
   
“Where? Where would you go?”  
   
Clarke thought about it and she really couldn’t go back to her friends and family and have them look at her weirdly. She smiled when she thought of Lexa. “To the Commander.”  
   
Niylah eyes widened. “No Clarke, she will kill you too.”  
   
Clarke frowned. “No, she wouldn’t.”  
   
“She will want your power.”  
   
“No, she won’t.”  
   
“How could you possibly claim to know the commander better than I? I was born here!”  
   
“Because I know her!” Clarke said.  
   
“Oh.” Niylah smiled. “So she has your heart?”  
   
“No.” Clarke grumbled.  
   
“I’m not surprised, she is quite stunning. She has captured the hearts of a lot of people, men and women.”  
   
Clarke frowned and clenched her fists. “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
   
Niylah smirked. “It means she is a very desirable woman.” She chuckled. “No need to get jealous.”  
   
Clarke stood from her chair. “I am not jealous!”  
   
“Oh no, your reaction is completely reasonable.” She laughed.  
   
Clarke groaned. “Look, I know Lexa wouldn’t hurt me, okay?”  
   
Niylah held up her hands. “Okay, but are you ready to go back to your old life?”  
   
“No.” She said quietly.  
   
“I know a place you could go to. Someone owes me a favor.”  
   
.............................  
   
“Commander!”  
   
Lexa sighed. She had just finished a long meeting with the coalition. It had been a long month. Raven and Abby showed the coalition what Skaikru could offer and although the ambassadors were impressed they wanted Clarke as Skaikru leader. She missed the blonde and had her own scouts try and find her with no luck but now that the ice queen wants her head she sends out a scouting party daily, still with no luck. She thought the worst at first. She thought Nia had captured her so to put her mind at ease she sent out her good friend and prince of Azgeda, Roan to the ice nation and play the two sides. He will always remain loyal to her. The queen didn’t know that though. Her history with Roan goes back to when they were children. The two of them were in love with the same girl, Costia. It broke Roan just as much as it did her and they mourned her together. Without each other they wouldn’t be whole today. While Lexa turned cold and distant, Roan turned to drinking and sleeping with many woman but they leaned on each other. Roan’s hatred for his mother ran just as deep as hers. She hasn’t heard back from him yet but he should be back any day now.  
   
“Commander!” She head knocking on the door. Lexa sighed because although a lot of things have happened to make the month drag on the woman who was about to barge into her room made it bearable.  
   
“Enter.” She said bored  
   
Raven came into the room quickly. She looked angry. She liked Raven though, as annoying she was. Raven walked up to Lexa and jabbed her in the chest with her finger. “Hey!” She said. “What the hell?”  
   
“Yes, Raven?”  
   
“We were supposed to meet for lunch!”  
   
Lexa chuckled. “All you think about is food.”  
   
Raven huffed. “Do not!”  
   
“Okay, my apologies. Food and sex.”  
   
Raven smirked. “Yup!” She said proudly. “But seriously, little Lexie what the hell? You stood me up!”  
   
Lexa groaned. “I’m going hurt my brother for telling you that name.” She shook her head and pointed to the table that was full of food. “I told Titus to tell you we would be having lunch here.”  
   
Raven scoffed. “Baldy doesn’t like me too much, Lexie.”  
   
Lexa sat at the table. “Perhaps because you keep calling him ‘Baldy’.”  
   
“What?” Raven sat down beside her. “He is! That’s not my fault.”  
   
Lexa took a bite of bread. “Roan should be back soon.”  
   
“Yeah.” Raven sighed. “Do you think the princess is okay?”  
   
Lexa smiled. “Yes, I do. She is strong and not foolish enough to be captured. She would know there is a bounty of her head.”  
   
“True.” She shrugged. “At least none of your people want to go to war with mine.”  
   
“That is because Skaikru has made themselves worthy. You should be proud, Raven. You have done an excellent job.”  
   
“Thanks, Lexie.”  
   
“Do you miss your friends?” Lexa said.  
   
“Sometimes, but you’re my friend now too so it’s not like I’m all alone.” Raven replied.  
   
Lexa smiled. “Yes, I know. Roan talks all the time about keeping you company.”  
   
Raven laughed. “He’s funny.”  
   
“Funny? Hmm, I don’t think anyone has ever called him funny before.”  
   
“Well he is. I like him.”  
   
“I know, Raven. We are on the same floor and I’ve heard how much you like him, considering how much you both scream each other’s names. It’s disturbing.”  
   
Raven cackled and hit the table. “You crack me up, Lexie.”  
   
....................  
   
Niylah led Clarke to an ocean. “Wow.” She said taking it all in. “It’s gorgeous.”  
   
“Yes.” Niylah starting picking up sticks to start a fire.  
   
Clarke sat against a log and sighed. “So who is this person who owes you a favor?”  
   
“Luna.”  
   
Clarke sat waiting for a response. “And?”  
   
Niylah started the fire by throwing grass in it that turned the fire green. “She came to the trading post after she ran from her conclave. She needed help so I told her about the boat clan. She is now their leader the last I heard.”  
   
“Wait?” Clarke frowned. “The conclave?”  
   
“Yes.” Niylah looked confused. “The commander has your heart but she hasn’t told you about the conclave?”  
   
“I’m sure she has her reasons. So what is it?”  
   
“Well, only nightbloods can become commander. So once the commander dies a conclave is held and the last one standing ascends.”  
   
“Last one standing. You mean the last one alive?”  
   
“Yes.”  
   
“Lexa told me she ascended when she was fourteen.”  
   
“Yes.”  
   
“And these other nightbloods, were they her age?”  
   
“She and Luna were the oldest. The rest were younger.”  
   
“What the fuck?”  
   
“What?”  
   
“A bunch of kids try and kill each other and you don’t see anything wrong with that?”  
   
“It is our way.” She shrugged  
   
“It’s bullshit and I’ll be telling Lexa that the next time I see her.” She shook her head. “Wait. Luna is alive?”  
   
“Yes, she killed her brother and ran.”  
   
“What? That’s just wrong.”  
   
“Yes, you see her brother was only six years old. Lexa left him. The last rumors have it that she was going to help him escape or something like that. She was close to him, closer than Luna was to hi and, he respected Lexa way more than Luna. He followed her everywhere really and if you went to Polis and saw the nightbloods, wherever Lexa was Drake was.”  
   
Clarke had a sinking feeling in her stomach. She felt sad for Lexa. “So why did Luna kill him?”  
   
“From the stories my father has told me, it was because he was there. Luna was going to kill Lexa while her back was turned but Drake jumped in front of her, taking the sword instead.”  
   
“That terrible?”  
   
“Yes, the commander held him while he died and Luna ran.”  
   
Clarke sighed. “I feel like I’m betraying Lexa by being here.”  
   
“What other choice do you have, Wanheda? You can’t keep running forever. The queen will eventually find you. I swear she won’t find you with the boat people.”  
   
She took a deep breath and looked away. “Okay.”  
   
“Clarke, I’m not asking you to trust Luna. Look I barely know her and she just owes me a favor but I know that you need to be off of everyone’s radar and this is the way to go about it. No one will find you with the boat people. Trust me.”  
   
“Okay Niylah, I do trust you. And you need to trust the commander. I know her and I trust her and you can trust me.”  
   
“You know me Wanheda, I live in the moment.”  
   
Clarke chuckled. “I know. Look, you have good judgment, Niylah. If you ever come across her you will know.”  
   
Niylah smiled. “Okay.”  
   
“So?” Clarke looked around. “What now?”  
   
“Now we wait.”  
   
.................  
   
It was nighttime when Clarke was woken from her sleep. She was surrounded by unknown people. Immediately thinking the worst she stood up quickly and tried to run but Niylah stopped her. “Wait, these are some of the boat people. They will take you now.” She held out a little bottle of liquid. “You just have to drink this.”  
   
“What? No!”  
   
“Trust me, Wanheda.” Niylah said.  
   
Clarke knew Niylah wouldn’t do anything to endanger her. She nodded and drank what was in the bottle. She started feeling dizzy and fell to the floor. “Niylah what?”  
   
“It’s okay Clarke, trust me.” She heard as she fell unconscious.


	17. Chapter 17

Lexa sat on her throne going over some papers that Titus had bought in, requests from clans that she had to approve or not approve of. It had been a week and Roan still hadn’t returned and scouts still have had no sighting of Clarke. She was so worried about the blonde sky girl that all she wanted to do was pack her bags and look for her herself but she couldn’t so she had the best scouts in Polis looking for her, She sighed and rubbed her temples, trying to rid the headache forming behind her eyes and thinking about the last encounter she had with Clarke as she tried to rid the bad thoughts she had worried if Nia had her. There was a knock on the door that stopped her trail of thoughts, so she shook her head and sat up straight. “Enter.” She said with all authority.

Roan entered. She felt the nerves in her stomach but didn’t show it as she stood up straight and dismissed her guards. Once the guards left she relaxed and Roan walked up to her smirking. “Miss me little Lexie?”

She smiled as he picked her up in a bear hug, she was glad her friend was well. “Took you long enough.”

Roan scoffed. “Were you worried?” He smiled.

She looked at him with all seriousness. “Yes.” She said bluntly

Roan looked at her sympathetically. “I am fine, Lexa. I’m sorry I took so long but you know my mother is no fool. I had to beg her to let me back into Azgeda. I had to say vile things about you.” His face scrunched up in disgust. “It was the hardest thing I have ever done.” He shook his head. “But in any case it worked and my mother now thinks I am her spy.”

Lexa nodded. “I’m sorry you had to go through that old friend.”

“Don’t be, it had to be done.”

“Was she there?”

“No.”

She sighed and felt her shoulders slump in relief. “Good.” She said quietly.

“Sha, she has scouts out looking for her though.”

“Well if the best scouts in Polis can’t find her I doubt that Nia’s minions will be able to.”

Roan chuckled. “True.” Roan looked around the throne room. “Where is my mechanic?”

Lexa shook her head and smiled. “Your mechanic?”

“Sha.” He looked worried. “Do not tell me another has taken her bed or I will have their head!”

The throne room doors opened and Raven walked in laughing. “Calm down.”

He sighed in relief. “My mechanic.” He smiled.

She smirked at him. “I don’t belong to anyone, Roan.”

“Of course not.” He smiled back.

She stood by him and nudged his shoulder. “So I’m assuming since Lexie isn’t ripping Polis apart that Clarkie is not in Azgeda?”

Lexa rolled her eyes while Roan laughed. “Sha.”

“Thank fuck!” Lexa turned towards her balcony. “You okay, Lexie?”

Lexa shook her head. “While I am glad that Clarke has not been captured I still worry about her safety.”

“I know right! The scouts have basically searched all the damn land! Where else could they look?”

Lexa’s eyes widened and turned sharply looking at Raven. “Say that again!”

“Huh?”

“What you just said say it again.” Lexa moved forward.

Raven looked at her confused. “Scouts have searched all the lands?”

Lexa smirked. “I know where she is.”

“Where?” Both Raven and Roan said.

“The boat people.” She said calmly.

Roan scoffed. “Of course.”

Raven looked at both of them, waiting for an explanation. “Well!”

Lexa sat in her throne trying to gather all the thoughts running through her head. “You said it yourself, Raven. My scouts have searched all the land.”

“So?”

“So they have not searched the sea.”

Roan nodded. “The boat people live at sea lead by a coward named Luna. No one knows where it is except the boat people.”

Lexa shook her head. “If Clarke is there someone has told her which means someone knows.”

Raven huffed. “Okay so who the hell is this Luna? What the hell do we do? And more importantly is she safe?”

Lexa sighed. “That is a long story that I wish not to talk about Raven.”

Raven went to protest but Roan placed his hand on her back making her stop. She took a deep breath. “Okay, so is she safe?”

“I do not know.” Lexa got up and started pacing.

“What are you thinking?” Asked Roan. “Think out loud Lexa, it will help.”

She nodded. “I am thinking that if she is at sea she must have left Grim behind. She would only leave him with someone she trusts so he would be safe. If we find her horse we can get answers from the person whom she left him with.” She stopped pacing. “Roan, tell my scouts to look for Grim. Once they find him tell them not to approach but to report to me of his where abouts straight away.”

“Sha.” He replied leaving in a hurry.

“What can I do?”

Lexa sat back down. “Nothing as of yet.”

Raven huffed. “Come on!”

Lexa looked at Raven, her new friend who so desperately wanted to help. Then she had an idea. “The radios you have been working on?”

“Yes! I’ll go give one to the scouts, that way we can leave as soon as we know where Grim is!” She ran out of the room.

Lexa sat there taking it all in. She slumped forward on her throne. Finally she was getting closer.

........................

 

Clarke woke slowly taking in her surroundings; she was in a room of steel. It was hot. She sat up rubbing her head trying to remember how and where she was. She stood up quickly, realizing that she drunk a drink that made her lose consciousness but almost stumbled because she stood to quickly. She tensed when she heard the door open. A woman with red bushy hair stood at the entrance. “Wanheda?”

“Yeah.” She croaked. “Where am I? Who are you?”

“My name is Luna and this is where the boat people live. I owed Niylah a favor as you’ve probably been made aware. The drink you had everyone takes once the come here. It keeps the location isolated from the land.”

“Oh, ah hi.”

Luna looked at her strangely. “Niylah told me that the clans want your head for your power?”

“Yeah, apparently.”

“Well I suppose you’re safe here but if you put these people in danger you’re out. I have created a society of peace. We are not violent here and we do not believe in blood must have blood.”

“That’s good I guess.” Clarke walked forward.

“You’re safe here from the commander as well.”

Clarke frowned and stepped forward. “The commander is no threat to me!” She snapped.

Luna tilted her head. “You know her?”

Clarke shook her head and took a deep breath. She had to lie because she didn’t trust Luna and it seems Luna doesn’t trust Clarke either. “Of course I know her; I had to deal with her in the war against the mountain.”

“Rumor has it you went in after her.”

“Not only me. I did what I thought was right.”

“And killing all those people? Was that right?”

“I’m not here to talk about this Luna. All I want is to stay hidden till this shit blows over so can you help me or not?”

Luna smirked at her. “It will not be forgotten, Wanheda. People will hunt you down till the day they can say they claimed your power.”

Clarke huffed and shrugged. “I don’t believe that.”

“Believe what you want.” She waved her over. “Come.”

Clarke followed her. When she walked out of the room she was in she realized that she was on an oil rig. She read about them on the ark. She stood frozen and gasped. “Wow.” She said quietly as she looked out to the open sea.

“Quite impressive isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” She said in awe.

“I’ll show you to your room.”

Clarke nodded and followed. “How do you survive here?”

“Fish. And we are surrounded by water.”

“Right.”

They came to a steel door and Luna opened it. Clarke walked in, there was a bed and that was it. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach but by the time she turned the door was shutting. She ran to it quickly and banged on the door. “Luna!”

“Wanheda.” She heard calmly.

“What the hell, let me out! If you don’t want me here I’ll go back to land.”

It was silent for a moment. “No. I need to keep the people safe from you.”

“What! Those people were monsters, Luna!”

“You are no better.”

“So you’re just going to keep me locked here forever!?”

“Yes, but you will be fed and given water and a bucket to clean yourself.”

“Well thank you, that makes it all better!”

“You’re the commander of death. You will stay here away from my people.”

Clarke scoffed. “Lexa will find me, Luna.”

She heard Luna chuckle on the other side of the door. “No one will find you.”

Clarke heard retreating footsteps. She slumped against the door and slid to the floor. “How do I always end up in these situations?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of this chapter, let me know. Again thanks to my beta who takes the time to edit. :)


	18. Chapter 18

It had been a month since Lexa sent out her scouts, she felt as though she was slowly going crazy. She threw herself into sparring matches and barley slept. Raven and roan had been around to make sure she didn’t completely lose it.

Raven sat on a rock watching Lexa take on 5 warriors 10 times bigger then the brunette. She held the radio in her hand and hadn’t let it go for a month. Clarke not being around is taking its toll on the both of them. The clans still remained patient and sky crew were making themselves known with there medical ability and knowledge on tech. She flinched when she watched a warrior hit Lexa in the face. Lexa stood up slowly glaring at the man. Raven shifted when she felt someone sit beside her.

Roan snickered. “Well this will end badly for him.”

“Yup.” Lexa wiped the blood from her lip and slowly made her way to the warrior. Raven tilted her head. “he looks scared.”

Roan smirked. “He should be” the warrior backed away with his hands up, Lexa jumped in the air punching him in his throat making him fall to his knees. The warrior held his throat trying to breath, Lexa stepped forward with one leg and then kicked him straight in the face with the other sending the warrior unconscious to the floor.

Roan sighed. “She can’t keep doing this.”

“I know.” Raven said slowly. “She does it to keep her mind from going crazy.”

“Hmm.”

Titus approached the warriors and clapped his hand dismissing them. Lexa took a drink of water and looked over to Roan and Raven. She walked towards them. When she stood in front of them she still looked angry. “Any word?” She snapped.

Raven rolled her eyes. “Oh yup totally and I forgot to tell you.”

Lexa huffed. “I’m not in the mood Raven!”

Raven shook her head. “Maybe that’s cause you fight all day and pace all night.”

Lexa snarled and started pacing. “That’s it Raven you and me in the ring now!”

Raven laughed. “I’m good thanks.”

Roan stood and stopped the brunette from pacing. “Calm down little Lexie.”

She hit away his hand. Raven stood and walked in front of her “Lexie.” she said quietly holding her shoulders. “Your tired and exhausted. Come on let’s go back to your room.”

Lexa shook her head. “She has been missing for 2 months!”

Raven hugged her tight. “I know you blame yourself but this isn’t on you Alright.” Raven pulled back. “We will find her.”

Lexa nodded. “Heda?”

Raven eyes widened. “The radio!” Raven held it out and gave it to the commander.

Lexa held it to her mouth. “Speak.”

“Heda we have found Grim” Lexa felt her breath quicken. “At the trading post in Trikru.”

“Stay there and keep look out.”

“Sha Heda.”

Raven looked at her excited. “Lexie!”

“Roan go gather our horses.”

“Sha.” He ran off.

Lexa and Raven made their way quickly to the Polis tower. “Lexie?”

“I’m going to inform Titus you go pack our supplies I’ll meet you at the horses.”

“Ok.” She nodded and took off.

.....................

Clarke lied on the bed in her room. It had been a month. She has tried multiple times to escape but failed. She wondered if her friends and family missed her. She wondered if Lexa did. She could hear footsteps approach her room. She sighed and sat up. The steel door had a little square door in it to slide in food and water. As the little door slid open she moved towards it. And seen Luna’s face. “Let me guess...” Clarke said sarcastically. “More fish?”

Luna shrugged. “Yes.”

“I think I’m going to start looking like a fish soon enough.” She grumbled.

“It could be worst wanheda.”

Clarke scoffed as she took the tray of food. “You have had me locked up in this room for a month Luna.”

“Sha but you are fed and we supply you with a bucket to clean yourself.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Excellent.” She sighed. “Lexa is going to be pissed when she finds me.”

“You have been saying that for a month wanheda.” she clucked. “But still here you are, she’s not coming for you and if she does she will most likely kill you.”

“Your wrong!” She snapped.

“You know it’s true. Stop fighting it and except your fate.”

Clarke shook her head and fought back the tears. “Why don’t you just kill me then?”

“That’s not how we work here.”

Clarke put her face up to the whole in the door. “Is that what your told your brother?”

Luna gasped and stood back. “Shut up.”

Clarke snarled at her. “When you felt your sword enter your brothers insides did you tell him that you are not violent.”

“Shut up!” Luna growled.

“Did you even stay for his pyre Luna? Huh. Did you stay and say good bye to your brother that you murdered.?”

“Shut up!” Luna yelled and slammed the little door closed. “No one will find you!”

Clarke laughed like a manic. “You should kill me then Luna. Kill me cause I won’t make it easy for you to keep me alive.”

“You will starve tomorrow!”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh no, no more fish what ever will I do?”

She heard Luna walk back to the door. “Your precious commander isn’t who you think she is.”

Clarke sighed. “And who do you think she is Luna?”

“She is the reason why my brother is dead!”

“Funny.” Clarke scoffed. “Your the one who killed him yet it’s lexas fault?”

“She brain washed him! He was young and vulnerable!”

“And why would she do that?”

“Cause she knew I was going to win so she used my brother against me!”

Clarke chuckled. “I doubt that.”

“What makes you so sure! What makes you think you know her better than I?”

“Look I don’t know much about the conclave but if Lexa knew she was going to lose she would have done so with honour.”

“Is that why your still here? Cause she has honour?” Luna scoffed. “You risked your life to save her in that mountain wanheda and she hasn’t even been looking for you.”

“Luna. She will find me and she will be furious that you have had me locked up like an animal, you should just let me go before that happens.”

There was silence and Clarke thought she had walked away. “No.” She heard the red head say. “you’re a danger to everyone wanheda.”

Clarke picked up the cooked fish and took a bite. “Whatever.” She said chewing her food.

......................

Lexa stood In front of the trading post with Raven and Roan. Raven moved to stand in front of the commander. “Now Lexie lets not do anything stupid. let’s approach this calmly.”

Lexa nodded and walked into the trading post, she seen a woman behind the counter who’s eyes widened.

“Heda!” She squeaked. “How can I Help you today?”

Lexa walked forward and tilted her head. She took a deep breath. “What is your name?”

“Niylah.”

Lexa walked around the counter and moved in front of Niylah. “hmm.” She sighed again. “Niylah I am very tired. I have not slept well for two months now and I’m battered and bruised from sparring as it seems that keeps my mind from going to dark places so when I ask you a question you will answer honestly because patience is something I am lacking as of late. Do you understand?”

Niylah gulped. “Sha heda.”

“Good. Where is Clarke Kom skaikru?”

“Heda I don’t-“

Lexa didn’t let her finish she grabbed her around the throat and threw her on the counter. Raven sighed and walked up behind her and scoffed. “Really?”

Lexa ignored her and started chocking Niylah. “I told you I don’t have patience and you stand there and lie to me! Your heda!”

“I’m not-“

“That is Clarke’s horse at the back.” she squeezed her neck tighter.

Raven sighed. “Listen Niylah we want her cause we care. I’m Raven.”

Niylahs eyes winded in recognition so Lexa loosened her grip. “Raven?”

“Yup I’m guessing she has mention me.” Niylah nodded. Raven held lexas shoulder. “Commander?”

Lexa shoved Niylah against the counter and let her go. Niylah stood and rubbed her throat. “We know she is with the boat people. You will tell me how to get there.”

“I sent her there to protect her.”

Lexa walked up to her till they were nose to nose. “And who are you to protect her.”

Niylah held up her hands. “Just her friend I swear it.”

Lexa grabbed her by the shirt bring her closer. “Say it again.” she said in a low voice.

“Just her friend heda. I taught her how to hunt.”

Lexa looked into her eyes and can see she was being truthful, she pushed her back. “Take me to the boat people now.”

“Sha heda.”

“Roan gather Grim.”

“Sha.”

Raven clapped her hands. “Well this has been fun but let’s go I want to get my friend back!”

Raven walked out of the trading post when she was out of sight Lexa turned back to niylah and pushed her up against the wall with a blade to her throat “friend?”

“Sha heda” Niylah swallowed. “I swear it! She always told me her heart belonged to someone else.”

“Who!”

Niylah blinked. “She never confirmed that.”

Lexa snarled. “Did you try to bed her?”

“Of course heda she is beautiful but I was just happy to be her friend.”

“If she is hurt you will feel her pain tenfold.”

Niylah nodded. “I tried to help her that’s all.” She said panicked. “She’s my friend.”

Lexa let her go. “Why did you advise her to go to the boat people?”

“Because she was in danger and I knew she wouldn’t be found there.”

“Why did she not come to me or her family and friends?”

“She wasn’t ready Heda.”

Lexa sighed. “Very well tell me how you know of the boat people.”

“Sha heda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are you all thinking so far? Thanks Roxy ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Niylah had sent the signal so now they have to wait. Lexa sat against a tree near the tree line and Roan was nearby keeping guard. Raven sat down next to her. “Hey.” She nudged the brunette. Lexa didn’t look at her and just kept staring out at the sea. “Lexie?”

Lexa looked at Raven. “Sha.”

“We will find her.”

She smiled softly. “Yes.”

“Can I ask you something?”

Lexa rolled her eyes and watched the ocean again. “Why ask if you can ask me something when you are going to ask either way?”

Raven laughed. “You’re funny.” She shook her head. “Is it about Costia?”

Lexa sighed; she was expecting this since Roan and Raven were now a couple. “Sha.”

“Why did you let the Ice Nation into the coalition knowing what they did?”

Lexa looked at her sadly. “The Ice Nation is beautiful, Raven. Costia, Roan, Lincoln and I would always make time to visit. When we were children we used to run off for days just to be there. It was different when Roan’s father was king. People were happy in the Ice Nation.”

“Was Costia from the Ice Nation?”

“Sha, she made weapons.”

“Really?”

“Yes, and she was very good at it.” Lexa pulled out her dagger and showed Raven.

“She made this.”

“Wow.”

Lexa smiled. “She loved us both.”

“You and Roan?”

“Yes. Everyone knew I’d become commander.” She shrugged. “When I won my conclave and ascended I told Costia to go to Roan and be with him since she would be in a lot less danger.”

“She didn’t?”

“No. She didn’t” Lexa sighed. “I asked her why and she said she loved Roan but she loved me more and she wouldn’t choose what she wants for her life based on fear.”

“I’d do the same.”

Lexa chuckled. “Sha.” Lexa took a deep breath; she hadn’t really talked to anybody about this but she trusted Raven. “About the time I became commander Roan’s father was killed and Nia took the throne and shattered everything that he worked for and she hated me.”

“Why?”

“Because many times as a child she would try to get me on her side so that when I became the commander she would have a hold over me and then Ice Nation would rule the clans but I kept on telling her no and for that she hated me. She also hated me as she believed that I had poisoned Roan against her. When I created the coalition she refused. This meant war. But she couldn’t afford that so she hurt me and Roan the only way she knew how.”

“Costia?”

“Sha. It was just a normal day; I had been attending to my duties and when I returned at nightfall to my chambers I couldn’t find her and I felt this feeling in my stomach and I just knew that she was gone. I called for Roan and when he came to my room I could tell by his face that he knew also that we would never see her again.” Lexa pushed back the tears. “So I sent out scouts and we waited together but then.” Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat and Raven held her hand. “And then Titus came in the room with a box. He said it was from the queen.” Myself and Roan, we both knew what was in there and so did Titus, he offered to look in the box and when he did his face fell and he closed the box and took a deep breath. He cried. It was the only time I have ever seen Titus cry. He cared for Costia as well. She would always help him around the tower. He saw her as a daughter.” Lexa smiled sadly. “Roan and I held each other while we both broke down in tears. We both screamed in anger and sadness.” Lexa wiped the tears from her face. “We were like that for days. We didn’t leave that room. We didn’t leave the tower. We both blamed ourselves. We both hated ourselves.”

Raven was crying now as well. She moved over close to Lexa and put her arm around her shoulder. “Then why? Why didn’t you kill her? Why did you allow Azgeda into the coalition?”

“Roan and I wanted too Raven but Titus came in a couple days later and Informed me that the Ice Nation wanted to be part of the coalition. It would have been the perfect time but I couldn’t. There are so many good people in the Ice Nation. They are hard workers, resilient, strong and loving. Nia was the one responsible for Costia’s death and I wasn’t going to punish a whole clan because of one person.” Lexa smirked. “You should have seen her face when I held a meeting with the clans and accepted the Ice Nation in.”

Raven smiled. “Yeah?”

“She expected me to go to war. She wanted me to go to war.”

“I get it.” raven said softly.

“I never thought I’d care for another again.”

“But then the princess came along huh?”

“Sha.” she smiled. “She is one of a kind, but I couldn’t take that risk again.”

Raven sighed. “Listen Lexie, I get why you don’t want to let Clarke in but that is her choice. You have no right to make that decision for her.”

“I cannot lose any more people, Raven.”

“Yeah, I get it.” She shrugged. “But you only live once. This is it. Do you really want to go through life on your own, do you really want to see Clarke move on and have a family that you are not part of?”

Lexa clenched her jaw and hit the ground. “I’ll kill anyone who touches her!”

Raven chuckled. “You can’t have it both ways, Lexie.”

Lexa nodded. She froze when she noticed something in the water. “Get down.” she pulled Raven so they were lying down to the ground.” She watched as people arose from the water and approached Niylah. Roan came down beside them. “Let’s go.”

All three got up and made their way to Niylah. There were four men; one of the men looked over everyone. “What do we have here?”

“I am the commander and you will take me to Clarke kom Skaikru, also known as Wanheda.”

“I will do no such thing.” He smirked.

Lexa snarled and in one motion had him on his back with a blade to his throat. She looked up at the other three men. “Listen to me carefully. You are going to take me to where Clarke is or I’m going to kill all four of you and wait till more people arrive. I’ll keep on sending the signal. What will it be?”

“You will have to drink this first.”

Lexa hit it out of his hand. “Do you think of me as foolish?”

“No.” Said the man on the floor.

“No what?!” She snapped.

“No, Heda.”

“I’m not interested in a bunch of cowards who hide away from the rest of the world. I just want Wanheda then I’ll be on my way. I will not tell anyone of the where abouts of the boat people as you people are not worthy of my time. You will take me there and you will do it now.”

“Sha, Heda.” They all replied.

She got off the man and stood up. Raven laughed and nudged Roan. “She’s so extra.”

Roan smirked and followed the commander and the men to the ocean. “Heda?” One of the men said shakily. “You will have to swim.”

She nodded and wrapped her sash around her waist “Ah Lexie.” Raven said. “I can’t swim.”

Roan held her hand. “I got you.” He said confidently.

Niylah walked forward. “May I come, Heda?”

“Sha.” Lexa shrugged. “That way if Clarke is hurt I can hurt you then and there.”

Niylah nodded and followed her in the water.

...........................

When they arrived at the oil rig Raven gasped. “You know what that is?”

Roan shook his head. “No.”

“It’s an oil rig!” She said happily.

They pulled up in the boat at the bottom of the oil rig and followed the four men to a manmade elevator. Similar to the one at the Polis tower but it was made out of wood, when they reached the top the men scurried off.

Niylah stood by Lexa. “I guess they are running off to get Luna.”

Lexa scoffed. “Come, I’m not waiting for that coward. Let’s go find Clarke ourselves. “

They all nodded and followed her. “She could be anywhere Lexa, it’s huge!”

They went down a level and Lexa saw familiar red hair and ran up to the person, knocking them to the ground.

She stood up and waited for Luna to stand. The red head got up slowly and turned around, her eyes widening. “Lexa?”

“Luna.” Lexa snarled back she grabbed Luna by the throat and threw her against the wall. “Where is she?”

“Did you hear that?” Raven said and ran towards the noise.

.....................

Clarke was bored and hungry. Luna kept to her word and hadn’t fed her in a day. She grabbed the metal cup and started hitting the door and yelling for someone to give her some water. She heard feet running which was unusual so she crawled over towards the little hole in the door trying to listen. The little door was opened and she almost cried after seeing who it was. “Raven?”

“Clarkie! Lexie she’s here!”

Clarke smiled with tears in her eyes. She looked at her friend. “Raven?”

Raven put her hand through the hole and grabbed Clarke’s hand for comfort. “Don’t worry Clarkie; we will get you out of here.” Raven Let go of her hand and stood. “Where the fuck are the keys?!” She looked back at Clarke and smiled. “How are you always getting yourself into these situations princess?”

Clarke smiled and shook her head. “I have no idea.” She flinched when she felt something hit the door and she heard a grunt. She looked at the little hole and saw that the red head was pushed up against the opposite wall with a blade to her throat. Clarke smiled when she recognized the red sash. “Lexa?”

Lexa looked behind her and met blue eyes through a small hole. She felt the anger boil her blood. “You have been holding her here!”

“For everyone’s safety.”

Lexa roared and threw her against the wall again and wrapped her fingers around Luna’s throat, squeezing the air out of her and at the same time she pulled the keys from Luna’s pocket and threw them to Raven and Roan who worked to open the door. “I’ll kill you.” She said quietly and calmly to Luna who was turning red from lack of air. “I’ll kill everyone here.”

“I worked alone.” She managed to say.

Clarke stood waiting for Raven to open the door and when the door opened Raven threw herself at Clarke. Clarke smiled. She looked at a guilty looking Niylah. “I swear if I’d known....”

Clarke smiled and hugged her friend. “I know.”

The unknown man nodded at her. She looked to the brunette who still had Luna against the wall; Clarke smiled and quickly made her way to Lexa and wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist and nuzzled her face into the back of her neck. “I knew you would find me.” She said quietly letting the tears run down her face.

Lexa took a deep breath and pushed aside the anger and hate she felt for Luna. Right now she has Clarke’s arms around her waist and it felt nice. She released her hold on Luna’s throat and held by her jacket and stepped back a bit, while Clarke still had her arms around her waist and threw the red head on the floor. “Roan and Niylah hold her!”

They both nodded and ran to the red head to hold her down.

Lexa turned in Clarke’s arms. The commander cupped Clarke’s face and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked her up and down for injuries. There seemed to be none but the blonde had lost a lot of weight and she looked tired and dirty. She snapped her head at Luna and went to move towards the red head but the blonde tightened her grip around her waist and buried her face into Lexa’s neck. “I knew you would find me.” She said again softly.

“Of course.” She replied hugging the blonde back. She looked at the red head being pinned down by Niylah and Roan. “Niylah!” She yelled. “This is also your doing!”

Niylah lost color to her face and shook her head. “Heda, I swear I did not know this would happen!”

Lexa took a deep breath and moved towards her but she was held back by Clarke.

“No Lexa, this isn’t her fault, she was just trying to help.”

She pointed at her. “This was her idea was it not?!”

“Lexa.” Clarke said softly. “I am tired and hungry not to mention I haven’t bathed properly since I got here, please just trust me ok? Niylah is not to blame.”

Lexa clenched her fists and nodded as Clarke laid her head on her shoulder.

Raven was beside them both. “Clarkie, how are you feeling? Are you hurt?”

Clarke didn’t move from her position and shook her head. “No. Just hungry” She mumbled into Lexa’s neck.

Raven smiled. “Finally something I can help with!” She pulled meat and fruit out of her bag. “Lexie, why don’t you take the princess to sit down so she can eat?”

Lexa nodded and went to pull away from Clarke but Clarke held on tighter. “Clarke come with me, we will eat something.” The blonde nodded and pulled back slowly but never fully letting go. Lexa held her hand and led her past Luna. She stopped and looked at the red head. “If I wasn’t weak from you starving me I would beat the living shit out of you.”

“Do not fear Clarke.” Lexa snarled down at the red head. “She will get what is coming for her.” She looked up at Clarke and gently said. “Come, we will find somewhere to eat.”

Clarke nodded and was led away by the brunette. They made it outside and the blonde had to cover her eyes until her eyes got used to the light. She smiled looking out at the ocean. It was beautiful. She felt something tug her hand and looked down. Lexa was sitting on the floor smiling up at the blonde. Raven sat on the other side of the commander and handed Clarke the food. Lexa sat down as close as she possibly could to the blonde and ate her food slowly. None of them spoke, they just sat there silently. When Clarke was finished with her food she laid her head in Lexa’s lap and nuzzled her nose into the brunette’s stomach. Lexa weaved her hand through Clarke’s hair making the blonde sleepy.

“Well I’m hungry again.” Raven sighed.

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Raven, all you think about is your stomach; it’s a wonder how you’re not as big as the tower.”

“Well Lexie, I even it out by having heaps of sex!”

Clarke giggled. “With who?” She mumbled into Lexa’s stomach.

“That big brute of a man! His name is Roan and Clarkie I cannot wait to tell you the things we get up to in bed!”

“I really don’t think I wanna hear it.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “I second that.”

Raven laughed and stood up. “I’m going to see what Roan is doing.”

Lexa nodded and watch her friend walk away. “Lexa?” Clarke said softly.

“Sha.”

“I’m tired.”

“Sleep Clarke, we will wait till you wake then we will leave.”

“Lexa?”

“Sha.”

“I knew you would find me.”

Lexa smiled. “Sleep Clarke.”

..............

Clarke woke, she felt warm and comfortable she smiled when she remembered she was lying in the brunette’s lap. She sat up slowly and smiled at Lexa who smiled back.

“What are you going to do with Luna?”

Lexa shook her head and sighed. “Nothing, I made a promise.”

Clarke looked at her and grabbed her hand. “Tell me.”

Flash back to Lexa’s conclave.

It was the night before the conclave and Lexa snuck out of the Polis tower to see her friends and brother. She walked to the bed beside her and nudged the person under there. “Lexie?” The six year old little ginger looked up at her and smiled.

“Come on, goufa.” She whispered.

He smiled and stood up on the bed. He stood there staring at her with his arms crossed. Lexa rolled her eyes and turned around and smiled when she felt the little boy jump on her back. They quietly made their way out of the tower and ran towards the gates of Polis where she saw Lincoln, Roan and Costia. Costia saw them both and ran towards them, taking them into a hug and kissed Lexa on the cheek. Lincoln kissed the top of her head while Roan picked them both up and swung them around. They quietly made their way out of the gates and after walking for an hour they came to a river. It was still night but the moon reflecting on the river made the scene beautiful. They all sat in a circle with Drake in Lexa’s lap.

“What’s the plan sister?” Lincoln nudged her

“Drake will hide. He and Luna will be the last ones standing. I know Luna; she will hide till it’s just me and Drake. Roan, you will then knock out Luna and you and Costia will both take them somewhere safe.”

Costia shook her head. “I don’t like this Lexie. They will be branded cowards.”

“I know.” She said softly. “But once I am commander I will change the law so there won’t be any more conclaves.”

Drake looked at her sadly. “Lexie, I don’t wanna leave you.”

She cupped his cheek. “I know, goufa. I promise I will visit. I swear I will make it right.”

He beamed at her. “Then we can all live happily in the tower!”

She laughed. “Sha.”

Roan sighed. “Have you told Luna?”

Lexa shook her head. “No, I cannot tell Luna. She wouldn’t believe me. She would think it is a ploy to win.”

Costia rolled her eyes. “She is a fool.”

“I know.” Lexa squeezed her hand. “This is the only way.”

Lincoln looked at his sister with pride. “You will do so much good little Lexie.”

Both Roan and Costia nodded in agreement. “The first thing I’ll do is stop the wars.” She said with her chin held high.

Drake looked at her curiously. “How?”

She smiled at him. “I’m going to create a coalition.”

Roan frowned. “What would make all the clans unite?”

Lexa smirked. “A common enemy.”

Lincoln smiled. “The mountain men.”

“Sha.”

Roan chuckled. “It won’t be easy.”

“No it won’t. But it will be worth it.” She sighed. “Once the coalition is formed I will change the conclave rules. Nightbloods are sacred and should be treated as such not put in a pit to the death. It is wrong.”

The next morning was the conclave. There were nine nightbloods, including herself. She sighed, looking around at them all sadly. When the bell rung out everyone fled. She had Drake jump on her back and made her way down the alley ways of Polis. There were crates that she moved aside and a hole in the wall. She knelt down so Drake could get off her back. “Hide in there, goufa.”

He held her tight. “Lexie, I can help!”

She pulled him back. “It would help me knowing that you are safe.” He nodded, but still didn’t move. “Beja Drake?”

He kissed her on the cheek and hid in the hole. She quickly moved the crates to cover it.

She stood up and looked down the alley. As she made her way down one on the night blood children, Leese stood at the end. She was Lexa’s age. She wasn’t a fighter. “Lexa?” She gulped. “Let’s get this over with.”

Lexa nodded and walked towards the scared girl. “Fight me with all you have. Make it worth it.”

Leese laughed. “Lexa, you will win. There’s no point.” She threw her swords on the ground. “I’m no fighter.” She said sadly. “I’m a baker.” She smiled. “Like my father.”

Lexa stood in front of her and held her shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re going to change the world Lexa.” she smiled. “Make sure my father is well taken care of.”

“Of course, he will have his own stall here in Polis.”

Leese smiled. “Make it quick.”

“Sha.” Lexa held her dagger to the girl’s throat and slit it. She held the girl as the life left her body. “Your fight is over but it will never be forgotten.”

Leese smiled up at her and then closed her eyes.

Lexa got up and took a deep breath. She pushed past the sadness and made her way down the market place. She felt an arrow shoot past her head so she ducked behind a stall and peeked around it. She saw Gin who was twelve and was good with a bow and arrow. She peaked around the corner and saw he was hiding up on the opening of a building that was in ruins. She smiled proudly at him, just the day before she told him to use his bow because it was his strength. He didn’t have a lot of confidence but Lexa was proud of the boy for doing his best. He shot at her again and it nipped her upper arm. She smirked at the boy who was chuckling. “Gotcha, Lexa!” He called smiling. He then looked at her sadly like he was accepting his fate. She nodded at him and threw her dagger through the air hitting him in his chest. She quickly ran and climbed up the building and through the window. The boy was lying on his back smiling at her as she knelt down beside him. “I got you first though.” He said chuckling.

“Yes, you did.”

“Will my death matter?” He asked with tears in his eyes.

Lexa held his hand. “Yes. This conclave will be the last. You have my word.”

He coughed up blood. “I believe you.” He smiled and pulled the dagger out of his chest and handed it back to her. “Now go win.”

She nodded and left not wanting to watch another of her friends die.

When she left the building she made her way to the stadium where three nightbloods were waiting. Josh, Pete and Sarah. They were all three. In the sparring grounds they all used to try and take her on three against one but they could never beat her. They smirked at her. “One last time to try and beat you Lexa?” Josh smiled.

Sarah nodded. “What took you so long? We have been waiting here forever.”

Lexa shook her head. “So impatient, Sarah.”

She shrugged. “We are who we are.”

Pete laughed. “Come on! We are going to die; let’s go out doing what we like best.” He smiled at them all. “My best memories are of us trying to best Lexa in the sparring ring.”

“Sha.” Lexa said. “Mine as well.”

All three surrounded her laughing. Josh looked at her seriously. “Make our deaths count would ya, Lexa.”

She looked at all three. “I swear on my life.” They all smiled at her. “Now come at me.” she smirked.

All four fought for thirty minutes but none of them were able to get in any shots. Lexa has got them all with her swords. “Sarah laughed holding the hole in her stomach. “That was the longest we have lasted with you Lexa.”

Pete smiled and held his throat where she got him. “It was great.”

Josh held his heart. “The best.” He smiled. “You’re going to be a great commander, Lexa.”

“I will unite all the clans. I will create peace.”

They all nodded. She stayed with them till their last breath. She left the stadium with a heavy heart. She was tackled from the side and punched in the face.

“Wooo!” She heard the person say. Lexa rolled her eyes and stood up quickly. It was River, he was eleven. “Got you!”

“River, what have I told you about doing that while people aren’t looking?”

He shrugged. “Come on Lexa, let’s wrestle.”

“You do realize this is the conclave?”

“Yeah and you’re going to kill me I know that, I accept that but I love wrestling with you Lexa!”

She laughed. “You like losing?”

“Hey!” He pointed at her. “I won once!”

“You mean when you put wine in my fruit drink and I was slightly drunk?”

He laughed. “Still counts.”

She rolled her eyes and threw down her weapons. “Alright then River, let’s go.”

They both rolled around the ground laughing and playing for what felt like forever. She ended up in having him in headlock. “Do it Lexa.”

She sniffled. “I have already killed almost all of our nightblood brothers and sisters. I can’t anymore.”

She felt River squeeze her arm. “Lexa. You were born to lead. We knew that. I don’t want to die, but I’d gladly die by your hand knowing the good you are going to do. You are going to make us proud Lexa. You can do this.” She nodded and kissed the top of his head then snapped his neck. She wiped the tears from her eyes and made her way to Drake. Roan and Costia should be there by now ready to take him and Luna away. She ran down the alley and pulled out the crates, the little ginger jumped into her arms. She stood up but felt him push her back. Then she watched in horror as Luna’s sword pieced his middle.

“Nooooo!” She screamed.

Roan and Costia ran down the alley to come beside her. She held the boy in her arms. He was crying. She looked up to Luna who looked horrified.

Lexa covered his wound. “It’s ok Drake, everything is going to be ok.” She looked back at Roan and Costia who were both crying. “No, no.” She shook her head “Go find someone we can trust now!” They both nodded and ran off. Luna fell to her knees. “What have you done Luna?!” She looked at the boy. “Drake, just stay awake I can fix this!”

He smiled at her and gently touched her cheek. “Not this, Lexie.”

“No, no, no.” She cried. “Come on, it’s going to be ok. I’ll fix it all and you can come live with me in the tower.”

He smiled. “And watch the stars every night.”

“Sha.” she sobbed. “Sha, we would go to the top of the tower every night and watch that star that is always there, we can tell each other stories about living in the sky. I swear it Drake.” She kissed his head. “Please....don’t leave me.” She held him to her chest. “Please, don’t leave me.” She cried.

“Lexie?” He said softly. “My fight is over. I want to make one request.”

“No.” She shook her head.

“Lexie, please...”

She nodded. “Drake?”

“Do not kill my sister.”

“Drake-“

“Lexie, she is not bad she is just foolish and jealous but not bad. She wants peace like you.”

She looked from the boy up to the red headed girl who had tears run down her face. “I will not kill her.” She said to Drake softly. “But I will never forgive her for taking you from me.”

He placed his little hand over her heart and smiled. “I will always be with you Lexie. In here.”

She placed her head on his forehead. “I will never forget you my little warrior. Ever.” She cried and kissed his head. She looked back down at him and sobbed when she realized he took his last breath. She screamed in anguish. She screamed in frustration and she screamed in sadness. She stood up with him in her arms and looked at Luna. “I was going to get you both out of here” Luna stood there lost for words. “I will keep my promise to him.” She said through her tears. “But I will never forgive you!” She walked up to Luna. “Say goodbye.” She said softly.

Luna cried and kissed his forehead. “Moba, moba ai strik bro, moba.”

Lexa pulled him back. “Now run and never come back here. I don’t ever want to see your face ever again Luna. You’re a coward!” She sobbed holding the boy to her chest. “Coward.” she kissed the boys temple. “GO!” She yelled.

Luna ran out the alley and Costia and Roan came back with Lincoln. The sight of the boy in Lexa’s arms stopped them in their tracks.

“No!” Lincoln yelled running to his sister. “Oh no...” He said holding the both of them. “Drake” He sobbed.

Costia and Roan hugged them all. Costia stood in front of Lexa and wiped the tears from her face. Roan moved her aside and started applying war paint to cover her tears. “This will not be for nothing Lexa.” He said strongly. “You walk out there and declare Luna a coward, you walk out there knowing you are going to do everything in your power to stop this from happening again.”

She took a deep breath and nodded. She walked down the alleyway with the boy in her arms and her chin held high. “Never again!” She said so her friends and brother could hear her.

End flash back

When Lexa finished telling Clarke the story, Clarke was in tears. She held the brunette. “I’m so sorry Lexa.”

Lexa held back her tears. “I think of him whenever I look at the stars.”

Clarke held her tighter. “I’m so sorry.” She rested her forehead against Lexa’s. “Get me out of here?” She asked softly. “Get me out of here and when you feel like it, know that you can talk to me about him and about Costia and your parents, I will listen. Always.”

Lexa nodded. She took a deep breath and stood and helped Clarke up. “Come on; let’s get out of here before I break my promise to Drake.”


	20. Chapter 20

When Clarke woke she insisted on having a real shower. The boat people were actually very accommodating which surprised Lexa.

While Clarke was bathing, Lexa looked around the oil rig and was impressed with how they ran things. She sighed, thinking that Drake would most likely be very proud of his sister. Roan and Niylah still followed Luna not letting her out of their sight. She didn’t know what to do with Luna, she couldn’t kill her. She made a promise to Drake and she loved him.

As Lexa was watching the view, Luna stepped behind her. The Commander looked over her shoulder and nodded at Niylah and Roan to leave her alone with Luna.

Luna stepped beside Lexa overlooking the ocean. “It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

“Sha.” She replied without giving Luna a glance.

“Drake would have loved it here.”

Lexa clenched her jaw and glared at Luna. “He would have loved a lot of things if not for you.”

“I know.” She said sadly. “It was an accident.”

“Accident or not you’re still the reason why he’s dead!” Lexa shook her head and looked back at the ocean to calm herself.

The red head nodded. “Yes, and nothing you can say or do will ever make me feel worst then what I already do Lexa.”

Lexa scoffed. “What do you want Luna? Don’t worry I’m still not going to kill you, even though I so desperately want too and even though you so desperately deserve death in all its glory.”

The red head rolled her eyes. “The Commander of death?”

Lexa snarled at the red head and stepped closer to her. ”What about her?”

“Do you want her power?”

Lexa huffed. “Still after all these years you don’t know me Luna, I have NEVER cared for power.”

“You killed all our nightblood brothers and sisters to become commander!”

“Not all of them!” Lexa took a deep breath to calm herself. “They all knew I would win Luna. They wanted me to win. Same as Drake and I gave them all honorable deaths. I swore I would change the conclave and I swore to your brother that I would not kill you and here you stand alive still! After holding the leader of sky kru against her will, still you think me a liar?”

“Have you changed the conclave?”

“You know nothing about how Polis works! I have been working with Titus since the moment I became commander to change the conclave. Something that has been done for a hundred years cannot simply change overnight. But the nightbloods in Polis.” She held her head up high. “Will NEVER fight each other to the death and I have told them so, swore it to them and you can think what you want of me Luna but you should know by now that I am a woman of my word!”

The red head sighed. “Ye,s I suppose you are.”

Lexa shook her head and looked back at the ocean. “He would have lived with me at Polis but he would have come here to visit you.”

Luna frowned. “You believe that?”

“Yes Luna I do. The people here seem peaceful.”

“Sha, we don’t believe in blood must have blood, we believe blood must not have blood.”

Lexa looked at her impressed. “And how did you achieve that?”

“I didn’t have to convince anyone really. People are tired of fighting.”

“Hmm.”

“Lexa?” The brunette turned to see Clarke walk towards them. She grinned at the blonde as she looked more like herself.

“Sha?”

Clarke smiled when she saw the brunette. “I’m clean!”

Lexa chuckled. “That is good Clarke.”

She smiled but when sawt Luna she frowned and walked up slowly to her, then punched her in the face and smiled. “That felt better than having a shower.”

Lexa chuckled as Luna stood and wiped the blood from her lip. “Nice hit Clarke; did you learn how to fight?”

Clarke grinned at the brunette. “Yeah and hunt, Niylah taught me”

Lexa swallowed down her jealousy and nodded at the blonde.

Clarke looked at Luna and walked up to her face. “Lexa made a promise to Drake to not kill you, I however have made no such promise, if you ever come near me and my friends again Luna, you’re dead.”

Lexa stepped beside Clarke. “Yes, I agree. If you leave this oil rig Luna and I find out. It will be the last thing you do. You will not die by my hand but you will die. Am I understood?”

Luna nodded and walked away once again followed by Roan and Niylah.

Clarke stood in front of the brunette and held her hands. “Are you okay?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

Clarke shrugged, “I’m fine Lexa, really I am”. Clarke ran her hands up and down Lexa’s arms, smiling at her lovingly. “Look at you all healthy again. The last time I saw you, you were so sick.” She said sadly.

Lexa clenched her jaw thinking of what she went through in the mountain. “Sha.”

“I’m sorry.”

Lexa frowned and tilted her head. “For what?”

Clarke sighed and took a step back but Lexa followed her. “I’m sorry for leaving. I should have stayed until you woke up.”

“Clarke.” Lexa said softly cupping the blonde’s cheek. “I understand why you had to leave.” She moved her hand down Clarke’s neck till she could run her thumb at the hairs at the back of the blonde’s neck. “I will admit I was angry when I awoke and you were not there but not because you left but because I was worried for you.”

“I should have gone back to my family; I should have made my way to you”

“We’re you ready to?” Clarke shook her head. “Then why should you have returned?”

“Isn’t it my responsibility?”

“Even leaders need a break every now and then.”

“Have you ever had a break Lexa?”

“Sha, when Costia was killed I left Polis and left with Indra and Roan stayed in charge along with Titus.”

“Where did you go?”

“The beach.”

Clarke smiled. “Really?”

“Sha. I read back in the old world people used to go to the beach with family and friends and stay there all day. I thought that sounded nice, so I went and set up a tent and stayed there for two weeks.” She shrugged. “I find the ocean quite peaceful. The sounds of the waves crashing and the smell of the ocean itself are very relaxing. It was lonely though.”

“That sounds nice, aside from being lonely” Clarke said.

“It is. I have always wanted to go back but I have not found the time.” She looked at Clarke and smiled. “You and your friends should join me one day.”

Clarke chuckled. “You know I think Raven is more your friend then she is mine.”

Lexa smirked. “Well she is hard to get rid of. You are welcome to take her back at any time.”

Clarke smiled and wrapped her arms around the commander’s neck and exhaling the scent she had missed for months. “No, you can keep her and I would love to spend a whole day with you anywhere Lexa.” She said softly.

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist and buried her face in her neck. “We have a lot to talk about.”

Clarke smiled into her shoulder. “I know but first can you get me off this damn oil rig.”

Lexa pulled back with a serious look on her face. “Anything you want.”

Clarke smirked at her “Anything?” Lexa nodded. “I never want to eat fish again for as long as I live.”

Lexa laughed and cupped the blonde’s cheek. “I swear to you Clarke you will never have to eat fish again as long as I’m alive.”

She smiled and covered the hand that was cupping her cheek with her own. “Great. Now let’s get the hell out of here.”

....................

Lexa and Clarke sat next to each other on the boat back to shore along with Niylah, Roan and Raven.

Clarke leaned into Lexa’s side while looking over the blue ocean. “It is beautiful.”

Lexa smiled at her. “Sha.”

Clarke closed her eyes, leaning into Lexa and enjoying the peace. Meanwhile Raven was smirking at Lexa and wiggling her eyebrows. Lexa rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Nylah cleared her throat. “So Clarke, it seems that my lessons have paid off, you almost knocked out Luna.” She laughed.

Lexa rolled her eyes and pulled Clarke against her side. “If I had taught her she would have killed that coward with one punch.” She looked at Niylah challenging her.

Clarke looked at Lexa with her eyebrow raised. “Is that right?”

Lexa looked at the blonde and shrugged. “Sha.” She looked at Niylah. “What do you think Niylah?”

“Ah” She shifted in the raft. “I think that Heda is the best fighter in all the clans.”

“Yes.” She said calmly still looking at the trader. “I’m also the best hunter, am I not?”

Niylah swallowed the lump in her throat. “Sha Heda.”

Clarke frowned and looked between them both. “Did I miss something?”

Lexa shrugged while Niylah looked away nervously. Raven broke the tension by laughing out loud. “Lexie?” She chuckled. “You’re so extra!”

Lexa rolled her eyes and pulled on the back of Ravens shirt, sending her into the water. Roan jumped in after her and helped her back on the boat.

Raven glared at her as she sat down shivering. “Rude!”

“Yes, you are Raven” She shrugged.

Clarke laughed at the interaction but still confused by the tension between Lexa and Niylah and also the relationship between the brunette and Raven. Clarke wondered if they had something in the months she had been gone. She pushed away the though and looked at Lexa and smiled. “I’m really good with a bow and arrow.”

Lexa looked at her impressed. “Archers are very hard to come by Clarke; I look forward to seeing you use this skill.”

Clarke looked at her sadly. “I left my bow and arrows at the trading post.”

Lexa huffed. “Never mind Clarke, I will have you a bow and arrows made just to your liking, it will be much better than the one you had and it will be the best the lands have ever seen.”

Niylah frowned. “The one I gifted her was made in Polis Heda.”

Lexa scoffed. “The one I will gift her will be better.”

Clarke realized what was going on, Lexa was jealous.

Niylah sat forward a bit. “Heda, I mean no disrespect but...”

“If you mean no disrespect then you will stop talking.” The Commander snapped.

Clarke held Lexa’s hand. “Okay!” She said looking between them both. “Stop.” She said calmly.

Raven laughed. “But it’s getting good Clarkie.”

“Raven.” She warned.

Raven rolled her eyes. “Fine princess.”

Lexa looked at Clarke and tilted her head. “Chit?”

“Chit?” The blonde smirked.

“I do not like her.”

Niylah sighed. “Again Heda, I mean no disrespect but I am sitting right here.”

“That can change.” Lexa stood up but Clarke pulled her back down.

“Nope, you’re not throwing her overboard.”

Lexa huffed and crossed her arms.

Clarke shook her head. “Okay look.” She took a deep breath and looked at Lexa. “Niylah is my friend.” She looked at Niylah. “Niylah stop trying to get a reaction out of the Commander before you actually GET a reaction and Raven stop teasing. Roan, please stop her from teasing and Lexa we need to talk once we get off this boat. Now can we all just sit here in peace?”

Raven smiled. “And the princess is back!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think so far. What you all think of Niylah and do you think that Luna got off easy? Thanks to my beta again :)


	21. Chapter 21

When the five of them arrived back at the shore, Clarke’s eyes lit up when she saw Grim, she jumped out of the boat and ran to him and Grim was equally as happy to see her.

Lexa stood back and smiled at the blonde and her horse. Raven moved up beside the brunette and nudged her. “You okay?”

“Yes, why would I not be?”

Raven looked at her confused. “Well Lexie, you barely spoke on the way back.”

Lexa shrugged. “Clarke said she wanted a peaceful ride to shore I felt as though if I were to talk I would start insulting the trader.”

Raven chuckled. “Yeah about that, you’re going to have to talk to the princess.”

“Why? I already told her I do not like Niylah.”

Raven shook her head. “Lexie, c’mon.”

“What?” She looked serious.

“Look, just go talk to her.”

Lexa grunted but walked towards the blonde and her horse. She walked past Niylah who was watching Clarke intently. Lexa glared at her but before she could say anything Roan nudged Niylah to get her to stop staring at the blonde, when she realized she had been caught staring she shifted on her seat and looked down at the ground. Lexa huffed and continued towards Clarke.

“I missed you big guy.” Clarke was saying to Grim.

“I’m sure he missed you too.”

Clarke looked over her shoulder at Lexa and smiled. “Niylah took care of him while I was away.”

Lexa moved towards Grim and patted his nose. “So she should have, she was the reason you were on that oil rig in the first place.”

Clarke sighed and held Grim's reins and pulled Lexa by her hand behind the tree so they were out of sight. “Lexa, are you jealous?”

Lexa scoffed and looked away as her cheeks warmed up. “Of Niylah? No.”

“Lexa?” Clarke said softly.

“Yes?” Clarke raised an eyebrow at her not believing a thing the brunette way saying. “I told you I do not like her.”

“Yeah, I could tell from the pissing competition you both had on the boat.”

Lexa frowned. “Chit? Clarke, I am not sure what this competition entails and what urinating has to do with anything, but I can assure you I would win.”

Clarke chuckled. “It’s a saying, Lexa.”

Lexa sighed. “Skaikru has very strange sayings.”

Clarke chuckled and sat against the tree, she patted the spot for Lexa to sit down on. “It means you were trying to mark you territory around me. Like dogs do or did, are there still dogs here? I haven’t seen a dog yet.”

“Are you calling me a dog?”

“What!” She smiled “No, Lexa.”

“So you’re comparing me to a dog?”

Clarke laughed again. “No, of course not!”

“Then I’m afraid I do not understand.”

Clarke sighed. “You told me you wanted to keep this.” She pointed between them. “Professional.”

“What does that have to do with the trader?”

Clarke sighed. “Her name is Niylah and you were acting like a jealous partner.”

Lexa looked at her offended. “I am Heda, I do NOT get jealous!”

Clarke gently took Lexa's hand and squeezed it. “Yes, so why would you be jealous of her?”

“I am not jealous. I just do not like her.”

“What don’t you like about her?”

Lexa huffed. “I do not like the way she looks at you like you’re a piece of meat! Or how she told you to avoid Polis because she believed I would harm you! I do not like how she told you to go to LUNA of all people! And I do not like how she openly admitted to pursuing you in more than friendship!”

“Lexa-“

“I hate that she got to train you how to fight and hunt, I hate that she got to spend time with you while myself and your family and friends spent our time searching for you worried that the ice Queen would find you first!”

“Lex-“

“I hate that she was there for you when I wasn’t!” Lexa took a deep breath to calm herself down. She felt Clarke squeeze her hand. She looked at the blonde who had watery eyes.

“Lexa.” Clarke said softly.

“And I hate her stupid hair.”

Clarke chuckled. “Her hair?”

“Sha has she not heard of a brush before?”

Clarke shifted so she was closer to the Commander. “Lexa, you told me you understood why I left.”

“I did and I do.”

“You sound angry.”

“Not at you, at myself.”

“Yourself? Lexa, you didn’t do anything.”

“Exactly!” Lexa shouted as she stood up. “I was incapacitated and because of that you had to pull that switch and now you hold the power of Wanheda and the ice queen wants you dead!”

Clarke stood up and walked to the brunette stopping her from pacing. “It’s not your fault, it had to be done, and I would do it again.”

Lexa reached out and stroked Clarke’s arm. “If you don’t regret it, why leave?” She asked softly.

Clarke took a deep breath. “Lexa, I killed an entire civilization single handily. Either people looked at me like they were scared or they looked at me like they were proud. I don’t want people to be scared of me and I’m certainly not proud of what I did, but I’m a leader and I suppose I bear it so they don’t have to. I had to leave, I felt I sacrificed a part of myself by pulling that lever and I had to get it back, ;I had to be better for yo-" She froze and looked at the brunette. She cleared her throat. “I just had to get better.”

“And are you?”

Clarke shrugged. “I feel much better now.” She smiled looking at Lexa.

Lexa nodded and smiled back. “I am glad.” Lexa sat back against the tree and Clarke followed. “Clarke, Raven has been working hard with your mother to prove Skaikru could be useful to the coalition but the ambassadors want you as their leader.”

Clarke smiled proudly. “I knew she would do well.”

“Sha, As did I. I can make Skaikru the thirteenth clan, Clarke.”

“But only if I’m the leader?”

“Sha. Not forever though if that is what worries you. I know that Skaikru would be an excellent addition to the coalition, but they are just my words, the clans have to see this first.”

Clarke nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah! Of course, Lexa.” Lexa looked relived. “Did you think I wouldn’t want to be leader.”

“Please do not take offence Clarke, but yes I thought there was a chance you might say no. It is a lot of responsibility.”

“I’m not offended.” She smiled. “Peace is all I ever wanted Lexa and we are so close.”

“Sha. All that stands in our way is the ice queen.”

“Ok, how bout we deal with that once we get to Polis.”

“You want to come to Polis?”

“I would love to come to Polis, Lexa.”

“I would like for you to come as well.”

“Ah.” Clarke rubbed the back of her neck. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Are you and Raven? Um have you. Not that it’s any my business.”

Lexa looked at her confused. “I do not understand?”

“Have you and Raven been together?”

Lexa tilted her head. “I just told you Clarke that Raven and your mother have been working hard to prove Skaikru worth to the coalition, of course we have been together.”

“No, I mean.” She blew out a puff of breath. “Sexually?”

“CHIT!” Lexa stood up. With a disgusted look of her face.

Clarke followed her. “You seem close is all.”

Lexa took a deep breath and looked at the blonde. “Clarke. I have never and I will never be sexually involved with Raven. The thought alone makes me sick to my stomach.” She held her stomach with her arm. “She is loud, annoying, and I accidentally walked in on her and Roan and the image alone will forever be stuck in my mind.” She shuddered.

“Sorry if I upset you, you just seem close is all.”

“I respect Raven. She is my friend. She reminds me of what it was like before I became commander.”

“In what way?”

“Well in my adolescence, there was me, Costia, Lincoln and Roan. The four of us were inseparable since my first memory. We were all loyal to each other. We traveled together, joked around together, we could tell each other our opinions and even though it may have led to arguments we knew at the end of the day that we would love and respect each other. Raven is very similar to that group we were. She’s very honest but loyal and she jokes around a lot.” Lexa shrugged. “She is a good friend but that is all she is, Clarke. A friend.”

Clarke frowned. “I’m glad you found a friend Lexa.”

Lexa noticed the sad look on her face. She walked towards her and held her shoulder. “What is it?”

“Do you think I would have fit into your group?”

Lexa smiled. “Sha. Without a doubt.”

“I’m not funny though. I’m so-“

“Serious?”

“Well yeah.”

Lexa laughed. “You are funny Clarke and you’re a free spirit. While Roan and I were the more adventurous ones, Costia and Lincoln were artists like you but you’re also adventurous.”

Clarke smiled sadly. “I’m used to being the outsider.”

Lexa moved towards Clarke and held her hips so she could look directly into her eyes. “Most leaders are outsiders Clarke. They stand out from the rest. They shine. People want to be with them or be them. If they didn’t they would just be regular and no one wants to follow someone who blends in but leaders always have people they can call family. Like for me, Roan and Lincoln and now Raven are my family, in front of officials they will call me by my title and speak to me like I am their leader but behind closed doors to them I’m just Lexie.”

Clarke chuckled. “Lexie?”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Sha.”

Clarke smiled. “What am I to you?” She asked softly.

“My equal.”

Clarke hugged Lexa around her shoulders and smiled into her neck. “I will never call you Lexie.” She laughed.

Lexa laughed as well. “Good.” She pulled back. “Come, we must make our way to Polis.”

Clarke and Lexa walked by Niylah making her stand up Niylah from the log. “Heda, if you are all traveling to Polis, may I join you?”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “No.”

Clarke chuckled. “Lexa.” She looked at Niylah. “Of course you can come, Niylah.”

Lexa groaned and walked to her horse with Clarke trailing behind. Raven was waiting. “Hey, Lexie. We leaving yet?”

“Sha.”

“Cool. So what are you so pissed about?”

Clarke sighed. “Niylah wants to come to Polis.”

Raven smirked. “Really, does that bother you, Lexie?” She teased.

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Not as much as Clarke thinking we were sexually involved.”

Ravens eyes went wide with shock. “WHAT!” Then she started cackling to the point where she couldn’t stand. “Oh my god!”

“Lexa!” Clarke said as she blushed.

“What? It’s true.”

When Raven stopped laughing she wiped her eyes. “Ewwwwwww.”

Roan walked up to her and helped her off the ground. “What’s so funny?”

“The princess thought Lexa and I were like having sex!” She laughed again.

Roan chuckled. “That’s disturbing, Wanheda.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and mounted Grim.

Lexa smirked at her as she mounted her horse. She looked over her shoulder at Niylah who was packing her bag. “What about you and the trader?”

Clarke smirked. “I thought you said you weren’t jealous Heda?”

“I’m not. I’m curious is all.”

Clarke laughed. “I’m going to win this battle Lexa.”

“What? What battle?”

Clarke shook her head. “Never mind, and to answer your question. No.”

Lexa nodded and tried not to smile. “That’s good.”

She took off with everyone following.


	22. Chapter 22

Travelling to Polis was a two day trip. So at the moment everyone was setting up camp to rest for the night having traveled all day. Clarke was sat on a fallen log with her chin in her hand, watching in awe as Lexa set up a small tent. For the first time since landing on earth Clarke felt at ease, like she knew why she landed on earth in the first place and that reason was rolling her eyes at Raven who was cracking jokes. Clarke could see the small grin the commander was trying to hide. She knew that she had to help her people, she knew she had to lead them, she has always known that but she still felt lost until now. Now she knows that she was sent down to earth to meet the green eyed commander and that her greatest battle won will be when she can finally call Lexa hers. Clarke chuckled as Raven jumped on Lexa’s back trying to retrieve food. Lexa gently flipped her over and threw her on the ground standing above the mechanic and cheekily took a bite of the bread she had.

Roan walked up to them both and laughed. “Lexie, feed the poor skai tinka, please. She might just die. I like having her around.” He winked at Raven.

She rolled her eyes. “Wow, such the romantic, Roan”

Lexa sighed and held out the bread to Raven. “So annoying, Raven kom Skaikru.”

“Yeah, but you love me.”

Lexa rolled her eyes and continued setting up camp.

Clarke watched on with a smile on her face. She was about to walk up to Lexa and offer help when she was intercepted by Niylah.

“Heya, Wanheda.”

“Niylah.” She said to the trader girl without really looking at her, her attention was on Lexa who was hammering pegs into the ground.

“Can we talk?”

Clarke sighed. “Now’s not a good time Niylah, I have to go help Lexa.”

Niylah raised her eyebrow and looked over her shoulder. “It doesn’t seem like she needs help.”

“Okay. Just make it quick.”

Niylah nodded. “We haven’t had any time alone since we found you and I just want to say again how sorry I am.”

“Niylah. I told you it’s okay. I know you wouldn’t have sent me there if you thought I would be in danger.”

Niylah stepped forward and whispered so only Clarke could hear. “I still think you’re in danger.”

“Yes. The ice queen wants my head, I’m aware.”

Niylah shook her head and looked over her shoulder. “No Wanheda. not just from the ice queen, Heda as well.”

Clarke groaned. “We have been over this Niylah, I’m not talking about it again.” She walked away but Niylah held her elbow gently.

“Just listen, beja.”

“No.” She pulled her arm away. “Lexa would never hurt me.”

She scoffed. “Explain the scars on your back and tell me that she had nothing to do with it!”

Clarke frowned and walked up to Niylah’s face. “I don’t have to explain anything to you.”

“I care about you, Clarke.” Niylah said softly. “You don’t believe me but she would stop at nothing to secure the stability of her coalition.”

“That’s her job.” the blonde hissed. “I trust her. I don’t care if you don’t.”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“Then tonight, come with me we will leave when everyone is asleep. We can go and you don’t have to be in the center of this war that does not concern you. You can be free.”

Clarke shook her head and looked at Lexa who now was looking at the both of them. She smiled at the brunette, who smiled back at her and then continued what she was doing. Clarke looked back at Niylah. “I don’t want to be anywhere else, Niylah.”

Niylah stepped closer to Clarke. “She had a lover once, Clarke. She was killed brutally by the ice queen.”

“Don’t talk about Costia!” Clarke hissed.

Niylah sighed and held Clarke’s hand gently. “Don’t you see Wanheda? Don’t you see that you’re in danger just by being near her, let alone be her lover?”

Clarke laughed. “Yeah, I’ve heard it all before and I don’t care.” She shrugged. “I had a target on my back the moment I landed on earth and took charge of my people.”

“I’m giving you an out.”

Clarke huffed. “I don’t need an out. I don’t need to run away any more.” She smiled and looked at Lexa who was sitting and eating, watching them from afar. “I know what I have to do now and if I die doing it then so be it.”

“Please listen to reason-“

“No.” Clarke held up her hand. “No, Niylah. I’m going to Polis. I’m going to make sure that Skaikru becomes the thirteenth clan and I’m going to stay with Lexa.”

Niylah nodded in defeat. “You’re making a mistake.”

Clarke shrugged. “I’m not.” She said as she walked away.

She sat down next to Lexa. “Hey.” She said softly. “You need some help?”

Lexa handed Clarke some berries and bread. “No. It’s already done.”

Clarke looked behind her and saw three tents. She smiled. “Sorry.”

“That is quite alright, Clarke. Are you okay? You looked quite upset talking to Niylah just now.”

Clarke sighed. “Can we talk about it later?”

“Sha. Of course.”

Clarke frowned. “Where am I sleeping?”

“Where ever you’d like.”

“There’s only three tents, I’m assuming that Raven and Roan will be sharing one and Niylah and yourself will have one each.”

“Sha.”

“So?”

“Do you want to sleep with the trader?”

“No. Do you mind if we share a tent?”

“Not at all, I can protect you much better than she can anyway.”

Clarke grinned. “Is that right?”

“Of course Clarke, I am Heda. No one can protect you like me.”

“You know? I can protect myself.”

“Yes. but I can protect you better.”

Clarke laughed. “Okay.”

.................

Clarke lay on her side next to Lexa, watching her as she slept. She couldn’t think of anyone more beautiful than the green eyed goddess. She ran her fingers gently down her arm and watched at goose bumps rose.

“I can feel you staring at me Clarke.”

Clarke jumped. “Shit, you scared me.”

Lexa opened her eyes and rolled on her side to face the blonde and smirked. “What is on your mind? Does it have anything to do with Niylah?”

“No not really.” She smiled softly. “I was just thinking that you’re really breathtakingly beautiful.”

Lexa blushed and hid her face in her pillow. “Clarke?”

Clarke smirked. “What?”

“You cannot just say things like that!”

Clarke laughed and shuffled closer to the brunette and nudged her shoulder so she would look at her. “Why? It’s just you and me in here.” She said softly and gently moved Lexa’s hair behind her ear. “Wow even your hair in soft and silky.” She chuckled. “Everything about you is beautiful.”

Lexa gasped. “Clarke!”

“Lexa!” She smiled.

Lexa took a deep breath. “Why don’t we both get some sleep?”

Clarke lazily threw her arm over Lexa’s hip. “Not tired.”

“Okay.” Lexa closed her eyes enjoying the warmth from the blonde. “How about you tell me what happened between you and the trader.”

“Hmm.” Clarke said as she ran her hand underneath the brunette’s shirt to rub her back. “I think it will make you angry.” Clarke felt the brunette tense.

“Perhaps, but I promise I will not kill her.”

Clarke laughed. “How thoughtful.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Clarke?”

Clarke groaned. “Fine. She asked me to run away with her.”

Lexa tensed again and grit her teeth. “Is that so?”

“Yeah.”

“What else did she say?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes.” Lexa said calmly. Even though she felt like her blood was boiling.

“Lexa.” The blonde sighed. She shuffled even closer to the brunette and rested her forehead against hers. “It doesn’t matter; I don’t want to be anywhere else.”

Lexa closed her eyes and gripped Clarke shirt to anchor herself. “Please Clarke, I need to know what she said to you.”

Clarke sighed and shuffled back a bit so she could see Lexa’s face. She held her hand. “She said that I was in danger by being near you because of what happened to Costia, she said that you would stop at nothing to ensure the stability of the coalition, insinuating that hurting me wouldn’t be a problem for you, she also bought up the scars on my back.” Lexa took a deep breath then slowly went to get up but Clarke straddled her waist. “No, you said you wouldn’t kill her.”

“Never said I wouldn’t hurt her! Now move, Clarke!”

Clarke held Lexa’s hands above her head. “Make me, Heda.” She smirked her face inches from Lexa’s.

“Move!”

“No.” The blonde replied and buried her face in the brunette’s neck leaving a light kiss. “I will when you calm down.” She whispered in her ear making Lexa shiver. The blonde left soft kisses up and down Lexa’s neck.

The brunette gulped as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Clarke nibbled on her ear which made the commander moan. “Clarke” She gasped.

“Mmm.” Was the reply she got from the blonde as she kissed up her jaw. She let go of Lexa’s hands and cupped the brunette’s face and kissed her softly on the lips.

Lexa wrapped her arms around the blonde’s back and flipped them so she was between her legs and kissed the blonde back, making her moan. The moan made Lexa pull back and look at Clarke with worry. “Clarke, I’m not. I’m not sure. I can’t. We have so much to discuss...”

“You’re not ready?”

“Sha.” She let out a puff of air. “I am sorry. I really want to.”

Clarke smiled and cupped the brunette’s cheek. “It’s okay, Lexa. We don’t have to have sex and talk straight away but we can kiss a little right?” Lexa smashed their lips together then moved her way down the blonde’s neck nibbling lightly. “I’ll take that as a yes then.” She laughed.

....................

Raven opened her tent flap and stretched and yawned. She looked over to the center of the camp and sees Niylah staring at Lexa and Clarke’s tent. Raven plopped down beside her. “You're gonna stare a hole through that tent.” Niylah sighed sadly and started eating her breakfast. “I get it ya know?”

Niylah looked at Raven and frowned. “What?”

“Look Niylah, clearly you don’t trust Lexa. I have been there and done that. You don’t know her and at some point I didn’t either but I have spent the last three months with her. I have never met anyone like her, she is passionate and loyal as fuck, and she’s dedicated wholeheartedly to her people and the prospect of peace. She’s kind and loving even though she tries to hide it. She’s fierce too. I’m proud to call her my commander, my friend, and my family.” She shook her head. “It also doesn’t help that you want the princess.” Niylah went to argue but Raven held up her hand. “Don’t try and deny it, it’s obvious but look I’ve seen them both before Lexa sacrificed herself and after, they are inseparable. They are always drawn to each other. After Lexa sacrificed herself.” Raven chuckled. “Nothing was gonna keep Clarke away from that damn mountain, from Lexa. So if you think you have a chance then I’m going to tell you right now, don’t bother because you don’t.”

Just as Niylah was about to say something, Lexa appeared from her tent. She took a deep breath and then looked around the camp. Her eyes rested on Niylah and she glared. “Great.” The trader said sarcastically.

“Well, what do you expect when you ask the woman that she loves to run away with you?”

“How did you-“

“I heard and by the looks of it Clarke told her.”

Lexa made her way to them and sat down in front of them both. “Raven? You sleep well?”

“Like a baby!”

“Good.” She smiled at her friend. “Niylah?”

“Ah..good Heda.”

“Hmm.” She leaned forward. “The next time I hear of you bad mouthing me Niylah you will be sleeping with a blade in your back.”

Niylah looked down to her feet. “Sha, Heda.”

Clarke sat down next to Lexa and smiled.

Raven looked at her godsmacked. “What the fuck happened to you neck!”

Clarke blinked still half asleep. “Huh?”

Raven laughed and slapped her knee. Clarke looked at Lexa who was smirking. “Clarke you have bruises all over the right side of your neck!”

“Bruises?” She asked confused.

“Yeah! Hickeys! Love bites!”

Clarke’s eyes widened and she quickly covered her neck. “What?!” She pulled a blade from Lexa’s thigh and looked at her reflection. “Lexa!”

“Sha.” She grinned.

“Sha? Lexa, I have to meet your advisors and ambassadors and it looks like I have been mauled!”

Raven was cackling while Niylah looked very uncomfortable.

Lexa shrugged. “Tell them you were attacked.”

Raven scoffed. “Yeah, princess tell them you were helpless against the attack that is Heda's mouth!” She laughed again.

Lexa couldn’t help but laugh but stopped when Clarke glared at her. “I have a scarf in my bag Clarke. It’s fine.” Clarke huffed and walked away towards the tent with Lexa following. When Lexa entered she went straight to her bed to retrieve her scarf. She smiled softly as she approached Clarke and wrapped it around her neck. “See? Nothing to worry about.”

Clarke frowned and realized that Lexa didn’t freak out about everyone knowing to some extent what went on last night in their tent. “You’re handling this well.”

Lexa tilted her head. “Handling what?”

“Well everyone basically knows that you did this to me.” She said pointed at her now covered neck.

“I trust the people in this camp.”

“Even Niylah?”

Lexa scoffed. “I trust if she wants to keep her tongue she will shut her mouth.”

Clarke smiled and held Lexa’s hips with both her hands. “I know we haven’t had a chance to talk but I’m assuming you don’t want people to know about whatever this is?”

“For now yes.”

“If I ask you something can you answer me honestly?”

“Always, Clarke.”

“Are you embarrassed to be with me cause I’m Skaikru?”

Lexa wrap her arms around the blonde and pulled them close. “No.” She lent her forehead on Clarke’s. “Never.” Clarke didn’t look convinced so Lexa cupped her cheeks. “Clarke, I promise you that is not the reason, we have so much to achieve. Skaikru must become the thirteenth clan, Nia must be dealt with, we must maintain peace, and I cannot do any of that if I am constantly worried about your safety. If we had all of that I would proudly tell the world that those marks. “She ran her fingers lightly over the blonde’s neck. “Were from me.”

“That might take a long time Lexa.”

“I know.” She said softly. Clarke rolled her eyes and wrapped Lexa up in an embrace. Lexa held her tightly. “It will be okay, Clarke.”

Outside there was yelling and a clash of swords, Clarke and Lexa quickly ran out to see five ice nation warriors fighting with Roan.

Lexa rushed over to them and yelled. “What is the meaning of this?!” Her yell made the ice nation warriors stop and look and her. Then they looked behind her to Clarke.

“We are here for Wanheda.” One of the men replied.

Lexa took a deep breath and stood up straight with her arms behind her back. Roan came beside her.

“You will not be taking Wanheda everywhere.” She spoke calmly.

The warriors ignored Lexa and looked at Clarke. “My queen just wants to talk. We were ordered not to have any harm come to you. She wants to make an offer in return for your loyalty.”

Clarke came from beside Lexa and stood tall. “My loyalty lies with the commander.”

Niylah stepped beside Clarke. “Perhaps you should hear what she has to say.”

Clarke felt Lexa tense next to hear. The blonde snapped her neck towards Niylah. “What?!.” She hissed.

“You should look at all your options. Not the first that is given to you.”

Lexa took a deep breath. “Clarke, I know she is your friend and you care for her but if she does not shut her mouth I am going to cut out her tongue and feed it to the wolves!”

Clarke placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down then looked at the warriors. “Look I don’t want to go to the queen I have no interest in what she has to offer and since you have been ordered not to harm me maybe it’s best if you leave.”

One of the ice nation worries withdrew his sword. “We will kill everyone here and take you anyway.”

Lexa pulled her dagger out quickly and threw it between his eyes. The ice nation warriors looked shocked. She confidently walked to the now dead man and pulled the blade from his head. She looked up to the warriors as she wiped the blood on the blade on her shirt. “Anyone else want to challenge me? The next person who talks will join your friend here.”

Another ice nation warrior started. “We have-“ but his sentence was cut short when Lexa swiftly moved towards him and plunged the dagger in his throat. He fell to his knees as he was dying.

She removed her blade and looked at the last three warriors. “KNEEL!” She yelled. All three kneeled immediately and bowed their heads not daring to look at the commander. She circled the warriors like they were prey. She stopped in front of them. “Ai laike Heda, you take your orders from ME! Wanheda is under MY protection and any attack on her is an attack on ME. You tell your queen that I expect her at the next coalition meeting to explain this treachery! If she is not there then I will kick Azgeda from the coalition and the remaining eleven clans and Skaikru will march into Azgeda and forcefully remove her from the throne! Do I make myself clear?!” The warriors nodded, too afraid to talk and meet the same end as their friends’. “Leave now!” The all hurried out of sight. She turned to the group. “Roan, ride ahead and tell Titus that I want a coalition meeting in three days’ time, Raven you go with him and inform Skaikru that they will be at the meeting as well.” They hurried to the horse and left without a word determined to follow Lexa’s orders. Clarke walked up to her and held her arms trying to calm her down. But her sights were on Niylah. “You are to leave this camp. I have been patient with your insolence but no more.”

“Shouldn’t that be up to Clarke?”

Lexa groaned and moved forward but was stopped by Clarke’s hands on her chest. The blonde looked over her shoulder “Go pack, Niylah!”

The trader rolled her eyes and did as Clarke asked. Clarke cupped both of Lexa’s cheeks to get her attention. “Lexa?” But Lexa’s vision was on Niylah. So she couldn’t hear the blonde. Clarke wrapped her arms around the commander’s shoulder and spoke softly into her ear. “Calm down.” She whispered placing soft kisses on her neck. “It’s okay.” Lexa could feel the anger leaving her body with every soft spoken word from the blonde. She wrapped her arms around her waist and held her tight to her body still not taking her eyes off Niylah. “That’s it.” Clarke said. “I’m not going anywhere.” She kissed the brunette’s ear.

Lexa sighed and took some calming breaths. She buried her nose into Clarke’s neck and closed her eyes. “She will not be coming to Polis.”

“Sha.”

Lexa nodded and pulled back. “I’m going to go pack but I do not want you alone with her.

“Lexa-“

“Clarke, this is not debatable!” She took a deep breath again. “You can talk to and be friends with whoever you please Clarke, but right now my job is to keep you out of harms way and every bone in my body is telling me not to trust that woman. So please just do what I ask. For once.”

Clarke nodded. “I’m going to talk to her.” Lexa went to protest. “But I will be within your eyesight. Okay?”

Lexa nodded and sat down on the log. Clarke leaned down and kissed her cheek, making the brunette grin.

Clarke walked over to Niylah. “What the hell are you thinking, Niylah?!”

Niylah turned to face her. “I’m thinking of your safety!”

“And my safety lies in the hands of the ice queen?!”

“Your precious commander just killed two people for speaking out at her! I am simply suggesting that you keep your options open.”

“They threatened to kill everyone in the camp and take me by force!”

“You have only heard her side of everything! Queen Nia might not be as bad as she would have you believe!”

“And what about Roan her actual son! Her son that chose to be loyal to Lexa instead of his own mother!”

“I just think you should hear her out!”

“No!” Clarke yelled. “No” She said more calmly. “I will not hear her out. I trust Lexa. I trust the people she trusts. If she tells me that Queen Nia can’t be trusted then I believe her.”

“She is unreasonable!”

Clarke scoffed. “Unreasonable? You stood in front of everyone and undermined her and you are still living.”

“Am I supposed to be grateful?”

“You're supposed to be respectful! She is your commander, she is the leader of the coalition a coalition that entitles you to trade, which is your livelihood!”

Niylah shook her head. “I stand by my statement Clarke, I think you need to look at your options, whoever you side with will become very powerful.”

“I have made up my mind; it wasn’t really a hard decision to make.”

“Then this is goodbye.”

“Yeah.” Clarke sighed. “I appreciate everything that you have done for me Niylah. I just wanted you to know that.”

Niylah smiled at her. “It was my pleasure even though it was hard to look at you with that red hair.” Clarke smiled. “If you ever need to get away again you know where to find me.”

“Yeah.”

“Can I have a hug goodbye?”

Clarke chuckled. “No, I think you’ve pissed off Lexa enough for today.” Niylah smiled and held out her arm for Clarke to shake. Clarke held it and smiled. “May we meet again, Niylah kom Trikru.”

“We will.”

....................

Niylah left camp and had been travelling for an hour when she saw a familiar face.

“Echo?”

“Niylah.”

Niylah stopped in front of her. “What are you doing here?”

Echo sighed. “You lied to the queen Niylah, you told her that you didn’t know of Wanheda’s where abouts.”

“I’m not Azgeda!”

“I’m aware.” Echo drawled. “But you owe the queen. She did after all let your father live after he got himself in debt with Azgeda.”

Niylah sighed and sat on the floor. “She’s a good person, Echo.”

“Sha, I know this.”

“Then how can you be okay with the queen wanting her dead?”

“I’m not. I respect the commander.”

“And I respect Wanheda.”

“Yet you tried to convince those Azgeda warriors that the queen only wants to talk to Wanheda.”

“You were there?”

“I was watching. Sha.”

Niylah sighed, “I think Clarke should keep her options open.”

Echo scoffed. “Take it from me Niylah. The queen will kill her. Slowly.” Echo shook her head. “Seems like we both need to figure out where our loyalty lies.”

“You’re questioning your loyalty to Nia.”

“Sha. I was captured in that cursed mountain. My queen did nothing to save the people in it and there was a lot of Azgeda warriors. Heda sacrificed herself to save everyone. She is not at all what the queen makes her out to be.”

“You know Echo, I just spent time with Prince Roan. He seems reasonable. He is nothing like his mother, maybe you should find him and talk to him about what you are feeling.”

“The queen will kill us both.” She looked at Niylah. “You have feelings for Wanheda?” She shrugged and Echo chuckled. “Do not waste your time, I saw Wanheda’s face when Lexa sacrificed herself and I was there when she saved her. They are in love.”

“Her life will be in danger if she stays with Lexa.”

“Perhaps, but that is her choice is it not?”

“She deserves better.”

Echo laughed. “She has the commander, the most powerful person on earth. What better can she get? You are not thinking clearly Niylah. Do you truly believe that Nia is the safest option for her or is it simply because you have feelings for her and do not want her with Lexa?” Niylah didn’t answer. “The queen will be looking for you Niylah. If I were you I would follow Wanheda and Heda to Polis and tell them everything.”

“And you?”

“I will come with you as I need to speak to Prince Roan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you guys think of this chapter I was a bit unsure myself. I have to take a couple of weeks break guys btw, I’ll update as soon as I can. Thank you to my beta again.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back.

Chapter 23 things that shall not be

Clarke and Lexa rode side by side to Polis. Clarke couldn’t help but stare at the Commander. She had a look of sheer determination on her face as they rode hard. Lexa was something special and Clarke even though she knew that she still couldn’t help but be in awe of this woman. Clarke started to slow down as a tall building came into sight. Lexa looked over her shoulder and stopped as she realized the blonde was no longer next to her. She grinned at the stunned expression on Clarke’s face. “Klark?”

Clarke shook her head and looked at Lexa, she pointed to the building. “Leksa, it’s a building.”

Lexa nodded. “Sha, it’s the Polis tower that is where I live and where important officials reside.”

Clarke’s eyes widened. “You live in that?!”

Lexa chuckled and moved her horse closer to Clarke. “Sha, Clarke I would love nothing more than to show you around Polis, and I will but I need to have this coalition meeting. Nia must be dealt with.”

“Of course. I’m sorry.”

Lexa moved up beside grim with her horse and cupped the blonde’s cheek. “Do not be sorry. I can’t wait to show you around.”

Clarke smiled. “Let’s get this over with then.”

Lexa scoffed. “If only it was that easy.”

......................

Raven and Roan stood at the gates with Titus waiting for Lexa and Clarke.

Titus was pacing in front of them. “Listen baldy do you wanna cut out the pacing it’s driving me insane.”

Titus huffed. “Lexa could be overthrown or killed, there could be a war started because of your friend, Wanheda. Do you not care?”

Raven walked to Titus face. “I’m too intelligent to answer your stupid questions old man.”

Roan walked between them both. “Calm done the both of you. We are all stressed but Lexa and Clarke will be here soon.” He looked over his shoulder at the two women in questions riding hard to the gate. “Speak of the devil.”

Lexa and Clarke jumped from their horses. Lexa walked past Titus. “Titus? You received my message?”

“Sha Heda.” He bowed following her into the gates. “Everyone has been made aware of the meeting to take place and of Queen Nia’s betrayal.”

Lexa walked with her hands behind her back and her chin held high. She smiled as Clarke caught up to her so they could walk aisle by side. “I sense a but.” The blonde stated.

Titus rolled his eyes. “You must be Wanheda.”

“It’s just Clarke.”

“Well ‘Just Clarke’ a war is most likely going to be started because of you I would like to think if we all die we die from someone with the name Wanheda then ‘just Clarke’”

“Titus!” Lexa warned.

Raven cackled. “Wow who would have thought that badly has a sense of humor.”

Clarke stopped walking. “What do you mean war?”

Titus huffed. “If Nia is kicked from the coalition Wanheda I can guarantee that she will declare war and it will be because of you.”

Lexa held up her hand to stop Titus from talking. “Not here. Let us get to the tower first.”

..................

Lexa led everyone to the throne room where Titus immediately started telling Lexa in front of Clarke that he should kill her and take her power.

Clarke meanwhile was standing near the balcony looking out at the view. She was quiet which was starting to concern everyone but the blonde had a lot on her mind. She didn’t want a war.

“Titus enough!”

“Heda with all due respect, you know how big Nia’s army is! To go to war with the ice nation for one person is stupid!”

Raven had enough. “Fuck you baldy!”

Clarke sighed and walked to the throne where Lexa was sitting. “Lexa, Titus has a point.”

“What!” Raven yelled. “Oh hell no!”

Clarke scoffed. “Raven it’s true.”

“The fuck it is!” She looked at Lexa. “Lexie?”

Lexa clenched her jaw. “This has nothing to do with Clarke, Nia disobeyed an order sent-“

Lexa was cut off by Titus laughing sarcastically. “It has everything to do with the girl!”

Lexa stood from her chair quickly and made her way to Titus. “Did you just interrupt me flame keeper!”

“Heda.” He held up his hands.

“Out. Now!”

“Heda please listen to re-“

“OUT!”

Titus flinched. He bowed and made his way out the throne room.

“Leksa.” Clarke said softly. “He has a point.”

“And what would you suggest Clarke?”

Clarke made her way to Lexa and gently held her hand. “Look. I’m one person.”

Lexa snatched her hand back and started pacing. “This has nothing to do with you. This is just an excuse for Nia! She wants war...whether she uses you to do it or someone else she would have found a way.”

Raven shook her head. “Surely she can’t be that stupid Lexie. I mean it’s 12 clans against one?”

“She does not care about loss. She wants the throne and she wants control of the coalition. She would lose this war. Many lives would be lost though but she does. Not. Care.” She took a deep breath. “Raven, Roan, I would like a moment with Clarke.”

They both nodded. Raven stopped by Lexa and whispered in her hear. “She is going to do something stupid Lexie I know her.”

“Sha. I believe so to.”

Raven nodded and left.

“I know what you’re thinking.” The brunette said as she walked towards Clarke.

“You do?”

“Sha. You are thinking if you sacrifice yourself then you can stop a war but know this Clarke. You are wrong.”

“Leksa...”

“You are wrong as Nia will not stop at your death. Nothing will stop her unless it’s HER death. Your sacrifice will cause nothing but harm.”

“Harm?”

“Sha.” Lexa said as she stood in front of Clarke taking both her hands in her own. “Harm to your mother and to your friends and to me.” She said softly. “I have always put my people first and I will continue to do so but Clarke I will not be able to come back from your death. The very though makes me sick. Trust me Clarke. Trust that I will do whatever is necessary to prevent a war but I will NOT sacrifice you. THAT is NOT an option.” Lexa lent her forehead against Clarke’s. “Beja?”

Clarke kissed the brunette softly. “I do trust you.”

Lexa smiled through her watery eyes. “Ok.”

“So what’s the plan?”

“We have the meeting and let it play out.”

“What? Lexa that is not a plan!”

Lexa shrugged. “We have to see what Nia’s next move is, that’s the only plan we have.” Just as Clarke was about to argue there was a knock at the door. Lexa looked over her shoulder. “Enter.”

In walked a woman in her 80s she wore a black cloak and had very similar green eyes to Lexa. She removed the hood that was coming her face, this woman had brown hair like Lexa. “Aleksandria.” The woman smirked.

Lexa rolled her eyes but smiled. “It’s just Leksa grandmother.”

The woman smiled and looked over at Clarke. “And who is this, are you so rude that you cannot introduce to a woman who is worthy enough to be invited to your bedroom?”

“Moba, grandmother this is Klark kom Skaikru, Klark this is my grandmother. Alexandra.”

Clarke walked forward nervous to meet someone in Lexa family. She held out her hand for Alexandra to shake.

Alexandra looked at her hand and pushed it away bringing Clarke in to a bone crushing hug. “Ah.” She said wrapping her arms around the woman and patting her back. “It’s nice to meet you.”

The old woman chuckled and pulled back. “And you Clarke.”

“Grandmother.” Lexa interrupted. “What brings you to Polis?”

“I had a vision so I came here as soon as I could.”

Clarke looked confused. “A vision?”

“Sha.” Lexa smiled. “My grandmother is a seer.”

“I’m sorry, a what?”

Alexandra laughed. “I can see things child.”

Clarke looked at Lexa. “Leksa?” She said softly. “I don’t understand”

“Hmm.” Lexa looked at her grandmother. “Perhaps Skaikru Do not have seers?”

“I think you are right Alexandria.” Alexandra held Clarke’s hand and led her over to the chairs, she pulled her down. “I have visions of the past and future.”

Lexa sat down beside the blonde. “How?”

The old woman shrugged. “I was born that way child.”

Lexa nodded. “Grandmother use to know everything I did before I did it.”

“Sha although I do not need to see the future to see you were up to know good Leksa?”

“Well How then?”

Clarke smirked. “You talk with your eyes Lexa.” Alexandra nodded in agreement. “If you can see the past and the present, prove it.”

“Hmm.” The old woman held Clarke’s hand. “Very well.” She closed her eyes then opened them smiling at the blonde. “When you father married your mother he said. ‘Told you I would win this battle Abigail griffin.’ And when Lexa was unconscious you said-“

“Ok!” Clarke said blushing furiously. “Ok. I believe you!”

The old woman chuckled and Lexa looked at them confused. “What did you say?”

“Nothing.” She looked at the old woman. “So you’re a seer and you came here cause you had a vision?” Clarke said changing the subject.

Alexandra smirked. “Sha. But I believe that is a private discussion between myself and you?”

“Oh.”

“Grandmother.” Lexa stood from the chair. “If this vision you have had has anything to do with Clarke’s safety then I need to know.”

“Calm down Alexandria. It doesn’t.”

Lexa looked relived. “Well what is it then?”

“It’s private.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Well I have to go organize this meeting I’ll leave you be.”

“Wait Lexa.” Clarke said standing. “We have to come up with a plan.”

“I told you the plan.”

“Not having a plan is not a plan!”

“Trust me Clarke.”

“Lexa this has nothing to do with trust we have to come up with something.”

Alexandria stood up and held Clarke’s shoulder. “Let Alexandria go we have much to discuss.”

“No offence Alexandra but I’m trying to prevent a war.”

The old woman chuckled. “Sha. But if there is to be a war it is not going to happen in the next hour or so?”

“Grandmother is right Clarke, I’ll go and you stay here.”

Before Clarke could protest the brunette had already left the room. “Quite stubborn isn’t she.”

Clarke groaned. And walked to the balcony. “Yeah, she is.”

The old woman followed her. “I have seen you.”

“What?”

“You give your life to Nia thinking it will save my granddaughter but it does not. You didn’t trust her in my vision and it cost you your life and the life of the woman you love.”

Clarke shook her head. “What?” She repeated.

“Tell me I’m wrong Clarke kom Skaikru. Tell me that right now you are thinking of ways to find Nia and sacrifice yourself.”

“I-“

“It’s just us you can be honest.”

“I’m not worth dying for!”

“Mmm.” The old woman said standing in front of her. “You do not trust Leksa. You should, she is your soul mate.”

“Look.” Clarke sighed. “I do trust Lexa ok but no one else is going to die for me and by the way there is no such thing as a soulmate.”

“Oh dear.” the old woman threw her head back and laughed. “You have no idea; you need to see it for yourself. You will return when you figure it out.”

“Wha-“

Clarke was cut off as Alexandra walked forward and pushed Clarke over the balcony. Clarke tried to scream, she held out her hand in front of her trying to grab at something. But the only thing she could feel was the air rush around her and her stomach plummet and the only thing she could see was the old woman leaning over the balcony smiling down at her as she fell from the top of the Polis tower.

...............

Clarke groaned in pain rolled over hugging herself hoping that is would stop every bone in her body from hurting. She opened her eyes but her vision was blurry so she tried to take in her surroundings by feel and by hearing. She felt like she was lying or something hard and she could hear yelling and gunshots. She stood up on wobbly legs and tried to look around again. She rubbed her eyes hoping that it would clear her vision. The sight before her was starting to become clearer. She took a deep breath and stood up straight, she gasped when she saw a building in front of her, it was the Polis tower but it was in good condition, What she would imagine it would be like before the bombs fell, she looked down to her feet and saw a shot gun but what surprised her was that she was standing on concrete. “What the hell?” She said to herself. The sounds around her starting to become clearer.

“Oi!” She heard a voice of a man from behind her. She turned sharply to see a man about her age with shaggy blonde hair and a black jacket with black leather pants sitting on a motorcycle. Clarke looked past him and realized she was in some sort of city.

“What the fuck?” She said to herself again.

“Elyza! Stop fuck assing around and kill the damn walkers so we can go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys been a bit busy. So I was writing the chapter and an idea came to my head in order of the direction it is going in. Hope you’s like it. I guess I will need to update the tags hey. Thanks to my beta for taking the time to edit. Kinda don’t know what tags to add though


	24. Chapter 24

“Stop fuck assing around and kill the damn walkers so we can go!”

Clarke frowned. “Walkers?” She said quietly. She heard a grunting sound and turned towards the noise. 10 metres from her lie a person on the ground, behind him was a trail of blood. She walked to the person quickly and called to the man near the bike. “Hey get help!” She knelt by the person.

“Elyza Get the fuck away from that! What the fuck are you doing?!”

She ignored the man and knelt by the injured person who was lying on their stomach. Both legs had been shot to the point where they were just hanging off his body and the smell from this person made her gag. “What the hell?” She said quietly wondering how this person can still be alive. The person turned slowly towards Clarke, his face was sunken in so much that his teeth popping out of his mouth. He snapped his teeth at Clarke making her jump back. “Hey!” She said in warning but the man used his arms trying to get closer to the blonde. She felt someone pull her back by her jacket.

“For fuck sakes Elyza!” It was the man near the bike. He took the gun from her waistband and aimed it at the man on the ground then shot him in the head. 

Clarke stood up slowly, her legs shaking. “What is going on?”

The man turned towards her. “What do ya mean? and what the fuck happened to your accent?”

“My accent?”

“Yeah mate? Your Australian accent. like me.”

Clarke shook her head. “I honestly don’t know?”

“Well figure it the fuck out Elyza, we have to get the fuck outta here.” He grab her arm and pulled her towards the bike. “Cmon!”

“What?” She said confused and stumbled as he was pulling her along too busy trying to figure out what has happened and where she was. When they got to the bike the man held out a helmet and handed it to her along with keys. She stood there looking at him. 

“You gonna put it on or what?”

Clarke looked around the city trying to figure out where she was. “I’d rather figure out what I’m doing here and where the hell I am.”

The man laughed. “I can’t take you seriously with that accent.” He shook his head. “Come on stop fucking around and drive us the fuck out of here.”

“Drive?”

“Yup it’s your bike after all.”

She looked at the black Harley Davison. It has pink and red skulls along the side. “Ah?” 

They both turned when they heard groaning and moaning. There was about 20 walkers coming towards them. The man looked back at Elyza and snatched the keys off her. “Look we don’t have time for your weird fucking games Elyza.” He huffed putting his helmet on and sitting on the bike. “Put your helmet on ya dickhead and get on the bike!”

“Oh.” She said. When she got the helmet on she sat on the bike and held on to the mans waist. “Anyone ever tell you your kind of rude?”

The man laughed as he started up the bike. “You. Every single day.” He grunted. “Dickhead.” They took off as the walkers were approaching them. 

Clarke looked in awe as they passed the buildings, parks and cars. She shook her head trying to figure out what was going on. One minute she’s in Polis the next Alexandra is pushing her over the balcony and now here she is on the back of a bike of this man who kept on swearing and calling her a dick head trying to put run what she can only assume is zombies like from the movies she used to watch on the arc. They drove for thirty minutes when the man pulled over at a place called BP. 

He grunted getting off the bike. “Hopefully they have petrol left. Elyza you fill up while Ill go scope this joint out see if I can find anything useful?”

Clarke huffed. “Ok first off my name is Clarke not Elyza, second where are we? third what the hell were the things that were chasing us!??”

He looked at her confused. “What the fuck you on about?”

“And forth what is your name?”

“You must have hit your head hard.”

Clarke ran her fingers through her hair. “Look.” She said calmly. “I don’t know where I am but I have to get back to Polis, Queen Nia is going to start a war if I don’t get back!”

He looked at her gobsmacked. “Fuck me dead. You have lost your mind Elyza.”

“MY NAME IS CLARKE!”

He held up his hands. “Whoa.. calm down.”

She took a deep breath. “What is your name?”

“Corey.”

“Corey?”

“Yup.”

“Ok Corey. What were those things.”

“Walkers.”

“Walkers?”

“Wow.” He said looking at her wide eyed. “What’s going on?”

“That’s What I’m trying to figure out!” She sighed. “The last thing I remember was talking to Alexandra and she said something about soulmates then the crazy old woman pushed me over the balcony! But she did say something.” Clarke frowned. “She said something about coming back when i figure it out”

“Figure what out?”

Clarke lent on the bike. “I have no idea.” She looked at Corey. “How do we know each other?”

“Your my best mate! We grew up together and served in the Australian army, we both came here for a holiday?”

“Ok.” She sighed. 

“Look lyz, I have gotten the slightest idea what the fuck is going on with ya but here’s what I do know, we have limited supplies, this joint has been overrun with walkers so we have to get the fuck out of here.”

“I can’t leave Polis! I have to get back to Lexa?”

“Polis? Lexa?” He shook his head. “This ain’t Polis and if this Lexa was here she’s most likely dead.”

Clarke stood up quickly and poked him in the chest. “Hey! Don’t ever Say that about her!”

“Alright alright!” He groaned rubbing Where she had just poked him. “Fuck me we don’t need this right now! If you weren’t my best mate I’d fuck You right off and leave with out ya.” He looked her up and down. “Your the same but your not.” He sighed. “What the Fuck!” He took a deep breath. “Look we need to leave this place.”

Clarke looked around the old warn up gas station. There was abandoned cars and no look of life anywhere. She looked back to Corey. He seemed to be genuine in wanting to help her and for some reason or another she felt she could trust him. “Ok.”

“Ok?” 

“Yeah well I’m out of options right now, I don’t know this place, I don’t know you but you seem to care for this Elyza person so I will follow your lead.”

Corey lent against the petrol pump. “Look let’s think bout this.” He sighed. “Tell me about yourself.”

“Ok, my name is Clarke griffin. I’m the leader of Skaikru. I grew up on the arc which was a ship in space and when I was 17 my dad was executed because he found out we were running out of air and wanted to tell people, I tried to help but I was put in prison and then me and 99 other delinquents were sent to earth which we thought was not inhabited as bombs destroyed the planet and because of radiation but we soon found out that people had been living on earth all that time.”

Corey looked at her wide eyes. “Whoa. Fuck me!”

“I’d rather not.”

He smirked. “Ok so I did a philosophy class and we learnt about the theory of other lives and past lives and soulmates. Doesn’t sound like your from the past or future so I’m thinking your from a different life altogether.”

“A different life?”

“Yeah mate. It is said that all people have different lives, now you mentioned a woman who said something about a soulmate?”

“Well yeah she said that Lexa was my soul mate and I should trust her I told her I didn’t believe in that and then she told me I had to see it for myself and I could go back when I figure it out?”

“Ok so this is what I think mate. In this life your name is Elyza Lex. Your Australian we are both orphans, we grew up together and we served in the Australian army and when we finished we decided to come to America for a holiday, about two months ago one week after we got here the world went to shit. No one really knows how the dead started walking around but they did, if Get bit you turn and if you die you become one of them too.” He shrugged. “If you ask me this woman Alexandra has sent you Clarke Griffin to the body of your counterpart in this life to find this.” He waved his hand around. “Lexa?”

“Yeah.”

“I think once you find her or most likely her counterpart you will most likely find your answers, now how you get back to your current life, I don’t know.” 

“This is crazy.”

He huffed. “Your telling me but look if you had of asked me two months ago if I thought there would ever be a zombie apocalypse I would have thought THAT was crazy but here we are.” He shrugged. “So you being a woman from a another life stuck in my best friends body really isn’t as crazy as it sounds.” 

“I guess so.” She said sadly. “What if I never find her?”

He held her shoulder. “This woman alexandra did she seem like she wanted to hurt you in anyway?”

“No I didn’t get any bad feelings from her.”

“Ok then so I reckon that she wouldn’t have sent you here if your soulmates counterpart wasn’t here, You might be here for two days, two months hell you could be here for years but I think you will find her.”

Clarke’s eyes widened. “Weeks? Years? I need to get back to Polis! Queen Nia is going to start a war! I need to get back to Lexa!”

“Whoa Calm down. right?.”

Clarke groaned. “I’m gonna kick Alexandra’s ass when I get back!” Clarke chuckled. “No Lexa is going to kick her ass.”

He smiled. “Ok so now that’s out of the way let’s talk about the walkers and where we are going to head.”

“Right.”

“Fill your bike.”

“Can you show me how to ride my bike?”

“Sure... not like we have to survive an apocalypse or anything.”

She rolled her eyes. “Don’t be an asshole Corey. I really don’t want to rely of you driving us around forever. Plus I’m a fast learner.”

He laughed. “I know your Clarke griffin but you must have some Elyza in there cause that’s something she would say.”

“Makes sense, we are the same person I guess. So where we heading?”

“L.A.”

.................

Back in Polis.

Raven was walking around The Polis markets trying to find tech from the old world when she decided to go visit Clarke to make sure she wasn’t going to do anything stupid in regards to this Nia business. She knows her way to well to think that the stubborn blonde would just sit there and do nothing. She walked into the room ready to give Clarke a piece of her mind when she saw Clarke lying on the floor rubbing her head.

“Urgh What the fuck.” She heard the blonde say.

Raven stood next to Clarke and held out her hand. “Need a hand Clarke?”

Clarke groaned and stood up rubbing her head still. “What the fuck?” She said in a thick Australia accent.

Raven chuckled. “Why are you speaking like that?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “I’m naturally this sexy.” Clarke looked around the room. “Where the fuck am I?”

“Polis?” Raven looked at her strangely. “Clarke are you ok? I know this Nia stuff must be stressing you out but you can talk to me.”

Clarke ignored her and walked to the balcony to look over the edge. Her eyes widened then she leant over to look up at the building. “Ok well that looks familiar. Where the fuck is Corey! And where is my baby!”

“Corey? Baby? Did I miss you giving birth?”

“I’m not talking bout a baby darlin I’m talking about my bike.” Clarke groaned. “What the fuck is going on?”

Raven looked at Clarke like she grew another head. “Bike? What?”

Lexa walked into the room and walked up to them both “Klark? Is everything ok?. What did grandmother say about her vision?”

Clarke turned and looked Lexa up and down and smirked at her. “Well hello there gorgeous. I haven’t got the faintest Who this Clarke person is but look no further, my name is Elyza and you have found the woman of your dreams!”

Raven looked wide eyed at both Clarke and Lexa. Clarke was smirking and Lexa was clenching her jaw. “Grandmother!” She yelled.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I put up another chapter cause I won’t be able to for a couple of weeks. :)

“Grandmother!” Lexa yelled leaving the room. 

Raven watched as she walked off. “Umm I guess we better follow her Clarke.”

“Name’s Elyza love and I’m not one to follow but I’ll follow that chick anywhere.”

“What the fuck.” Raven said under her breath. “Come on then.”

They both hurried and caught up to Lexa as she entered the elevator. Raven and Elyza stood at the back while Lexa was pacing. “I leave her alone for 5 minutes!”

“Lexie What the hell is going on?”

Lexa held up her hand. “Not now Raven!”

Elyza chuckled. “I have no idea where I am or who you people are?”

Lexa stopped and stared at Elyza. “Stop talking.” 

“Wow.” Her eyebrows rasied. “That was hot. Order me around again gorgeous.”

Raven stared at Lexa. “Lexie this is not Clarke.”

Lexa groaned and turned towards the doors. “Jok!” When the doors opened Lexa quickly made her way to her grandmothers guest bedroom. “Komfoni!”

The old woman strode in calmly from the balcony. “Yes dear.”

“What did you do!”

Alexandra held her hand to her chest. “Who me?”

Lexa grunted and started pacing.

Raven walked forward and shook the woman’s hand. “Hi I’m raven?”

“It’s nice to meet you Raven” Alexandra grinned and looked over Ravens shoulder to Elyza. “And who might you be?”

“Names Elyza Lex. Who the hell are you and could someone please tell me where the Fuck I am?”

“Yeah.” Raven pointed at Elyza. “Can someone please explain, I’m so confused.”

Lexa stopped pacing and took a deep breath. “Grandmother What. Did. You. Do.”

“I helped.” She shrugged. 

“Helped?”

“Yes, Clarke needed to learn a lesson so I sent her to another life for now.”

Raven chuckled. “What?” She looked at Lexa who was turning red. “Lexie your grandmother has lost her mind.”

Elyza raised her hand. “Ah What the fuck you on about old woman?”

“Gouva klin Komfoni!” (Explain Grandmother!)

“It’s simple. I sent Clarke to her counterpart in another life so she could do some soul searching.”

“Counterpart?” Raven said confused. 

Alexandra nodded “Sha.” and waved in Elyza s direction. “counterpart.”

Everyone was staring at Elyza who looked annoyed. 

Raven chucked. “So let me get this straight. You sent Clarke to another life?”

“Sha.”

“Ok so Clarke is in Elyza’s body and Elyza is in Clarke’s?”

“Sha.”

Elyza shrugged. “Not the craziest thing I have heard today.”

Lexa started pacing again. “Grandmother bring her back now!”

“I can’t dear, she has to find her soulmate. Your counterpart.”

Elyza smirked. “Whoa hold on there old lady are you telling me in my life I have a soulmate.”

“Yes dear.”

“And she looks like this hottie?” She pointed to Lexa.

“Yes dear.”

The blonde smiled widely. “Nice!”

Lexa groaned. “Grandmother fix this! Queen Nia will be here by the end of the day! I am trying to stop a war!”

Raven laughed. “Is this actually happening!”

Elyza walked to the balcony, she looked over her shoulder to Lexa. “I hope your girl can take care of herself. It’s a tough world where I come from.”

Raven huffed. “Tougher then here?”

“Well.” The blonde said peeking over the balcony. “I see no walkers so it can’t be that bad.”

Lexa walked to the balcony doors. “Walkers?”

“Yeah in my world the dead walk around. If you get bitten you turn and if you die you turn.”

Lexas eyes widened and she glared at her grandmother. “You couldn’t send her to a safer life!”

“Oh my god!.” Raven chuckled “you sent Clarke to a zombie apocalypse?”

Alexandra sighed. “She will be fine deary.”

The was a knock on the door. “Enter!” Lexa said angrily.

Titus walked in. Raven rolled her eyes. “Oh goodie baldy is here.”

Elyza walked back in the room and stood by Lexa. “Chit?”

“Heda, my apologies but I have been looking for you, the meeting is set for this afternoon.”

Lexa huffed and turned towards her grandmother. “I Hope your happy grandmother!”

“I am dear thanks for asking.”

Elyza laughed. “Your Grandmother is a hoot gorgeous!”

Titus frowned at everyone. “Why is Wanheda speaking like that.”

Lexa groaned and told Titus all that has happened. He looked at everyone wide eyed. “We cannot hold back the meeting Heda.”

“Yes Titus I know!” She said through grit teeth.

Elyza sighed. “Look I’m new here but if this Queen nea-“

“Nia.” Lexa corrected her.

“Yeah if this Queen Nia is causing dramas why not just blow her head off so you can get on with your life.”

Titus grinned. “Heda I like this version of Clarke much better Can we keep her.”

Raven laughed. “She is kinda funny Lexie.”

Lexa pinch her nose. “I’m glad you all find this amusing.” She sighed. “Clarke is stuck in another life where she can potentially be killed and you all think it’s funny?”

Raven held Lexa by the shoulders. “Hey? Listen to me ok. Your grandmother is right.” Lexa went to argue but before she could raven stopped her. “Not about sending her to another life.” She glared at the older woman who just grinned back. “But about Clarke being ok. She can hold her own Lexie, she will be fine.” She smirked. “I’d be more worried about anyway who gets in her way.”

Lexa smiled at her friend. “Sha. I’m still angry though.”

Alexandra walked by her and patted her shoulder. “You will get over it deary.”

Lexa shook her head and looked at Elyza. It was strange looking at this woman who looked exactly like Clarke but Lexa knew that it wasn’t her Clarke, just the way Elyza was standing there was a dead Give away. The blonde was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest with a cocky grin on her face. “Like what you see gorgeous?”

Lexa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to keep her mind at the task at hand and deal with the rest later. Just as she was about come up with a plan there was a knock at the door. The brunette nodded towards Titus so he could answer it. He pulled the door opened and Lexa rolled her eyes at the guest on the other side but of course at this moment when Clarke swapped body’s with her counterpart from another life did Abigail griffin decide to show up.”

“Clarke!” The other woman yelled. Elyza tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at the older woman making her way towards the blonde. Abby threw her arms around the blonde, Elyza didn’t move. Abby pulled back and cupped the blondes cheeks. “I’m so glad your ok honey. I’ve been worried sick. Let me look at you?” Abby held her by the shoulders to look her up and down. “Somethings different.” She mumbled. “Are you Ok?”

Before Lexa or anyone could tell Abby what Was happened the blonde looked over Abigail’s shoulder to Lexa. “Your girl is quite popular isn’t she gorgeous?”

Abby took a step back. “What....”

Lexa took a deep breath. “My name is Lexa. You will do well to remember it.”

“Oh sweetheart, give me a chance and I’ll scream your name all night long? That way I’ll never forget it.”

Raven bent at the knees and cackled at Lexa’s growing blush. “Lexie I wish I could take a photo right now, your face is priceless.”

Abby looked around confused. “What is going on?”

“Oh Abby.” Raven chuckled. “You won’t believe us if we told you.”

Abby looked at Elyza. “Try me cause this.” She waved towards Elyza. “Is not my daughter.” 

Elyza shrugged. “Nope I’m not.”

Abby marched her way to Lexa. “Lexa What the hell is going on?”

Lexa asked Abby to sit while they all explained the situation. At the end Abby lent back in the chair with her eyes wide opened in shock. “I want to say that your all crazy but when I look at you.” She pointed to Elyza. “I just know it has to be true.”

Lexa stood in the middle of the room. “Everyone listen.” Elyza went to say something but Lexa glared at her. “That means you too Elyza.” Elyza held up her hands in mock surrender. “This is what’s going to happen. This afternoon there will be a coalition meeting where Nia will stand accused of betraying me which is punishable by death, one of two things are going to happen, the other clans will turn on me all accept Skaikru and trikru and have me removed by vote or Nia will challenge me to a duel to the death. Since the vote won’t be unanimous i will most likely be challenged.”

The blonde pushed herself off the wall. “Hold up. Why would these clans turn against you? Are you not a god leader sweetheart?”

Titus stood up straight. “She is the finest Commander these lands have ever seen.”

“So why in the fuck would the clans turn against her?”

Raven nodded. “Yeah the crazy Clarke has a point.”

Lexa shook her head. “Crazy Clarke?”

“Yeah! This is exactly what I would imagine Clarke would be like if she lost her mind.”

Lexa rubbed her temples trying to get rid of her upcoming headache. “The clans will do what they think is best for their people. Nia has a big army and they don’t want to go to war.”

Abby stood from the chair and frowned. “Does Clarke know about this? I mean did she know about this?”

“No I was avoiding it as I knew she would disagree and most likely sacrifice herself but seeing she’s not here thanks to my grandmother I may as well let the rest of you know.” 

“You know sweet heart?” Elyza started.

“It’s lexa.”

Elyza shrugged. “Whatever gorgeous, look If you were my soulmate I wouldn’t let you do this. Maybe you should take Clarke’s feelings into consideration here.”

Raven stepper next to Lexa. “Well She is kind of your soulmate.”

“Oh.” The blonde grinned. “That explains why she keeps undressing me with her eyes.”

Raven burst out laughing and Lexa groaned in annoyance. “You are NOT my soulmate.”

Her grandmother smirked. “Well deary She is your counterparts soulmate perhaps that is why your so attracted to her.” 

Lexa blushed and walked towards the balcony in annoyance. “Don’t you all have things to do!” She snapped over her shoulder. 

Everyone but Elyza left. She made her way to the brunette and stood next to her silently. “It’s nice here.”

“Yes.”

“You Ok beautiful?” 

Lexa would have been offended at yest another nick name from Elyza but she could hear the concern in the blondes voice. “No. Not really.”

“You’re worried about her.”

“Always.”

“I’m sure she will be fine. She has heaps of friends and family here she’s a lucky Sheila.”

“What bout you?”

“What bout me?”

“Do you have many friends and family.”

“Nah, not really, there’s Corey he’s my family.”

“A relative?”

Elyza shook her head. “Nah gorgeous, but close enough we grew up together and we served in the army, I have no blood relatives, I’m an orphan.”

“I’m sorry.” Lexa said softly.

“Not your fault.”

“When Clarke finds my counterpart, when you return you will have a soulmate.”

Clarke grinned. “Oh yeah...” the blonde frowned. “What if she doesn’t like me, you don’t like me.”

Lexa smiled softly and turned towards the blonde. “My grandmother has always told me that even though soulmates in all their lives may speak different, have different backgrounds, even different personalities there is always some things that stays the same like for example one of the things I am most attracted to when it comes to Clarke is her eyes.” The brunette gently cupped Elyzas cheek and swiped her thumb under her eyes. “Not just the beautiful colour but they way they hold so much hope and love.” She said softly. Elyza leant into her hand and closed her eyes. “My counterpart will no doubt be attracted to that.” She smiled pulling her hand away.

Elyza smirked. “So gorgeous what your saying is all I have to do is give her a one of my smouldering gazes and she will be all mine.”

Lexa rolled her eyes but smiled at the blonde. “Perhaps Hold back from talking.”

“Nah how is she suppose to be charmed by my charms Commander.”


	26. Chapter 26

Clarke and Corey had made their way to L.A by bike which was surprisingly not far from where they were originally. They had pulled over at another gas station for supplies and fuel. Again the lack of life made Clarke’s skin crawl. 

She sighed in annoyance as she shot a walker between the eyes. “So How did this all start?”

“No one really knows what started it but it started slowly. Strange reports that no one believed, video footage that most claimed as fake. Then things just became crazy and it was every man for himself.”

Clarke looked at the trail of walkers they left behind. “Look Corey I don’t know much about this world but if I have learnt anything it’s that if you want to survive, if you want to live then doing it by yourself won’t work. Working as a team, as a united front is how humanity will move forward.”

“Elyza says the same thing.” He smiled. “Although She is kinda a loner.”

“There’s a difference between wanting to be alone and working alone. Trust me I know.” Clarke said referring to when she left after mount weather.

“She’s a good leader. Saved mine and my mates arses so many times in the army I lost count.” He smiles.

“What was her position in the army?”

“We were an elite special forces she was the boss. Hey aren’t You a leader to mate?”

“Yeah. I wonder if there’s any life where I’m just a regular person?”

Corey looked her over. “Probably not mate you give off leader qualities.”

She scoffed. “Can’t catch a break in any life.” She mumbled making him laugh.

She got on the bike and put on her helmet. “Is it weird that I like this bike?”

He laughed. “Nah mate, Elyza is very possessive of her bike, she’s probably freaking out about not being near it as we speak.”

Clarke grinned and started the bike. When she felt Corey get on she took off. The streets were deserted except the occasional walker which they ignored. She figured they would find them soon enough and they would take care of them then. She slowed down when she saw a building and pulled up in front of it. “What’s this place?”

“It’s a high school love.”

“A high school?”

“Yeah mate.” He pointed to the sign that said “Paul R Williams high school.”

She got off the bike. “I want to look at it.”

“What? Clarke that place could be overrun with walkers for fuck sakes.”

“Look you don’t have to come but I’m not any closer to finding Lexa’s counterpart and I have never seen a school before. Only in the movies I used to watch on the arc. This might give me ideas.”

“Ideas for what?”

“If me and Lexa ever achieve peace I’ll build a school. Having never seen one would make it hard you know.”

“Fine.” He huffed. “If it’s overrun though we can’t really stay.”

“Sure But I wasn’t asking your permission Corey.” She rolled her eyes walking up the steps to the school.

He huffed. “Your more like Elyza then you think.” 

................

Clarke was walking down the hallways of the school amazed. “So How many’s students do you think went there?”

“2000?”

“Wow.” She came up to a door that said student councillor “Madison Clark”. 

Corey pointed to the door. “Hey that chick has the same name as you.”

“Mines spelt with an E Corey.”

He shrugged. “Fair enough.” 

Clarke turned when she heard a scuffle. There was a walker coming toward them, the walker looked their age, his intestines where hanging out, he had a broken angle that was twisted around the other way and an eyeball was hanging out of its socket. Clarke pulled her knife out. “You know these things aren’t even scary the just annoying and really really gross to look at.” She drawled. She walked toward it and thrust a knife between its eyes. 

Corey chuckled. “You have gotten used to this place quick.”

She shrugged. “Come on I want to see what else they have here.”

They entered the library. Clarke thought it was strange that the library was the only place in the school that wasn’t overturned or destroyed. 

“Yeah look mate people come here to study but they avoid it as much as they can ya know.”

The blonde smiled. “I wish I could take some books back with me. Lexa would love it.”

“Your girl like to read.”

“Yeah.” She said as she ran her hand along the spines of the book. “She’s collected heaps over her life. She rewards people who find books and bring them to her. She’s always tell me knowledge is power” She came to a section that made her pause. “Year books? What’s that.” She said as she picked one up that said 2016. She flipped through till she seen the pictures at the back and gasped when she seen a familiar pair of green eyes.

“What.” Corey said standing beside her.

She pointed at the picture. “That’s her! That’s Lexa, well actually her name is Alicia Clark.” The photo amazed Clarke, it was strange to see Lexa looking like a normal typical girl but Clarke knew even though this wasn’t Lexa, Alicia Clark had fire in her eyes just like her Lexa.

“Wow she’s hot.” Corey said over her shoulder.

Clarke rolled her eyes and kept looking through the book. She seem a picture of her again with another boy, he had his arm around her waist and kissing her. “Matt Sale.” Clarke chuckled. “Lexa had a boyfriend in this life!? I can’t wait to tell her.”

“So she used to go to this school?”

“Yeah which means she’s here somewhere!”

“Well we better get going then hey.”  
..................

When they made it outside five men is army suits where waiting for them. “hands up now?”

Corey did so. “Fuck.” He mumbled.

Clarke stared at the men. “Who are you people?”

“We asking the questions miss! Hands up now!”

“Look” she said taking a step forward. “I don’t have time for this. Do you guys know someone called Alicia Clark?”

“Put you hands up now!”

She looked to the sky and closed her eyes. She really didn’t have a choice they all had guns so She raised her hands slowly as the men rushed up the stairs and put handcuffs on her. “Are we under arrest?”

“No we are taking you to a safe zone.”

“Oh so your rescuing us by arresting us?” She looked at Corey. “Makes complete sense right?” He laughed. 

“Shut up.” One man said hitting her over the head and knocking her out.

“Hey don’t touch her!” Corey tried to get to Clarke but was pushed forward by two men. He noticed one of the men on the bike. “Hey that’s not yours!”

“Is now.” He shrugged and took off on it. 

“Fuck me.” He sighed. “When Elyza gets back she’s gonna kill me.” 

......................

Clarke woke up rubbing her head. “Ow.” She groaned. She opened her eyes and looked about to find herself surrounded by three people, one of them Corey. He looked relived. “You right?”

She rolled her eyes. “Just peachy Corey.” She said irritated. Clearly she was not ok, she was in a different life looking for her soulmates counterpart and she was just knocked out. She looked around to find they were all locked up, there was a whole room of people who were also locked up. She shook her head in disbelief. “How is it I keep on getting into situations where I am a prisoner?”

“You been arrested before.” She heard a voice ask. She looked up to see a slim looking man with greasy looking hair. He had bags under his eyes and looked kind of sick.

She stood up and walked to the door. It had padlocks on it. “Something like that.” She sighed. “Hey!” She yelled.

A guard with a rifle walked up to her. “What?”

She huffed. “What?” She shook her head. “Well I’m Just curious as to why I was knocked out and bought here is all.” She rolled her eyes. “What? Really?”

She could hear the people behind her laughing. “This is a safe zone.”

“I don’t know about the other two in here.” She looked behind her at the unknown prisoners. “But me and my friend didn’t asked to be saved.”

“We are the national guard. We are taking control of the situation.”

Corey walked up beside Clarke. “Pretty shit house job so far mate.”

Clarke held up her hand shutting him up. “Listen.” She said calmly. “It’s no safer in here then it is out there but at least out there We weren’t trapped. So why not just let us out.”

“No.” He said walking away.

Clarke sighed and turned towards the people in the cell. The greasy haired man stood up. “I’m Nick.” He held out his hand.

Clarke ignored him and went back to the gate. She pulled at it seeing if it had any weak spots. It didn’t.

Corey chuckled. “I’m Corey and that’s Clarke. Don’t mind her she’s just got a lot going on.”

Clarke huffed and turned around. “Yeah just a bit.”

The other man stood. “I’m Strand. You could be useful.” He said as a matter of fact. “I was just telling my new friend Nick here that if he could get me out I could get us to a boat away from this madness.”

“Not interested.” She said going through her pockets. Well Elyza’s pockets anyway.

The man chuckled. “Your not interested in surviving.”

“No im looking for someone.”

“Aren’t we all.” He shrugged.

Nick coughed. “What’s this persons name? Maybe I know them.”

He sighed as she sat down not believing that this man had any idea who she was Looking for. The chances were slim. Corey sat down beside her and patted her on the back. “Alicia Clark.” Nick frowned and sat down. He went from looking Clarke in the eyes to looking away quickly. She tilted her head. “Do you know her?”

He shook his head. “No.”

Clarke rolled her eyes because she knew he was lying. She looked at Corey who nodded at her because he could tell he was lying too.

“Look mate.”Corey said softly. “My friend here doesn’t want to hurt her.”

“I don’t know what your talking about.”

Clarke stood up. “Listen I don’t have time for this shit. I have to find her!”

“Who are you?” He asked. 

She bit the inside of her cheek. She didn’t have a lot of patience but she couldn’t scare the man off by yelling at him and telling him the crazy story she’s living in right now. “I need her help Ok.”

Nick looked at her he was hesitant she could tell but he watch his eyes soften. “She’s my sister.” He said softly.

Clarke smiled. “Do you know where she is.”

“We were bought here the same as you. She was left with my mom.”

Just as she was bout to question him further alarms went off around them. Gaurds were running out of the room. Strand ran up to the gate and yelled at them to come back and let them out. But they ignored them. 

They were left alone for 10 mins when nick ran to the gate. “Travis!”He yelled. Clarke watched as a New Zealand man and woman with blonde hair came to the gate,

“Nick!” They both said. “Stand back.” The older woman said as she shot the padlock opening the door. The woman held Nick. “Come on we don’t have long this place is going to be overrun with walkers.”

“Great.” Clarke drawled. 

Nick looked at her. “You good at fighting.”

Corey stood next to her. “We both served in the Australian army.”

He looked st the older woman. “Mom they could be useful.”

She looked at them unsure but nodded. “I’m Madison and this is Travis. Follow us!”

They took the lead as Clarke and Corey ran behind them looking for danger. Stand ran up beside Madison. “Why is this place going to be overrun.”

“It was the only way.”

“You set it up.”

“Yes, the National gaurds planned on killing all civilians tomorrow, this was the best shot we could give people.”

Corey chuckled. “No offence lady but you didn’t do this for anyone else but your son.”

Madison glared at him over her shoulder. “Where’s Alicia.” Clarke asked.

“Who are you?”

A walker jumped in front of Madison and grab her arm. Clarke yanked the walker by the hair and smashed its face in the wall over and over. Madison looked at her shocked. “I’m someone you can trust.” She said softly.

“You will have to earn it.”

“I’m not here to earn your trust Madison.” 

Corey clapped his hands . “Ok. Clarke I have to go get the bike.” 

“What!” She hissed. “Don’t be stupid Corey.”

“I’m not.” He looked at Madison. “Where are you heading after this.”

Strand walked forward. “We can go to my address I have a yatch, we can make our way out of here.”

Madison looked at him skepticially. “Why would you help us.”

“I need to get to Mexico and I need people to help me get there, you people need to get out of California as it’s about to be overrun. Sounds like a win win to me.”

Travis nodded, “I agree.”

Clarke was getting agitated. She needed to get to Alicia so she could get back to Polis. “We don’t have time for this. Strand give Corey the address he can meet us there if we lose him.” She turned to Madison. “I assume you have a way for us to get out?”

“Who put you in charge-“

Clarke held up her hand cutting of her off. “Is there a way or not Madison.”

“Yes. A car in parking lot.”

“Right. Lead the way!”

Corey held her arm. “If I don’t see you on the way out, I’ll see you there mate.”

“Be careful ?” She said softly. He nodded and ran off. She hoped he would be ok.

They ran following Madison and Travis, Nick came up beside her. “I like you.” He smirked. “Well.....I like anyone who can boss my mother around.”

“No offence Nick. But I’m not here to make friends.”

He chuckled. “What are you here for?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” She muttered as they rounded another stair case.

When they reached the bottom Travis kicked open the door and they ran into the underground parking lot. Madison pointed to the black suv. “There!” She yelled. The car turned on and the doors flew opened. An old man and 2 woman jumped out of the car along with a young boy. Clarke stopped in her tracks as Alicia Clark jumped out of the back of the car. She looked at Clarke and froze, she tilted her head with a frown just like Lexa would do. Clarke smiled, it was strange seeing her in normal clothing. She was wearing tight fitted jeans. A singlet and a flannel. Her hair was wavey not curly and untamed like her Lexa but her eyes, her eyes where the same shade of green and same intensity as her Lexa. Nick pushed her forward slightly. She shook her head and started running to the car.

“Who are the new people?” She heard Alicia ask.

Strand hoped in the front with the old man who was driving. “Your new best friends.”

The young boy got out of the car. “Where the fuck is everyone suppose to sit.”

Nick shrugged. “Just get in the car Chris.”

They all started arguing between each other. Clarke stood in front of Alicia without saying a word. Alicia was in the same state. Clarke stopped staring as she heard Madison say to leave them behind. She rolled her eyes. “Enough!” She yelled. Everyone looked stopped arguing and looked at her. She sighed. “We don’t have time for this.” She hissed. “You have just unleashed over 200 walkers in this place and your all wasting time arguing! Strand get in the drivers seat and take us to your address, everyone else get in the damn car!”

Madison went to argue. “Who do you-“

Clarke rolled her eyes and gently grabbed Alicia by the elbow. “Come on.” She said softly opening the door. Alicia nodded and followed her. They all did, Nick sat in the front with strand.” Ofeilia sit in the front with me.” He said gently.  
She nodded. Travis, the old man who she hear them all call him Daniel, the other woman Liza and the young annoying boy Chris and Alicia all squashed in the back. Clarke got in and sat on Alicia’s lap. She could feel Alicia tense but after a couple of seconds she felt Alicia hold her hips gently to keep her in place. Madison was the only one left outside the car. 

“You coming or not Madison?”

“I don’t know who you think-“

Clarke sighed and rubbed her temples. “Nick?” She said without looking at him. “Talk to your mother before we leave without her.”

“Mom.” He said. “Just get in the car.”

“What?”

“Mom.” She heard Alicia say behind her. “Get in.”

Madison groaned and sat next to Travis. She glared at Clarke. “This isn’t over.”

“Yes it is.” Clarke said. She hit the back of the drivers seat. “Go strand!”

She felt the car take off quickly. She turned and looked at Alicia who was still staring at her. “Have we meant?” 

Clarke smiled at her then looked at the window when she heard the finalise rumblings Of a bike, she smiled as Corey waved at her from a distance. She gasped when she seen two men shooting at him. “Anyone got a gun?” She asked.

The old man handed her a rifle. She looked down the scope and shot the two men, Corey gave her the thumbs up. She gave the gun back to the man who nodded at her. 

“You look familiar.” Alicia said squinting at her. Ignoring the fact that Clarke had just killed two people.

“She was very determined to find you.“ Nick shrugged.

“Really?” Alicia looked back at Clarke. “Why? Who are you?”

“Clarke Griffin.”

“Um.” Alicia frowned. “I don’t know that name but I swear we have meant. Have we?” 

Clarke chuckled at the confused brunette. 

“Walkers up a head.” Strand said from the drivers seat. 

Clarke groaned and lent forward through the middle console. “These things are just annoying.” She muttered. There was three up ahead. She looked to the left then to the right there were no other. Corey stopped beside the car and knocked on the window. She pointed at the walkers “Take them out.”

He nodded. “Yes boss.” 

Corey took all three out with a handgun. She leans back against Alicia and felt relived. “How far are we from your place strand?”

“10 mins.”

“Good.”

“Who made you boss.” Madison snapped.

Clarke rolled her eyes and ignored the older woman. “The boat is our best bet Madison and you know it so stop with the power dynamics because I honestly don’t care.”

Madison went to argue but Alicia stopped her. “Mom these people are helping. Let them.”

Travis laid his hand on her kneee. “She’s right honey. We can’t stay here.”

Madison rolled her eyes but nodded.

..................

When they got the strands house Clarke was in awe yet again of something from this world. His house was massive and it was on the beach. Clarke stood looking over the beautiful view, she thought of Lexa and how she mentioned she would like to spend a day or two at the beach. She felt sad. She had been around the Alicia Clark now for almost three hours and nothing has happened. 

She felt Corey stand next to her. He nudged her shoulder. “Talk to me mate?”

She looked at him with tears eyes. “Why haven’t I gone back yet?. What if I never go back.”

“It will work out.” He said softly. 

“What if it does take years, what if Nia starts a war and kills everyone that I care about.”

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “I don’t think your girl or Elyza would let that happen.”

They both tensed when they heard someone clear their throat. It was Alicia, she stood at the door nervously which Clarke thought was adorable. Corey winked at Clarke and excused himself “Hi.” she Clarke smiled.

Alicia frowned. “Hi.”

“Is something wrong?”

“Yeah.” Alicia said standing next to her looking st the beach. “I’m just. It’s just that.” Alicia shook her head and turned to look at the blonde. “This is going to sound crazy so please don’t think I’m crazy but it’s like you feel familiar. Not look...feel...I know you from somewhere but I don’t know you. I know it sounds crazy I’m just curious if you could help me figure it out.”

Clarke grabbed her hand and lead her to the closest bedroom and closed the door. “You should sit.”

Alicia nodded. “Ok.”

Clarke started pacing. She took a deep breath and sat by Alicia. “Ok. So bacially I’m not from here.”

“What then how-.”

“Let me finish.” She said gently sitting down beside Alicia. “I’m not from your world. I’m from another life.”

Alicia frowned. Then she grinned and started laughing. “Ok.” She said nearly falling back on the bed. “Good one.”

“Alicia.” Clarke sighed. “It’s true.”

“Your crazy.” She said getting up from her bed. 

Clarke got up quickly and held Alicia’s hand pulling her back so they were facing eye to eye. “I know it sounds crazy but look into my eyes and tell me I’m lying.”

Alicia stood there looking back and forward into sky blue eyes that seemed so familiar to her. The blue eyes held kindness, hope and love. She frowned and shook her head. “I don’t understand.”

Clarke pulled her back to the bed gently by the hand. “I’ll explain if you let me.” They sat side by side. “I’m from a world where nuclear bombs wiped out the earth at the time there was 13 stations orbiting the earth to save resources all the stations merged together, well all but one but that’s a story for an other time. Anyways.” She took a deep breath. “It was called the arc and for 97 years it was in space as the people on it thought that earth was inhabital due to radiation but they were wrong. They ended up sending 100 kids down to earth and we soon found out that people were living there. And that’s were I meant Lexa. Your counterpart from another life.”

“What.....”

“That’s why I look so familiar to you. Lexa’s Grandmother. The crazy old woman sent me here and I’m assuming that my counterpart. Your soulmate is in my place in Polis.”

Alicia stood shocked. “Wha-Wait. What!”

Clarke stood too she gently took the brunettes hands again. “I know. I know how this sounds but it’s true. All of it.”

“So.” She frowned. “Your my soulmate.”

“Yes and no. I’m your soulmate in another life your soulmate is in my body in Polis.”

“I’m so confused. I mean I don’t want to believe you. I SHOULNT believe you but.” She said softly, “I do and I don’t know why.”

Clarke grinned. She cupped the brunettes cheek gently. “It’s so weird. You look like her but your not her.” She said softly. “Your hair is different. You dress differently, you speak differently but.” She said stepping closer. “Your eyes are exactly the same. So full of fire.” 

Alicia lent into the touch. “I don’t feel like I’m full of fire. I’m just tired.”

Clarke chuckled. “Yeah well you live in a world we’re the dead have kinda of taken over. I’d be tired too. You capable of a lot more then just doing as your mother tells you too Alicia and being second to next to your bother.”

“I’m not-“

Cut cupped the other cheek and looked her in the eyes. “Yes you are and you know it, so what’s holding you back.”

Alicia stepped away from Clarke. “My mom- she knows what’s she’s- and my brother needs-“

“What your Brother needs is a smack in the head and I’m sorry if I offend you Alicia but your mother doesn’t know shit.”

Alicia smiled at Clarke. “Yeah.” She moved closer to the blonde. “Hey Why were you sad before.”

Clarke sighed. “I don’t know why I’m still here. I have to get back. She said if I find you I would could go back.”

“Where those her exact words.”

Clarke sat on the bed with her elbows resting on her knees and her fingers through her hair. “She said when I figure it out I could come back.”

Alicia sat down beside her and rubbed her back. “We will figure it out.”

“I miss her.” She said softly.

Alicia wrapped her arm around Clarke’s shoulders. “Well I can’t say I miss. What’s her name?”

Clarke chuckled. “Elyza.”

“Right I can’t say I miss Elyza I’ve never meant her before but I think it will all work out.” Alicia looked out the window. “I wonder what’s she’s like?”

“Ask Corey they have known each other all their lives.”

“Cool.”

Clarke laughed. “Cool? It’s so weird these words coming from your mouth.”

Alicia raised an eyebrow. “That’s what you find weird?”

“This whole place is weird.” She shrugged. 

There was a knock on the door. “Oi Clarke.” She heard Corey say.

Clarke opened the door. “Yeah.”

He looked over her shoulder. “She in the know.”

“Yeah.”

“Good, we are ready to get on the boat but we have hit a rough spot.”

Alicia stood beside Clarke. “What?”

The young blokes father just kill his mother cause she was bitten.”

Alicia ran out the door. Clarke sighed. “Great.”

“Yeah come on mate.”

Clarke nodded and followed him out.


	27. Chapter 27

Elyza found her way to Clarke’s room and dicided to nap. It was a big morning after being thrown into another life and all. She sighed as she slumped back on The bed and closed her eyes. She woke up in a dark room. 

“Hello.” She heard. 

Elyza turned and seen herself. “Gday. You must be Clarke”

“You must be elyza.” Clarke walked quickly to Elyza making her step back. “What’s happening in Polis?! How is Lexa?! What is Queen Nia doing?!.”

She held up her hands.”Whoa Whoa Whoa. Calm down. Gees I’m still tryin ta get my head round you being in my dreams some how.”

Clarke groaned. “Who cares! Tell me what is happening in Polis.”

“Fine!” Elyza groaned. “What do you want to know?”

“The coalition meeting?”

“Oh yeah that hasn’t happened yet love.”

“And What is Lexa’s plan. Please tell me she has a plan!”

Elyza chuckled. “Your not going to be happy with this but your girl kept some stuff from ya.”

“What!”

“Yeah ok.” She held up her finger. “Give me a minute this Polis stuff hurts my head.” She sighed. “Ok so apparently What is going to happen is that Nia is going to call for a vote of no confidence.”

“That doesn’t matter. Skaikru and Trikru would never go against Lexa.”

“Yup so what will happen then is that Nia will challenge her.”

Clarke took a deep breath. “In what way?” She said through her teeth.

“A fight to the death.”

“What!” She stalked to Elyza.

“Whoa.” She held up her hands again. “Just the messenger love.”

Clarke started. Pacing. “She lied to me!” She was fuming.

“Well yeah do you blame her?”

“Excuse me!”

“Well she said if she had of told ya you would have done something stupid like give yourself up.”

“So! Her life is worth so much more then mine!”

Elyza smirked. “Believe me I know.”

“What?” Clarke softened. 

“I don’t mean that in a bad way love. When I first got to Polis and Lexa first approached me. She radiates power and authority. She is the glue that is keeping this coalition thingy together right now and it’s fragile as it is.”

Clarke sighed. “You get it.” She said softly. “Why can’t She?”

“Well I spose it has something to do with her being madly in love with you and I get it maybe because we have the same soul.”

Clarke chuckled. “Right.” Clarke looked around the room. “Where are we?”

Elyza looked around. “This is my room from when I was a kid.”

“Oh ok.”

“So how’s my soulmate that I’ve never meant?”

Clarke smiled. “She’s quiet but she will come out of her shell.”

Clarke nodded. “Corey?”

“He’s fine.”

“Most importantly. My baby?”

Clarke laughed. “Well we almost lost her but Corey bought her back safe and sound.”

Elyza smiled. “Good. Thanks mate.”

“How’s Lexa?”

“Missing you.”

Clarke smiled softly. “I miss her too.” 

“So. What we gunna do bout this Nia business. Can’t we just kill her?”

Clarke smirked. “Do you know how to fight Elyza.”

“Darl you got no idea.”

“Good. Before I come up with a plan there’s something you need to do. When you get a chance you tell Lexa the first thing I’m going to do is kick her crazy grandmothers ass the second is kiss her stupid and THEN I’m not speaking to her for a week for lying to me!”

Elyza laughed. “Fair enough love. So what’s the plan?”

 

....................

 

Lexa sat on the throne watching as the ambassadors slowly made there way in. Raven sat in the Skaikru ambassadors chair with Abby behind her and Elyza who insisted stood next to her. When everyone was seated a sentry dragged Nia in tied up and threw her on the floor. She knelt and looked at Lexa with cold hard eyes. 

Lexa gripped the thrones arms wanting nothing more then to put a knife through the queens heart.

Titus stood proudly next to Lexa. “Queen Nia you stand accused of treachery against our Heda. What is your defence?”

Nia grinned. “I need no defence.” She said standing up. “She does. I call for a vote of no confidence!”

Even though Titus expected this he stood forward defensively. “How dare you! Sentrys take her away!”

The broadleaf Ambassador stood. “Hod op! Nou heda noumou!”

The other ambassadors stood all except trikru and Skaikru. Just as Lexa predicted.

“Traitors!” Titus bellowed. “You will all meet the same fate as the Queen!”

“She won’t kill us in fear out armies will retaliate. None of us want war.”

Lexa stood slowly and made her way to Nia. She stood in front of the woman who took costia. She wanted nothing more then to kill this woman right here and right now but she needed to get back her coalition. “We both know what you want Nia. So make the challenge and let’s get on with it.”

“Fine you are challaged.”

“Solo gonplai. Warrior against warrior.” Titus looked at the Queen disgusted. “Queen Nia Who will be your warrior?”

She smiled wolfishly. “Ontari kom Azgeda. My second.”

Lexa looked at the girl standing near the Azgeda Ambassador. 

“Heda?” Titus asked. “Who will fight for you.”

Lexa made her way to her throne and. “Ai laike-“

“I’ll fight for you Heda.” 

Lexa snapped her head to the right where Elyza was making her way to the middle of the room. 

“Chit?”

Elyza cleared her voice and out on a pretty good America accent. “I’ll fight for you.” She shrugged. “Proudly.” She smirked at the Queen. “This is about me after all.”

“You arrogant girl.” The Queen hissed, “This has nothing to do with you!”

Elyza rose her eyebrow and walked in front of Nia. “Oh really?” She smirked. “You have been trying to get me for about two months-“

“Three!” Raven interrupted.

Elyza looked at Raven and winked, “Yes three. You were given direct orders from the Commander not to harm me but you went against her anyway so you could have the power of wanhayda.”

Raven interrupted again. “Wanheda.”

“Right. Wanheda. So I would say this is very much about me.” She turned and walked towards Lexa and knelt in front of her. “I Wanheda, pledge my loyalty to Lexa kom trikru. Our commander and I want my chance to prove my loyalty by taking her place in this fight.”

Lexa bit the inside of her cheek. She looked around the room and found the the ambassadors all looked at Elyza with admiration. She didn’t want this but Elyza has put her in a tough position. She looked at Raven for any sort of indication of what to do to get out of this but Raven shook her head. So Lexa sighed. “Clarke kom Skaikru.” She snapped. “Will fight for me.”

.................. 

Lexa kicked open her bedroom door. “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!” she yelled. “YOU FOOL!” She grabbed her dagger and threw it at the wall. Lexa started pacing as Elyza, Raven, Roan and Abby walked through the door. 

“Lexie.” Raven said trying to diffuse the situation. “Let’s Just calm down.

“Calm down!” She glared.

“Ok.” Raven held up her hand. “Maybe not.”

“Look gorgeous I can fully take that chick.”

Abby held Elyza shoulder. “Now is not the time.”

She shrugged and leant against the wall. “I know what I’m doin.”

Lexa took a deep breath and looked at the blonde. “I swear to you, if you were not in the body of Clarke kom Skaikru I would kill you were you stand!”

“You could try gorgeous.” 

Lexa withdrew her sword and stalked to Elyza. Raven held her from behind by the waist and Roan stood in front of her holding her shoulders. “Stop Lexie.” Roan said gently.

Raven pointed at Elyza. “Crazy Clarke! Shut up!”

“Look.” Elyza stood up straight. “I won’t lose this fight. When I win everyone wins.”

“And if you don’t Elyza-“

“I won’t lose.” 

Titus walked in the room. “Heda. I like this Clarke.”

“Not now Titus!”

“Heda.” He sighed. “Wanheda just bowed to you. That is just as good if now better then killing her they believe now you control the commander of death.”

“See he gets it.” Ezlya shrugged.

“Everyone out!”

Raven whispered in her ear. “Don’t kill her Lexie.”

“I won’t.” she sighed.

When they all left Lexa shook her head. “If you lose I lose her.” She said sadly. 

Elyza stood in front of Lexa. “I won’t lose I promise gorgeous. Trust me. This was Clarke’s plan after all.”

“What?” 

“Yeah. meant her in me dreams last night gorgeous. She’s scary by the way and really pissed that you lied to her.” Lexa gulped. “She said to tell you when she gets back she is going to kick your grandmothers arse then kiss you and not speak to ya for a week or so cause she’s so angry.”

“I didn’t lie.”

Elyza smirked. “You withheld the truth love. Same thing.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “She would have done something stupid.”

“Yup She sure would have. But she’s not here right now I am and I will win that fight. Trust me.”

“I don’t even know you.”

The blonde chuckled. “You know my soul gorgeous.”

Lexa nodded. “Go find Titus and start practicing with a weapon of your choice. The fight will be tomorrow.”

“Right.”The blonde stood up straight. “Right which one is Titus?”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Baldy.”

“Oh yeah.” The blonde chuckled, “the bald one. Righto I’ll see ya later gorgeous.”

....................

Lexa was meditating by the foot of her bed when she heard a knock on the door. “Come on.”

Alexandra walked in smiling. “Hello Lexa.”

The brunette stood and rolled her eyes. “Grandmother you are the last person I want to see right now.” She sighed as she sat on the lounge chair.

She felt her grandmother sit next to her. “When have I ever done anything to hurt you child.”

Lexa shook her head. “You sent Clarke to another life and her counterpart is going to fight to the death tomorrow, how could this not hurt me.” She said softly looking at her grandmother. “You seen something didn’t you?” Alexandra nodded. “It couldn’t possibly be worst then this situation right now.”

“Oh deary. You are so very wrong.” Her grandmother held her hand.

**Alexandra’s vision.**

_“Well I have to go organize this meeting I’ll leave you be.”_  
   
_“Wait Lexa.” Clarke said standing. “We have to come up with a plan.”_  
   
_“I told you the plan.”_  
   
_“Not having a plan is not a plan!”_  
   
_“Trust me Clarke.”_  
   
_“Lexa this has nothing to do with trust we have to come up with something.”_  
   
_Alexandria stood up and held Clarke’s shoulder. “Let Alexandria go we have much to discuss.”_  
   
_“No offence Alexandra but I’m trying to prevent a war.”_  
   
_The old woman chuckled. “Sha. But if there is to be a war it is not going to happen in the next hour or so?”_  
   
_“Grandmother is right Clarke, I’ll go and you stay here.”_  
   
_Before Clarke could protest the brunette had already left the room. “Quite stubborn isn’t she.”_  
   
_Clarke groaned. And walked to the balcony. “Yeah, she is.”_

_Alexandra chuckled. “Tell me about yourself Clarke?”_

_Clarke sighed and walked back inside. “I will soon but I have to do something first.”_

_The older woman nodded. “Very well will you be long.”_

_“No I’ll be right back.” She said leaving the room quickly._

_She stood outside Lexa’s bedroom door that was slightly ajar she could hear Lexa and Titus. “Heda.” She heard Titus say. “You know Queen Nia will call for a vote of no confidence.” Clarke frowned at this. She shook her head it wouldn’t matter Skaikru and trikru would never betray her._

_“I’m aware Titus.”_

_“Then you are also aware that trikru and Skaikru will not back Nia which means one thing. Solo gonplai.”_

_Clarke felt her heart beat in her chest. “Yes. I know.” She heard the brunette sigh._

_“Choose a strong warrior Heda. Roan Perhaps.”_

_“No. It must be me.”_

_“Heda please if you die then the coalition will crumble.”_

_“Then I better not die Titus.”_

_Clarke ran from the room till she found the elevator. She rushed out of the tower to get some fresh air. She thought of the brunette and slumped back against the wall with tears pooling in her eyes. She knew what she had to do._

_Clarke found Nia tent and told the warriors she would like to speak to their queen. When she walked in the Queen was sitting at the table eating. “Wanheda.”_

_“Nia.” She sighed. “Take my power.”_

_“What is it that you want in return?”_

_“I have one request. A warriors request.”_

_“You are no warrior.”_

_“Yes I am and you know it and you must stick to the warriors oath.”_

_Nia smirked. “Very well.”_

_“My last request is that you to not kill Lexa and still keep the coalition together. I want your word and a blood oath.”_

_Nia stood from her chair with a blade in her hand. “Very well Wanheda. She cut her hand wincing, the blonde pulled out her blade and did the same then shook hands. “Things are going to get very uncomfortable for you.”_

_Clarke smiled with tears in her eyes. “I know.” She said softly._

.......................

_It had been three days since Lexa last seen Clarke. She barley slept or ate. Lincoln and Octavia came into her room. “Did you find her!”_

_“No sister we have looked everywhere.”_

_Her grandmother walked in and hugged the brunette to her side. “Queen Nia has her!”_

_Titus nodded. “We know Heda.” He said sadly._

_Raven walked into the room. “Something is going on.” She said running to the balcony. They all followed her. In the centre of Polis Ice nation was setting up a stage._

_“We are running out of time!” Lexa yelled._

_Lincoln held her back as she was walking towards the door. “We will go look again sister.”_

_“I will kill Nia!”_

_Raven sighed. “Would be easy if we could find her Lexie but she’s good.”_

..........................

_Lincoln and Octavia had looked all over Polis. “Octavia go look around the Ice nation camp again.”_

_“What about you?”_

_“I’m going to look in the tower.”_

_She kissed him and ran off._

_He made his way down a back alley and seen ice nation warriors guarding a door that lead down to the basement of the tower. He caused a distraction and snuck in the. What he seen when he walked in made his stomach turn. “Clarke?”_

_The blonde was tied to a post, she had cuts everywhere on her body. She was covered in head to toe with blood. He felt his stomach clench as he knew as a healer that there was no saving her._

_The blonde looked up slowly. “Lincoln?”_

_He ran to her with tears running down his face. “Clarke?” He said again his hands hovering around her afraid to touch her. He stood in front of her._

_“She made” She took a deep breath. “a blood oath.” Another deep breath. “She won’t kill Leksa and she will keep the coalition together.” Another deep breath. “But she will still try to hurt Lexa.” She coughed up blood. “She will put on a show”_

_Lincoln cried and pressed his forehead against hers. “I won’t let them, I’ll take you now and you will be ok.” He tried to convince himself._

_“No....Lincoln.” She sobbed. “Go. You will die here. She can’t lose us both. I’m dead already.”_

_He shook his head. “No.” He looked around to see how he could get her out._

_“Lincoln.” She said softly. He stopped and looked at her. “Beja. Make sure she doesn’t see.” She coughed up more blood. “Make sure please. I’m dead anyway.”_

_Lincoln knew what he had to do. He knew what the blonde was saying was true. Clarke was on the brink of death. No one could save her now. He pressed his forehead against hers. “I swear I’ll make sure she doesn’t see. I swear it Clarke kom Skaikru.” He said with tears falling down his face._

_She cried with him. “Mochof.” She said closing her eyes._

_Lincoln climbed out the window and wiped the blood off his head. He wiped his tear stained face and made his way back up to the throne room where Lexa would surely be._

_When he walked in he shook his head at Lexa lying to her about the blondes whereabouts. He stood by the balcony behind Raven and Octavia. His vision was blocked. But then he heard Raven scream and he didn’t have to see to know that the blonde was being carried to the stage. Lexa leaped from her throne and to the balcony but Lincoln tackled her to the ground. Abby ran to look but Octavia held her by the waist near him and Lexa. Both struggling. Both screaming. “What’s happening!” Lexa yelled. “Let me go brother!” She kicked and punched him but her having no food or no sleep he easily over powered her._

_Raven stopped screaming and walked to the throne room falling to the floor with Roan beside her. “She’s gone.” She sobbed. “She’s gone that bitch she...she...”_

_“No!” Lexa said getting out of Lincoln’s hold running to the balcony but he quickly tackled her to the ground again before she seen anything and knocked her over the head knocking her out._

**Present**

“No! Lincoln wouldn’t do that!”

“Do what young one. Protect you, honour his friends dying wish.” The brunette started pacing. “While you were unconscious Lincoln had Titus clean up the stage and had her body burned so you wouldn’t see her like that and when you woke you were removed as Heda, but you didn’t care. Nia stuck to her word and didn’t kill you and you went and lived in Arcadia. You lived in Clarke’s old room and everyday Abby would come check on you and everyday you blamed yourself until one day you had had enough. You left camp and sought out Nia and killed her in cold blood in front of the coalition, you were sentenced to death and it sent trikru and skaikru to war against the clans. Almost everyone you know and loves now. died. So you see young one. I had to send her away from here. She wouldn’t have stopped until she knew that you and the coalition were safe. 

Lexa shook her head still. “You should have told me then I would have told Clarke.”

“I too had this vision Leksa and even when you told her she waited till you slept and snuck off. The same thing happened.”

Lexa sat down next to her grandmother shocked. “This was the only way?”

“Yes.”

“Do you know the outcome.”

“No.”

Lexa nodded. “How can she do that we haven’t even told each other we love each other yet.”

Her grandmother laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes. “Love is just a word my little Commander and actions speak louder then words and your actions have shown that you indeed love the Skai prisa.”

“Sha.”

The both startled as the door burst opened. “Oi! Gorgeous where are ya!”

Lexa rolled her eyes and looked at her grandmother who was laughing.

“I’m right here Elyza.”

“Right.” She clicked her finger. “Turns out I’m more awesome then I think! I am an excellent swords woman!” Lexa sighed. Elyza noticed Alexandra. “Oh it’s the old bat!” She smiled. “You sending me home yet?”

“No.” 

“Yes!” She punched the air. “I get to fight!”

“Grandmother are you sure this is Clarke’s counterpart.”

“Sha.” She chuckled.


	28. Chapter 28

“Hey.” Clarke said as she sat next to the brunette . They were now on the boat. It took longer to board as Corey wanted the bike stored on it. He wouldn’t leave without it. So with a lot of arguing and grumbling they managed to get the bike on. They had been out at sea for nearly a whole day. To make matters worst in Clarke’s complicated life, just before they di board Corey smirked at her and said. “By the way mate Elyza gets seas sick.” Now they were on the deck and Clarke was pale and nauseous. So she lied back on the chair that was half taken up by the familiar looking brunette.

“Hey.” The brunette smiled back. “How are you feeling?”

“Urgh, I cant believe Elyza gets sea sick...”

Alicia chuckled. “Yeah that’s bad luck.”

Clarke shrugged. “How’s the kid?”

“Pretty messed up.”

“Travis did the right thing.”

“I know.” She sighed. “I wish he didn’t have too though.”

“This is your world now Alicia. You have to accept that.”

Alicia frowned. “I know that. Is it so wrong to hope that maybe one day we can all have more to look forward too.?”

Clarke sat up and looked at the brunette with sympathy. “No.” She said softly. “There’s no harm in hoping but you also have to be realistic. From what Corey has told me this thing what ever it is has spread far and wide and he told me that if you die even if you’re not bitten you come back as one of those things?”

“Yeah?”

“So that means for some reason or another everyone is infected, how or why I couldn’t answer but if you’re all infected and if anyone whose infected has kids they will most likely be infected so I’m sorry Alicia I can’t see things getting better.”

Alicia stood up and started pacing. “This can’t all be what life has to offer now!”

“No?”

“No. I won’t give up on humanity. Maybe your right maybe this shit show won’t get any better but life is what you make it.”

Clarke smiled. “That’s true.”

“I can’t believe we are running.” She placed her hands on her hips and looked to the sky.

“So you not think leaving was wise.”

“No. We had to leave California. That was the correct decision but Mom wants to keep moving and I think THAT is a mistake.”

“What do you think we should do?”

Alicia grabbed Clarke’s hand and pulled her up. “Come on.” She then dragged her to where Corey, Nick, Travis, Madison and Strand were seated eating their fish. Daniel and Ophelia where on the deck somewhere. “Hey?” She said nervously. Everyone ignored her except Corey. “Hey!”

Everyone startled and looked at her. Madison stood up. “What Alicia?”

“Why are we going to Mexico?”

Strand looked at her with his eyebrow raised. “Because I need people to help me get there and you needed to leave your home.”

Travis nodded. “I think it’s better to stay on the run.”

Clarke held her stomach feeling a bit nauseous again. Alicia noticed and gently helped Clarke sit on the chair closest to them. “So that’s our life now huh. Just always running.”

“It is what it is sis.” Nick shrugged.

“You’re wrong.”

Travis looked at her frowning. “We are just waiting things out till the government fixes this.”

Alicia laughed. “Are you delusional? The government just tried to kill us all. Things are not getting any better. This is the way it is now.”

Strand lent on the table. “And what would you suggest.”

“I think we help you get to Mexico and then find somewhere to settle.”

Madision rolled her eyes. “No.”

“No?”

“We have to keep moving Alicia.”

“If this is life now what the hell are we running for?”

“To keep safe.”

“That won’t keep you all safe.” Clarke groaned from the chair. 

Corey sat down beside her an patted her back. “Yeah mates you will run out of places to run eventually.”

“You both aren’t apart of this.” Madison snapped.

Alicia huffed. “Nick what do you think?”

He smiled at his sister. “I think you’re right Alicia.” 

“Well.” Madison said standing up. “Your a child so you don’t get a say.”

Clarke shot up from her chair. “Don’t talk to her like she’s some fucking infant!” Clarke held her stomach and wobbled a little.

Corey chuckled. “Sit down mate before you hurt yourself.”

Clarke nodded and sat down. 

Alicia looked at her mother. “I guess after Mexico I will go my own way then.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me mother.” She sighed. “Strand here.” She pointed to him. “Whether he wants to admit it or not is running towards something. I had my future planned cause that’s what humans do they plan. I have a plan now. I’m going to find a place to set up a settlement and learn how to adapt to the Walkers because they aren’t going anywhere.” She looked around the room. “You can all run and run and but they will always be there.” she shrugged. She turned to Clarke and grabbed her hand lifting her from the chair. “Come on Clarke come lay down before you puke everywhere.”

“We are not done here Alicia.” Madison yelled after her. The brunette ignored her and kept walking towards the rooms. 

When they got there Alicia gently lied Clarke down. “This is terrible.” She Groaned.

Alicia laughed. “Yeah it’s not the best.”

“Thanks for taking care of me.”

“Of course. I have to keep you in good condition you’re in the body of my soulmate after all.” 

Clarke chuckled. “You know what’s weird?”

“This whole situation?”

“Yes well besides that. Me and Lexa haven’t even had sex or told each other we love each other and we yet we are soulmates.” She sighed.

“What? Why didn’t you tell her?”

Clarke eyes widened. “You can’t just blurt something out like that Alicia!”

“Yes you can, watch. Hey Nick!” 

Nick entered the room. “Hey?”

“Hey I just want to say thank you for having my back. I love you.”

“No problems sis. Love you too.” He waved as he left the room.

“See now you try.” 

Just then Corey came in the room. “Hey Corey!” 

“Yup.” He came in and sat on the bed. 

“I just want to say thanks for helping me out. I love you.”

He scrunched his face up. “Ugh for fakes sakes Clarke. Stop with the sappy shit!” He stood up. 

“Well Float you too!” He walked out the room and gave her the finger over his shoulder. “Asshole!”

Alicia fell back on the bed laughing. Clarke joined her. “Ok that was just a bad example. I’m sure Lexa won’t react like that.” Clarke stopped laughing and wiped some tears from her eyes. Alicia turned. “Hey what’s wrong.”

Clarke shook her head. “What if I get back and she’s dead?”

“No.” Alicia said holding her hand. “Don’t think like that Clarke.”

“Fuck I just want to go home Alicia. I want to see Lexa and I want to tell her how much I love her.”

“You will.”

“Then why haven’t I yet?”

Alicia looked at her sadly. “I don’t know but I feel like it’s going to be ok.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” She smiled lying down beside Clarke. “It will all work out Clarke.”

.............................

The had been sleeping for a couple of hours when Corey came bursting into the room. “We have a problem!” He ran back out.

Alicia and Clarke jumped out of bed the movement making Clarke sick. “Great.” She said running to the toilet. Alicia ran in behind her and held her hair while she threw up. When Clarke was finished Alicia was grinning. “Shof op.”

Alicia laughed. “I’m assuming that means be quiet or something.” She helped the blonde up. “Cmon” she pulled her out the door.

When they got to the top deck Strand had explained how they were being followed by a much bigger and faster boat.

Travis of course had to put in her two cents. “I think we should see what they want.”

Alicia and Clarke both rolled their eyes. “Excellent idea Travis.” Clarke said sarcastically.

Corey laughed. “Yeah mate we will invite them over for a hot cuppa.”

Alicia shook her head at Travis. “We have to lose them.”

He scoffed. “Weren’t you the one telling us to stop running.”

“This is different. We don’t know how many people are on the boat or what they want from us. We know though that they are following us and we have a perfectly good working radio. If they were friendly they would have reached out.”

Just as Alicia said that the radio crackled to life. “This is the coast guard wanting to come abroad for an inspection.”

Travis held the radio in his hand. “Don’t do it.” Clarke said through her teeth.

“This is Travis we are stopping now. Over.” He looked at the angry face of Clarke and Alicia. “They are the coast guard, I told you the government will fix this. These people can be trusted.”

Clarke scoffed. “You’re an idiot.” She pointed to Corey. “Gear up.” She pulled a blade from her waist band and hid it in Alicia’s boot. She then hid one in hers. 

Madison looked at her strangely. “Who are you to my daughter?”

Clarke laughed. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” She walked away. “Alicia stay near me and Corey.”

“Clarke I can take care of myself.”

“I know.” She said softly. “Believe me I know but if something were to happen we are stronger together.” The brunette nodded.

As they Were about to go down below Madison gripped her elbow. “Who are you!”

Clarke smirked. “I’m your daughters counterparts soulmate from another life.”

Madison snarled. “You are crazy!”

Corey and Alicia laughed pulling her out the door. “I’m crazy?” Clarke grinned. “Wait till you meet Elyza. You both going to get on just great!”

Corey cackled at that. “Oh mate she’s got no idea.”

............................

Just as Clarke predicted Travis let on a bunch of people who wanted there boat and other things to survive. She was on her knees with Alicia beside her. She looked around the room everyone was in the same position. She glared at Travis from across the room, he had a look of regret on his face. She almost felt sorry for him. But then some guy named jack wanted to take Alicia to a “safer place” Clarke didn’t like the way he was looking at her.

As he pulled the brunette up from her knees Clarke struggled glaring at Jack. “If you hurt her..”

“You will what?” He said holding a knife to her throat. She took a deep breath and kept her mouth shut. She watched Alicia glare at Jack the same glare she seen in Lexa just before she strikes. Clarke watched and chuckled. He was a dead man when Alicia got him alone. “Something funny?”

“My whole life is funny.” She drawled. He scoffed and pulled Alicia away. Maddison was about to get up and protest but the blonde looked at her sharply warning her. Madison nodded even though the blonde could tell it physically pained her.

Jacks brother stood up. “Take us to your weapons.” 

“Corey knows where the weapons are kept he is in charge of that.” Corey shared a knowing look with Clarke and nodded as he lead the brother away.

Clarke looked at the remaining people there was a pregnant woman and a man with a gun. The man was busy checking out Ofelia so Clarke used the opportunity and quickly threw the blade hidden in her shoe at the man hitting him in his eye killing him instantly. The woman went to move but then Daniel held a gun to her head. Corey made his way back up and nodded to Clarke. Clarke moved up to the woman. “Where are they taking her?”

The woman spit on her. “Fuck you.” 

Clarke wiped off the spit. Walked to the man she killed and pulled out the blade. She walked back to the woman and held the blade to her cheek. “I won’t kill you. But I’ll make you suffer.” Then dragged the blade across her skin.

The woman screamed then told them where Alicia was being taken.

Clarke looked around the room. “So it’s fair to say now that Travis is to have no input with these types of decisions.” Travis looked away guilty.

Madison frowned. “Hey he didn’t mean any harm.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Corey let’s go get Alicia back.

Travis stepped forward. “I’ll help.”

“No thanks you have done enough.”

......................

Clarke and Corey took a life boat to the big ship where the woman said Alicia was being held. “So mate?” 

“Yeah.” Clarke said tying the raft to the jetty.

“Are you worried?”

“About Alicia? No.” She chuckled.

“Why?”

“I seen her eyes as they were taking her away. The same fire that Lexa has. He’s a dead man.” She shrugged.

“Hmm.” 

“What?”

“Nothin mate.”

“No you have something to say just say it.”

He stopped her. “Alright. You put a lot of faith in Alicia?”

“So?”

“So Alicia is a teenage girl just out of high school. Lexa however is a badass commander who is literally the leader of your entire civilisation and you don’t hold the same faith in her then you do in Alicia.”

“That’s not true.” She frowned.

“Yes it is. From what you have told me your girl was gonna be challenged to a fight to the death and you told Elyza to take her place in the challenge. Alicia on the other hand was taken by some strange bloke who could be doing fuck knows what to her, she probably never has been in a fight before but you don’t worry or show any concern cause you see a fire in her eyes that you see everyday in Lexa? Why not give Lexa that same faith.” He held up his finger pointing at her. “And don’t say it’s different, it’s not mate.”

She looked down then back at Corey who was waiting for a response. “In my world her life is worth so much more then mine Corey.”

“That Maybe So But She’s the big boss right. The leader of your world?”

“Yeah.”

“And you love her.”

“Yeah.”

“I heard you. I heard you tell Alicia that this world isn’t going to change. Well it seems to me that the only way Lexa will change is if she’s dead.”

“Hey!” She pushed him. “Don’t-“

He held up his hands. “Whoa just listen right? What I’m trying to say is that things aren’t going to change for her Clarke. She’s always going to be challenged or something like that. You get me? She’s not going to stop being this Commander person unless she’s dead. Her world ain’t changing and surely you must realise that you can’t be sacrificing your life for her at every turn. That’s selfish mate, she’s your soulmate why would you put her through that?”

Clarke looked at him sadly. “I’m trying to prevent her from dying.”

“Mate.” Corey said holding her shoulder. “Death is the only sure thing life has to offer us. In saying that though you got it good...at least you get a soulmate to share your burdens with but right now you’re taking all those burdens and trying to deal with it yourself. It’s special what you have Clarke. You should have the same faith in Lexa as you have in her counterpart.”

“You’re right.” She said softly. She shook her head. “But right now lets go find Alicia.”

“Sure thing.” He said following her.

...............

When they found Alicia and Jack, Alicia was standing above Jack who was dead with a knife in his head. Clarke ran to her. “Are you Ok?”

“Yeah.” She said softly. 

Clarke nodded and pulled her out of the room. “Come on let’s go.” 

When Clarke opened the door Walkers flooded in the room. “Shit!” She heard Corey say. 

She looked for Alicia who was already taking down Walkers. “These things are really pissing me off.” Clarke grunted stabbing one in the forehead.

“Yeah.” She head Alicia. Laugh but then stop suddenly. “Clarke?” Clarke looked back. “I don’t feel so good.”

She watched as Alicia fell to the ground with walkers surrounding her. “No!”


	29. Chapter 29

Lexa was in the throne room having a lesson with the nightbloods children. It was her favourite time of day and a good way to her mind preoccupied. She dismissed everyone but Aden. He was surely to become commander once her fight ended. He asked him to stay so they could discuss Polis politics. They were having a lovely time, that is until her soulmates counterpart walked into the room. “No fucking way!” They both looked towards the doors where Elyza was standing shocked. She slowly walked towards Aden and started poking his face. 

The boy looked to Lexa confused. “Heda?”

“Holy fuck me dead! Gorgeous it’s Corey!” She kept poking him.

The brunette sighed. “What?” 

“My best mate, practically my brother but it’s him just as a kid! This is Corey as a kid!”

Aden squatted her hand away. Lexa smiled. “Aden can you excuse us?”

“Sha.” He bowed and looked at the blonde strangely.

Elyza watched slack jawed as he walked out of the room and turned to Lexa. “This is unreal!”

Lexa smiled. “He’s probably connected to you soul?”

“What?”

“Yes my grandmother says that some soulmates have a kinship that follows them in every life but not in a romantic way.”

She smiled. “Sweet!”

Lexa nodded. “How was training.”

“Was so fun gorgeous!”

She rolled her eyes. “It’s not suppose to be fun.”

“Well that’s strange cause I had a fucking great time!”

“Can you take this seriously!”

Elyza softened. “I am.” She said softly. “But it’s not everyday your thrown into another life where you get to fight with swords and be led by a really hot chick.”

Lexa blushed and turned away. “Your infuriating.”

Elyza laughed. “Meh what can ya do? You want to come watch me train.” Lexa looked at her unsure. “Come on it will be fun you can criticise me and laugh when I’m thrown to the ground.”

Lexa shrugged. “I suppose that does sound appealing.”

....................

Lexa stood by the fighting pits watching as Elyza was taking on her warriors. She had to admit the blonde was good. Much better then what she expected but in her opinion not good enough to beat Ontari. She sat down on a big boulder watching the blonde that she didn’t notice the three familiar figures walking up behind her.

“Princess!” Bellamy yelled as he hugged his friend from behind.

Elyza froze the quickly grabbed his head and used her body to flip him over her shoulder. Bellamy sat up shocked.

Octavia laughed as she walked beside Clarke. “Good one princess.” She said helping her dumbfounded brother off the floor.

Lincoln smirked. “You really shouldn’t sneak up on people Bellamy.”

Bellamy stood and wiped the dirt off his clothes. “Gees it’s good to see you too Clarke.”

Elyza looked for Lexa who was making her way towards the group.

Lincoln smiled widely at his sister not having seen her in so long. He picked her up in a bear hug. “Sis!”

“Bro.” She said back lovingly.

When he put her down she looked at Elyza who looked annoyed. “Who the fuck are these people gorgeous?”

Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln looked at her with their eyes wide open. 

Lincoln groaned and looked back to his sister. “What did your grandmother do now?”

“We have much to discuss.” Lexa drawled.

........................

“Chit!” Lincoln said not believing all he had just heard. Lexa and Elyza lead the three of them back to the tower, they were now in the throne room.

Bellamy laughed. “Come on Lincoln you don’t believe this shit do you? This is crazy!”

“Look at her Bell.” Octavia nudged his shoulder. Elyza was lazily sitting on the throne. With one leg up propped up and the other dangling from the chair. She had a blade and was using it to cut an apple. “You tell me now that THAT is Clarke and I will think YOU are the crazy one.”

Lexa Sighed and walked to the throne, she rolled her eyes and knocked Elyza’s foot down so she was sitting up. “Oi!” The blonde glared at her. Lexa glared right back at her which only made the blonde smirk. “How can you lead an army with that look, so sexy!”

Bellamy eyes widened. “Fuck...”

“Is that how you do it gorgeous? Huh, you send the waring clans to their knees with your sexy glare.” She wiggled her eye brows.

Lexa pinched the bridge of her nose. “Elyza.” She said calmly. “Get off my throne.”

“But It’s so comfy.” She leaned back. “You can sit on my lap if you like?”

“Now Elyza!”

The blonde stood up. “I love it when you boss me around.” She smirked.

Lexa shook her head and sat in her throne.

Octavia chuckled. “Hi.” She held out her hand to the blonde. “I’m Octavia and this is my partner Lincoln which as you’ve probably noticed is Lexa’s brother and that.” She pointed to Bellamy who still looked like a fish caught out of water. “Is my brother Bellamy.”

“Right.” The blonde said as she walked up to Bellamy and slapped him on the back. “Sorry bout before mate but I used to serve in the army. I don’t like it when people creep up on me.”

“Ah.” He said lost for words.

“Sister? What the hell are we going to do?!”

“Nothing brother and to make matters worst Nia has challenged me and Elyza stupidly took my place.”

“Chit!” He looked wide eyed at the blonde who just shrugged as she took her blade and apple and lazily sat in the ice nations chair. “What do you mean nothing can be done! Tell grandmother to bring Clarke back?”

“She has her reasons brother. Reasons I do not wish to get into right now.” She looked away sadly.

Bellamy stood in front of Lexa. “You can’t let her fight! If she dies Clarke dies.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Yes thank you Bellamy kom Skaikru once again your wisdom astounds me....”

There was a knock at the door. “Enter.”

Gustus walked in. “Heda.” He bowed. Lexa smiled at her friend. He stayed behind to help rebuild Ton dc and train, Tom, Tank and Tim so they could be integrated into trikru, he even took on Tank as a second. 

“Gustus.” 

He looked around the room and his eyes fell on Clarke. He raised an eyebrow. 

“Alexandra?”

She nodded. 

The door burst open. “Where is he!” Raven yelled. “Where my favourite old man!”

Gustus rolled his eyes. “Raven.”

“There He is!” She rain and jumped on his back. “Gus!”

He smiled. “It’s Gustus.” He grumbled.

“Yeah yeah.” She hoped down and looked around the room. “So I guess you have all been told what’s happening?” She chuckled as she walked around greeting Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln. 

Lexa Sighed. “I would like a moment alone with my brother.” She looked at Elyza. “Elyza go train.”

She was about to say something flirty but Raven covered her mouth and pulled her out of the room. She stood up when it was just her and her brother. “Lexa? This is unbelievable...I’m going to talk to grandmother. She will listen to me she always has.”

Lexa looked at him sadly. “Come sit.” She said gesturing to the table. She held his hand when he sat down she told him what happened in Alexandra’s vision. At the end Lincoln’s eyes were and full of tears.

He shook his head. “I would have.” She wiped a fallen tear. “I would honoured her request and protect you even if you hated me sister.”

“I know.” She said wiping away his tears. “I’m going to knock out Elyza and take my place to fight Ontari.”

“No lexa.” He squeezed her hand. “Elyza is strong. She will win. You will put her in more danger sister. You will make her look weak and it will look like you are favouring Skaikru. You can not do that.”

“I can’t take that chance brother. I can’t lose her. I’ll talk my way out of it.” She said softly getting up and walking away from the table to go to the balcony.

“And I can’t lose you.” He said softly coming up with a plan.

............................

The area was full of people from all over the clans. Lexa watched hidden from everyone’s view. She asked Elyza to meet her here just before the fight starts it’s then she plans on knocking out Elyza to take her place.

She heard a scuffle behind her. It was her grandmother and Lincoln. “Where’s Elyza?”

Her grandmother shook her head and cupped her cheek. “I warned you ai strik Heda.” She said softly.

Lincoln shrugged. “Sorry sis but I will protect you at any cost.”

“What are you talking about?”

Her grandmother held her shoulder. “I’ll bring you back soon.”

Her eyes winded as her grandmother touched her shoulder. “No!” She said as she fell to the floor.

Lincoln knelt beside his sister. “You sure about this gran?”

“Sha.”

..........

Alicia started to stir. She groaned and sat up holding her stomach. “Ugh.” She looked around, when she noticed Lincoln and Alexandra she scooted back frightened.

Just then Elyza came around the corner. “Nice day for a fight yeh!” She smiled. She looked down at the brunette and tilted her head both of them staring into each other’s eyes. “You right Lexa?”

“Ah.” She said standing up. “I’m Not Lexa. I’m Alicia. Alicia Clark.” She looked around. “Please tell me I am dreaming and I haven’t just been bought to my counterparts body in Polis?”

Elyza threw back her head and laughed. She looked at the lost girl up and down and smirked. She walked closer to Alicia and cupped her cheeks and smashed their lips together, Alicia’s eyes widened and she pushed against the blonde at first but then stopped and starting kissing the blonde back. Once they need air to breath Elyza pulled back. “I’m the woman of ya dreams. Nice to meet you.” She smirked then walked towards the arena. “See ya later lovely.” She waved over her shoulder.

Alicia stood their shocked. “What the fuck.” She whispered. 

“She’s quite the character isn’t she.” Alicia jumped and turned to the two people standing there. “I’m Alexandra.”

“Oh.” Alicia stood up straight. “Your the one who caused all this?”

“Yes.”

“Well you send me back now”

“No.”

“No?”

Lincoln stood forward. “I’m Lincoln Lexa’s brother.”

“Ah Hi.” She waved awkwardly. “Look I don’t want to seem rude but what the hell am I doing here?”

Lincoln looked at her guilty. “My Sister was about to do something foolish so my grandmother had to stand in. Sorry about this.”

Alicia scratched her head. “Ah Ok.....What the hell.” She said looking around. She looked down at her clothes. “What is with the clothes.“ She pulled at her sash and frowned at her shoulder guard. Her eyes widened when she found Lexa’s sword. “What......who...” She said watching as the blonde who just kissed her, her apparent soulmate swinging around a sword in a big area full of people. She shook her head and walked up to Alexandra. “Look Alexandra I have to get back to my family!”

The old woman laughed. “I’m sure Lexa is thinking the same.”

Alicia sighed. She felt arms wrap around her waist and froze. “Shit Lexie where have you been the fight is about to start!” She turned and was faced with a dark haired woman with a leg brace. 

Lincoln stared. “Ah Raven that’s-.”

She held up her hand. “Look we know your nervous ok but Elyza has this covered I have every faith she will win this fight to the death thingy.”

Lexa’s eyes widened and pushed raven aside to watch the Blonde who she was know realising was warming up. “What!?” She hissed. She threw her hands up. “Oh that’s just great! Meet my soulmate for two seconds kiss her once and she could potentially die!” 

Raven frowned then snapped her head to Alexandra. “What did you do you crazy old woman?!”

“Who? Me?” She smirked. 

Raven groaned. “Please! Can you please?! for the love of everything holy....  
stop sending people to alternative life’s!”

Alicia walked back to them all. “I’m like this heyda person right? Can I stop this?”

Raven sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “ first of all it HEDA and second, Sure if you can take Elyza’s place if you want to fight that person over there.” She said as she pointed to Ontari who was warming up. Alicia’s eyes widened. “Oh and you would probably be killed for going back on your word and probably Elyza too cause you would make her look weak. So yeah sure go for it.” She rolled her eyes. 

Alicia shook her head. “Awesome.” She sighed. “Well what do we do now?” 

Lincoln stood beside her. “Now you play the role oh Heda and watch the fight.”

.......................

Lexa’s eyes opened slowly. So could hear yelling and groaning. So saw unfamiliar faces surrounding her they looked like monsters. She stood up quickly and got into fight mode. She went to grab her sword but realised it wasn’t there instead she had a blade. She quickly pulled it out and started slashing their throats. “Alicia! What are you doing! Stab them in the head.” Lexa froze at the familiar voice. 

“Clarke?” She said quietly. One of the monsters snapped at her so she took the advice and stabbed it in the head. The next monster had a grip on her shoulder. She hit its hand away and swiftly stabbed it in the eye. Monsters kept on coming at her and she kept on getting them one by one until the floor was covered in them. She was out of breath as she looked around the room. Dead bodies everywhere.

“Lexa?”

She snapped her head to the familiar voice. Across the room she seen Clarke who has a black leather jacket on and black leather pants. Her hair was shorter. She looked different but the same. She was standing next to a familiar face. She noted that the man looked like an older version on Aden. She looked back to the blonde. “Klark?” She smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t forget about Gustus cause in this he’s pretty cool. Thanks for reading.


	30. Chapter 30

Clarke watched as Alicia hit the ground. “No!” Her and Corey tried to get to Alicia but Walkers were in the way. They desperately fought their way but the Walkers were crowding them. Clarke was worried the brunette was going to get bitten but just as she started thinking the worst she seen the brunette quickly stand and start slashing their throats, she frowned at this action. ““Alicia! What are you doing! Stab them in the head.” Corey came up beside her and stabbed a walker in the side of the head, a walker that was very close to bitting her shoulder. Her attention turned to Alicia. Her and Corey watched in awe as the woman took down walker after walker. Clarke’s heart was beating so hard she could feel the blood pumping in her veins because these moves they weren’t Alicia’s they were Lexa’s. When the brunette killed all the walkers in the room, she watched her take a deep breath looking around the dead bodies. “Lexa?”

The brunette snapped her attention to Clarke her features turned from cold to soft with just one glance and that’s when Clarke knew that the woman standing in front of her was most definitely Lexa. 

“Klark.” She smiled.

Clarke felt the tears pool to her eyes as she moved through the dead bodies and jumped into Lexa’s arms wrapping her legs around her waist. “Leksa.” She said with her face buried in her hair. She pulled back and cupped the brunette cheeks and rubbed her thumbs under her eyes. Eyes so full of fire. She smiled at her the brunette smiled back. “Lexa..I love you.” She said softly and watched as water began to pool in green eyes that she loved so much. 

Lexa held her tighter. “I love you to Clarke kom Skaikru.”

The blonde pushed her lips against Lexa’s and moaned. “I love you.” She repeated as she kissed her again. They were running out of breath as there tongues fought for dominance.

“For fuck sakes come on get a fucking room!”

They both pulled back and remembered that they had company. Lexa put Clarke back down on the ground and gave her a peck on the lips. She cupped her cheek. “We have much to discuss.”

Clarke nodded and kissed her again. Lexa pulled back and made her way to Corey. She held out her arm. “My apologies, you must be Corey.”

He looked at her arm confused. So Lexa just grabbed his in a warrior handshake. “Ah Yeah mate you must be the Lexa I have heard so much about.”

She nodded. “Elyza has also said much about you.” She smiled. 

Clarke stood next to her and wrapped both her arms around the brunettes waist and kissed her shoulder lightly. “Come on we have to get back.”

Corey chuckled. “Mate...how the fuck are we going to explain this.” He pointed at Lexa. 

“I don’t know. We will keep her out of eyesight till we figure it out.” She sighed.

“That’s not gonna work! I mean look at this shit.” He pointed to where she was holding Lexa firmly. “You both can’t not touch each other. I mean Madison still believes Alicia is heartbroken from that guy he She was dating being dead and all.”

Lexa’s eyes widened. “Chit!”

Chuckled chuckled and kissed her cheek. “Hey Lexa in this life your counterpart had a boyfriend.”

Lexa scrunched up her face in disgust. “That is truely disturbing Klark and i would like to not ever talk about it.”

She laughed. “Come on let’s get out of here.”

...............

When they arrived back at the boat Clarke held Lexa’s hand and lead her inside. Once she was there Madison hugged her tight. Clarke hid her laughter.

“Alicia! I was so worried!”

On the raft on the way to the boat Clarke gave Lexa the short version of what happened but didn’t have time to get into the background of Alicia’s family. 

Travis stood in front of her. “I’m sorry Alicia.”

Lexa looked over his shoulder to Clarke. “Is this the fool.”

“Sha.”

“I’m tired.” Is all the brunette said. 

Clarke held out her hand for Lexa to take. “I’m going to take Alicia to bed.”

The brunettee smiled and moved forward to take Clarke’s hand but Madison had other ideals.

The older woman gripped Lexa’s arm. “She’s not going anywhere with you you crazy bitch!”

Lexa pulled her arm back sharply and moved into Madison’s space, noses inches from each other. “Do not ever insult her!” She snarled. She moved forward making the Madison stumbled back. “That fool!” She pointed to Travis. “Put all of the people’s life in this contraption in danger and YOU allowed it!” She stepped forward again backing Madison up against the wall. “In turn that “crazy bitch” as you called her had to put HER life in danger in order for me to return here safety. As my MOTHER” she looked her up and down in disgust. “And I use that term loosely. I would expect you to kiss the ground she walks on. If not for her and Corey I might be dead.” Lexa got her blade from her waist and stab in in the wall beside Madison’s head. “The only reason that I have not plunged this blade thought that mans heart.” She posted to Travis without even looking at him. “Is because Clarke begged me not too so I think the words that you are looking for ARE?”

Madison swallowed the lump in her throat and looked at Clarke. “Thank you Clarke.” 

Lexa stood back. “Like I said I am tired. I’m going to bed. IF anything happens you will let myself Clarke or Corey know immediately. IF I find that you!” She pointed to Travis. “Have made any Decisions without our knowledge I will-“

“What?” Chris mocked. “You will kill him?”

Lexa smirked. “No.” She moved towards him. “I’ll throw him overboard and anyone who try’s to stops me.” She walked past the boy To Clarke. “Klark? Corey? Lead the way.” Everyone stood there shocked. “Now.” Both Corey and Clarke Quickly walked past her and lead her to the bedroom. Once the door was shut Lexa took a deep breath. “Sorry-“ But was cut of by Clarke smashing their lips toghter. 

Corey playfully pulled Clarke off Lexa. “Cut it out mate Gees.” He chuckled sitting on the bed. “Although it kinda turned me on too.” He shrugged.

Clarke rolled her eyes and smiled at Lexa. “Ok. I guess we better talk.” Clarke sat in the bed next to Corey. “Why are you here?”

Lexa looked away guiltily knowing the blonde would be upset with her. “Grandmother sent me here.”

“Yes Lexa.” She chuckled. “But why?”

Lexa shrugged. “She is crazy.” She looked around the room and eyes landed on the bunk bed. She walked over to it looking at it. “Klark why are these beds stacked on top of one another.”

“It’s called a bunk bed. It saves room and don’t change the subject.”

Lexa huffed. “Excuse me for finding it curious as to why these beds are on top of one another.” She walked to the bedside table and picked up the alarm clock. She turned it around in her hand. “What is this?” She looked at the numbers.

Corey raised his eyebrow. “It’s a clock mate. It tells the time.”

Lexa nodded and put it back down. “Interesting.”

“Lexa? What are you hiding?”

“I do not hide I am Heda.” She walked to the tv that was hanging on the wall. She was curious as to how it was sitting on the wall so she tried to look behind it. “What is this Klark?”

Clarke groaned. If it was any other time she’d fine Lexa’s curiosity cute but she’s frustrated. “It’s a television Lexa come on we have to talk I want to know why your grandmother sent you here.”

Lexa ignored her and pressed a button on the side of the tv. It turned on. She pushed Clarke back in fighting stance with her blade in her hand. “Stand back!” She said.

Clarke chuckled. “As amusing as it would see watching you fight with the television Heda we have things to talk about. Stop avoiding and start talking.”

Beauty and the beast was playing on the tv. Lexa stood at ease and tilted her head trying to understand. “Why is that candle singing?”

Corey laughed and stood up. “As funny as this shit is I’m going to go make sure everything is right on deck.”

Clarke nodded. She smiled watching the brunette watching the tv and walked up behind the brunette to wrap her arms around her waist. Then she pulled her back so Lexa was sitting between her legs on the bed. “It’s called a cartoon or an animation. Artist draw what you’re seeing write now and then actors do voice overs to make it look like they are talking.”

Lexa lent back and held the blondes arms That were around her waist. “And what is its purpose.”

Clarke laughed and kissed the back on her neck. “To entertain.”

“Hmm, I suppose it is quite entertaining that these objects are signing and dancing to this beast and the woman.”

Clarke laughed again. “I missed you.”

Lexa turned her head. “I missed you too.” She said softly kissing her. “Elyza is unbearable Clarke and she kept making inappropriate comments.”

Clarke smirked. “Oh yeah like what.”

Lexa huffed. “She kept calling me gorgeous and kept telling me I was sexy.”

Clarke chuckled. “Well it is true.”

Lexa Sighed. “I tried to take her place in the fighting arena. I told Lincoln who in turn told grandmother. That is why I am here.”

“Lexa?” She sighed and shook her head. “Why?”

Lexa turned her body so she was kneeling between the blondes legs. “Because I cannot lose you Klark.”

“And I can’t lose you either Leksa.”

Lexa looked at her sadly and wrapped her arms around the blonde hugging her tight. She looked her in the eyes. “Grandmother had a vision which is why she sent you here. In her vision you gave yourself over to Nia because you found out that I’d have to fight to the death in the arena you made her swear the warriors oath that she would never kill me and she would keep the coalition toghter,. Nia agreed tortured you for days, Lincoln found you but you were minutes from death. You made him sweat that I would never see you like that and told him to leave you otherwise he’d be kill too. Nia took you to the centre of Polis and killed you in front of everyone, she removed me as Heda and I had to go live with Skaikru. Eventually I had enough and killed Nia in front of everyone, I was sentenced to death and it sent trikru and Skaikru to war against the other clans. Everyone we know and loved was killed.”

Clarke took a shuddering breath and cupped the brunettes cheeks. “I’d die for you Leksa.”

Lexa kissed the inside of Clarke hand. “And I You But we can not go on like this Klark.”

“I will never be ok with you sacrificing yourself! I will always think your life Is worth more then mine!”

Lexa smiled sadly. “I feel the same.”

“Then what the hell do we do! We can’t have your crazy grandmother sending us here in and out for the rest of our lives!”

Lexa kissed her to calm her down. Once the blonde was done breathing heavily she held her hips firmly. “We have to work together Clarke and alway always be honest. I now realise that we are stronger together then we are apart and even though it was brief a world without you in it is unbearable.”

“I feel the same”

Lexa frowned. “Im sorry.”

“What?” Clarke asked softly.

“If you felt anything that I have been feeling then I am sorry that you went through that.” She sighed. Then her eyes widened. “I would never want to put you through that.” 

“What? Put me through what?”

Lexa stood and started pacing. “Being in a world without you.” She shook her head. “You weren’t even dead. You were here alive and even though I worried for you grandmother assured me you would be fine and even though she is crazy I trust her but still.” She stopped and looked at the blonde. “Still it was unbearable. I Can’t imagine what it would feel like if you were really gone. I don’t want you to ever feel that. I do not want to leave you behind Clarke.”

“Oh.” Clarke stood and held her shoulder. “Oh!.” She said Again. “Lexa I never want you to feel that either! How could I have not seen it before.” She held her close. “Leksa. I never want to leave you behind either.” She sighed and pulled back. “What do we do?”

“Next time and Clarke believe me there will be a next time. Next time we work out a solution together that doesn’t involve either of us having to die for the other to live I promise you Clarke I swear on my life that I will always try to avoid death but you have to have trust in me and trust my word that I will always look for a solution that benefits everyone.”

“What if that solution is you dying Lexa!”

“I swear I won’t do that if you don’t do it either.”

Clarke sighed. “Ok.”

“Swear it Clarke swear it on our unborn children.”

The blonde smiled. “Children?”

“Klark...”

“Ok ok. I swear it Leksa kom trikru.” Lexa kissed the blonde but the blonde pulled back. “Children.”

“One day.” She smiled.

“Sha one day.”


	31. Chapter 31

Raven led Alicia to the back of the stadium, she could tell the brunette was nervous. “Just be cool Alicia.”

Alicia scoffed. “I am cool.” She replied tripping over.

Raven laughed. “So cool.”

Alicia stood up. “It’s not my fault! This coat is stupid! I keep tripping over it! Honestly who wears this shit!”

Lincoln smirked walking up behind her. “Heda does.”

“Pfft Heda needs to get a flannel. It’s much lighter.” She said adjusting and pulling at her coat.

Alexandra hit her hands away. “Calm down young one.” She said straightening up her coat. “All you have to do is sit on the throne and watch a fight.”

“Oh!” She clapped her hands. “Oh did you all hear that? Alllll I have to do is sit on a throne and watch my soulmate That I only met for like thirty seconds fight to the death!”

“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind young one.”

Alicia groaned. “You. Are a crazy old bat.” She said calmly.

“Thanks.” She smiled sweetly.

Alicia rolled her eyes. “Come on let’s get this shit over with. Where the fuck do I go.” She grumbled.

Raven laughed. “It’s so weird hearing swear words come out of Lexa’s mouth.” She shook her head. “Just follow me. And try not to trip over.”

“Ha Ha.” Alicia rolled her eyes. She walked out onto stage and seen a stadium full of people, on the stage was Titus getting ready to address everyone. “Who’s the bald guy?”

Raven chuckled. “Just go sit in your throne.” Alicia looked around for it and seen a chair made out of wood. She shrugged and sat on it and looked down to the fighting arena and seen Elyza looking at her, she winked making Alicia blush.

“Today we are here to see Ontari kom Azgeda fight the great Wanheda to the death.”

Alicia felt someone move behind her. She looked to see a burly looking man. He squeezed her shoulder. “Sorry I’m late Lexie.”

“Who are you?”

He frowned at her. Raven was sitting on the Skaikru Ambassador chair beside Alicia. “Babe not now I’ll explain later.”

“Ok?” He shook his head. “Hiya lovely.” He winked at Raven.

She smiled at him. “Heya sexy.” She winked back.

“Gross.” Alicia grumbled. 

Titus yelled. “Let the fight begin!”

Meanwhile back on the floor of the stadium Elyza and Ontari circled each other. 

Elyza tilted her head while she swung her sword around. “Before we start mate I’m just curious as to why your doing that bitches dirty work.”

Ontari shrugged. “She’s my Queen.”

“You don’t have a choice?” The other woman shrugged. “but Your her second?”

“I also didn’t get a say in that.” 

“That’s sucks love.”

“I’m not your love and why are you talking like that?” 

Elyza laughed. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

Ontari shrugged. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Your not afraid of dying?”

Ontari scoffed. “Even if you were to let me walk out of here alive I’m a dead woman. My life has been laid out for me Wanheda. So no I’m not afraid of death.”

Elyza frowned. “That’s unfortunate mate.”

“It is what it is.” Ontari lunged at the blonde and hit her in the head with handle of her sword. 

Elyza stumbled backworkds But got her footing together enough to block an attack. She grunted at Ontari pushed the sword down to her throat. “Seems a bit unfair mate.” She pushed the other woman back. “Wish it didn’t have to end in death.”

Ontair shrugged and swung at her again. Elyza ducked and then punched her in the stomach. She swung her sword and hit the ice nations warriors leg, leaving and cut and making her hiss. “Me too.” She grumbled. She quickly got up into fighting stance again. Elyza noticed the black blood.

Elyza circled her. “You’re one of those nightbloods that Lexa was telling me about.” Realisation hit ezlya making her eyes widen. “Of course. This is why you had no choice, this is why you were made her second. “Mate that’s unfair.”

“She wants ice nation on the throne. She will do what ever it takes.”

Elyza shook her head. “She’s a coward.” 

Ontari lugged at her again missing but managing to kick her in the ribs. Elyza got up quickly and pushed her away. She looked to the stage and seen her soul mate gripping the hand rest. She smirked to the brunette and chuckled when she seen her red covered face. She looked back to Ontari who came running at her. Elyza turned her body slightly held up her elbow and hit the woman in her face. When Ontari hit the ground Elyza took the opportunity to kick her in the face. 

Ontari groaned but got a small blade from her legged and stabbed the blonde in her thigh.

“Fuck.” She hissed as she quickly removed it. Ontari ran at her and kicked her in the wound. The blonde fell to the ground. “Fuck me dead.” She grumbled. Ontari kicked her In The ribs. She went in for a second kick but Elyza grabbed her ankle and and twisted her foot making the warrior cry out in pain. The blonde stood up quickly and limped backwards to pick up her sword. She watch Nia smirk at her and it made her growl. 

Ontari stood up. “You fight well.”

The blonde shrugged. “So do you mate.” Elyza ran toward her and kicked her in the stomach making her stumble backwards. She then punched her in the face sending her to her knees. Then she kneed her in the face sending her on her back. Elyza stood over her and held the sword to her throat. 

“Just do it.” Ontari groaned out. Elyza has seen this many times before in the army. When she looked at Ontari she didn’t see a person who was about to lose their life. She seen a person begging for mercy, a person who knew their end was near a person who gave up. 

Nia stood up. “Get up you Coward! Finish this fight!”

“No!” Elyza yelled making every pause. She cleared her throat to put on her convincing American accent. “I am the commander of death. I choose who lives and who dies and Ontari is not dying today. I could kill her.” She smirked. “But I chose to let her live.”

Ontari looked up at her confused. “Chit...?”

Titus stood up. “What is this!” He sneered. 

She shrugged. “Instead of killing her, I propose she becomes my second.her life will belong to me. I will be responsible for her and I will take all her punishments if she does wrong.”

Nia scoffed. “No!”

Titus shook his head. “Not your choice Queen Nia, You forfeited Ontaris life once you volunteered for her to take your place.” He looked back at Elyza. “You May be the commander of death but this decision is still the commanders.”

Ezlya smirked. “What say you Heda?” 

Alicia looked to Raven and Linlcon. Raven leaned into her and whispered something in her ear. The brunette nodded and the crowd went wild.

“So be it.” Titus belowed. “Ontair kom azgedas Life now belongs to Clarke kom Skaikru, mountain slayer and Wanheda.”

Elyza held out her hand to the woman. “Why?” She asked.

“Don’t know mate. Call me strange but I kinda like ya.”

She frowned as she took the blondes hand. “Nia will kill me.”

Elyza laughed. “Mate I don’t think Clarke or Lexa will let that happen.”

“What?” 

“Do I have a story for you.”

......................

Alicia was lead to the throne room by Titus, Raven, Lincoln and Alexandra. Once they got there she slumped into the throne. “Well that was fun.”

Titus frowned. “I mean no offence Heda but that was far from fun. Why not tell Elyza to kill Ontari, did you see she bleeds black! she is a threat to your throne!”

Raven chuckled. “Baldy I would like you to meet Alicia Clark.” She waved to the throne.

Alicia waved nervously. “Hey.” She shrugged.

He looked at her wide eyed then glared at Alexandra who just laughed.

The doors opened and Elyza bounded in with a big smile. “Where’s me soulmate!”

Alicia rolled her eyes and stood. “I have a name you know.”

“Yeah.” Elyza smirked. “Alicia. I know but I like ‘My sexy soulmate’ more.” Elyza made her way to Alicia with Ontari behind her. “So do I get a kiss for winning?” 

Alicia rolled her eyes and pushed her face away. “No.” She groaned and made her way to Alexandra. “Send me back now please.”

“Not just yet young one.”

“So it’s true.” Ontari looked around.

“Depends.” Raven glared. “What have you been told?”

Elyza waved her off and sat in the throne lazily. “Oh yeah I told her everything.”

“What?” Raven looked shocked. “Are you crazy!”

Elyza laughed. “Mate I’m in my counterparts body in a world where there’s barely any world left, my sexy soulmate is in her counterparts body over there undressing me with her eyes, I just finished fighting in an arena with swords and shit. I mean fuck does any of that sound sane to you?”

Raven laughed. “I like you Elyza.” 

“Same here mate.”

Alicia groaned. “I am soooo not undressing you with my eyes.”

Elyza smirked. “Sure sure love. So I have an important question for you. How is my baby.”

“You better not be talking about you damn bike. I got to get it off the boat.” She grumbled.

Elyza grinned. “All I heard was get off.” 

“You know what.” Alicia said walking forward. She tripped over her coat again. She quickly got up. “What the fuck is with this thing!” She said shrugging it off then throwing it on the ground with everyone but Titus chuckling around her.

Elyza smiled and walked to the brunette. “Nawww.” She said While cupping her cheeks. “Are you Ok?”

Alicia sighed embarrassed about falling over. “No.” She pouted. “I would like to get back to the 21st century like now.”

Elyza chuckled and wrapped her up in a hug. Alicia buried her face in blonde locks hiding her blush. “What my girl wants she gets. woman send us back!”

“No.”

She pulled the brunette back. “What’s the second best thing you want other then me of course?”

“Food.”

“Where’s the food!”

Titus sighed. “I’ll have food bought up.” He turned and glared at Alexandra. “Fix this.” He shook his head and left.

“See told ya.” She smiled at the brunette who smiled back softly.

“Thanks.” She mumbled.

The blonde hugged the brunette close again. “Your welcome.” She sighed into the embrace.

Ontari sat down next to Raven. “Well this isn’t unusual at all.” 

Raven laughed. “How you feeling?”

“Sore.” She shrugged. “By the way Elyza you need to get your leg looked at.”

Elyza pulled back from the hug and looked at her leg. “Oh yeah.”

Alicia looked wide eyes at the wound. “Fuck we have to get her to a hospital!”

Lincoln frowned. “What is a hospital?”

“Oh my god.” Alicia panicked. I’m in a world where there is no medical care! Elyza your gonna die if that doesn’t get looked at!”

The blonde smiled touched by the brunettes worry. “Love they have a clinic. In fact Clarke’s mother is a doctor and she’s probably on her way here now.”

As she said that Abby rushed into the room. “Elyza sit now!” She smirked at the brunette and sat in the throne. The older woman shook her head as she got out her med kit. “Lexa I told you this would get her hurt.”

Alicia looked a little nervous. “Umm. Can you fix her?”

Abby looked up at her confused. “Of course. Doesn’t mean I’m not happy. You let this happen after all.”

Alicia stood up straight. “Listen lady I had no part in this shit! If it was up to me there would have been no fight!”

Abby looked at her confused. “I have never heard you swear before.”

“I’m not Lexa my name is Alicia.” She sighed. “Just fix Elyza.” She shook her head.

“Your so sexy baby.” Elyza smirked.

Alicia groaned. “Now isn’t the time Elyza. I would like to get home.”

“Yeah.” Raven laughed. “I wonder what Lexa and Clarke are up too.”

“Wait wait.” Abby said she looked at Alexandra. “Damn it Alexandra!” She shook her head and cut off Elyza pant leg and starting cleaning the would making Elyza hiss.

Alicia snapped. “Hey be careful!” Elyza smirked but before she could say something Alicia cut her off. “Elyza shut it.” She sighed. “This is so weird.”

“Alexandra i would like my daughter back.”

The old woman shrugged. “Soon.”

Everyone is the room groaned. Titus walked back in with guards who were carrying in for. When they guards left Alicia made her way to the table. “Wow this looks amazing.”

Raven stood next to her and started eating. “Sure is.”

Titus glared at Alexandra. “The fight is finished Alexandra bring Heda back.”

The old woman chuckled. “Just Heda.”

“I like crazy Clarke better.”

Raven laughed. “I’m so glad that’s catching on.”

“Nawww baldy. I love ya too mate but I gotta follow the Mrs ya know.” She shrugged. “Gotta go where she goes.”

Alicia turned with a mouth full of bread. “Not your Mrs.”

“Well.” The blonde grinned. “Not yet anyway?”

Alicia rolled her eyes and turned back to the food.

........................

Alicia was lead to Lexa’s room and smiled at the size of the bed. She jumped on it and let the fur surround her she sighed in content and closed her eyes ready to sleep. “Comfortable beautiful?”

She felt the bed dip next to her. Elyza was propped up on her elbow smiling at the brunette. “Yes very.”

“Can I lay here with you?”

“Mmkay.” She mumbled.

Elyza chuckled and started weaving her hands through brown locks. “You really are beautiful.” She said softly.

Alicia opened her eyes and rolled on her side to face the blonde. “You are too.”

She smiled. “So What do I have to look forward to when we get back other then your company of course?”

Alicia chuckled. “I think it will be entertaining for you to meet my overbearing controlling mother.”

“Pfft. Mothers love me.”

Alicia looked at Elyza seriously and held her hand. “I want to start a society somewhere. We deserved more then just to run all the damn time. I want to live Elyza. We have to get use to our surroundings I don’t think that’s ever going to change but we can change, we can adapt to it. It won’t ever be perfect but it will be a hell of a lot better then what we have now.” She sighed. “Will you come with me?”

“Love. There is no where else I’d rather be but you know it won’t be easy.”

“Yeah I know.” She squeezed Elyzas  
hand. “But It will be worth it.”

“I think it will too.” 

“Goodnight lyza.”

“Night licia.” The blonde hugged the brunette close. “I am never letting ya go love. I hope you know that.”

Alicia smiled. “Me too.”

While they both slept Alexandra crept into the room and smiled at the couple. She sighed. “I’m going to miss you both.” She said softly touching both of their shoulders. “May we meet again.”

.......................

The next time Alicia and Elyza woke It was on the boat. Alicia opened her eyes when she realised she was back she sat up and smiled “Thank god.”

The door burst opened. “Hope ya not doing the nasty Clarke and Lexa but we got shit to do and places to be.”

Elyza sat up straight in her bed. “Corey you fucker!” She said happily.

“Lyz!” He yelled. “Fuck! off!” 

She jumped off the bed and ran into him. “Mate have I got shit to tell you!”

“You think!” He hugged her back. “Been stuck with Clarke mate she’s such a princess and then Lexa came and she’s all.”

“Commandery?”

“Fuck Yes!” He laughed. “It’s good to have ya back aye.”

“Good to be back.” She punched him in the arm. “By the way your my kinship In every life.”

“For real?”

“Yup In Clarke’s world you were a 13 year old boy. It was weird as fuck but you were so cute.” She pinched his cheeks.

He laughed. “Fuck off mate.” He playfully hit her hands away. “So you have a soulmate?”

Elyza looked over her shoulder and smiled at Alicia. “Yeah! Look at her isn’t she hot.”

“I’m not answering that.”

Alicia rolled her eyes and walked to them both. “Alright we have shit to do. So what damage did Lexa do in my body.”

“Well.” He chuckled. “She scared the fuck outta ya mutha.”

“Cool.” She shrugged. “Can you give us a minute Corey.”

“Sure.”

When he left Alicia turned to Elyza. “Look we have a lot to learn about each other but I just want you to know I want this.”

“Me too.” Elyza smiled. “Can I kiss ya?”

“Oh now you ask.”

“I thought it was romantic last time.”

“Ah ha a stranger kissing you is not romantic.”

“What! That’s the shit movies are made out of mate!”

“I’m not your mate Elyza.”

“Your my soulMATE!”

“Urgh your so frustrating.”

“Same with you love.”

“Enough with the love-“

Alicia was cut her off by Elyza kissing her hard. Alicia moaned into it and pushed her back on the bed and straddled her and started kissing her neck. She whispered softly in the blondes ear. “You like that?”

“Yes.” She moaned at the brunette nibbled at her ear. 

“I’m not that easy Elyza.” She stood up from the bed and smirked down to the blonde.

“Ugh.” 

Alicia laughed and held out her hand. “Come on let’s go make the world worth living in.”

Elyza groaned and took her hand to stand up. Alicia opened the door. “Ok. Then let’s make out a bit?”

Alicia smiled over her shoulder. “I’ll think about it.”

Elyza smirked back. “I’m gonna marry you one day.”

Alicia blushed. “Shut up.” She mumbled walking faster ahead with Elyzas laughter filling up the boat. 

Corey smirked at her. “We are in for one hell of a journey.”

She smiled when she felt the blonde arms come around her waist. “Yes we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that’s the end of the cross over. It’s been so much fun to write! I would be happy to do some one shots of Elyza and Alicia if anyone is interested but in the meantime the next chapter will see Lexa and Clarke back in Polis. How will Clarke react to having Ontari as a second. How will Lexa react to that? What will be nias next move now She has basically lost her nightblood? Will we see Clarke and Aden’s relationship grow now we know that they are kinships? We will see what happens hey. Drop a comment, give some suggestions, or let me know something you would like to see, I’m all ears. Thanks for reading.


	32. Chapter 32

Clarke was waking from her slumber. The last thing she remembered was lying down to nap with Lexa. She smiled as she felt the brunette in her arms. With her eyes still closed she pulled Lexa closer to her body and squeezed her slightly. She felt the warmth on the sun hitting her face. Then She frowned. There was no sun below deck. Her eyes shot open and she sat up quick and looked around. She was back in Lexa’s room. She looked down to the brunette who was still sleeping and smiled. They confessed their love for one another. She sighed in content and looked forward. Their standing at the foot on the bed was Alexandra smirking.

“You!” She pointed. “Crazy old bat!”

The yelling made Lexa sit up straight when she realised where she was she smiled. “We are home.” 

Clarke got out of the bed and stood up. “What the hell were you!” She stopped mid step as her thigh throbbed in pain. She hiss and looked at her thigh. “What the hell happened!” Lexa ran to her side but slowed as she got nearer and held her stomach. Clarke noticed. “What’s wrong?”

“I feel like I have eaten enough for a large army.”

“At least you don’t have a wound on your leg!”

“Chit?” Lexa got closer to look. 

The older woman laughed. 

Clarke looked up towards the laughter. “Lexa I’m going to kill your grandmother!” She moved forward. “You better run you old bat!”

“I do not think you could get far with that leg Wanheda.“ she crossed her arms.

Clarke groaned and lunged at the woman But Lexa caught her around the waist. “No Clarke I love her!”

Clarke took a deep breath glaring at Alexandra. “I am not talking to you.” She said calmly straightening out her clothes. “For a very long time.” She removed Lexa’s arm from around her waist. “Come on Lexa I’m going to get some medication from my mother for my leg it’s sore.”

Lexa nodded. “Very well.”

Clarke glared walking past Alexandra who just smiled politely at her. Lexa kissed her grandmother on the cheek. “Please don’t do that again.”

“Have you sorted through your issues.” 

Lexa smiled. “Yes we have.”

“Then I will not have to do that again.”

Lexa rolled her eyes and ran out the door to catch up with the blonde. She was in the elevator leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and impatiently tapping her foot. Lexa got in and stood next to her. “She means well.”

Clarke held up her hand. “Do not defend her.” 

Lexa nodded not wanting to push any further. She gently rubbed the blondes back. She watch as Clarke relax a bit. 

The doors opened on the next level with with Raven standing there with her arms crossed. “These things are too slow.” She sighed as she stepped in. “How’s your leg crazy Clarke.”

Clarke scoffed. “I’m crazy? You threaten to blow everyone up at every turn. Your the crazy one Reyes.”

Raven’s eyes widened. “Clarke!” she threw herself at the blonde almost knocking her over. Raven pulled back and looked at Lexa. “Lexie?”

“Yes it is me Raven.”

“Lexie!” She hugged her tight. “It’s over! It’s finally over!” She said dramatically.

When the elevator opened at the next floor Ontari walked in and stood by Clarke. Lexa immediately pushed her against the wall with a blade to her throat. “Lexie no!” Raven said trying to push her back.

Ontari had her hands up in surrender. “I’m assuming Clarke and Lexa are back?”

Lexa frowned and stepped back.

Raven rubbed her face. “Do I have to be everyone’s saviour.” She sighed. “Clarke this is Ontari. Your second.”

“What!” Clarke looked shocked.

Lexa looked her up and down. “You’re not loyal to Nia?”

“I don’t know if I was ever loyal to her. She stole me from my family as a child. Forced me to be her second and then executed my family when I refused.”

“Why would she force you to be her second?” Ontari pulled her blade out and cut the tip of her finger. When Lexa seen the black blood it all made sense. “Raven inform everyone of a meeting that will now take place in the throne room and have Abigail bring up Medicine for Clarke.”

“Yes boss.” Raven rolled her eyes as she stepped off the elevator on the first level. 

When the doors shut Clarke turned to Ontari. “I’m sorry about your family.”

Ontari Frowned. “You are the only person I have ever meant that have showed sorrow for my family.” She said softly.

Lexa shook her head and started pacing in the elevator. “I should just slit her throat!” She she shook her head. “To take a child’s parents like that!”

Clarke cupped Lexa’s face stopping her from pacing. “Calm down.” She said softly. 

“She has taken too much Clarke. She must be stopped I can not let this go on any further! I have let it go on long enough.”

“It’s not your fault.” She said softly.

Ontari nodded. “I place no blame on you Heda. Although when they killed your lover I thought for sure you were going to kill Nia or at least go to war.” Ontari smirked. “It hurt her so much more when you still allowed ice nation into the coalition.”

Lexa smiled sadly. “Yes I will never forget.” 

The door opened. “Come.” She said to them both. Clarke walked past her and Ontari was about too but Lexa held her shoulder stopping her. “I am sorry about your loss as well. You should have been bought to Polis.”

Ontari shrugged. “If I had of I surely would have lost in the conclave.”

“Prehaps.” She said sadly. “I did not enjoy that. I am working on changing the conclave rules. I’m so close. I loved my nightblood brothers and sisters. I promised them I’d change things. They had faith that I would.”

“Do you think about them often?”

“Yes.” She smiled. “Each of them were unique in their own way. Just like my noviciates now. Prehaps they could become your family.”

Ontari scoffed. “I’m ice nation. None of them will like me.”

“I think they will surprise you.”

........................

Lexa was sitting in her throne loooking out the balcony windows lost in thought. Ontari was beside Clarke. She hasn’t left her side since they arrived in the throne room just like any second. The blonde looked at her love worriedly, she sighed and ran her hand through Lexa’s hair making the brunett look up and smiled. “Are you Ok?”

Lexa smiled softly. “I was just thinking about drake.”

“Yeah? Tell me?” She smiled as she sat on the arm rest of the throne. 

“When we were young he used to sit out on that balcony quite a bit. In fact when we had our first lesson with Heda he was no where to be seen. I went looking for him and he was sitting out there.” She pointed to the balcony. “I asked him what he was doing and he said he was enjoying the sight. I remember telling him to get inside cause our lesson had already begun. He looked at me happily and asked me if he could sit with me. I agreed and every lesson after that he would be on the balcony till I came and found him then sat in my lap. I always think of him when I look out that way. It’s like he never left.”

Clarke kissed the top of Lexa’s head. “I wish I could have met him.”

“Me too.” She sighed.

Ontari looked on confused. The idea that Nia has put out about Lexa is so far from the truth and she has only know her for about thirty mins. 

Abby came bursting through the doors. “Clarke?”

Clarke smiled and stood. “Hi mom.” 

“Clarke!” Abby yelled and ran to her daughter she took her in her arms and squeezed till Clarke couldn’t almost breath. 

“Mom I can’t breath.”

Abby pulled back. “Sorry.” She sighed. “Are you Ok?”

“Well I have a big cut in my leg?”

Abby glared at Ontari. “Well she stabbed you.”

Ontari looked on guilty. “Sorry. But in my defence I actually stabbed Elyza.”

Clarke grinned. “She has a point mom and besides that’s in the past.”

“It was only yesterday honey.”

“And today is a new day.” She shrugged

Raven came in next dragging in Roan. “Lexie?” He Asked.

“Yes it’s me.”

He sighed. “Thank the gods Lexie, although I kind of liked crazy Clarke.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “I’m so glad that’s caught on.”

Raven laughed. “My bad princess.”

“Princess?” Ontari Frowned. “I did not realise you were royalty to your people fos.”

Clarke smiled. “I’m not. It was an insult at first but now it’s just a term of endearment.”

“Clarke!” Bellamy yelled walking into the doors. He paused. “Right?”

Clarke laughed. “Yes.” 

He smiled and hugged her. “Good to finally see you.” He pulled back. “Crazy Clarke kicked my ass. It hurt.”

Clarke laughed, Octavia Came in next. “Hey princess.”

“Hi.”

“Me and Lincoln-“ she looked behind herself. “Hey where did he go?” She walked back out the door. When she was out of sight they could hear the two of them bicker. “Come on you big baby. You made a decision now you have to live with it.” The was some mumbling. “I don’t care if Lexa wants to kick your ass and besides babe you helped your grandmother send her to another life I’d be pissed too.” Lexa chuckled. “No not literally-this is stupid come on!” Octavia Came into view dragging in Lincoln. “Lincoln has something he would like to say.”

Lincoln sighed and looked at his sister. “I did what I had to,”

“What! No that is not what we discussed! you’re suppose to apologise!”

Lexa rolled her eyes and made her way to her brother. “Lincoln I forgive you.”

“Really?”

“Sha.”

He smiled. “Thank you sister.”

“We will discuss this further on the training pits.”

Lincoln crossed his arms. “Fine.”

“Fine.”

Ontari cleared her throat. “Heda.” She said respectively. “I do not mean to break up this happy reunion but Nia has just lost her second and was humiliated in front of Polis. She will not sit idly by. She would have a plan in place so perhaps we should discuss our next move.”

Lexa nodded and made her way back to the throne. Clarke walked to Ontari. “You know her best what do you think her next plan of attack will be.”

“To kill me.” She shrugged.

Bellamy sighed. “Why not just give her back then.”

Clarke turned sharply. “That is not an option Bellamy.”

He held up his hands. “Whoa ok just a suggestion.”

“Yes.” Lexa sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. “But it is a stupid one so unless you have anything constructive to add, keep it to yourself.”

Bellamy stood up straight. “It wasn’t stupid. Look I don’t mean any disrespect at all towards Ontari but she was Nia second for how long?”

“Since I was seven.” Ontari shrugged.

“She since she was seven! How can she not be loyal to Nia? How do you even know she wants to be here?”

Ontari sighed. “She has taken everything from me.” She said softly looking at the ground. I have been her slave since a small child. I have been made to watch her do terrible things and punished severely when I would speak out towards her including when Costia kom trikru was killed. You all have no reason to believe me but I am telling the truth. I am not loyal to Nia.”

Clarke held her shoulder. “Hey.” Ontari looked up a her. “I believe you.”

Roan walked next to her. “Yes. I believe you too.” He glared at Bellamy. “You will not be going back there.”

“Sha.” Lexa nodded. “We need to know what happened yesterday.”

..................................

Every filled Lexa and Clarke on what had happened the day before. Clarke sat and was quite impressed with her counter part. Ontari stood by her side the entire time in fact she shadowed her around the whole room. If she moved so did Ontari. She thought it was strange at first but then remembered that Octavia was the same with Indra. She noted to ask Lexa about it and what it takes to be a good fos. Lexa. She sighed looking at her love. The brunette was currently sitting on the throne listening bickering with Lincoln. Lexa looked at the blonde and rolled her eyes at the things her brother was saying which made Clarke grin. 

Titus knocked at the door. “Please tell me it is you Heda?”

Lexa nodded. “Sha.”

He nodded back. “Is Elyza still with us?”

Clarke smiled. “No it’s me Clarke.”

He sighed. “Shame I liked crazy Clarke.”

She scoffed. “Good to see you to Titus.”

He shrugged. “I suppose you have been informed of what has happened?”

“Yes.” Lexa sighed. “What of Nia?”

“I have had spies watching her Heda. One of them informed me they plan an attack on the ice nation nightblood.”

Clarke stepped forward. “She has a name Titus... it is Ontari.”

“Not really my concern Wanheda.”

“Well it’s mine!”

Ontari stood by Clarke. “It is Fine fos.”

Lexa stood up from the throne with her hands clasped behind her back and made her way to the middle of the room. “This stops today.” She said to everyone. “I will not let Nia hurt anyone else. Titus.” She looked at the older man. “It’s time.”

“Heda?”

“Today Skaikru will become the thirteenth clan. They have earned the right, Raven and Abby have worked had to gain trust from the other clans and Wanheda bowed before me. There is no way that anyone but Nia would disagree with this. They would be welcomed.”

He bowed. “You are right Heda. I’ll make the preparations.”

“Good and Titus.”

“Sha heda.”

“I know how you feel about ice nation. In fact I know how most feel about ice nation but I do not fear them, I never have, even when they took Costia. Azgeda is a beautiful clan with good hard working people. I have seen it and not just the lands but also the people. Roan.” She smiled over to the bigger man. “Is Azgeda and I am proud to call him my brother, I do not think a person should be judged on what clan they come from Titus but who they are as a person. Ontari kom Azgeda is Clarke’s second now, Clarke is Wanheda and the leader of her people and my partner so Ontari is going to be around a lot. I would like you to hold your judgment on her until you have grown to know her.” She turned to everyone in the room. “That goes for everyone here. she has not given anyone any reason for such hate.”

Abby slowed raised her arm. “She stabbed my daughter can I hate her a little.”

Clarke chuckled. “Mom. I trust her.”

Abby rolled her eyes. “Fine.” She pointed at Ontari. “No more stabbing.”

“What if it’s in self defence?”

Clarke nudged her. “She means no more stabbing me.”

Ontari nodded. “I will not stab my fos.”

Lexa walked back to her throne. “Abby?”

“Yes.”

“I would like Marcus Kane to take the mark of the coalition.”

“What? Why doesn’t Raven do it? She’s been leading since Clarke’s departure I have honestly just been following her instructions.”

Lexa smiled. “Raven is an outstanding leader.” She smiled to the black haired girl. “But I believe that Raven’s passions is for all things tech and her heart would not be into leading Skaikru am I correct Raven?”

“Yeah.” She smiled.

“I am proud of the work that Raven has accomplished and you Abby are a healer through and through. Your heart lies with helping those in need. Marcus however since the first time I have meant him has always wanted peace. He is the perfect candidate to take the mark and become leader of your people. That is of course if Clarke does not want that responsibility.”

Clarke moved forward and held Lexa’s shoulder. “I want to stay here in Polis wiht you Lexa.”

Lexa smiled to her. “Good.”

Bellamy raised his hand. “What about me?”

Lexa sighed. “Clarke? Raven? He is your friend....”

“Right.” Raven nodded. “Bellamy...bell....bell boy....” she sighed dramatically. “How can I say this.....you’re a dumbass.” He went to argue but she held up her hand. “Wait a minute.” He stopped. “Your a dumbass but you are good and you are loyal. I know you’d take a bullet for any person that you think is a friend, people listen when you Give them orders but, your like a good...” she shook her looking for the word when she couldn’t she looked at Clarke. “Clarkey?”

“You’re a good general.”

“Right! That’s the word, you’re a good general. Your good at taking orders from people above you but you are not a very good at being a leader who makes the big calls. I mean for example you were ready to give Ontari back to Nia.”

“But-“

“No just wait Bell. You see there’s things you don’t know like Ontari is a nightblood. She has a right to the throne if god forbid Lexa dies.”

“So?”

“See this is why.” She shook her head. “Nia doesn’t care for Ontari she cared that she had an ice nation nightblood. She doesn’t think of Ontari as a person she thinks of her as a weapon. So us giving her back isn’t really the smartest thing to do and also.....it’s just wrong...she’s a person ya know?”

Bellamy sighed and looked away sadly. Octavia walked up to him. “Big brother There’s is no one I would want by my side more in a battle but in a war I’d want Lexa or Clarke or Raven.” She shrugged.

“I get it.” He said sadly.

Lexa nodded. “You make a fine general Bellamy.”

“Thanks.” He smiled softly. “So what do we do now?”

“At sundown Skaikru will be made the thirteenth clan. Until then I want sentrys u the tower. That will be your responsibility Bellamy.”

“Yes Commander.”

“Go.” Bellamy nodded and left the room. “Lincoln, Octavia go find Kane and tell him the news.”

“Sha Heda.” They both left.

“Abby?”

“I’m not leaving I just got my daughter back.”

Lexa smiled. “I was going to say would you mind looking at Clarke’s leg?”

“Of course.”

“But make sure you stay in this tower and Roan make sure they are guarded.” 

“Sha Heda.” He bowed and left. 

“What bout me Lexie?”

“Your job is to inform Clarke of what you have achieved in her absence.”

“Cool.” She smiled. “What are you going to do?”

She stood. “I’m going to help Titus make preparations.”

Clarke walked to her and put her arms around her shoulders. “You just announced I was your partner?”

Lexa looked sad. “My apologies Clarke I should have asked you fi-“

She was cut off by Clarke kissing her. “I love you.”

“I Love you too.” She smiled and kissed her on the lips. “We will see each other soon.”

“Ugh puke.” Raven groaned. “Abby? If me and Roan ever get this disgusting let me know alright?”

Abby laughed. “I hate to break it to you Raven but you are just as disgusting.”

Raven held her hand to her heart. “What! Take it back doc.”

“It’s true.”

“Nope.” She shook her head. “Your just old and delusional. Tell her Lexie.”

“Abby.” Lexa smirked. “Stop being so honest.”

“Fuck you all.” Raven smiled leaving the room. 

Lexa laughed and kissed the blonde again. “See you soon.”

“Yes.” 

Clarke watched as the woman left the room and smiled. “I agree with Raven fos, it’s disgusting.” 

She nudged Ontari. “Shut up. Come on let’s go to my room, mom? You can look at my leg there.”


	33. Chapter 33

Clarke looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a blue tight dress with blue paint across her eyes. Ontari was standing behind her. “I can’t believe I have to wear a dress for this.”

The other woman smiled. “Heda likes to make an impression fos.”

“Hmm.” She sighed. “Are you Ok Ontari?”

She Frowned. “Why wouldn’t I be.”

“Nia is going to be at the ceremony.”

She shrugged. “I’m fine fos.”

Clarke turned. “Really?”

Ontari rolled her eyes. “Very well I am not looking forward to seeing her.”

“We won’t let her get you.”

Ontari looked away. “Thank you.” She said softly.

“Come on let’s get this over with.”

 

.................

Lexa sat at the throne with the other ambassadors sitting around her in their places. Nia was glaring daggers at her but Lexa jut smirked. She looked over to Raven who had Roan behind her keeping a close eye on his mother. Abby was beside him with Lincoln and Octavia. The door opened and Lexa’s jaw nearly hit the ground. Clarke walked in with Ontari behind her. She was wearing a blue dress that hugged her body in all the right places. She watched her move till she was standing beside Raven. Titus cleared his throat. “Heda?”

She shook her head and stood. “Thank you all for coming on such short notice.” She walked to the middle of the room. “I have bought you all here to finally have Skaikru bought into the coalition as the thirteenth clan.” 

Nia stood from her throne. “I won’t have any part of this.”

Lexa nodded. “Hmm.” She sighed. “We will vote on it then shall we? All in favour of Skaikru being added as the 13th clan raise your hands.” Everyone but Nia raised their hands. “The coalition has spoken.”

“Azgeda will have no part in this!”

“Then Azgeda is an enemy of the coalition.” The brunette looked behind Nia to Azgeda representatives. “Is that what you all want?”

Roan stepped forward. “No!” He said loudly. “Nia does not speak for all the people of Azgeda Heda.”

“Neither do you my son.” 

He took a deep breath. “Give us all a good enough reason why Skaikru shouldn’t be accepted in the coalition.”

Nia walked forward and looked around towards everyone. “They stole our land.”

Raven shot up from her chair. “We earned that land!”

Nia scoffed. “By doing what? Creating equipment we will never use?”

The trikru Ambassador stood forward. “Skaikru ended the mountain men and saved out Heda.”

Broadleaf stood forward. “Doctor Abby has bought medical equipment to Polis that have saved countless children.”

Rock clan. “And medicine that we have never even heard of.”

Clarke stepped forward with her hands behind her back. “Heda.” She turned towards Lexa. “It would be an honour to be accepted as the 13th clan. Skaikru will continue to add to the coalition you have my word.”

Ontari stood beside Clarke. “Wanheda has given her word. What more could they possibly do to earn their right to this coalition.”

“You dare speak out against me!”

Clarke snarled. “Do not speak to my second that way!”

“You stole my second!”

“Enough!” Lexa yelled. When everyone went quiet, Lexa looked at Nia. “The coalition has spoken Queen Nia of Azgeda. Skaikru will be the 13th clan and Marcus Kane will take the mark. 

Kane stepped forward and bowed before Lexa he then stood and held his breath as a hot iron with the coalition symbol was pressed against his forearm. Everyone cheered and we’re celebrating and they missed Nia pull a blade from her pants and run towards Ontari. Clarke seen it out of the corner of her eye and pushed Ontari out of the way. Clarke’s eyes widened when she felt the blade enter her side. “No!” Ontari yelled pulled Nia off her.

Lexa ran to the blondes side with Abby kneeling on the other. Clarke yelled in pain and held her side. “No one leaves this room!” She yelled. “Guards Hold Nia now!” 

Clarke was looking around frantically. “Ontari?” She croaked. 

Ontari knelt Behind her and place her head on her lap. “I am here fos.”

She smiled. “Good.”

“Lincoln!” Abby yelled. “Get my med kit now!” He nodded and bolted out the door.

Lexa cupped the blondes cheeks. “It is going to be ok hodnes.” She looked at Abby. “Right abby?”

“It’s deep Lexa. I will do what I can here but I have to get to Arcadia to fix her further.”

“What ever you need.” She looked back down to the blonde. “You are strong.” She said leaning down and kissing her on the lips.

“You are stronger.” She smiled as her eyes started to close. 

Lexa looked at her panicked. Abby noticed “She’s Fine so far Lexa.” Lincoln ran into the room and gave supplies to Abby. “You go deal with that.” She pointed to Nia who was trying to escape.

Lexa kissed the blonde on her forehead and stood up. She slowly turned towards the queen. She walked up to her slowly till they where chest to chest. “For too long I have let your crimes go unanswered, Queen Nia you are sentenced to death.” She pulled out her dagger and plunged it into the queens eye. She watched as the older woman fell to the floor. She looked over her shoulder at Roan. “Long live the king!”

Everyone in the room starting chanting long live the king even the Azgeda representatives. He walked towards Lexa and bowed. “Heda.” He croaked. “I will not let you or my people down.”

Lexa smiled and held his shoulder. “I know brother.” He stood up with his chest puffed out. “As king.” He said loudly. “I invite skaikru to Azgeda so they can see that we are no threat! That we are hard working and trustworthy! We will prove ourselves for this treachery.” He pointed at Clarke. The Azgeda warriors knelt. “Stand.” They stood. “I have many ideas that will help ice nation prosper and we start by allowing Skaikru in our lands. We can trade with them and in exchange we will gain medical knowledge that will benefit us and technology that will advance us.”

“Sha my King.”

“Spread the news.” Roan looked down to the fallen body of his mother. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and found raven smiling at him. “King huh?”

“Sha.”

“That’s hot.” She smirked.

He chuckled. “Come lets go be with Clarke.”

“Oh is this new bossy side is here to stay, I like it.”

He laughed loudly and brought the woman to his side and whispered in her ear. “I love you Raven.”

She smiled. “Eh, your alright.” He looked at her with his eyebrow raised. “Fine I love you too but don’t tell anyone or I’ll kill you.”

He shook his head.

..................

Lexa was sitting by Clarke In the back on the rover holding her hand. Abby stitched her up but said there was still more to be done. She had an iv with blood in it to help the blonde. Ontari hadn’t left her side either. She was watching over Clarke like a Hawke and was constantly on guard in case on an on oncoming threat. 

The ride to Arcadia was quiet. The only noise was the humming on the engine. Once they got there Abby had Clarke rushed in through to the med bay. She told Lexa to wait, Lexa went to protest but felt Ontaris hand on her shoulder. “Let her do her magic Heda.” Lexa nodded. She felt her brother lead her to a chair so she could sit down. 

“She is strong sister.”

Finn came running towards them. “I heard.” She said running out of breath. “I was in Ton Dc when I got the news I left as soon as we could. Is she going to be ok?”

Bellamy sighed. “I think so.”

“Me too.” Said Octavia. 

Ontari Frowned. “Are you the one my fos took the lashes for?”

He looked away. “Ah yeah.”

“I do not like you. You stand right there” She pointed to the wall opposite herself. “if you come near this door I will break your neck.”

Octavia laughed. “What?” She said when everyone looked at her. “It was funny.” She shrugged.

finn sighed. “Don’t worry I’m not here to cause trouble. I will do as you ask.”

Lexa sighed. “Finn this is Ontari she is Clarke’s second.”

“Oh.” He smiled at her. “are All grounder woman hot?”

Octavia laughed and slapped her leg. “Oh finny boy.” She shook her head.

Lexa sighed. “Come sit next to me Finn.”

“Really?” 

“Yes I do not know how long Clarke will be in there for and I need a distraction and hearing about your work in ton Dc might help enough.”

“Yes Commander.” He said sitting next to her.

“Tell Me How it has been?”

“It was hard at first. Everyone kinda hated me, all but sarah.” He smiled at the woman. “But I have been working hard everyday rebuilding, I have a lot to make up for.” He sighed.

“Good.” Lexa nodded. “How do you like Ton Dc ?”

“It’s beyond anything I have ever imagine Commander. I can not believe for so long that i thought your people were monsters. They are incredible, earth in incredible and I am so thankful you gave me the chance to experience it.”

Lexa smiled softly. “They are your people now too finn.”

“Yeah.” He smiled. “I’d die for what we have Commander. I’m not really a fighter though, I am really good at wood work.” He smiled. 

“Good.” She looked at the door nervously.

Finn placed his good hand on Her wearily. “Hey.” He said softly. “She is an incredibly strong person. I’m sure she will be fine.”

“Mochof.” 

............................

It was a couple of hours later and the medical doors opened. Abby stood there with a smiled on her face. “She’s fine.”

Lexa stood and smiled. “Thank you Abby.”

Abby nodded. “She’s in recovery you can go wait for her to wake which will be any minute now.”

Lexa held Abby’s forearm. “Thank you Abby.”

Abby chuckled and hugged the brunette. “You don’t have to thank me for saving my daughters life Lexa.”

“Right.” She pulled back. “May I go in.”

“Yes.”

Clarke was on a bed hooked up to some machine. Abby stood behind her. She walked up beside Clarke and pointed to one of the tubes. “This is giving her the blood that she lost. And this.” She pointed to a machine that was making noise. “He monitoring her heart.”

“And what about that?” She said pointing to the tubes near her nose. 

“That gives her oxygen.”

Lexa nodded and sat by Clarke on the bed. She Held her hand. “You are truely remarkable Abby. The things you can do amaze me, I hope one day your knowledge would have expanded across the lands.”

“Thank you Lexa. I have the same hope.” She squeezed her shoulder. “She will be fine.”

“Thank you.”She said softly.

Abby smiled and left the two woman alone.

After 10 mins Clarke started to stir. “Lexa?” She croaked.

“I am right here Clarke.”

Clarke turned her head and looked at the brunette who was gazing down at her. “Hi.” She said softly.

“Hei hodnes. How are you feeling?”

“Tired.”

Lexa smiled. “Sleep, I will not leave your side.”

“I love you.” She said falling back to sleep.

Lexa kissed her on her forehead. “And I love you.” 

.....................

Ontari was standing near the gates of Arcadia, she left once she found out that Clarke was ok. She needed some room to breathe.

“here you are?” She heard Octavia say behind her. “I wondered where you ran off to.”

“It’s a little to....”

“Cramped.”

“Yes. I mean no offence.”

“None taken.” She shrugged. “I’d rather live out there.” She nodded towards the forest. She looked at Ontari and could see she was feeling guilty. “It’s not your fault.”

Ontari sighed. “It should have been me.”

Octavia sighed. “Listen. Clarke and Lexa are selfless. They would do it again and again. It’s who they are.”

“I do not want this to happen again.”

“then train, become stronger and faster because your one of us now and they would die for there people.”

“I am not used to this.”

“What?”

“Being cared for.”

“Oh.” Octavia looked at her sadly. “You don’t have any friends or family?”

“No.” She said softly.

“Well.” Octavia smirked. “You do now.”

Ontari smiled back at her. “I will try.”

...................

Ontari made her way back to the med bay when she bumped into someone. “Sorry.” Finn held up his good hand. “Ontari is it?” She scoffed and walked off. He caught up with her. “Um so I assume you know what I did?”

She rolled her eyes. “Yes.....”

“Right.” He cleared his throat. “Well um maybe I can show you the work I have done in Ton Dc?”

She stopped and looked at his strangely. “Why would I care?”

“Oh um..” he rubbed the back of his neck. “Well you see.”

“Today skaiboy I have to go check my fos.”

“Right. I just don’t want you to think badly off me, I’m not a violent person, I did what I did cause I thought someone I cared about was in danger I was wrong and I make no excuses and I will have to live with what I have done for the rest of my life you know.”

She furrowed her eyebrows. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Oh.” He shuffled on his feet. “Ah.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Well you seem really great and.” He shrugged. “You’re really pretty, I would like a chance to show you I’m not a monster.”

“Are you trying to court me?”

“Maybe.” He smirked. “If I say yes will you hurt me?”

Ontari looked him up and down, he didn’t seem like a bad person and she thought he was cute. “I will think about it.” She said and walked off.

His eyes widened. “Great!” He smiled. 

She rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder. “That’s not a yes Skaiboy.”

“But it’s not a no.” He winked at her.

She turned back around and smiled to herself. 

 

..........................

Clarke was sitting with Lexa when Ontari entered. She walked straight to the blonde and held her hand. Clarke smiled and pulled her down for a hug. “I a, so glad you are ok.” She pulled back and told Ontari to take a seat. “So.” She smiled at Ontari. “What do you think of Arcadia?”

“It’s cramped.”

Clarke smiled. “Yeah it is.”

Lexa kissed Clarke. “I’m going to go speak to your mother.” 

“Ok love you.”

“Love you too.” She kissed her again and left.

“So?” Clarke looked back at Ontari. “Have you spoken to anyone.”

“Yes.” She nodded. “They one you call finn is trying to court me.”

Clarke laughed. “What did you say?”

“I told him I would think about it, he wants to show me the work he has done in Ton Dc.”

“Huh.” Clarke raised her eyebrow. “I didn’t think he was your type.”

“What did you think my type was?”

“I don’t know. A fighter I guess.”

Ontari shrugged. “Perhaps I am tired of fighting.”

Clarke held her hand. “You should go.”

“No I can not leave you right now fos.”

“It’s fine. Go to Ton Dc for a couple of weeks and meet us back in Polis.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” She squeezed her hand. “Absolutely.”

“What will you do?”

“Well knowing Lexa she is speaking to my mother about what I’m allowed to do in my condition and knowing my mother she will tell Lexa I am not to leave my bed but knowing me I will anyway so I assume my days coming will be very frustrating for our Heda.”

Ontari laughed. “You are quite the character fos.”

“Wow.” Finn entered the room. “I’m sorry to interrupt.”

“What are you wowing about?”

“Oh.” He said rubbing the back of his neck. “Ah Nothing.”

“So.” She shrugged. “You just enter room and say wow for nothing?”

“Ah...no.”

“Well then why?” She smirked. 

“Clarke..” he said.

Ontari looked at him strangely. “My fos has a point.”

“Oh.” He blushed. “I said wow cause you have a really beautiful laugh.”

Clarke and Ontari laughed. Finn being embarrassed went to leave. Ontari stood up. “Wait Finn kom Skaikru.” He stopped and turned. “I have talked it over with my fos and have decided to take you up on your offer.”

“Oh.” His eyes widened. “Oh yeah...that’s great!”

“I will be ready to leave once my fos and Heda does.”

“Ok great!” He smiled. “I’ll go get my stuff ready and then I’ll come find you.”

She nodded. “Very well.” He stood there and smiled at her sheepishly. “Are you going to go or...”

“Oh! Right!” He said shaking his head. “I’m going.” He pointed over his shoulder. “Clarke I will see you off.”

“Ok.” She chuckled. 

Ontari turned towards Clarke. “He’s like a small pup. Lucky for him I think puppies are cute.”

Clarke laughed.

..........................

Lexa found Clarke later on that. Clarke was sleeping so Lexa took off her jacket and laced down beside her carefully hugging the blonde. “Hey.” She heard Clarke say.

“Hello.”she snuggled into the warmth. “Are you almost ready.”

“Yes.” She yawned. “A bit tired though.”

“Hmmm.”

“Lexa?”

“Yes.”

“Are we at peace now.”

“I believe so.” She smiled. 

Clarke smiled too and went back to sleep with the brunette behind her holding her firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well people only 1 chapter left. It’s an epilogue. A long one. I’m still adding and chopping and editing. So it should be up in a couple of day. It was honestly one of my fav chapters I have ever written. I have never written one like it honestly. I’ll try and get it up ASAP. Thanks for reading mates. I love writing clexa fan fic. I also want to finish will things ever be the same and I am currently working on another one where Lexa lives and is in the bunker at the death wave but I want to work on it more and finish will things ever be the same first. Hope you guys aren’t getting sick of me.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. And it is long...some of it’s sad some of its cute. Enjoy

Roan and Raven 

After Clarke and Lexa returned from Arcadia, Raven moved to Azgeda to be with Roan. Now that he is king Azgeda has flourished, especially after he stayed true to his word and had Skaikru visit. He was a king the people loved and because they loved him they loved Raven. She thought it was strange at first but is now used to the attention. One year later they both bonded and Raven became the queen. They both had three children together. Three boys. Roan jr, Thomas and Clark. Roan jr was the spitting image of his father and a warrior at heart while Thomas and Clark had Raven’s attributes for anything mechanical. After fifteen years Roan got sick. Abby had told them that he had a heart condition and he didn’t have very long to live. A year at most. Clarke and Lexa had rushed to Azgeda when they heard. When they arrived Raven was acting as though nothing was wrong. She stayed in her room playing with gadgets. Roan jr who was 14 now smiled sadly at Clarke, he had told her she is denying it. So Clarke went into Raven’s room and shut the door. Raven had dropped what ever she was doing and told Clarke to get out. But the blonde ignored her and walked to Raven, she bent down and hugged her from behind. Raven cried. She covered her mouth to hide her sobs. Clarke turned her around and pulled her up from the chair and held her tight. They both sat on the bed for hours. 

Lexa was left alone with Roan while Clarke dealt with Raven. She was pacing trying to come up with a solution to help her dear friend. Her brother. “Lexa.” He said softly. “You can’t fix this.”

“Brother.” She scoffed. “You doubt me? I’ll find a way to help. Do not worry.” She started pacing again.

“Lexie.” He said softly. The sadness in his voice made her stop. “I’m sick Lexie.”

Lexa took a deep breath. “I know. I will fix it.”

“Lexie.” He chuckled. “You can not fix this.” 

She sat down beside him and hugged him. “I’ll find a way.”

He chuckled. “I just need you to be there for Raven. You know what’s she’s like. She will act tough but we both know she’s soft.”

Lexa smiled with tears in her eyes. “I will Brother. I promise.” She cried. “I’m so sorry.”

“Hey.” He pulled back and smiled. “I have gotten everything I have ever wanted Lexie. I became king, I convinced the most beautiful woman in all the clans to marry me and she had three children with me. Azgeda prospers And we live in peace. I’m sad I won’t get to see my sons turn to men and I’m sad that I’m leaving behind Raven but I am going to die a happy man Lexie.”

Lexa held him and cried into his chest.

Both Clarke and Lexa decided that day that what Roan, Raven and the kids needed was to spend these last months together. So while they all left Azgeda echo and Bellamy took over for a while. The family were gone for six months and when they arrived Roan was on his death bed. Clarke and Lexa made their way back as soon as possible. It was late in the night when the castle heard Raven scream. Roan had died in his sleep. The kids all held Raven while she cried and she held them too. 

The whole of Azgeda mourned and every important person from each clan turned up to his funeral pyre. Even the un important people. Lexa and Clarke stayed for another two weeks and then one morning little Clark had hurt himself trying to fix a radio. Raven bolted out of her room and took the boy in her arms. It was then that she had decided to get her act together. She became the greatest queen in Azgeda. She lived till she was 107 and when she died she told her sons and her grandchildren that they will not ever come across a Queen more awesome then she. She also told them that she couldn’t wait to see Roan again. She died peacefully in her sleep. Roan jr and his wife Antonia’s eldest daughter became queen, through Azgeda history royalty stayed with in Roan and Raven’s bloodline and no one ever came close to becoming a ruler like Raven or Roan but Azgeda lived in peace.

......................

Finn and Ontari.

That day at Arcadia finn lead Ontari to Ton Dc. She was quiet at first and he didn’t try to force her to talk, he just watched as she took it all in. On the first night she found him working on a piece of wood. He was making a toy train.

“What is that?” She asked sitting next to him.

“Oh.” He smiled and held it up. “It’s a train. It’s a toy for children.”

She frowned and had asked what a train was and he spoke all night about the old world and how a train worked. He gave her the train and jokingly told her to give it to her first born if she were ever to bare children. After two weeks it was time for her to leave. She had kissed him on the cheek and told him she would keep in touch. He smiled sadly watching her leave.

After two months he had almost given up hope that he would ever see Ontari again. He was in his tool shed making a chair when he heard her voice. “Hello Finn kom Skaikru kru.”

He jumped out of his seat and turned towards her. He smiled and walked to her quickly and hugged her tight. She chuckled and hugged him back. He never questioned why she left for so long he was just happy she returned.

After a month Ontari finally kissed Finn. He felt everything fall into place in that exact moment. He knew from that moment on Ontari would be his number one concern. She stayed for months after that until she got a message from Clarke saying she was needed in Polis. She left with the promise to return. 

When she returned two months later Ontari stepped off her horse carefully and Finn noticed the bump in her belly. He threw his good arm in the air and ran around Ton Dc telling everyone he was going to be a father. They all cheered for him while Ontari stood there amused. When he caught his breath he made his way to Ontari and knelt in front of her. “Ontari.” He said softly. “I love you so much I will take care of you and this child. I love you both till the day I die.”

Ontari rolled her eyes and pulled him up. She kissed him. “I know.” She said softly.

“We will go where ever you want! Do you want to live in Polis or Azgeda.”

She shook her head. “I have to many bad memories in Azgeda and Polis really isn’t my home. Ton Dc is with you.”

He smiled and hugged her tight. “I’ll build us the biggest house you have ever seen.

And that he did. He built a timber house with 4 bedrooms a kitchen and a bathroom. It was so popular that he had to people wanting to become his apprentice and learn how to do that. Which is how people started living in houses instead of huts. 

Seven months later and they gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Ontari cried. “I want to call her Griffin.”

“After Clarke?”

“Yes.” She smiled. “Get my back pack Finn.” She pointed to it on the table. Finn frowned and walked to the bag. 

“What do you need?”

“Open it You will see.”

When he opened the bag he looked at her shocked as he pulled out the toy train. “You kept it?”

“Sha.” She held out her hand. He placed it in her hand and showed baby Griffin. “You see this toy train little one. When your daddy first gave me this it was the first time anyone had ever gifted me something, he told me to give it to my baby if I ever have children and it was in that moment I knew that he would be the one to give me you. So I left to tell my fos and I spent my time with the noviciates to see what it was like to have a family so I could make sure I was good at it when the time came, i almost forgot why I had left here till I opened my backpack and found this train and I couldn’t stay away any longer, I told my fos and our commander and they both happily let me come back here.”

Finn had tears running down his face. He bent down and cupped her cheek. “I love you Ontari. I love you so much.”

She smiled and kissed him. “I love you too.”

“Griffin...such a beautiful name. She’s beautiful just like you Tari.”

She smiled at him and for the first time in her life she felt happy. 

The next day Clarke and Lexa showed up to give their congratulations. Clarke sat with Ontari on her bed and nursed the baby and when Ontari and Finn told her the name of the baby Clarke cried and held the baby and Ontari while Finn and Lexa watched from the door.

“Any babies for you and Clarke yet Commander?”

“Not yet.” She smiled “but soon.”

It took Lexa three days to get Clarke to leave Ton Dc. She practically had to drag Clarke away. “But Lexa!”

“Clarke we really have to return.”

Clarke groaned. “Fine.” She huffed getting a top of grim.

Lexa laughed and cupped the blondes cheek. “We will have children one day as well.”

She sighed. “I know.” She smiled.

Finn watched on smiling. He will forever be thankful to Clarke for taking the lashes for him, he looked at his missing arm and he will forever be thankful for Lexa for only taking his arm and not his life. He looked back at his house where Ontari was watching him with baby Griffin in her arms and thought he would forever be greatful to Ontari for loving him. 

They married four months later and lived happily in Ton Dc. They had 4 more kids. Finn jr, Candice, smith and ruby.

When he was old and grey he sat on his porch next to his wife and watched his family, it was so big now. His 5 five kids had four kids each, those 4 kids had 5 kids each. They were all running around his yard. He held his wife’s hand and smiled at her. “You did all that.” He pointed to the family. “Look at them all. They are all happy they are all healthy and that’s all you darling.”

She rolled her eyes. “Always the sweet talker skaiboy.”

Over their lives Finn became the greatest carpenter of all the clans and he had made her heaps of wooden goods for her. It her favourite was still the toy train she made him. It sits on her dresser still. 

He laughed and winked at her. “What can I say tari. I’m irresistible. I mean you had five children with me.”

She rolled her eyes and slapped the back of his head. 

......................

Lincoln and Octavia. 

Lincoln and Octavia followed Clarke and Lexa back to Polis. 

Lincoln had decided to become a healer and Octavia was still Indra’s second and eventually became good enough to become a trainer. For the first couple of months she helped Ontari train the nightbloods but after she left, she took on the role along side Titus and his apprentice Gaia, Indra’s daughter. 

They stayed in Polis as Lincoln had told Octavia that he didn’t want to be away from his sister and Lexa simply could not leave Polis. So she agreed. 

They both bonded a couple of months later with Indra being in the front row pretending not to care. 

Four years later Octavia gave birth to a healthy girl. They names her Indra. Indra rolled her eyes and left but everyone in the room seen the water gather in her eyes. 

Clarke and Lexa where there too. “I can’t believe it clarke. I never thought I’d be a mother.”

Lexa was rocking her niece back and forward. “Brother She is gorgeous.” She said quietly. 

“I know.” He smiled. “Can you believe it Lexie? I’m a father.”

She smiled. “I always knew you would make a fine father.”

He smiled and kissed her on the top of his head. 

Octavia told Lincoln she didn’t want anymore children after Indra. He respected her decision and was grateful that they had one. 

They stayed their whole lives in Polis and lived happily. Lincoln became one of the best healers and Polis and Octavia one of the best trainers. Her and Gaia became best friends. 

......................

Bellamy and Echo.

After echo had left the mountain after helping in saving Lexa she had made love to Bellamy that night and left the next morning. Nia wanted Lexa dead but echo wanted no part in it so she fled Azgeda, that’s when she ran into Niylah and both of them decided that they would tell Clarke and Lexa nias plans. But things went wrong on their way to Polis they were captured by Queen nias men and taken back to Azgeda where they were kept in an underground prison for months. Echo spent her days thinking about Bellamy and hoping he was ok and and Niylah spent her days thinking how worried her father must be and how sorry she was that she took a deal with Nia. They were both beaten and tortured until one day it just stopped. People stopped coming down. They stopped getting food and water. It had been 2 weeks when they almost gave up hope. Both were starved and dehydrated. Niylah was unconscious and barely breathing. They both were ready to die until echo heard a familiar voice.

“Commander the whole castle has been checked but this place. It’s hidden I found it but came to you first.”

“Mochof Bellamy.” The Commander replied.

“Lexie.” Roan said. “I don’t know this place. It’s probably nothing.”

Echo crawled to the bars on the cell. “Bellamy.” She said too softly not having the strength to yell.

“Maybe you are right.” Lexa said. “The castle has been secured all of Nia’s followers have either fled or followed you Brother.”

“No.” Echo said softly realising they were going to walk away. She took a deep breath and with all the energy her tired beaten body could muster she yelled. “Bellamy!”

“Echo?!” Echo lied on the floor next to Niylah. She could hear footsteps run down the corridor. “Echo!” Bellamy pulled at the bars but it was locked and wasn’t budging. 

Clarke skid to the floor. “Someone find the damn keys!”

Bellamy knelt to the floor and held Echo’s hand. “Echo? Hey Echo look at me?” She tiredly opened her Eyes. “Hey it’s going to be ok.” he looked over his shoulder. “Someone Get the keys!” 

She reached her hand up and held his. “I’m sorry Bellamy.” She croaked.

“Hey hey hey.” He sad softly lying down so she he could look at her in the eyes. “You’re Ok.” He said softly. He looked to Clarke. “Clarke she will be ok won’t she?”

Clarke reached in the bars and felt for her pulse it was weak, so was Niylahs. “They are both weak bell.”

Bellamy turned back to echo. “I’ll be right back ok.” He got up and bolted out of the door. Lexa took his place. “Echo kom Azgeda.” She said firmly. “Your fight is not over.” She closed her eyes. “Open your eyes echo.” She demanded. “The Queen will take no more lives do you understand me?”

“Moba Heda...”

“Echo.” Lexa said firmly. She woman opened her eyes again. “Bellamy has been looking for you for months. You will not die on him.”

“Months?”

Clarke lied next to Lexa and looked at her too. “Ever since you left him that morning, he hasn’t stopped. Fight echo!”

They heard footsteps. “Move!” Bellamy jumped down the stairs with the keys. When it unlocked he pulled the door opened and picked up Echo bridal style. Roan did the same for Niylah. He started moving quickly through the corridor. “Hey.” He looked at her while trying to move his way through the castle. Echo saw Lexa run out in front of Bellamy. “Clear the way!” She shouted to the people. 

She seen Clarke run ahead. “I’m going to get mom I’ll meet you all in the med tent!” She called over her shoulder.

Echo looked at the bellamy and smiled. She reached up and touched his cheek. “Echo.” He croaked and swallowed the lump in her throat. “Don’t leave me please.” He said rushing out the castle. She fell unconscious after that. 

The next time she woke she woke in a tent with tubes in her arms she panicked but felt a strong calming hand on her arm. “Echo?”

She turned her head and seen Bellamy, he looked tired, his hair was messier then usual and his eyes were red. “Bellamy?” She said softly and held back her tears. “Niylah?”

He held her hand. “Abby and Clarke tried everything they could.”

“No.” She shook her head and covered her face with her hands. “No.” Then started to cry. Bellamy lied his head on her stomach and hugged her. He cried too. 

“I’m sorry echo.”

She sobbed and ran her hands through his hair. 

Clarke and Lexa entered the tent. Clarke looked like she hadn’t slept and Lexa looked concerned for the blonde. “Echo.” Lexa said gently. “I’m glad you are well.”

“Mochof Heda.” She wiped her tears away.

Clarke stood on one side and held her shoulder. “Niylah injuries were too infected. Me and mom tried everything.”

Echo nodded and let the tears fall. Bellamy sat up and ran his fingers through her hair calming her. “Her father?” She asked.

Lexa held Clarke around the waist. “We went to the trading post. Her father was killed by Azgeda bandits.”

Echo couldn’t stop the tears. “I apologise Heda.”

Lexa moved Clarke aside gently and held the woman’s shoulder. “Do not apologise for being sad. It is not weakness. You show compassion for your fallen friend and her father. That shows loyalty echo.”

Echo nodded and sobbed. “Nia is dead?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” She cried.

Both woman left Bellamy and Echo alone. She turned on her side and felt Bellamy get in under the covers and spoon her from behind. She cried herself to sleep and Bellamy held her. He didn’t move once.

It took Echo two months to heal from her injuries and to build up her strength. Roan insisted that She stay in the castle and Bellamy refused to leave her side. Over the two months she became close friends with Raven. They were inseparable. By the end of two months Bellamy said he had to leave. It made echo sad as she loved him. She found Roan that night that Bellamy told her and told Roan that she had to leave with Bellamy. Life was too short to be away from the people you love. Roan smiled at her and later that evening called her to the throne room and made her Azgeda Ambassador. She smiled and hugged both her and raven who was misty eyed but brushed it off. She quickly ran to her bedroom and packed her bags. She seen Bellamy in the distance getting his horse ready. “Bellamy!” She yelled running to him.

He turned and looked shocked. “Echo?”

She launched herself in his arms and kissed him passionately. “I love you you fool.”

Bellamy smiled and swung her around. 

 

So Bellamy and Echo had moved to Polis. She was the Azgeda Ambassador and he became a teacher to the nightblood children. They had their ups and downs, She never put up with his nonsense always calling him out for his stupidly. she loved him wholeheartedly and vice versa. After a year when Clarke was attacked they both bonded. They had their ceremony in Azgeda. Not long after that her and Raven fell pregnant at the same time. She gave birth in Azgeda, Echo made it very clear she wanted their child to have Azgeda background. Bellamy asked her why.

“Because I want our child to be part of the new era in Azgeda. I want the child to be proud and now they can be with Roan and raven ruling.” He smiled at her and agreed but asked if the next one could be born in Skaikru. She agreed.

They gave birth to a baby girl. They called her Antonia. Bellamy cried holding the girl in his arms. Octavia was beside him making fun of him. Lexa stood at the foot of the bed smiling at echo and Clarke was clucking over the baby. “Come on Bell you get to see her when ever you like don’t hog her!”

Bellamy laughed and handed the baby to her. She walked around the room till she stood next to Lexa. “She is beautiful Echo.”

“Mochof Heda.”

“She’s so cute!” Clarke exclaimed.

Lexa sighed. “Am I going to have to drag you out of Azgeda like I did Ton Dc Clarke?”

Clarke shrugged. “Probably.”

And she did. Echo and Bellamy watched amused four days later when Lexa playfully threw Clarke over her shoulder and to the rover Clarke made her come in. “You will be back soon right?” She called.

“Yes Clarke.” Bellamy laughed.

They did travel back to Polis. Two years after the birth of Antonia she got pregnant again and gave birth to a healthy boy and called him Anthony in Arcadia. Then they travelled back again to Polis where they Built a house next to Octavia and Lincoln. 

Bellamy cried when Octavia gave birth to her first child. Echo loved him for it. 

They were together for fifteen years when Raven called Echo on the radio.

“Echo?” She heard a tired voice. 

“Raven? Is everything ok.”

“No.” 

Echo and Bellamy rushed to Azgeda. When she got there she found Raven and threw herself in her friends arms. Raven barely hugged her back. She watched as Antonia ran into Roan jrs arms. He hid her face in her shoulder and cried. Bellamy found Roan and hugged him tight patting his back.

When Clarke and Lexa told her and Bellamy they would stay and run Azgeda while Roan Raven and the children left for a while. Echo took pride in the fact that Lexa asked but was sad the reasoning. As they were at the rover packing the car raven made her way to her watching Roan jr kiss Antonia goodbye. Raven smiled sadly. “Wouldn’t it be funny if we became sister in laws.”

Echo shrugged. “I already consider you a sister raven.” Raven hugged her. “I know it will be hard but you must enjoy these months with them.”

“I know.”

After ruling in Azgeda for a while Raven and her family showed up late In the night. Roan looked worst. echo got word to Lexa and Clarke’s that raven had returned and that roan didn’t have very long. 

She stood by her friend at the funeral pyre. She held her at night while she cried and took care of the children. Everyone except roan jr who was being taken care of by Antonia. 

After 2 weeks Antonia sat both herself and Bellamy down. “Mom dad I’m going to stay here awhile.”

Bellamy’s eyes bulged from his head. “What.”

She shrugged “I like it here dad. I love rj I’ll come back though.”

Echo smiled proudly at her daughter. “Of course”

Raven walked in the room “did you ask?”

“Yeah”

Bellamy Turned to Raven. “is the Ok with you?”

“Of course.” she smiled “little ant is allowed here when ever she pleases”

Ant stayed true to her word and retuned every 2 weeks for almost 4 years before she made the announcement that her and Roan would get married.

Bellamy cried walking her down the aisle. Raven and echo sat next to each other held hands and cried too.

Lexa and Clarke were beside them. Lexa held her tears back and Clarke cried up a storm.

It wasn’t long after that that they had their first grandchild. And Anthony was married starting a family of his own.

Bellamy loved being a grandfather. He joked n said to echo “its great babe. We we are done we can just give them back.” Echo would laugh every time . 

Echo passed when she was in her 80s. She was old and got sick. Bellamy held her hand through the night. He smiled at her. “You have given me so much echo.”

Echo smiled at Bellamy and kissed his hand. “Oh Bellamy. It is you that have given me so much ever since you saved me from the mountain men. You gave me life Bellamy kom Skaikru.”

That was the last thing she had said to him. She died surrounded by her family. His children held him while he cried.

Now Bellamy sat the diner table. He held echo’s ring in his hands and smiled at the scene.his kids kids had kids now. He had tears in his eyes thinking about all Echo had given him. “Dad.” Ant touched his shoulder “are you ok?”. 

He smiled. “Just thinking of your mother sweetheart.” 

His son came over and hugged him from behind “we miss her too father.”

Raven cackled. “yeah I miss that bitch we used to sit around gossiping about all of you!”

The table laughed 

“Well.” Lexa said from the head of the table “I missed how she kept Bellamy and raven out of trouble.”

“Lexie.” Raven said dramatically “I have not done a thing.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and kissed Lexa on the cheek. “Reyes was it not you who set off firecracker in Polis last week.”

“Nope. But I must say who ever did did a fine job indeed.”

“And Bellamy was it not you who taught the young ones how to set them off?”

He held his hand to his chest dramatically. “Absolutely not.”

Lexa scoffed. “idiots.”

Roan jr stood from the table, he was the spitting image of roan. He clicked his glass. “To those we have lost.”

The whole table said. “And to those we shall soon fine.”

Bellamy smiled and held the rings in his hands again. He felt so lucky.

..........................

Clarke and Lexa.

Clarke stood sat in the wagon at the gates. Ontari sat by her side. “Are you sure you don’t want me in Polis fos.”

“I’m sure.” She smiled at Ontari. “Enjoy yourself.”

She hugged Clarke and stood up, finn was waiting at the foot on the wagon he held out his hand to help Ontari out of the wagon. “My lady.” He said with a smile. 

Clarke covered her mouth trying to contain her laughter. When Ontari looked over her shoulder at the blonde with the most confused face Clarke has ever seen, Clarke lost it. Ontari hit away Finn’s hand. When Ontari was our of sight Clarke held up her thumbs. “Smooth spacewalker.”

He chuckled. “I’ll work on it.” He Went to the side of the wagon. “Take care Clarke.” 

“You too.”

He walked off with a spring in his step.

Lexa walked over to Clarke with Abby by her side. “Abigail I’m quite capable of taking care of Clarke. You even wrote down instructions.”

“I won’t be in Polis for a couple of weeks Lexa I need to make sure she does what is on this list.” SHe held up a list in front of Lexa.

Lexa rolled her eyes and took the list from her. She read the first line and looked up to Abby with her eyebrow raised. “Keep her in bed at all costs even if you have to make love to her gently all day?”

Clarke’s eyes widened. “Mom!”

“What!” She threw her hands in the air.

Lexa frowned. “I will do what I can.”

“Lexa!”

“Chit?”

Clarke sighed. “Mom. I’ll be good.” She said seriously. Abby squinted her eyes, she nodded and bent down to hug the blonde. “You are so embarrassing.” She said softly.

Abby laughed. “I’m your mother it’s my job.” She pulled back. “Stay in bed.”

“Yes mom.” 

She turned to Lexa. “Stick to the list.”

“Yes Abby.”

“I’ll see you both in two weeks.”

“Oh. Yay.” Clarke rolled her eyes.

Lexa smiled and knelt by the wagon. She kissed the blonde. “I like your mother’s idea.”

Clarke blushed and gently pushed Lexa away. “Come on let’s go.”

Lexa stood up smirking.

After leaving Arcadia Clarke and Lexa settled into Polis. Clarke had moved into Lexa’s room and Lexa no longer hid her relationship with Lexa from anyone. Two weeks after leaving Ontari walked in the throne room. Clarke hugged her tight and could tell she looked different. “Clarke?”

“Yes.”

“I want a family one day.”

“Oh.” Clarke smiled. “That’s great but why do you look so worried?”

“I never had a family.”She said sadly. “What if I’m not good at it?”

“I think you will be great but.. if i think I got an idea as to what might make you feel better about it.”

“What?”

“Stick with the nightblood children.”

Two months later Ontari knocked at Clarke and Lexa’s door. “May I come in?”

“Of course.” Clarke opened the door.

Ontari paced. “I need to go back to Ton Dc.”

“Oh.” Clarke frowned.

“Why?” Lexa asked.

“I have feelings for the skaiboy.”

“Oh.” Clarke said wide eyed. “Really?” She smiled.

“Sha.”

Clarke hugged her. “Well what are you waiting for?”

“I need your permission fos.”

Clarke held Ontari by the shoulders. “Ontari you are free to do what ever you please.”

Clarke and Lexa said there goodbyes at the gate. “I’m so happy for her.”

“Me too.” Lexa kissed her.

People had started to settle down after Nia was killled and Roan had become a fine king, there were some Azgeda bandits that were followers of Nia that were causing trouble. 

Bellamy on his search for echo radioed in and said that there had been trouble at the trading post. Clarke decided to go see if Niylah was ok.

“Don’t try to talk me out of it Lexa.”

Lexa smiled. “I’m not. I just asked if you wanted company. I was thinking we could meet Skaikru at the trading post then make our way to Azgeda.”

“Oh.” Clarke smiled. “Ok.” She Kissed the brunette.

When they had arrived at the trading post it was burnt to the ground. Bellamy was helping clean up. He Made his way over when he spotted the two leaders. “What happened?” Clarke asked.

“Bandits. The broke in and killed the owner.

“Man or woman?”

“Man.” 

Clarke sighed. “It was niylahs father.”

Lexa wrapped her hand around her waist. “I’m sorry Clarke.”

 

Lexa left them both to direct the people around on what to do, Leaving Clarke and Bellamy alone. “Any luck on echos where abouts?”

He shook his head. “No.”

“Are you sure she just didn’t leave Bell.”

He shook his head again. “I understand why she left, she was afraid Nia would find out and have her killed. But Nia has been dead for months now and she hasn’t shown herself. Something is wrong clarke I know it.”

“I’m sure she will turn up.”

Skaikru meant them at the trading post along with raven and Roan.

They made there way to Azgeda. When they arrived Bellamy took off. 

Lexa got off her horse. “Still looking for echo?”

“Yeah, he hasn’t really stopped.”

“I know the feeling.” She smiled at the blonde.

Blonde got off grim and kissed the Commander. “I’d find you always Lexa. In this life and the next.”

Lexa held the blonde hand and led her to the ice nation castle. They had searched the area for bandits with no luck. Abby had set up a medical tent to hold demonstrations and give check ups. Clarke and Lexa were impressed by the number of people who showed up to the tent.

Clarke and Lexa were looking around the castle. “This is amazing Lexa.”

Lexa blushed. “I know the tower isn’t as good-“

“Hey.” Clarke kissed her. “I love our tower.” She smiled.

“Commander?” They heard bellamy. He was standing at a wall with Roan. “What is it.” Bellamy pushed the wall and a door hole the shape of a door appeared. “Commander the whole castle has been checked but this place. It’s hidden I found it but came to you first.”

“Mochof bellamy.” Lexa repiled.

Roan Frowned at the hidden door. “Lexie. I don’t know if this place. It’s probably nothing.”

Lexa nodded. “Maybe you are right. The castle has been secured all of nias followers have either fled or followed you Brother.”

Just as they were about to walk away they heard a yell. “Bellamy!”

Bellamy looked at the door sided eyed. “Echo?!” He ran down the steps with Clarke Bellamy and Roan on his trail. Echo was lying on the floor next to Niylah who looked unconscious. “Echo!” Bellamy yelled as he desperately pulled at the bars.

Clarke skid to the floor. “Someone find the damn keys!”

Bellamy kenltu to the floor and held echos hand. “Echo? Hey Echo look at me?” She tiredly opined her Eyes. “Hey it’s going to be ok.” he looked over his shoulder. “Someone Get the keys!” 

“I’m sorry Bellamy.” Echo mumbled.

Clarke couldn’t stand the pain in Bellamy’s face. He lied down on the floor so his was eye to eye with the woman, “Hey hey hey, You’re Ok.” . He looked up to Clarke with tears in his eyes. “Clarke she will be ok won’t she?”

Clarke reached in the bars and felt for her pulse it was weak, so was Niylahs. “They are both weak bell.”

Bellamy turned back to echo. “I’ll be right back ok.” He got up and bolted out of the door. Lexa took his place. “Echo kom Azgeda.” She said firmly. “Your fight is not over.” She closed her eyes. “Open your eyes echo.” She demanded. “The Queen will take no more lives do you understand me?”

“Moba Heda...” she replied weakly.

“Echo.” Lexa said firmly. She woman opened her eyes again. “Bellamy has been looking for you for months. You will not die on him.”

“Months?”

Clarke lied next to Lexa and looked at her too. “Ever since you left him that morning, he hasn’t stopped. Fight echo!”

“Move!” Bellamy jumped down the stairs with the keys. When it unlocked he pulled the door opened and picked up Echo bridal style. Roan did the same for Niylah. They started moving quickly through the corridor. Lexa ran ahead to clear a path. “Clear the way!” She shouted to the people. 

Clarke run ahead. “I’m going to get mom I’ll meet you all in the med tent!” She called over her shoulder.

Clarke found the tent. “Mom echo and Niylah are servely dehydrated and they have wounds on them that looked infected clear two beds.

Abby nodded and started getting things ready. They worked on both woman. Echo had two large cuts on her legs it took hours to clean and the set her up on fluids and antibiotics. Niylah had cuts on her arms. They were more infected then echo and even though they gave her fluids and antibiotics she was getting worst. Niylahs heart stopped. They got it going again for the sa,e thing to happen thirty minutes later and they tried to resuscitate her but with no luck. Clarke walked out of the tent and cried. Lexa found her straight away and hugged her tight. “We tried Lexa. We tried.”

“I know hodnes.”

“She was a good friend.”

“I know that too.”

Bellamy sat by echos side all night. Clarke and Lexa entered the tent the next morning echomwas crying. Lexa held Clarke’s hand and they both walked to the bed. “Echo.” Lexa said gently. “I’m glad you are well.”

“Mochof Heda.” She wiped her tears away.

Clarke stood on one side and held her shoulder. “Niylah injuries were too infected. Me and mom tried everything.”

Echo nodded and let the tears fall. Bellamy sat up and ran his fingers through her hair calming her. “Her father?” She asked.

Lexa held Clarke around the waist. “We went to the trading post. Her father was killed by Azgeda bandits.”

Echo couldn’t stop the tears. “I apologise Heda.”

Lexa moved Clarke aside gently and held the woman’s shoulder. “Do not apologise for being sad. It is not weakness. You show compassion for your fallen friend and her father. That shows loyalty echo.”

Echo nodded and sobbed. “Nia is dead?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” She cried.

The trip back to Polis was quiet. Lexa had tried to talk to the blonde but she was only getting one worded answers. The brunette decided to give the blonde space to mourn but let her know she was there for her.

That night in Polis Clarke and Lexa were lying in bed. “Lexa?”

“Sha.” Lexa turned towards the blonde. 

“I love you.” She turned towards the brunette.

Lexa kissed her softly. “I love you too.” 

“Life is short.”

“Sha.” 

“Will you marry me?” 

“What?” Lexa Frowned. 

“Will you marry me?” The blonde asked slower.

“Ahhh.”

Clarke huffed. “Fine.” She turned.

“Clarke.” Lexa straddled the blonde who had her arms crossed. “I don’t know what that means?”

“Oh.” Clarke held her hips. “Will you bond with me?” Lexa felt her heart speed up and a smiled slowly crept on her face. “I’ve been thinking of how to ask you for months! And I’m not very romatic and I asked raven for advice and she told me to ask you while we were having sex and I thought that was strange, So I’m asking you now and not because I’m sad that my friend died. It’s just that i don’t want to waste any more time Lexa. I love you, your my soul ma-“

Lexa cut her off with a kiss. “Of course I will bond with you.”

“Really?” Clarke said with tears in her eyes. She sat up and wrapped her arms around Lexa. 

“Yes Clarke.” Lexa smiled. “I love you.”

Clarke has sent word to Ontari to ask if she could help with the wedding preparations. Problem was Ontari was sick the entire time. She had seen her to Abby. A couple of hours later Ontari walked into the throne room with the blood drained from her face. “Fos?” She said shocked. 

“What What is it.”

“I’m...there’s...baby.”

“What?” The blonde asked.

Lexa looked at her confused. She seen Ontari hold her belly and laughed slightly. “Clarke I think what Ontari is trying to say is that she is with child.”

“Finn’s!”

“Sha.” Ontari nodded. 

“Ontari!” Clark wrapped her arms around her. “Go back and tell him.”

“No.” Ontari shook her head. “Helping with this wedding is important to me. I don’t have time to go back but when I do I will let him know face to face.”

“Ok.” Clarke smiled.

After two months of planning Ontari made her way back to collect finn for the wedding. 

When they showed up they were both beaming. “Princess your getting married!”

“Finn your going to be a father!” They hugged each other.

Raven walked in with Roan hand in hand. “Who’s going to be a father?” Raven asked. 

“Me!” He smiled.

“No....way...”

Ontari smiled. “It is true I am with child.”

“Wow you work fast, way to go spacewalker.”

He smiled. “I’m going to be the best father raven.”

“I bet.” She smiled and hugged Him then hugged Ontari. “Congrats.” She smiled at them both.

Bellamy and Echo entered the room. “What’s going on?”

“I’m going to be a father!”

“What! That’s great man.” Bellamy hugged him. 

Echo smiled politely at Ontari. “Congratulations.”

“Mochof.”

Meanwhile Clarke was pacing. “Ok yay finn is having a baby meanwhile I’m having an actual crisis right now.”

Everyone turned to the blonde. “What is it Fos.”

She stopped and took a deep breath. “What if Lexa says no.”

They all looked at her shocked then burst out in laughter. Raven fell to the floor laughing. “I can’t breath.” 

“This isn’t funny I think she is backing out!”

Abby who had been watching the exchanges quietly walked up to Clarke laughing. She held her daughter shoulders looking in to her eyes. Her serious expression made her burst out laughing again. 

“What excellent friends and family I have.” Clarke sighed.

“Ok.” Raven caught her breath. “Ok Clarkey Tell us why you think this way.”

“Ok.” Clarke took a deep breath. “Last night she didn’t kiss me goodnight she just fell straight asleep except I don’t think she was sleeping at all!”

Everyone burst out in laughter again. Bellamy was holding roans shoulder so he could stand up right. “Oh no that’s a tragedy.”

Clarke rolled her eyes.

Raven stood up holding her stomach. “Yeah I mean she woke up at the crack ass of dawn yesterday worked all day with out any breaks to eat or drink and when she got home she just fell asleep! The conspiracy!”

Everyone laughed. “Ha Ha...” She huffed. Abby ushered everyone out of the room. They were all still laughing. “How did I end up with such assholes as friends.”

“Oh honey.” Abby laughed. “You can’t be serious right now. Lexa loves you.”

“I know but-.”

“But nothing. You are just nervous.”

Clarke crossed her arms. “She still didn’t kiss me goodnight.”

“Well.” Abby smiled. “You have your whole lives ahead of you. Plenty of more kisses to come.”

Clarke hugged her mother. “Thanks mom.”

Meanwhile in The throne room Lexa’s eyes widened. “What is it sister.”Lincoln asked.

“I forgot to kiss Clarke goodnight last night.”

Octavia shrugged. “She’s a big girl she will be alright.”

Lexa smiled. “you are right.” Alexandria sat nearby snickering knowing exactly what was happening in the other room. “Is something funny grandmother.”

“No dear.” She lied

Lexa wore her commander gear to the wedding while Clarke wore a white dress with part of Lexa’s cape hanging off her shoulder, her hair was down and waved. She looked breathtaking. After they each said their vowels. Clarke had whispered the same thing that her father did to her mother. “I told you I would win this battle.” She smirked. 

When they had their first dance they gazed into each other eyes. “I love you.”clarke had said.

Lexa kissed her. “I love you too.”

Lexa looked st her grandmother who looked like she was in another world. “Excuse me.” She kissed the blonde. She heard her ask Alexandria if everything was ok.

Raven cut in. “Clarkey!”

“Reyes.” She smiled dancing around the dance floor.

It was seven months later when they heard news of Ontari giving birth. After dragging Clarke away. It was on the ride to Polis that Lexa knew that one day they would have a big family. Clarke was a natural.

One year later Clarke and Lexa had attended Roan and Raven’s wedding. After the wedding Lexa was walking around the castle as she couldn’t sleep thinking about the bandits that were terrorising her people. She walked to the top of the castle and found Raven who was looking over Azgeda. “Well well Well.” She smiled. “If it isn’t the queen.”

Raven turned and smiled. “Hi Lexie.”

Lexa stood next to Raven. “What brings you out here?”

“Feel a bit sick?”

“What’s wrong?”

Raven turned and held her belly. “I’m pregnant.”

Lexa chuckled and held her friend. “Congratulations Raven.”

“Echo is too.”

“Oh.” Lexa frowned looking over Azgeda. “That is fantastic.”

Raven looked her arm through Lexa. “I know you and Clarke have been trying with no luck and you are worried but everything will work out.” 

“Not worried. I would like children too Raven. It’s the one thing I can not give her though, it upsets me greatly.” She sighed. “I am truely happy for all of you though.”

Raven turned her. “Lexie. Everything will work out I know it.”

She nodded not so sure. “Lexa?” Both woman turned, Clarke was half asleep walking through the doors.

“Clarke? Is everything ok?”

She yawned. “No you left and I woke up I haven’t been able to sleep since.”

Lexa kissed the blonde. “Moba.”

Clarke hugged and and nuzzled into her shoulder. “Raven? Are you ok?”

“Yeah princess.” She smiled. “I’m pregnant.”

“What?” She smiled. “Oh my god Reyes that’s great news, you and Echo will be due at nearly the same time!”

“I know.” She smiled. She made her way to both Clarke and Lexa and hugged them tight. “This has been the craziest year of our lives, everyone and I mean everyone has gotten married or is having babies! What the hell!”

Clarke laughed. “We are at peace now, people feel more comfortable doing those things.”

“Heda!” Gustus came running through the door. “Your spy in shadow valley has just radioed in. The bandits are in shallow valley.”

“Give me the radio.” He handed it to her. “Cousin?”

Lexa and Lincoln had an aunt and an uncle who were both killed by the mountain. They had one child. His name is Rex.”

“Lexa!” 

“Rex. Do not approach the bandits.”

“But cousin. This is our chance.”

“Rex! It was not a question it was an order. Strength in numbers Cousin. You do not have the people to win.”

“Yes Lexa.” 

Lexa and Clarke ran out the door. “Raven go tell Roan.” Lexa called over her shoulder. 

Lexa, Clarke, Gustus, Bellamy and Roan with some selected view were loading the horse when Raven came running out. Roan panicked. “Raven we discussed this.” He said softly.

“Well Roan I have never listened to you so why would I listen now.”

“Love your pregnant.”

Echo came out behind her. “Raven?”

“No I’m not useless.”

Lexa sighed and stood in front of Raven. “Lexie don’t-“

“Raven.” She said calmly holding her shoulders. “This isn’t about you.” She held her hand over her belly. 

“I can help.”

“No, you would be a distraction. Roan would be to concerned with you to help. You are the queen now. You have to stay with your people.” 

“I should be there to catch these monsters.”

“Your king will be there to catch the monsters.”

Echo wrapped her arm around waist. “Believe me raven I’m disappointed too but we must stay.”

Her shoulders deflated. Roan walked to her. “I am sorry love but look at it this way.” He kissed her head. “Once you give birth you can blow up as many bandits as you like.”

Raven smiled and hugged him. “Be safe.”

Lexa got atop her horse next to Clarke. “Your so sweet.” The blonde teased.

“Clarke!” Lexa looked around. “Stop.”

Clarke laughed and tapped grim so they could get moving. “Come on let’s go get these assholes!” Clarke called over her shoulder. 

When they arrived near shadow valley they could see it was up in flames. Lexa and Clarke shared a looked then rode hard to shadow valley. When they arrived Everyone jumped off the horses and ran in the the centre of a little village. Shadow valley warriors were fighting with all their might against twenty bandits. They were losing. Clarke and Lexa jumped into the battle followed by Roan and Bellamy and their warriors. Clarke tried not to take notice of the many dead Shallow valley residents that lie around them. 

After hours of fighting Roan put his sword in the last bandit. Everyone stood around looking at each other. Lexa turned and ran into the burning huts make sure everyone was out. 

Clarke was helping an elderly couple escape their burning home, when she heard a cry.

The older woman held her hand over her mouth and pointed to a building that was up in smokes. The door way to the hut was covered in flames. Clarke didn’t care she jumped through burning her arms. She heard Lexa call out her name but she was more concerned for the baby she could hear. She had her shirt covering her mouth and her other hand was above her eyes so she could see. 

Near a corner was a bassinet. The bottom of it was on fire. Clarke quickly ran toward the bassinet and seen that the baby had not been harmed. She took off her leather jacket and wrapped the baby up. She was about to run out the door when she heard a bang on the wall. 

She stood back coughing as an axe made a hole in the side. She seen a pair of green eyes. “Clarke stand back!” Lexa yelled.

Lexa and their friends pulled at the wood when Clarke had seen the hole was big enough she handed the baby to Lexa then climbed though. They ran away and collapsed to the floor. The hut they were in fell to pieces. 

Lexa kissed Clarke and held her forehead to her. “Do not do that again.”

Clarke chuckled and was about to say something when she heard the baby’s cry. She went into doctor mode and took the baby from Gustus and checked her over, she found no injuries. Clarke breathed a sigh of relief. “Lexa? Why don’t you go see if you can find the baby’s parents.” Lexa nodded. Clarke looked down to the baby girl. The baby was about three months old. She had brown short hair and gorgeous green eyes. Clarke smiled at the baby and the baby smiled back. “You look like my wife.” She cooed. Thinking of Lexa she looked around to see if she could spot the brunette. She was stood in front of the elderly couple. They both rubbed Lexa’s arms. Lexa nodded and walked away to stand in front of the hut that Clarke had found the baby. The brunette squatted and looked down to the ground. Clarke quickly walked to her. “Chit Yu gaf, Leksa?”

Lexa stood with watery eyes. “Clarke” She looked at the baby girl. “Meet my cousin, Madi.”

Clarke gasped and looked at the baby then back to Lexa. She was clenching her Jawa and holding back her tears. Clarke took Lexa’s hand and led her behind a hut near the trees. With her one free arm she wrapped it around. Lexa’s shoulders. “I am so sorry Lexa.”

Lexa held her and cried. “It’s my fault.”

“No.” Clarke shook her head. “No it’s not. Rex volunteered to come here Lexa.”

Lexa pulled back and wiped her tears away. “He did not listen. He attacked. When he was outnumbered he ran into the hut to protect his wife and baby but they noticed and set the hut on fire.” Lexa stroked the babies cheek. “Hodnes. She has no one else. I know it is a lot-“

“Lexa. She’s family of course we will take care of her.”

Lexa sighed and hugged them both.

Clarke took to Madi like she was her own. Lexa too but Clarke and Madi were inseparable. Clarke would leave the room for two minutes and Madi would cry. This went on for two months straight, then one night Lexa was alone with the five month old while Clarke was with her mother for a check up. She was bouncing her up and down try to settle the baby. She lied the baby on the bed and sat up next to her. “You must hate me young one.” She sighed. “I understand. Your parents were killed because of me.” Lexa gently stroked her cheek. “Clarke tells me it is not my fault but I feel responsible. I sent your mother and father to shadow valley as it is the most peaceful in all the lands. If I had of known that the bandits would have made their way there I would have never have let them leave Polis.” Lexa felt a tear run down her face. “So you’re stuck with me little one and for that I am sorry but I am so glad you have Clarke.” 

The whole time Lexa was talking the baby was looking at her. She smiled and reached out her little hand and wrapped it around Lexa’s finger. Lexa smiled down to her. Lexa picked her up and held her to her chest and for the first time the baby closed her eyes and slept in Lexa’s arms. When Clarke came back from her check up Lexa beamed at her from across the room. She kissed them both on the head. “Told you she loves you.”

“Clarke we had a heart to heart we now know where we stand now.”

Clarke laughed. “Is that right?”

“Yes. She will now let me care for her.”

And it was true. After that night Madi never cried while Lexa cared for her. 

One year later and Clarke and Lexa sat in front of Abby. “Ok mom. We have been trying for years. Lay it on me, don’t hold back just tell me the truth.”

Abby rolled her eyes. “Is she always like this Lexa?”

Lexa smiled and held Clarke’s hand. “No. She is quite calm. Please Abby.”

“Ok.” She sighed. “Honey your not producing any eggs. Your uterus is fine but I believe that the contraceptive that was given to girls in the ark has effected them, you are not the only woman from Skaikru that are having the same problem.”

“So we can’t have children?”

“I didn’t say that.” She smiled sadly. “Lexa can produce eggs. I had her checked.”

“Abby.” Lexa sighed. “I can not carry a child I am Commander.”

“I know. So we take your eggs and put them in Clarke.”

Lexa frowned. “What?”

Abby smiled. “Clarke can still carry the baby Lexa but it would be your eggs and we would still use artificial sperm.”

“Oh.” Lexa shrugged. “What do you think Clarke?”

Clarke took a deep breath. “They are your eggs Lexa I can’t make that decision-“

“When do we start.” Lexa cut off the blonde.

Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand. “Lexa?”

“Clarke? You are my wife. I love you. Of course I would want this.”

Clarke cried and threw her arms around Lexa. “I love you too.”

There was a knock at the door. “Enter.” Lexa said.

Gustus walked in the Madi on his hip. She was 13 months old now her hair brown and wavy just like Lexa’s and her eyes just as green. “Mama.” She held out her hands to Clarke.

“Aww what’s wrong Madi? Is Gus being a big bad meanie.”

Gustus signed. “It’s Gustus- never mind, she does not listen.”

Clarke kissed her on the head. “Don’t listen to gusy wusy.”

His eyes winded. “Beja Heda, Do not let that catch on.”

Lexa chuckled and held out her hands. Madi squealed as Lexa hugged her tight. “Nomon!”

“I will make sure.” He smiled and was about to close the door. “Gusy wusy.”

Everyone laughed. “The skai people have had a terrible influence on you Heda.”

It only took one treatment for Clarke to fall pregnant. Clarke had made a candle light dinner when she broke the news to Lexa. They both cried with joy and when they told Madi she would be a sister she blew spit bubbles.

Clarke had given birth to and healthy baby boy that they called Jake. He was the spitting image of Clarke. They had six children all together. They had Maddi, Jake, Drake, Costia, Alexander and ray and they were all nightbloods.

They both decided to stop after six. Lexa and Clarke loved their big family. Clarke had never been happier. No matter how busy both Clarke and Lexa were running Polis they always made sure that the whole family was together for dinner every night, a tradition that their children proudly carried on. It was always hectic but there was nothing that Clarke and Lexa couldn’t handle. They loved their lives.

Soon after the birth of their youngest daughter Rey, Alexandria passed away. She died peacefully in her sleep. It was hard on Lexa and Lincoln. The night of the funeral she found Lexa walking around Polis. She held her hand and walked around in silence until Lexa spoke. “For the first time in years do you know what I thought of tonight.”

“What’s that?”

“I thought of our counterparts.” She smiled. “I wonder what they are up to?”

Clarke scoffed. “I can assure you Eliza is up to no good.”

Lexa laughed for the first time in days. She stopped and pulled the blonde to her body and buried her face into Clarke’s neck. She sniffled. “I miss grandmother Clarke.”

Clarke kissed her head. “Me too. I loved that crazy old bat.” 

Lexa laughed. “I love you.” She said softly. 

“I love you too and if you need to walk around Polis every night for the rest of our lives I’ll be right beside you.”

Lexa pulled back and kissed her. “I just need you.” 

When Drake turned seven and got really sick. He came down with influenza, he was in the medical centre for months. They almost lost him. He had to be resuscitated, Lincoln was his doctor and told both Clarke and Lexa he was lucky to be alive. It took 6 months for drake to put weight back on and leave the clinic. The night he came home his brother and sisters held a surprise welcome home party. Lexa and Clarke held each other and cried watching him play with his family. That night Clarke sat Lexa down.

“Lexa. We have to talk.”

Lexa sat on their bed concerned. It had been a gruelling six months for the both of them, the hardest of their lives so far. There were day where each of them Would snap at each other just out of frustration at the end of each day though they always held each other at night reassuring each other. “Of course Clarke. What is it?”

“These last six months have made me realise-“

“Clarke.” Lexa shot up from the bed. “I know it has been hard but we have gotten through it together there’s no need to leave hodnes I love you.”

“What!” Clarke laughed and pushed Lexa back so she was sitting on the bed, she straddled Lexa’s lap. “Lexa.” She chuckled. “I love you I’m not leaving.” She kissed her. 

“Oh.” Lexa sighed. “That is good.”

“Yeah.” Clarke snickered. “It’s almost like you overreacted or something.”

Lexa smiled. “What is it then?”

“I don’t want to help run Polis anymore Lexa. We have six kids. I want to spend my time dedicated to you and to them. I think I have put enough time into our people.”

“Oh.” Lexa looked at her sadly. “Love I can’t walk away.”

“I know.” She cupped her cheeks. “This is what you were born for Lexa I’m not asking you to step down.”

“Ok.” 

“If you want me to continue to rule with you I will though.”

“Would that make you happy?”

Clarke frowned and shook her head. “No but I could make the best of it.”

“Clarke I want you to be happy.”

“I don’t want to leave you alone ruling.”

“How about this then.” Lexa held her waist. “Echo can become my second in command. I trust her devotion to the coalition.”

“Do you think she will?”

“We can only ask.” She shrugged. 

When Clarke and Lexa called in Bellamy and Echo and asked Echo, Echo had tears in her eyes. “Lexa. It would be an honour.”

Bellamy smiled proudly at his wife. 

Both Lexa and Echo worked together well. It was the first time in their people’s history that ice nation ruled in Polis. Raven and Roan had done such a good job ruling that no one feared ice nation anymore. 

At the ceremony when Echo walked into the room to be announced as the second to Lexa. Roan stood proudly with Raven by his side. He held back his tears but could feel the lump in his throat. Everything he envisioned for Azgeda was happening right in front of his eyes.

Later that night Lexa found Roan still in the throne room. He was sitting on the balcony watching over Polis. Lexa sat down next to him without saying a word and placed her hand on his shoulder. He cried then. He cried tears of happiness. “Lexie it’s everything I ever dreamed.”

“I know brother.” She sat next to him while he cried. Every now and then she would place her hand on his back to let him know she was still there. When he was done he stood up and wiped his face and smiled at the brunette. “Thank you.”

“What for?”

“For trusting me.”

Lexa smiled. “I trust you with my life. With Clarke’s life and all my children.”

One day sometime later Lexa had a bad feeling in the pit of her gut. Clarke kept asking her what was wrong but Lexa couldn’t put her finger on it. It was late at night when Abby called them both on the radio, Abby had just broke the news to raven and Roan about roans heart condition. Clarke held Lexa while she cried. She shook her head refusing to believe it. “I just have to come up with a solution.” She kept telling Clarke. 

Clarke approached her carefully. “Why don’t we make our way to Azgeda to be there with our friends and then we can discuss it then.” Clarke knew that there was no saving Roan but Lexa is a problem solver, she believes that everything has a solution. She was this way when Drake was sick. She knew arguing with her would be pointless. She knew Lexa would figure it out herself and when she was ready to come to terms with her oldest friends fate she would be there for her. 

The whole family made their way to Azgeda. Telling the children had been hard for Clarke, they all cried trying to come up with solutions just like Lexa. She realised that the only death that they really had to deal with was Alexandrias, although that was hard for everyone her passing had been natural as she was old. But with Roan he was not old, he had a disease and all the children loved Raven and roans family dearly. It was heartbreaking to see their reaction to the news. “Mother.” Costia said getting her attention. She was twelve and She looked so much like Lexa. Except she had Clarke’s sky blue eyes. “Mom He can have my heart.”

Clarke smiled at her daughter. She was selfless. She truely was. “Then you wouldn’t have one.”

The girls lip dropped and she shrugged. “But at least rj, tommy and Clark with have their father.”

“Oh sweetie.” Clarke hugged her daughter. “Then the world wouldn’t have you and the world needs people like you.” 

The girl sniffled into Clarke’s shirt. “I will look at his heart and find a way to help.” This child of hers was determined. 

Clarke smiled at her. “Ok sweetie.”

As they were leaving Clarke found Jake. He was fourteen and usually the life of the party always cracking jokes and being a smart ass. It was disconcerting to see him so sad. “Heya my son.”

“Mother.” He said sadly.

“You’re worried about Thomas?” Jake nodded and bit his lip trying to keep his tears away. “He has his brothers, a really strong mother and you. He will be ok.” 

Jake turned and threw himself at Clarke. He cried. Clarke held him. “I’m not good at the thing you and noman are good at.” He sobbed. “Or Madi, she’s strong and a good fighter and Costia is going to be a doctor. Drake is really smart, Ray even though she is young is going to change the world. And Alex is exactly like you and Nomon, he is going to be Commander one day, what am I good at mother? My friend is in pain and I don’t know how to help him.”

Clarke pulled the young boy back and wiped away his tears. He looked so much like her father, he had his sense of humour she smiled. “You will make him feel better just by being yourself.”

“But mother I’m not strong-“

“What defines strength to you is how someone can fight like Madi and Alex and can heal like your sister Costia and someone who can read and write like drake and ray but to me strength comes from here.” She held her hand over his heart. “Strength can’t be measured Drake, do you know what I think makes you strong.” He shook his head. “I heard you on the radio last night talking to Thomas, he is going to lose his father and I know what that is like.” She said stroking his cheek thinking about her father. “Last night you did something that not a lot of people can do in this type of terrible situation.”

“What?” He Frowned. 

“You made Thomas laugh.” She smiled. “Do you know how special that is? That you can see the light at the end of every dark tunnel, that you can see positive when there is only negative. That you made your friend laugh when something so terrible is happening to him and his family.” She cupped his cheeks and wiped away his tears. “You are one in a million Jake.” She kissed his forehead. “You So much like your Nomon.” 

Lexa was standing behind them having heard the whole thing. She touched the blondes shoulder. “that would be your mothers attributes goufa.” She smiled at him and hugged him tight. He nodded and wiped his face. “Go wait with the others.” 

When he was out of sight Clarke and Lexa hugged. “Come on Let’s go.” The blonde said softly. Lexa took a deep breath and left. 

It was about six months later when Roan had passed. They stayed for two weeks being there so Raven could grieve. When they arrived back in Polis Lexa became silent just like she did when her grandmother got sick. Clarke found her every night and held her hand while they walked around Polis. She wouldn’t say much and Clarke wasn’t going to force her. This was Lexa’s way of coming to terms with roans death. One day she woke and Lexa wasn’t beside her. Worried Clarke went searching, she found her at the breakfast table with all the kids cooking. When Lexa looked up and seen Clarke she smiled softly and walked her way to the blonde, she kissed her softly. Good morning love. I made breakfast.” 

“I can see. What’s the occasion?”

All the children froze then laughed including Lexa. Ray ran into her and hugged her waist. “Mother it’s your birthday silly!”

Lexa shook her head and directed Clarke to the table. “Happy birthday hodnes.”

Clarke reached up and kissed the brunette. “Lexa you didn’t have to do this.”

“Oh really?” Lexa raised an eyebrow. She looked at the children. “Does anyone remember the one year I forgot your mothers birthday.”

Drake playfully held his heart. “Nomon....lets not bring up the darkest month of our lives.”

Madi held her brothers shoulder pretending not to faint and took a deep breath. “Let’s not think of it brother.”

The other children giggled. Clarke rolled her eyes. “Ha Ha very funny..”

“Well love.” Lexa smiled. “You were angry for four weeks straight.”

“Ok.” She smiled. “It was more like four hours...”

“Nope.” Drake held up his finger. “Nope Mother it was four whole weeks!”

Costia laughed. “We haven’t let Nomon forget since.”

“Yeah.” Alexander laughed. “Nomon even got the date tattooed on her arm.”

“Ok so I may have slightly overreacted.”

“Slightly!” Everyone said in unison. 

Everyone went on making breakfast. Clarke was watching Lexa carefully when she walked past she held the brunettes hand to stop her. “Lexa? Are you ok.”

Lexa smiled and bent down and kissed the blonde. “I told you Clarke all I need is you. I am fine. I swear it.” 

The blonde kissed her again. “You have me in this life and the next Lexa.”

Two years later Clarke threw Lexa a big festival for her birthday. People from all clans turned up. 

Clarke was standing on the balcony when Madi found her. “Mother?”

Madi was 17 years old now. “Hello Madi.” She smiled. 

“You have done a wonderful job mother. Polis looks great, Nomon will hate it.”

Clarke laughed. “She will enjoy it later.” Clarke smirked at Madi. “So....” she moved towards her daughter. “I heard that Griffin is looking for you...”

“Oh.” Madi blushed. “Um how...I mean..when.”

“She came up here and I quote. “Looking for the love of my life” “

Madi blushed. “Ahhhh.” Madi sighed. “She just...” Madi groaned. “Don’t tell Nomon Ok.”

“Little one you know I don’t keep things from her.”

Madi huffed. “You didn’t tell her about the festival!”

“I did she just didn’t hear me..”

“Mother...”

“Madi...”

“Ok look.” She held up her hands. “I’ll tell her when griff leaves ok?”

Clarke laughed. “Oh little one.” She cupped her face. “Would you rather tell her yourself or would you rather her find you and Griffin and I quote your brother Alexander. “sucking face behind the tower.” “

Madi blushed again, “I’m gonna kill the little jerk.”

Lexa entered. “Who are you going to kill?” She kissed her daughter head. “It can’t be your mother because you are going to have to get in line.” She sighed. “Clarke do you remember when I specifically asked not to have a big festival for my birthday?”

Clarke crossed her arms and rubbed her chin pretending to think. “Why Yes Love, Yes i do? But do you remember when I mentioned it again and you happily agreed?”

“No...”

“Oh.” She shrugged. “Well I remember it, it was when you were training our children and I said Lexa I’m having a festival for your birthday and you said what? And I said I’m throwing a festival for your birthday and again you said hodnes I can not hear you and I said I’m doing it and you said hodnes do as you please we will talk later.”

Lexa started wide eyed at her while Madi laughed. “You got her good mother.”

Lexa groaned. “Anyway Who are you going to kill?”

“Right.” Madi stood up straight. “Nomon. There is something that mother wants to tell you-“

“Madi.” Clarke warned.

The door flew opened and Griffin walked in. She had jet black her and brown eyes looked like Ontari with out the scars. “Mads!” She sighed dramatically. “I have been looking for you all day babe.”

Lexa tensed at the term of endearment. Clarke chuckled at her reaction and Madi slap her forehead. “Griff.” She whined. “I told you I’d meet you behind the tower.”

“That was hours ago!” She sighed. “Oh hi Lexa!” She waved. “What’s up?”

“Yes. That is a good question Griffin kom trikru. What. Is. Up.”

“Well.” Griff said happily about to answer.

“It wasn’t asking!”

“Oh.” Griff shrugged. “Someone has there grumpy pants on today. Come on Mads lets go behind the tower.” Griff dragged Madi out the door. “Catch ya both later. Come on babe I made you something I want to show you.”

Clarke started laughing and Lexa’s shocked expression. “Clarke. Please tell me that Griffin daughter of Finn kom Skaikru is not going behind the tower to do what all the young adults do behind the tower.” It had become a known place where teenagers dared to kiss behind the tower. Lexa knew but had more important things to do.

Clarke laughed walking to her wife. She wrapped her arms around her neck. “Of course not.” She lied.

“Clarke! I must stop this!”

“Why is that?”

“Because....I don’t need to explain myself I am Heda.”

Clarke laughed. “Well Heda. Our eldest daughter is seventeen and in love, she is doing what all seventeen year olds do.” Clarke pecked her all over her face. “Stop being dramatic.”

Ten minuets later Raven burst in the room. “Clarkey guess who I just seen sucking face behind the tower.” She laughed. But stopped when she realised that Lexa was in the room and she looked tense. “I’ll tell you who it’s not.” She pointed. “It’s definitely not Madi and Griffin.”

Lexa groaned and stormed out of the room. 

From that day on no one ever went behind the tower. Raven laughed, Four years later at Madi and griffins wedding recalling the time. Lexa just rolled her eyes but watched on proudly as Madi and Griffin shared their first dance. Clarke hugged her from behind with her chin rested on the brunettes shoulder. “They are happy.”

Lexa smiled as Griffin swung Madi around. “Yes.”

“I’m not happy in the way we found her but I am glad we did.” She kissed the brunettes cheek.

“Me too.” 

Clarke pointed at their son Jake, he was dancing with Thomas. “Look.”

Jake was wearing Clarke’s infamous blue jacket, he looked so much like Jake. while Thomas had Raven’s features, jet black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing his mother’s infamous red jacket. When Clarke asked why he wanted to wear it he shrugged and replied. “I like the stories of you from your Skaikru days mother, I like Arcadia.” 

When Thomas had asked raven he was a little more sentimental. “Mom I love that jacket. It reminds me of when we were kids and you took us all to Arcadia, it was such a fun trip.”

“Is that because Jake was there.” She teased.

He laughed. “No Nomon that was the first time I learnt about your days in Skaikru and the first time I realised you are the strongest woman I will ever know.” Raven hugged him tight after that.

So there they both were dancing together wearing their mothers jackets that were old and torn but wore them proudly. Jake lent in and kissed Thomas. Lexa rolled her eyes and made her way to them. “Thomas kom Azgeda!” Thomas’s eyes widened, he pushed back from Jake and ran out of the tower. Tripping as he tried to make his way out. Everyone was chuckling.

Clarke ran after her and held her hand. “How about.” Clarke whispered in her ear. “We sit down and I go get you something to eat.”

“Sha.” Lexa calmed down and sat.

Jake walked over to her chuckling and playfully kissed her on the cheek. She pushed his face away and frowned. “You lips have just been on the ice nation boy!”

“Love you too Nomon.” He walked away still laughing. 

“Hey were are you going Jake kom trikru!”

He shrugged. “To find my lovvverrrr.” He teased.

Clarke walked to him and pushed him away. “Go away jakey.” She laughed. “Go Find tommy I think he may have pissed his pants.”

He walked away laughing. 

Clarke sat down and kissed Lexa on the lips and ran her fingers through her hair. “I love you.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “I love you too.”

Clarke tugged her hair gently making the brunette look at her. “Here we are at our eldest child’s wedding. Surrounded by friends and family whom even though each have suffered losses in some way are still happy. Look at Raven.” She nodded In Raven’s direction. She was on the dance floor happily dancing with anyone and everyone. “She is the greatest queen of all time. Now look at Finn and Ontari.” She looked towards Finn and Ontari who were sitting eating and laughing with each other. “Ontari had nothing and now has what she had always dreamed of and look at Finn he is the greatest carpenter of all time, he had to work hard for forgiveness but he got it. And then there’s echo and Bellamy, both once so lost.” They were dancing and laughing. She smiled looking at Octavia and Lincoln. “And those two.” She smiled at the brunette. “We have had over twenty years of peace Lexa, we literally would not be here if it wasn’t for you. I love you so much hodnes.”

Lexa smiled. “That is funny Clarke kom Skaikru because I think it was you who changed our world the moment you fell from the sky.” She kissed the blonde. 

......................  
Back at Clarke and Lexa’s wedding. 

Alexandria shook her head and smiled watching her granddaughter make her way over after just dancing with Clarke at their wedding. “Grandmother? Is everything ok?”

The older woman looked at the dance floor. Raven was dancing with Roan, he said something that made her cackle. Lincoln and Octavia where dancing gazing into each other eyes. Bellamy had echo sitting in his lap both laughing at raven and Roan and their funny dancing. Finn had dragged Ontari on to the dance floor he was just dancing circles around her. She stood amused. Clarke made her way over and hugged Lexa from behind with her chin resting on the brunettes shoulder. “Everything ok, you crazy old bat?”

Alexandria smiled having just seen the future. “Yes. Everything is great.”

Clarke smiled and turned the brunette and kissed her passionately. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that is that. Lay it on my What did ya think....I think i tied everything up and I apologise for the mistakes I wanted to get his out ASAP. I have never done an epilogue like this before. I got sad writing some of it. Anyways thanks for reading guys I loved writing this fic. Had so much fun. I know some of you weren’t happy with the fear cross over but I honestly enjoyed writing it and I will defy be making one shot with Lexa and Clarke’s counterparts. But I have to finish up my other fic first. Thank you so much for reading and the kind comments.


End file.
